What Life Can Be
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a story that is a different take of how Patrick and Robin met. Robin did seek him out to help a patient, but the patient is Matt and not Jason. Matt is married to Maxie, but no one knows Matt is Patrick's brother. Robin is HIV positive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The train ride was long, and Robin was worried they wouldn't get there in time. She looked over her notes for the millionth time and knew Dr. Drake was their best shot. He was on the train as well, but she wasn't supposed to meet with him until the next morning. It had been a long day, and there was still a two day ride ahead of them. She didn't know why he chose to ride a train, when he could just fly, but she figured he must have his reasons.

She took out the thick medical file from her bag and opened it, looking at the picture of Matt Hunter and she sighed. It wasn't fair. He was a brilliant cardiac surgeon and he had a beautiful young wife in her cousin Maxie. Robin knew when Maxie called her in Toronto, that things were bad. Matt had been diagnosed with a brain tumor and every doctor had claimed it was inoperable. Robin had just seen them at the wedding and Matt was the picture of good health. Everything had happened so quickly.

Robin sighed and put the file away. As soon as Maxie called, she had dropped everything to try and help. She had developed a drug protocol that helped, but it wasn't a long-term fix. Dr. Drake had to be the answer. She had found him through his research and perfecting of a new laser brain surgery that was incredibly intricate. He was the only doctor in the US who had perfected the use of the technique and Matt wasn't stable enough to be moved, so Robin had gotten Alan to send for Patrick Drake and she flew out to join him on the train and get him up to speed before they arrived.

The alarm beeped on her watch and she grabbed her bag, taking her meds and washing them down with some water. She felt her stomach churn and knew she needed some crackers to settle things. Happy she had her own room in the deluxe cabin, she pulled some saltines out of her bag and ate them.

She opened her laptop and smiled as the immediate message from Maxie came though. Her smiled changed, as she could read the fear in her cousin's words. Matt was sleeping more than he was awake. He was beginning to talk about how she needed to move on after he was gone. Robin's heart broke at how tragic the situation was. Matt deserved to live. Maxie deserved a happy ever after.

She decided to take a quick shower and go to bed early so she would be ready for her meeting with Patrick in the morning. She really hoped he was as good as everyone said. She studied most of his literature and her research into his life had been thorough. On paper, he seemed to be the real deal.

The shower was down the hall from the room and she slipped into her robe and grabbed her bag. She smiled as she was reminded of her days in college and the dorm showers. She locked the door and made her way the short walk to the bathroom.

Making her way into one of the stalls in the ladies room, she turned on the shower and froze when she heard voices enter. It was quickly apparent that something other than showering was happening in the stall nearby.

Maybe they didn't hear her? She cleared her throat and dropped her shampoo, making sure it clattered against the floor. She heard a female voice giggling and then a man's voice speaking.

"Someone is jealous," the man said. "Let's give her a show."

Robin rolled her eyes as they began to make a ton of moaning and groaning noises. She rinsed her hair and turned the water off amidst the slapping sounds of God knows what happening nearby.

"Oh, it's so big," the female voice said. "Will it fit?"

"Oh, I'll make it fit," a deep male voice said and then there was more moaning and groaning.

"This is a public place," Robin said, disgusted as she walked out of her stall, a towel and her robe wrapped around her. "Get a room."

There was silence and she was satisfied that her words had made a difference. That was until she turned around and found herself staring into the chest of the most handsome specimen she had ever seen. At least 6 feet tall and incredibly attractive, he had long eyelashes and dimples that were blinding. He chest was glistening with water and there was a tiny towel slung over his hips that did little to conceal anything.

_She wondered how it really did fit. _

_Where was the girl? _

_Had it killed her?_

"You know, if it bothered you that much, you could have left," the man said. He looked oddly familiar and Robin realized, suddenly, that this was Dr. Drake. She had seen his picture in magazines, but it didn't do him justice.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Patrick waved his hand in front of her.

"Where is your wife? Did you kill her?" Robin asked, finally snapping out of her stupor.

He laughed and she swore his eyes sparkled.

"My wife, as if. I don't even know her name. She went back to her seat," he sauntered over to the mirror and casually smoothed his hair. "Although I don't know if she can sit."

"You're a pig," Robin said. "And I was using this mirror, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. If you give me another two minutes, I can show you what made her scream," he turned and crossed his arms, his muscles bulging.

She grabbed her bag and shook her head.

"Not if you were the last man on earth," she said and walked out.

Patrick smiled after her. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. Her dark hair was wet and dripping against her sun kissed skin. The fire in her eyes was passionate and he knew her freckles helped to mask her blush when she looked at him.

What was even better was her complete lack of interest in him. He loved a challenge. He hoped he would see her again. She had pretty much misinterpreted what she heard, but he let her go along with it. Why not let her think he was a complete dog? He did have a reputation to uphold.

He pulled his robe on and smiled as he thought of how cute she was, all indignant and sure of herself. He had a meeting with some researcher in the morning, but after that, he would find this raven-haired beauty and make this trip worth something.

Robin sat in her car and stared out the window. He was a complete pig. Who does things like that? Who is that arrogant not to be at least somewhat apologetic about that behavior? Was he really worth it?

She brushed her hair and crossed her legs under her as she began to type a response to Maxie. This guy better be the best, because it was going to take all of her sanity to deal with him.

Chapter Two:

Patrick got dressed in his casual black slacks and a purple shirt and combed his hair, smiling at how nice he slept in his little private car. He had dreamt about the raven-haired beauty and he was determined to annoy her some more today after his meeting.

He glanced at the chart Dr. Quartermaine had sent to him and he sighed. This case was a lost cause and he knew the procedure he could do might be the only chance. He didn't know if the patient was stable enough for the procedure, but he figured the doctor he was meeting with this morning would have more info for him.

He grabbed the file and put his room key in his pocket before heading out.

Robin had reserved a corner booth in the dining car to talk with Patrick. She had tossed and turned all night, images of his almost naked body running through her mind.

He was a pig. He may be handsome and brilliant, but he was pig. She needed to remember that.

She looked up as he walked in, flirting with the dining car attended. She rolled her eyes and stared at him.

Patrick saw her and he flashed his dimples. He sauntered over and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing here? Waiting for a handsome companion?" He grinned at her.

_She realized he had no idea who she was._

"If you see someone who fits that bill, let me know."

"Aww, so defensive, it's cute," he said as he looked at the waiter and motioned for some coffee.

"Why are you sitting here?" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I'm waiting for a meeting with some stuffy researcher, but I don't see her yet, so I thought I would grace you with my presence until then," he put some cream in his coffee and took a sip.

"You think research is stuffy?"

He smirked.

"Who doesn't? Research is something you do until you master something else," he said arrogantly. "I'm sure this woman wishes she were a quarter of the surgeon I am."

Robin stared at him.

"Was that your subtle way of letting me know you're a surgeon?"

He grinned.

"Maybe. Impressed?"

"Hardly."

"That's okay, I have numerous ways of impressing you."

She smirked.

"Is that what you've been told?"

"You're cute when you smirk; it makes your freckles pop. I like that."

Robin leaned closer to him.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He leaned in and smiled.

"Confidence is a turn on."

"Arrogance is a turn off," she smiled.

"Help! He's choking!" a woman called out from the front of the dining car.

Robin jumped and ran to help, Patrick right behind her. The older gentleman was clearly choking and Robin didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around him and expertly gave him the Heimlich maneuver. The piece of food flew out and he began to breathe normally.

Patrick watched the scene and a sick feeling washed over him. She was no random woman.

Robin turned around after she made sure everyone was okay. She saw him watching her and she smiled as he sighed.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Robin Scorpio, the stuffy researcher."

"When are you going to stop sulking?" she asked him after they sat back down.

"You played me. You knew who I was and you let me say those things about researchers," he pouted.

"So what you say depends on the company you keep? Good to know," she sipped her coffee and took a bite of her bagel.

"No, I didn't mean that," he said. "I just meant that you knew more about me than I knew about you."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," she held his gaze and sighed. "I need a miracle and you're it."

He shook his head.

"I'm no miracle worker. I fix what I can, and this patient is a lost cause."

Robin was stunned.

"How can you say that? He deserves a chance and he'll get it."

Patrick found the passion in which she spoke of this patient enlightening.

"I read the chart. I know what can be done, and I don't think this is the best use of this equipment or my time," he decided to mess with her a little.

She snorted.

"What are you, a God? Who are you to determine what procedure is worth your time? You're getting paid enough, I am just asking you to meet with him."

Patrick chuckled. "So what? You think I'll meet with him and be swayed by his charming personality and decide his life is worth the effort," he sat back and looked at her. "I'm not made that way, Dr. Scorpio. I don't get attached to patients. I look at the numbers. I deal with potential outcomes and not emotions."

"Well that's too bad. I was under the impression you were human," she stood up, completely disgusted by him.

"Oh, I get it. This guy is your boyfriend, right? You promised him you would save his life, and now it's a last ditch effort to bring him back from the brink?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but sometimes, saving someone is the right thing to do regardless of who that person is," she felt her eyes fill. "I thought as a doctor, you would understand that."

He saw the sadness cross her face and he stood up to stop her.

"I do understand that. I just like to succeed, and this case is a challenge, to say the least."

She turned and faced him.

"Will you just take a look at the latest results? Why come all the way here on the train if you weren't even going to look at him?"

Patrick walked back to the table and sat down. Robin sat across from him and waited.

"I came because Dr. Quartermaine is a well respected physician and he requested my input. I came because if this guy has any hope, it's me."

Robin nodded.

"Matt. His name is Matt, and he isn't my boyfriend, but he's family."

"Okay, then let's see what we can do for him."

It had been a few hours and Patrick was amazed by her intricate knowledge of what he did and the potential outcomes. He had seriously underestimated her in ever shape and form. He actually thought he might be able to learn something from her, something he would never admit.

"I need a break," Robin stood up and stretched.

"I agree. Do you want to take a walk to the game car?"

She had meant to go take a nap in her car, but she changed her mind.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she smiled and he laughed as they took a walk.

They had played two games of poker and Robin had to admit, Patrick was charming. He was funny and smart and when he wasn't being such a jerk, he actually was pleasant.

"What's wrong?" he noticed she became quieter.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said as they sat on the couch by the window.

"About how amazing I am?" he grinned.

"Hardly," she smiled.

"How attracted you are to me?" he pushed.

She stared at him and sighed.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always turn everything into sex?"

"Why do you avoid it so much? You're an attractive young woman. Why are you so cold?"

Her eyes flamed at him.

"You don't know anything about me. You're nothing but a chauvinistic pig and you make me sick."

"Struck a nerve, did I?" he matched her fire. "Instead of running, why don't you have some fun? Throw caution to the wind? Let go of your inhibitions and see where life takes you?"

"Did you say that to the woman in the shower yesterday? Do you even know how gross that is? Is that why you wanted to take a train? So you could have numerous flings before you got here?"

He shook his head and went to walk away.

"You have me all figured out, don't you? I'll tell you what, you go back to your happy little sheltered world and I'll go about living in mine," he waited for her to stop him, but she didn't.

"This is where you leave," Robin challenged him.

"Whatever," he walked out and Robin felt tears prick her eyes. He was such an ass. The problem was that he wasn't wrong. He also knew nothing of her past.

She grabbed her purse and bag and headed back to her car, but before she could step out of the room, there was an enormous crash and she felt her body fly across the room before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

There was chaos and a ringing in her ears as Robin opened her eyes and took in the surrounding mayhem. Smoke was billowing outside the window of what used to be the side of the train. She saw people moaning and crying, but the sound was an echo in her ears. She had probably suffered a concussion, she knew, but other than that, she seemed to be in one piece. She felt the bruises already forming on her back from where she slammed into the table and then the floor, but her arms and legs were okay.

She checked for blood. She felt like her leg might be cut, but there was nothing coming through her pants. She had numerous scrapes on her arms, but nothing too bad. She felt her face and winced at the pain in her temple, but nothing wet. She took a beating, but it seemed like overall she was okay.

_Patrick_

She needed to see if he was okay. Together they could help more people. He had walked out a few minutes before the crash, so she hoped maybe he was close. She made her way gingerly over the debris and through the injured passengers, helping in any way she could when possible.

She saw a woman holding her shoulder against her with a dazed look on her face. Robin helped tie a sling with the sweater the woman had and told her to keep her arm against her body. She saw another family sitting there, in shock. She made sure they were together and she helped stabilize what she could.

Walking farther out into what had been the hallway, she saw the brunt of the impact had been there. Her heart sank when she realized Patrick was probably in the middle of this.

"Patrick?" she called out and coughed from the smoke. "Patrick?"

_Where were the ambulances?_

She couldn't hear anything and even if he were calling to her, she probably couldn't identify it. Her hearing was off and the ringing was intense. She saw people with serious injuries, broken bones and wounds and she felt her eyes fill with tears. They needed help.

"Robin?" she heard a voice. She didn't know how she heard it, but she did. She looked around and saw Patrick lying on the floor, a large shard of glass protruding out of his thigh. He had blood coming from his nose and there was a heavyset man lying face down over his chest.

She smiled at him, keeping the severity of his injuries off her face.

"Hey," she walked over to him. "Let's see if we can't help you a little," she smiled and touched his face before she walked to the man who lay on his chest. She put her arms under the large man's arms and somehow lifted him off Patrick and laid him down. She looked at him and checked for a pulse, but he was gone.

Robin turned back to Patrick and took his hand in hers, checking his pulse.

"You're pretty strong," he said weakly.

"I decided to try and impress you," she teased as she worried about his pulse being so slow. "Tell me what hurts."

"I'm okay. I just need to get up."

She sighed and he looked at his thigh, able to see now that the man wasn't there.

"Well that can't be good," he said with a tiny smile.

"You're going to be fine, okay?" she stroked his cheek. "We will get you out of here and you will be fine."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Patrick? Hey, don't do that," she smacked his cheeks a little. "No sleeping."

He opened his eyes and focused on her.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I could have saved him."

She nodded.

"You will save him. You are going to be fine," she said firmly.

"Oh my God! He has a window stuck in his leg!" Some frantic woman looked at Patrick and screamed. "We need help! We need to get it out"

Robin turned to her and held her by the arms.

"Stop it right now. We are going to be fine and you need to stay calm. Removing the glass will cause him to bleed out in minutes. He needs to stay still."

The woman began to cry and sat down while Robin helped her family to her. An attendant from the train staggered by and before Robin could stop him; he pulled the glass from Patrick's leg.

"No!" she screamed and left the woman to her family. The blood pooled immediately and Patrick's eyes rolled back into his head.

"I need gloves. I need fucking gloves!" she screamed and thankfully the freaked out attendant had some. Robin reached into his leg and pinched the artery as the other passengers watched in horror.

"I need something to tie this off. I need some thread or wire or something," she said and felt the room spinning. She had to save him.

The attendant ran to find something and came back with some dental floss.

"Will this work?"

Robin nodded and took the floss.

"I need some towels or blankets, anything you can find."

The man nodded and left again.

"You, I need help," Robin said to the husband of the woman who had flipped out.

"I need you to rip his pants so I can see what I'm doing. I can't let go of the artery," she said.

The man did as she asked and then pulled a long piece of floss out for her.

"I need you to hold his leg in place while I do this," she said and the man put his hands on Patrick's leg to stabilize it as Robin expertly tied the floss around the artery. She watched as it stopped bleeding and she exhaled. The attendant came in with towels and Robin wrapped them around his leg, covering the gash and the artery and she checked his pulse. It was stronger.

"We need an ambulance. He needs to go into surgery now," she said to the attendant.

"The tracks are unstable, but they are trying to get to us somehow."

"Who cares about the tracks? Why can't an ambulance get here?"

The attendant looked at her.

"We're in the middle of a mountain. There is nothing around us but a huge drop. They have to get a helicopter to rescue us."

Robin looked at Patrick who began to come around. They could do this. He just had to hang on.

"Okay," she said. "We need to keep people calm. Do you have water? We need to give people bottles of water and keep people away from the debris as much as possible."

The attendant nodded and went to go find what he could. Robin wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sighed.

"Hey," Patrick said softly. "You okay?"

She looked at him and laughed.

"I'm peachy, how about you?"

He took her hand in his and held it.

"It's going to be okay."

She nodded and looked at his stomach.

"Do you have pain anywhere else?" she palpated his abdomen and he was quiet.

"No. I think I'm good," he said.

"Help! We need help!" some woman ran in screaming.

Robin looked at Patrick and changed her gloves.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," she said.

"Be careful!" He said as he held her hand.

She nodded and went with the woman. There was an elderly woman who was having chest pains and Robin asked if anyone had any nitroglycerine tablets or aspirin. She gave what she could to the woman and instructed the people with her to try and keep her calm.

Robin made her way back to Patrick, taking a bottle of water from the attendant. She sat down next to him and opened the bottle.

"You should drink," she said and held it for him.

He swallowed some water and there was a sudden shift in the car. Robin fell back and hit her side, causing her to suck in her breath.

"Robin?" he asked fearfully. "Are you okay?"

She sat up and held her side while she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Don't worry."

"Does your head hurt?"

"It's fine. I'm worried about you," she said, her hearing worse and worse.

He could see she was lying, but he wasn't able to help with anything.

"Where are the medics?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and concentrated on his lips, thankful for some lip reading skills.

"They are on their way. There is some structural damage and they need to get here safely."

He nodded and fought the darkness, which threatened to envelop him.

The attendant ran in again and said the helicopter was there and they were going to take Patrick out. Robin was so thankful and the medic was lowered into the train with a backboard. He and Robin helped move Patrick and he grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to leave you here," he said, fear on his face for the first time.

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"I'll be right behind you," she said softly as he was secured on the board. She told the medic what she had done.

The medic held onto the basket and they were lifted up to the helicopter. Robin wiped her eyes, praying he would be okay. She sat down and exhaled, finally allowing herself to breathe.

She inspected her hands after removing the gloves and saw there were no cuts. She was bruised and sore, but there were no open wounds. When she took her clothes off, she didn't know if it would be the same, but for now, things were okay.

There were more medics coming in and Robin realized quickly her hearing was gone. She didn't hear a buzzing at all, there was nothing. She felt her panic settle in and then she passed out.

Chapter Four:

Patrick woke up and blinked, the dryness in his throat making him cough and the act of coughing causing everything to hurt. He took a few deep breaths and realized he was in a hospital.

Everything came rushing back in a flash. He pushed the nurses button and tried to get up, but realized his leg was immobilized. He looked up as the nurse came in.

"You're awake?" the robust nurse smiled as she walked in.

"Robin. Do you know if Robin is here? I need to see her," he tried again to move.

The nurse checked his vitals and then looked at him. "I'm pretty sure you were brought in alone. Now you need to rest and relax. You almost lost that leg. If it weren't for the makeshift surgery you had on that train, there would have been no hope. You would have bled out for sure."

"Robin saved me. She was on the train and she was hurt, too. I need to see her, please let me know if she is here?"

The nurse smiled.

"We received about 15 passengers from the train. There were about 10 who went to other hospitals. I'll see if I can find out if she is on the list, okay? The name isn't ringing a bell, but she might be on a different floor."

Patrick felt his head spinning and he knew the drugs were strong.

"Please. I have to make sure she's okay," he said as he fell back to sleep.

She had to get out of there. She knew it was precarious, at best, but there was still a chance. The train had shifted a few times, knocking them all around a little more. She looked around and saw the numerous bodies of the people who didn't make it. The medics had airlifted about 20 people, but she refused to go until the last of the injured was removed.

Her hearing had been spotty, but when she woke up after being unconscious for a little bit, she actually felt better. She didn't know what that meant, or if she was sitting with a time bomb in her head. She figured maybe she had damaged her eardrum or something similar, but for now, it didn't matter. There were people who needed help. She would be fine.

She prayed Patrick had made it to surgery and that he was going to be okay. He infuriated her and his arrogance was oppressive, but under it all, she sensed there was something vulnerable, almost innocent about him. It wasn't something she could put her finger on, but he seemed to be hiding something. He was complex, and she was intrigued. She also doubted there had been a woman in the shower with him. She was beginning to think she had seriously misjudged the whole situation.

Her head began to pound again and she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to die. She was scared something serious was going on and she didn't know what might happen. She thought of Maxie and how broken up she was about Matt. She didn't want to add to her worry. She needed to be okay so she could help her cousin.

"Miss? We need to go now," a voice said and Robin looked into the eyes of the medic. She went to say something, but couldn't.

"It's okay. You've stayed behind long enough. We've gotten everyone else out and I'm not taking no for an answer," the young woman smiled at Robin. "You are quite amazing, you know that?"

Robin managed a tiny smile as they strapped her into the basket. She looked at the woman. "I'm HIV Positive."

The medic nodded and held her hand.

"Let's get you out of here."

How much time had passed? How long was he out? Patrick sat up and rubbed his face, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow, but thankful his head seemed clear. He saw his bag of personal items next to the bed and pulled out his phone. He dialed and waited.

"Patrick?"

"Tommy!"

"Oh thank God you're okay! We've been trying to find out what happened since we heard the train had crashed. Where are you? We'll be on the next flight," Tommy said. He was Patrick's best friend, more like his brother, and a pediatric oncologist who worked in New York. Patrick had been helping Tommy raise his 10 year old daughter after his wife died.

"I am in the hospital. My femoral artery was severed by a piece of flying glass."

Tommy sat down.

"Shit," he said.

"I'm okay. I'm calling because I need help."

"What hospital are you in?"

Patrick looked around and saw the hospital information.

"I'm in Pennsylvania," he said and told Tommy what he could.

"We'll be there in a few hours."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that, but maybe Nat shouldn't come. I don't want her to worry."

Tommy smiled into the phone.

"You know there's no way she would let me go without her. She's been worried sick. We'll be there soon."

Patrick felt better just knowing his family was on the way. He looked up again as the nurse came in and he smiled.

"Any news on my friend?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but her name wasn't on any list. They have finished taking the passengers out. Is it possible she wasn't taken to a hospital?"

Patrick felt his heart race.

"She was hurt. She had a head wound at the very least, but her pupils were dilated and I think she had hearing trouble. She has to be here," he said in a fearful voice.

The nurse sighed and looked at him.

"If you're sure she was hurt and the passengers have been taken off the train," she paused. "Might she have been one who didn't make it?" The nurse asked softly.

Patrick stared at her.

"That's not possible. She has to be okay. She saved my life. She has to be okay," Patrick repeated.

The nurse nodded and rubbed his arm.

"As soon as I know any more, I'll let you know."

"Thank you. I'd like to see my chart," he said to her.

"Are you a doctor?"

He nodded.

"I'm a neurosurgeon. I'd like to speak to the surgeon and see my chart. I would like to be released as soon as possible."

"I would like a million dollars and a handsome prince who will cook and clean. Funny how that works out, isn't it?" The nurse winked.

"Sorry. May I please see my chart and do you know when the surgeon will be doing rounds?" he smiled and she laughed.

"Much better. I'll let the doctor know your demands," she smiled. "Oh, I mean, your requests."

He smiled as she walked out. His smile faded as he lay back and worried. Where was she? She had to be okay. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five:

Patrick opened his eyes and stared into the huge blue eyes of his Goddaughter Natalie. He smiled and reached to wipe her tears behind her glasses.

"Hi mini red," he said softly.

"Hi," she said through her quivering chin, her cheek resting in her hand.

"I'm okay," he sat up more. "Come here."

She crawled onto the bed and snuggled next to him, being careful of the tubes and wires. She knew all too well what being in the hospital represented and she was a pro at being gentle.

"Where's your daddy?"

"Talking to the doctors. He wanted to know how you were doing. He was pushy and I don't think they like him."

Patrick chuckled.

"You know how he gets when he's worried," Patrick smoothed her hair back. "But I'm going to be just fine."

"Promise?" she asked him. "You said we wouldn't have to go to the hospital anymore."

"I know. I promise," he kissed her forehead and sighed. He hated worrying her after everything she had been through with her mother. Both Tommy and Natalie had been through more sadness than any person should have to handle.

"We flied on an airplane to get here. It was really fun. Daddy said I should tell you that if I could fly, then you could fly."

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. He said if I was brave, then you could be brave."

Patrick ran his hand over her hair.

"You are a very brave young lady," he smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness you're up," Tommy said as he walked into the room. Natalie didn't move from her spot on the bed, but she smiled at her father.

"I need to find out if they found Robin. Have you heard anything?" Patrick asked.

"Who is Robin?"

"She was on the train. She was hurt and she was the one who saved my life when I almost," he stopped and looked at Natalie. "She fixed me."

"I'm not stupid, Uncle Patrick. I'm ten."

Tommy smiled at his daughter and Patrick sighed.

"You're getting too grown up. You need to stop that," he grinned.

"I'll see what I can find out, but the nurses weren't all that helpful," Tommy said. "You said her name is Robin?"

"Yes. Dr. Robin Scorpio. She is the researcher who I was supposed to meet with."

"The stuffy researcher?" Tommy teased. "She saved you?"

"She isn't stuffy, she's strong and beautiful and she needs help."

Natalie sat up and smiled at them.

"I'll find her. Mommy always said that sometimes a woman can succeed where a man can't," she jumped off the bed and Patrick looked at Tommy.

"If Robin is your friend, then she is my friend too. We have to help her," Natalie said and shrugged. "It's what's right."

Patrick looked at the little redhead who physically fit the description of a five year old more than a ten year old. She was incredibly smart and insightful and wise beyond her years.

"Thank you," Patrick said and watched as Tommy walked out with Natalie. The little girl turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry Uncle Patrick. I've got this."

Robin was finally in a room and the nurses had left to find out what tests they needed to run. She had been poked and prodded and she felt like they had drained all of her blood. Her head was pounding and her body ached and she just wanted to know how Patrick was doing. She had asked, but the nursing staff was too busy to look for him with all of the injured being brought in.

She understood that, but she couldn't relax until she knew he was okay. She looked around and saw she was in Pennsylvania, close enough to New York that she felt they would let her go home as soon as her tests checked out.

Her hearing was better, but she noticed a dull ringing in her ears and she wanted to talk to a specialist. She heard a noise and looked up to see a little girl with long red hair standing there with a nurse.

"Is this your mom?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said and ran to Robin, winking at her.

The nurse left and Robin looked at her.

"I know I hit my head, but I'm pretty sure I don't have a daughter."

"I'm Natalie and my Uncle Patrick was looking for you. You're Robin aren't you?"

"Oh, is he here? Is he okay?" she was so happy to hear that.

"He is here. I told them to leave it to me because sometimes a woman can do what a man can't."

Robin grinned at the precocious little girl.

"You are correct, but I don't want your daddy or mommy to be worried. I'll call the nurse to take you back."

"Do you have HIV?" Natalie asked.

Robin was stunned.

"Why do you ask?"

"My mommy had HIV. When she was in the hospital, she had the same colors on her door. I like you. You remind me of her."

Robin smiled as her eyes filled.

"I like you, too," she looked up as a handsome man in his late 30's walked in.

"Natalie, are you okay? I didn't know where you went. You know the rules about wandering off," Tommy said.

"I didn't wander off. I told the nurse I got separated from my mom and that her name was Robin. She brought me here. I told you I would find her," Natalie beamed.

Tommy smiled at Robin.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Williams, Patrick's friend. I apologize for my daughter's intrusion."

Robin laughed and shook her head.

"She is welcome anytime. I was hoping to see Patrick. Do you know if he's okay?"

"He is, and he said it's because of you. I can't thank you enough."

Robin shook her head and smiled.

"I'm just glad he's okay. As soon as I can get up, I'd like to see him."

"He can come here," Natalie said.

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about we go and tell Patrick where Robin is, and then he can decide what to do."

"But she's his friend, daddy, and that makes her our friend. Besides, she's like mommy."

Tommy was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"She has the colors on her door, just like mommy. That means she's special."

Robin blushed and Tommy felt the familiar lump form in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said to Robin. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay. Thank you," she smiled and looked at him. "Patrick doesn't know yet."

Tommy nodded and looked at Natalie.

"Come on mini red. Let's go tell Patrick that his friend is here."

Natalie took his hand and they left.

Robin watched them leave and realized she was excited to see Patrick again.

"She seemed okay?" Patrick asked Tommy after he heard about Robin.

"I spoke with her and she seemed to be alert and happy. I don't know about anything else," Tommy smiled and looked at Natalie who had fallen asleep on the big chair.

"I want to see her," he said.

"I know. She was taken for a CT scan and then she'll be back. I'll make sure you are taken to her as soon as she's done."

Patrick nodded.

"I'm really glad you're here," he said.

Tommy smiled.

"Maybe you'll get over your fear of flying now," he teased.

Patrick chuckled.

"Maybe I will."

Chapter Six:

Patrick was finally going to see Robin. He had made Tommy take Natalie back to the hotel to let her rest and keep her on her med schedule. Once Patrick knew Robin was nearby, he simply wanted to see her and thank her for saving his life.

The nurse came out of Robin's room where she had left Patrick in his wheelchair. She went to make sure it was okay for him to visit.

"She's sleeping, but you can sit with her if you'd like," the nurse smiled.

"That would be great, thank you," Patrick said and the nurse pushed him in. She left him by the side of the bed and walked out.

Patrick didn't notice anything but her face. She really was so beautiful. He noticed the deep bruise on her temple and he knew how much pain she must have been in. He wondered why it took her so long to be rescued. He wondered how much she had endured.

He looked at her hand and picked it up in his own, touching her for the first time. He saw the medical bracelet she wore and his breath caught in his throat. He looked around the room and saw the hazards. She was HIV positive.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her move. Turning to her, he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," he said softly.

She stared at him and smiled, taking her hand back.

"Hi Patrick," she said sweetly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm okay because of you. You saved my life," he reached to her head and looked at the bruising. "How are you doing? That looks bad."

"I'm okay. I've been having some trouble with my hearing, but I think it's better," she said and then moved a little. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

He inspected her bruise and then looked at her.

"I know you are HIV positive."

She was surprised, but realized he probably saw the signs everywhere.

"Oh, well, that wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out, but I suppose there isn't any good was to say it. I just wanted you to know that I didn't expose you. I had gloves on and I made sure I had no open wounds on anything that touched you. It is totally within your rights to go on a protocol to make doubly sure, but I just wanted to ease your fears."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not concerned. I would have died if you weren't there. You saved my life, Robin, and that means I owe you," he grinned.

"Is that right? What exactly do you owe me?"

"Well that's up to you, isn't it?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I need you to save my cousin's husband," she said. "It's the reason I found you in the first place. I don't need anything else from you."

He sighed. She seemed angry with him.

"I'll see what I can do, but it looks like a pretty dire situation," he said.

"I thought you were the best. I thought you had the arrogance to prove you were the best. I need this, Patrick. My cousin can't lose her husband," she pleaded with him and her eyes were wet. "It's hard enough for her to deal with my status without having to lose him. I just have to find a way to help him."

"That's a lot of pressure," Patrick said. "I don't think I appreciate you putting the weight of the world on my shoulders." He really worried, for the first time, that he would fail. It was a thought that made him extremely uneasy.

Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're so right. I just can't see Maxie losing another person she loves. I realize I'm not being fair."

He wheeled away from the bed and rubbed his forehead.

"I am the best. If there is a medical solution that will save him, then I will be the one to do it. I just don't like to tie emotions to my work and that's all you're doing."

"Sometimes emotions are good, Patrick," she said. "They show us we're alive. They motivate us to do more and they help us succeed.

"They also make us weak," he said in a whisper. "I think it's time for me to head back to my room."

"Does my HIV make you uncomfortable?"

He was surprised.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You found out and haven't said anything. You also seem distant and I guess I just wanted you to know that if I bother you, I will make sure I'm not involved in the case."

"You think I'm uncomfortable about you being HIV positive?"

She sighed.

"It's understandable. I had my hands in your body. I didn't give you a choice. It makes sense that you would feel weird with me," she felt her eyes fill and shook it off.

"Your HIV status doesn't make me uncomfortable. The way you look at me and the things you expect of me make me uncomfortable."

She chuckled.

"Well that's great. I think you're right and it's time for you to leave."

"So now you're mad?"

She glared at him.

"You are acting like a child. The way I look at you? The things I expect? Get over yourself. I look at you as a surgeon and the one person who might be able to help my family. I expect you to try because that's what we do as doctors. Whatever you are reading into my expression is all on you, and I think you need to go find someone who will cater to your issues, because I won't. If you can't operate on Matt, then so be it, but I'm not going to worry about your fragile ego," she lay back and closed her eyes, the pain on her face.

He moved closer and saw the pain.

"What hurts? Tell me what's wrong?"

She looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"I really want you to leave now."

"I don't care. I need you to tell me what hurts."

"My head hurts and," she stopped and her panic was evident.

"What is it?" he said.

"I can't hear. I can't hear at all!" she began to panic and Patrick pushed the call button as he held her hand. His heart dropped as she began to seizure.

He hopped out of the wheelchair and sat on the side of the bed, holding her arms down at her sides. The nurses ran in with the doctors and they gave her something to help.

"You need to leave," the resident said.

"I am one of the top neurosurgeons in the world. I am not going anywhere," Patrick said as he sat back in the chair.

"As far as I know, she doesn't require brain surgery and you are not licensed to practice here. Now get away from my patient or I will have you restrained," the doctor said and Patrick quieted down.

He watched them work on her and he felt such a range of emotions. In one short conversation, she had hit on every one of his insecurities. She read him so well and she was also completely on target.

She didn't know what he had been through. She didn't know what happened when he let his emotions take over. She didn't understand.

"You can sit with her, but she is sedated and will be out for the rest of the night," the doctor said.

Patrick nodded. He wheeled himself back to the bed after they all left and he watched her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took her hand. "I just don't know how to let you in. I don't think I can."

Patrick sat in his hospital room the next morning and waited for Tommy to come. He had stayed with Robin for a while, but they made him come back and take care of his leg for the night. He still felt terrible that she felt he was turned off by her HIV, but it was nothing about her that made him feel that way. This was totally on him and what he had lived through.

He wanted to see her chart and try to help if he could. Her hearing was most likely indicative of some damage to her eardrum or it might be something worse. He needed to help if he could.

"Hi Uncle Patrick," Natalie smiled as she walked in with her little crutch.

"Hey mini red. What's with the crutch? Your leg hurting you this morning?" Patrick hugged her as Tommy walked into the room.

"Just a little, but it will be fine. Daddy made me bring it but I didn't want to."

Patrick looked at Tommy and smiled.

"Well your daddy is right. You don't need to be in any pain," Patrick tickled her.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Tommy asked as he sat down.

"I'm great. I was able to get up and use the bathroom and I walked a little down the hall."

"That's awesome," Natalie said. "You need to get better so you can come home."

"That's the plan," Patrick ruffled her hair.

"Can I go say hi to Robin?" Natalie asked them.

Patrick sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"What did you do?" Tommy asked at the same time.

Patrick rolled his eyes at them.

"She had a rough night and I think she wants to be alone," he said.

"That's silly. Nobody likes to be alone when they are in the hospital," Natalie said. "You can stay here, but I'm going to say hi."

Tommy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms and Tommy swore he was staring at his wife.

"She's alone, daddy, and she is special like mommy was. I think she needs me," Natalie said.

Tommy nodded.

"Okay, I'll walk you over," he said and looked at Patrick. "I'll be right back."

"I don't know if she will want to see you," Patrick sighed.

Tommy nodded. "Don't worry. We'll fix what you did," he winked at his friend.

Patrick laughed and figured if anyone could, it was the little redheaded spitfire.


	4. Chapter 7-8

Chapter Seven:

Tommy walked his daughter to Robin's room and was happy to see the door open and Robin was sitting in the chair. He stood by the door and held Natalie's hand.

"Are you up for a visitor?" he asked as Robin looked up.

"Hi Natalie," Robin smiled at the little redhead.

"She wanted to say hello, but if you would rather be alone, I'll take her back," Tommy said.

Robin looked at them and shook her head.

"I would love a visit, thank you."

"I'll be back soon. You are not to leave this room unless I come back or Patrick does, okay?"

"Yes daddy. I know the rules."

Tommy kissed her forehead and smiled at Robin before he left.

"Uncle Patrick said you wanted to be alone, but I thought you might need a friend," Natalie said as she limped over.

"I think you're right. I have been feeling a little sorry for myself."

"Uncle Patrick said you had a rough night. I had a rough night too, but it's been a better morning," Natalie sat on the chair and put her crutch down.

"Why did you have a rough night? Are you okay?" Robin found her new friend to be a welcome distraction.

"I have a bad leg and sometimes it acts up a lot. I have trouble walking when it gets stiff so the crutch helps me not fall."

"Well then it's good to use it," Robin said.

"I know. I just don't like it," Natalie sighed. "Are you mad at Uncle Patrick?"

Robin was surprised by her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he seemed sad. He wanted to see you, I could tell because of his dimple. He made an excuse but I think he felt bad."

"You seem to know a lot about him. How could his dimple make you think he's sad?"

"Because the left one wasn't very deep. That means he isn't really smiling. After my mom died, his dimple kind of went away. It's been back now, but when he gets sad, it goes away."

"I'm sorry to hear your mom died," Robin said softly. "Was it recent?"

"Not really. She died two years ago. She had HIV like you, but that's not why she died, so don't worry."

Robin had to smile at that.

"What happened? Do you mind telling me?"

"She was in an accident. My mommy was a singer and she had a accident. Uncle Patrick was with her, but sometimes even a doctor can't make you better. I don't really understand that, but my daddy said I will when I get older. I think sometimes they say that when they don't know what else to say."

Robin felt horrible, but this little girl was like a beacon of hope for her, and she knew for the men in her life as well.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for what you must have gone through," she said softly.

"It's okay. My daddy and I moved in with Uncle Patrick after that and they take care of me. I miss mommy a lot, but she would want me to be strong. She was the strongest woman I ever met."

Robin smiled.

"I think she raised a pretty strong daughter, too."

"I have a lot of problems, but mommy said it was because I came out before I was done cooking. She told me that she and daddy wanted to meet me so badly they couldn't wait. She said only special people can handle everything we handle." Natalie smiled at her. "Am I talking too much? Daddy said sometimes people don't need words to fill every moment. It's his nice way of telling me to be quiet."

Robin laughed.

"I can imagine he loves listening to you," Robin said sincerely. She was glad her hearing was better.

"So did you get mad at Uncle Patrick? I want you to be his friend."

Robin looked up as Patrick and Tommy came in. Tommy wheeled him in and looked at them.

"Nat, let's go get something to eat while Patrick and Robin talk, okay?"

"Kay. Do you think they have red jello?" Natalie asked.

"I'm sure they do," he said and swooped her up into a piggyback ride.

"Be back later," Nat said and they left.

Patrick wheeled over and Robin smiled.

"That is one special little lady," she said.

Patrick nodded.

"She is the best."

"She told me a little about her mother," Robin said and Patrick sighed.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better, but maybe I should go."

"Were you injured in the plane crash? I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"I don't really want to talk about it. Natalie needs to have a filter and I'll talk to her about that," he said and looked at the floor.

"I'm a pretty good listener. I mean when I can hear," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled.

"Do you know if the MRI showed anything? I would like to see the scan if you don't mind," he said.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I really think I just got jostled around and my ears need to readjust. I'll be fine and you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried, but I want to make sure you're getting the best treatment."

"Why?" she asked him.

Surprised by that, he looked at her.

"What does that mean? Because you saved my life. You risked everything for me and I appreciate that."

"You know what? I think we're even. You don't owe me anything and I think I would rather have your friend Tommy here than you. He doesn't look at me with anger or pity. I think it's time for you to go."

Patrick knew she was right, but the reasons were all wrong.

"I was blinded from the crash. It was temporary, but when I came to, Brittany was gone. I was the only doctor on board and I didn't help her. I had to tell my best friend and that sweet little girl that the light in their lives was gone. I failed them and more importantly, I failed Brittany."

Robin felt tears fill her eyes.

"I didn't know her name. Brittany is a beautiful name."

Tommy lost his parents in a car crash when he was 18. He lost his wife in a plane crash. He is the strongest person I have ever met and the fact he forgave me is something I still don't understand. I promised Brittany that I would look out for her family, and I will. They are my family. I still don't understand how someone lives through such loss."

"I think you are short changing yourself," Robin said softly. "You are a survivor, Patrick. You helped them pick up the pieces and you have made sure Natalie is okay. That is the best tribute to Brittany and in turn, to Tommy. They are lucky to have you in their lives."

Patrick wasn't used to hearing anyone talk about him like that, especially after hearing about his history.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"You're not such a bad guy," she lay back and closed her eyes, exhausted.

He watched her sleep and felt something strange. He felt hopeful.

Chapter Eight:

Patrick stared at the scans from Robin's MRI. He didn't see anything alarming, but he was concerned about her hearing issues. He wanted her to see an audiologist and make sure there wasn't anything more going on.

He sat in his room and flexed his leg; happy it seemed to be healing nicely. He was ready to leave and he needed to see if Tommy and Natalie wanted to come with him to Port Charles.

"Uncle Patrick! They had red and blue jello!" Natalie walked into his room and tripped, falling to the floor.

"Hey, careful," Tommy said as he walked behind her. "You okay?" he knelt down and helped her up.

"I'm good," she wiped her hands and smiled.

"Did you have the blue and the red together?" Patrick asked her.

"Yep! It was good."

The two men laughed as she took her bag and pulled out a book. She curled up in the chair and began to read.

"How is Robin?" Tommy asked. "Are those her scans?"

Patrick nodded and sighed.

"I need to go to General Hospital in Port Charles. I owe it to her to see if I can help her cousin's family."

"Okay, so then that's what we'll do. I have some time off and Natalie is on summer vacation. We can take an extended working vacation."

"Are we gonna stay in a hotel?" Natalie asked.

"I thought you were reading," Patrick teased.

"I'm sitting right here. I can still hear you," she said and rolled her eyes.

"She has a point," Tommy smiled at his daughter.

Patrick laughed.

"I need to talk to Robin and figure out when she can leave."

"Hi, can I come in?" Robin knocked on the door at that moment and smiled at them.

Patrick sat up and smiled.

"Of course. Come on in," he said.

"Nat, let's go look up hotels while Patrick and Robin talk," Tommy said.

"Okay, but I think I need an adjustment," she said quietly. "I feel a little shaky."

Tommy grabbed her bag and Robin watched as he quickly checked her blood sugar.

"What is it?" Patrick asked as he moved to help.

"60," Tommy said. He quickly grabbed the insulin and gave her a shot. He picked her up and sat on the couch, holding her while she cried.

"Shhh, it will go away soon. You'll feel better and everything will be fine," Patrick said softly as he smiled at her.

Robin was moved by the way they cared for the little girl. She had no idea the extent of Natalie's medical issues, but she could see such a fighting spirit in the little girl.

"I feel better," Natalie said. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? You are our little champion, mini red. We love you forever," Patrick said.

She sighed and Tommy stood up, carrying her on his back.

"We'll be in the lobby," he said as they walked out.

Robin looked at Patrick and saw he was upset. She felt a little strange, being there with him.

"When was she diagnosed?"

He sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"When she was three. She was much more stable before her mom died. Her health issues have really flared up since the crash. We're trying to get things under control."

"She certainly doesn't let it stop her," Robin smiled.

"She's amazing," he said sincerely.

Robin found the way he spoke of Natalie to be an incredible turn on. He may present as an arrogant asshole, but she saw the layers he hid and she actually wanted to see what else was there.

"I was discharged and I am heading back to Port Charles. I was hoping you had decided to come and look at Matt."

Patrick nodded.

"Tommy is checking on some hotels. We are all coming."

Robin smiled widely.

"That's amazing. I'm so glad," she blushed. "That you will help Matt."

"That's all you're excited about?" he teased.

"Well I think my cousin Maxie will love Natalie."

"And?"

She shrugged.

"That's it."

He flashed his dimples and she blushed.

"So anyway, I guess I'll talk to you soon?" She stood up.

"How are you getting back to New York?"

She stopped and was quiet.

"I don't know. I guess I'll take a bus. I can't fly because of my ear issues. I hadn't really thought about it."

He shrugged.

"Why don't you come with the three of us? We are going to rent a car and drive. It isn't more than six hours," Patrick said. He figured Tommy wouldn't care.

"I don't want to impose on your family," she said with little conviction.

"Don't be ridiculous. It will be fun. Who doesn't love a road trip?"

She ran her hand through her hair and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

Robin was in her room waiting for her final discharge papers and Patrick was heading over. Tommy and Natalie had gone to pick up the rental car and were coming to get them in a few. She was sitting on the side of the bed, on the phone with someone when Patrick came in.

He limped slightly and sat down on the chair while she finished her conversation. He could see she was upset when she hung up and he figured it was about Matt.

"Everything okay?"

She looked at her hands and sighed.

"Things are the same. Maxie is so worried and she is putting all her faith in me," she looked at him and her eyes were wet. "Maybe this was a mistake. I am putting so much pressure on you and you're just coming out of a near death situation. I'm sorry, Patrick. I don't know what I was thinking."

He walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"I'll tell you what. Let me get there and take a look at the scans. If there is anything I can do to help him, then I'll do it. It's my job, Robin, and it isn't on you to put the weight of the world on anyone's shoulders. I'm the best. I didn't get there by being scared or intimidated by hard cases. I got there because it's what I do. It's who I am, and I can't wait to show it to you."

She smiled and looked at him.

"That sounds kind of dirty."

He laughed.

"Sometimes there's nothing wrong with a little dirt," he reached and took her hand in his.

His skin connected with hers and she felt her whole body go warm. She held his gaze and smiled.

"Maybe not."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine:

Tommy had rented an SUV so Patrick could stretch out his leg for the long drive. He was sitting in the front for the beginning of the trip, but he promised both Tommy and Robin he would move after they stopped.

"I don't like to be driven around," he complained.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it for now," Tommy said. "Besides, you drive like an old lady."

Natalie giggled and Robin smiled from her seat next to the little girl.

"Just because I'm cautious doesn't make me an old lady. You know, it wouldn't hurt you to proceed with a little more caution," Patrick glared at him.

Natalie looked at Robin and rolled her eyes.

"They do this all the time," she smiled.

"Do what?" Tommy asked his daughter.

"Argue about things. You act like a mommy and a daddy."

Robin stifled a grin and saw Patrick turn to look at her.

"Who is the mommy?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You are Uncle Patrick," she said.

Tommy burst out laughing and Patrick hit his arm.

"Natalie, why would you say that? I mean I know I'm much more attractive, but I think your father acts more like a girl."

"Robin? What do you think?" Tommy asked her.

"Oh, there is no way I'm getting involved in this one," she laughed. "You're all alone here."

Natalie sighed.

"I don't have a mommy anymore, but I still have a daddy, so Uncle Patrick has to be the mommy because daddy is still the daddy," she spoke her logic and they were all quiet.

Robin smiled at Natalie and could see the men were saddened by her words.

"I think you are incredibly smart. That makes total sense."

Natalie beamed and then shrugged.

"Uncle Patrick also cooks better, so he should be the mommy."

Patrick smacked Tommy again.

"Nice teaching her gender roles," he said.

"What? I can't cook. Britt always cooked, so she equates the two, and stop hitting me."

Robin adored their friendship. It made her think a lot about Brenda and how much she missed her best friend.

"So what's your favorite subject in school?" Robin asked Natalie.

"I like gym because I love to climb on things. I am not very smart with the other subjects. I got put with the dumb kids."

"Natalie, that isn't true," Tommy said softly. "You are very smart and we're so proud of you. And that word is mean. Please don't call anyone dumb."

She sighed.

"You have to say that because you're my daddy, but I'm different than everyone else. I have to stay with the babies and can't do the things everyone else does who is my age."

Patrick turned and looked at her.

"Natalie, when someone asks you about your strengths, they want to know what makes you happy. Robin wants to get to know you, not what you feel like you can't do, but who you are, inside. It isn't all about book smarts, but even that is better than you think."

The little girl looked at Robin.

"Sorry. I like to read and I love to sing. Mommy taught me how to play the piano, but I haven't done it in a while."

Patrick felt his eyes fill as he listened to her.

"Well maybe when we get back you can play something for me? I would love to hear you sing," Robin said, feeling the sadness in the car.

Natalie looked out the window.

"I'll think about it."

Patrick went to say something about the snarkiness in her response but Robin stopped him.

"Okay. You let me know."

They drove in silence and finally Natalie turned to look at her again.

"Why do you need Uncle Patrick to help you?"

Patrick and Tommy sighed at Natalie's incessant barrage of questions.

"Well, someone in my family is sick and I think your Uncle Patrick might be able to make them feel better."

"Are you afraid they will die?"

"Natalie!" Tommy scolded.

Robin nodded.

"I am, a little, but I hope that doesn't happen."

The little girl smiled at her.

"Me too. Uncle Patrick is the best. He can fix anything."

Robin saw Patrick flinch at her words and she suspected Natalie didn't know the details of her mother's death, or how Patrick blamed himself.

"I'm sorry she is so talkative," Patrick said to Robin while they had stopped at a food court. Tommy had taken Natalie to the bathroom and Robin was sitting with Patrick at a table.

"She is very bright, Patrick. It's good to be inquisitive and to voice your fears," Robin took a sip of her drink. "She is lucky to have you two."

He sighed and sipped his coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he looked into her eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired, but I know that will pass. I can't wait to sleep in a real bed," she smiled. "The hotel you are staying at is nice and you should be really comfortable there. They also have room service, so you can relax and enjoy yourself."

He laughed.

"I always relax and enjoy myself," he winked.

She nodded.

"Right. The non-existent woman you were romancing in the bathroom on the train? How is she? Or maybe that's how you talk to yourself in the shower."

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not even a little."

He smiled and she couldn't look away from those dimples.

"I think you want me more than you care to admit," he leaned in closer.

She moved away and looked at him.

"You might think you're hot stuff, but I'm not interested. I need you because I want your medical expertise and nothing more."

"For now," he teased.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Why do you do that? Why do you ruin a nice moment by coming on to me?"

He shrugged.

"It's what I do. The women usually aren't disappointed. I can't help it if you're scared."

She couldn't believe his nerve. Her face flushed from anger and she had to admit, she was a little turned on by his arrogance.

"I'm not scared of anything. I just don't play childish games. I prefer my men to be just that, men."

Patrick felt her words all the way through his body.

"Trust me, I'm all man."

"You're all pig," Robin stood up and tossed her napkin on the table just as Natalie ran up with Tommy.

"You okay?" Tommy asked her.

After another glare at Patrick, she nodded.

"I'm fine. I just want to get home."

"Okay, well we will be there in a few hours," he said and looked at Patrick who was talking to Natalie. "I'm sorry if you're upset. Patrick is a tough one to crack."

"Not really, he's just an asshole," Robin said and grabbed her purse. "I'll be outside."

Tommy sighed as she walked out and he turned to look at Patrick and Natalie.

"Where did Robin go?" Natalie asked.

"She wanted to get some air," he said.

Natalie looked at Patrick.

"Did you make her upset?"

Tommy had to smile at his daughter's intuition.

"No, and I think you should mind your own little business," Patrick tickled her and she giggled as they got their things and headed out.

Natalie ran ahead and Tommy helped Patrick up.

"She said you were an asshole. You should straighten up. I like her. I think she could make you human."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're happy," he said and limped to the door.

Tommy sighed.

This was going to take some work.


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

They were back on the road and Patrick was stretched out in the back seat, Natalie was asleep next to him and Robin sat up front with Tommy. They had been driving in silence because Natalie had fallen asleep, but also because Robin and Patrick refused to speak to each other.

"So what made you decide to work as a pediatric oncologist? I would think that might get pretty depressing after a while," Robin asked Tommy as he drove.

"I had always wanted to be in pediatrics, but it wasn't until I started my oncology rotation in peds that I fell in love with it. I guess the thought of trying to bring hope to families who were facing such a horrific diagnosis was a big pull. I looked at it as a way to make a difference for families."

"He's lying. He just has no people skills. Tommy can't relate to other adults," Patrick teased from the back seat.

"At least I don't cut into everyone because I don't have the ability to look at a problem in any other way," Tommy smirked back.

Robin chuckled at their banter.

"You know, I think it takes a special person to be able to deal with kids. They don't take any garbage and they know when you're not being honest."

Tommy smiled.

"That's true. Patrick is actually jealous of my ability to connect with people."

They both heard a snort from the back seat.

"You wish."

"Daddy, I don't feel well," Natalie mumbled as she woke up.

Both of them forgot their teasing and Patrick moved to Natalie.

"Hey pumpkin, what's going on?" he asked her.

"My tummy hurts," she said.

Tommy pulled onto the exit and drove toward a place to stop.

"Do you want a drink?" Patrick pulled some water out of the cooler and handed it to her.

"No," she started to cry.

Tommy pulled into a Burger King parking lot and parked. He got out and walked to take Natalie out of her seat.

"What's going on with your tummy?" he asked her as he kissed her forehead.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, let's go," he took her hand.

"No. I want Robin to take me," she cried. "I'm too big to go with you."

Robin smiled at her and looked at Tommy.

"I would be happy to take her," she said and looked at Natalie. "Shall we?"

Natalie took her hand and they walked into the building.

Tommy leaned against the car and sighed.

"Hey, she's going to be fine," Patrick said as he leaned next to him.

Tommy nodded.

"She needs her mother. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

Patrick sighed.

"You're doing an amazing job, Tommy. Natalie will be fine."

"I should go help her. Robin doesn't have to deal with my daughter."

Patrick looked at him and smiled.

"She's really good with her, isn't she?"

Tommy nodded.

"She is. Maybe you should stop being such a dick?"

Patrick laughed.

"Nice. I just don't want her to get too attached. I am only going to do a job and then we will be back to our own lives. I am not interested in anything else."

Tommy stared at him.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I told you to be nicer and you turned that into a discussion about marriage," Tommy laughed.

Patrick looked horrified.

"I did not. You're delusional."

Tommy grinned at him and Patrick smacked his arm.

"Me thinks the man doth protest too much," Tommy teased him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Robin asked the little redhead after she threw up.

"I'm sorry I did that," Natalie said as Robin helped her wash her face.

"Why would you be sorry?" She smiled at her. "We all throw up sometimes."

Natalie shrugged.

"I just have a lot of problems and I feel badly when daddy has to always help me. I don't want him to leave like mommy."

Robin stopped washing her hands and looked at the ten year old.

"Sweetie, your mommy didn't leave you. What happened had nothing to do with you, and I didn't know her, but I can tell for sure that she would never willingly leave you or your daddy."

Natalie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I want to go back outside now," she said and Robin nodded. They went back out and Tommy hugged his daughter.

"Hey sweet pea. How is your tummy?"

"I threw up, but Robin helped me and I feel better now," she said.

Patrick looked at Robin who hung back a little. He limped to her and she sighed.

"I don't want to get into a fight. I think we should just head back in silence," she said, Natalie's words sticking with her.

"I wasn't looking for a fight. I was just going to thank you for helping Natalie," he said.

She looked at him and he felt uncomfortable. How did she do that?

"Does Natalie know what happened to her mother?"

Patrick was surprised at that.

"Yes, why?"

"She made a comment that she didn't want her daddy to leave her like her mom did."

Patrick looked stricken.

"What? She said that?"

Robin nodded.

"Maybe she was just confused."

"She is one of the brightest kids I know. She wasn't confused. I'll talk to Tommy and we'll have a discussion with her."

"Okay," she said and watched Tommy cuddle his daughter.

"You okay?" Patrick asked her.

"I have a headache. I just need to rest. I think we're only a couple hours away."

Patrick faced her and looked into her eyes. "How is your hearing?"

"I think it's okay, I mean I hear you," she said. "I just feel a little off. It's been a long week," she shrugged it off.

He nodded.

"I agree, but I think when we get to the hospital, you need a full work up. I won't take no for an answer."

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I have a doctor who I see. He can help me," she sighed. "We should go," she walked to the car as Tommy was putting Natalie back in her seat.

Patrick shook his head.

"No one was touching her except him. He would just have to convince her of that.

Chapter Eleven:

They finally arrived in Port Charles and Tommy dropped Robin off at her apartment before they went to the Metro Court to check in. Tommy carried a sleeping Natalie and they went to check in.

"I'm so sorry, but we had you down for two rooms. I'll change that to one," the receptionist said.

"Um, no thanks. We meant two rooms. We were just hoping they would be adjoining," Patrick said.

"Oh, well I just assumed you were a couple. Your daughter is adorable," the woman said and Tommy smiled at her.

"We aren't a couple, we're family," Patrick sighed.

"You're so right. I'm ecstatic the laws passed and not everyone who is in love can get married, no matter what," she continued typing in her computer.

Tommy stifled a laugh. They had heard this before.

"Patrick just gets uptight about things. I'll be sure to help him relax later," Tommy winked at her and the woman smiled brightly.

"Whatever. Can we just get our keys?"

The woman nodded and handed Patrick the keys and smiled at Tommy.

"If he's mean later, let me know. My son is free and he might just be your type," she grinned.

Tommy smiled and nodded and they left.

"You're an ass," Patrick said as he put their bags on the cart and pushed it to the elevator while Tommy shifted Natalie in his arms.

"Sometimes I get tired of explaining the situation," he said. "Besides, it's fun to see you uncomfortable."

They walked down the hall to the rooms and Patrick went into the first one and Tommy walked into the next.

Patrick looked around and admired the room. It was beautiful; two queen sized beds and a large television with a bar and a couch set up in a suite format. There was a door which adjoined his room with Tommy's and the bathroom was bigger than most apartments. He limped to the bed and realized his leg was throbbing.

It had been a really long day.

He pulled his shirt off and laid back, sleep coming almost instantly.

Robin was so glad to be home. She had taken a shower and collapsed onto the couch, trying to remove all thoughts of Patrick from her mind. She was mad at herself. Why did she let him get to her? He was a jerk, plain and simple.

She lay on her back and let her hand rest on her stomach.

But when he was with Natalie and Tommy, he was different, human. He had a deep bond with both of them, and Robin could see how much he loved them. What Tommy had been through obviously hit Patrick hard, and he protected that hurt with huge brick walls.

She also knew it had to be weird for both of them to be around someone who was HIV positive. It had to bring up a lot of issues for both of them, and she was cognizant about that. It also meant that they were very informed about the disease and all she went through.

Before she drifted to sleep, Robin thought about Natalie. Brittany had her while being HIV positive. What an amazing little girl. Maybe there was hope for the family she always wanted.

Patrick woke up the next morning and stretched. It had felt great to sleep in a bed and he was surprised he slept so late. He looked at his leg and was pleased it seemed to be almost back to normal. The swelling and bruising was almost gone and the pain was almost non-existent.

He took a quick shower and shaved before he got dressed and went to see how Natalie and Tommy were doing. He knocked on the door that adjoined their room and smiled when Tommy opened it. He was on the phone and he motioned for Patrick to come in.

Natalie was lying in the bed and Patrick walked over to her.

"Hey pumpkin, what's going on?"

"I'm not feeling so good. Daddy is trying to find a doctor to see me," she said softly.

Patrick sat on the bed and Natalie crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry you're feeling bad," he rubbed her back. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Daddy said you needed your beauty sleep," Natalie said.

Patrick rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Your daddy thinks he's funny, doesn't he," Patrick said and looked up as Tommy hung up.

"Hey, you look rested," he smiled at Patrick. "Mind sitting here while I jump in the shower?"

"Of course. What did you find out?"

"I got an appointment at the hospital where you have your meeting with Robin and her patient. I think maybe we need to adjust some meds, but we'll see. I think she'll be fine," he leaned down and kissed Natalie's forehead.

"Me too," Patrick said and Tommy walked into the bathroom.

"So what feels yucky?" Patrick asked her.

"My tummy is upset and my back hurts," she sat up and wiped her face. "My leg was bad all night, too."

He sighed and she shrugged.

"I'm a burden, aren't I?"

Patrick felt his eyes grow wet.

"What? No, sweetie, you're nothing like a burden. Your daddy loves you so much and you know I love you. We are a family and family sticks together. We will find a way for you to feel better. You know we will always chase away the bad guys," he smiled.

She nodded and he worried about her. She had already faced so many obstacles in her young life. He wanted her to feel better. He wanted to see her pain free and happy.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom with his pants on and he was towel drying his hair. "Did you eat anything?"

"No, but I can grab some coffee once we get there. How about you? Did you sleep at all?"

Tommy smiled at his daughter.

"I'm fine. I slept and I am refreshed for the morning fun," he walked over and grabbed his shirt, putting it on and buttoning the material.

"I'm curious about the pediatric wing at the hospital. I've heard some great things and I hope we get a chance to take a tour."

Patrick nodded.

"I just hope I can offer something to the patient. After all we've been through to get here, I'd hate for it to be a wasted trip."

"Robin!" Maxie squealed as Robin walked into the room the next morning. "I'm so glad you're here and you're okay."

Untangling herself from her cousin's arms, Robin laughed.

"I'm glad to be home, too," she said and walked over to Matt who was in the hospital bed. "Hi Matt," she touched his hand.

"Hi Robin," he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Heard there was a crash."

Maxie sat on the side of the bed and held his hand.

"It was scary, but I'm okay, and the good news is that Dr. Drake was able to get here to see you. I am expecting him in a few minutes."

"Does he think he can help? Does he think he can fix Matt?" Maxie asked with her eyes filling again.

"It's not that simple, Maxie," Matt said quietly.

Robin smiled at them.

"We are just trying everything. Nobody is giving up here, okay?"

Maxie wiped her eyes and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Patrick walked in with the chart. Robin stood up and smiled at him, her heart racing and her face flushing. This was ridiculous.

"Maxie and Matt, this is Dr. Patrick Drake," Robin said and stepped aside.

Damn she was gorgeous, Patrick thought to himself. Had he missed her? He felt better all of a sudden, like he had missed something he didn't realize he missed.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both. Dr. Scorpio has told me all about your case and I've gone through your test results. I would like to do an exam and then talk to you both," he said.

Robin looked at Maxie.

"Hey, let's go walk for a few minutes while Dr. Drake does his exam. We'll be back in a few."

Maxie leaned over and kissed Matt and Robin smiled at her as they walked out.

Patrick began an exam and Matt did his best to focus.

"So am I a lost cause?" Matt asked Patrick.

Surprised by the question and the humor in Matt's voice, Patrick stopped.

"Of course not. Where there's a will, there's a way. Besides, I'm the best and I think I can help you."

"Oh, well if you don't mind me saying so, your bedside manner sucks."

Patrick chuckled.

"I don't get paid to be a nice guy, but I appreciate your feedback."

"Well it's customary to make small talk when you're doing an examination. It eases the mind of the patient."

Patrick checked Matt's reflexes and nodded.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience?"

"I'm a pediatric endocrinologist. My patients need a little extra piece of mind. Or at least they did. I haven't exactly been practicing in a while," Matt said and smiled.

Patrick stared at him for a minute. Something about him was familiar.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something," he looked at the chart and sighed. "I would like to run a few more tests and look at the last CT scan. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Matt nodded and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Patrick walked out and stood in the hallway.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Robin walked up with Maxie.

Patrick looked at them and smiled.

"Sure. He's resting for now. I am going to order a few more tests and then we'll go over some options."

Maxie nodded and went onto the room.

"What aren't you saying?" Robin asked him.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Something is bothering you, I can see it," she said. "Did you have a feeling in there? Is there a smidge of compassion coming through?"

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "I don't have time for another sparring match. I want to see Tommy and find out how Nat's doing."

Robin stopped him.

"Natalie is here is the hospital? What happened?"

Patrick felt his heart flip at her concern for Natalie.

"She isn't feeling any better and we can't take any chances with her health. Natalie has had a very rough life and losing her mother really hit her hard. We just need her to be okay. We need her to feel better and be happy. Excuse me," he said, getting choked up.

Robin was touched by his candor and she watched him walk away.

"Patrick, wait!" she walked to him. "I want to come too."

He smiled at her.

"Don't get excited. It's just for Natalie," she smiled and walked with him.

"Right. For Natalie," he grinned and followed her.


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick walked into the hospital room and saw Tommy sitting next to Natalie who was in the bed. She smiled brightly when she saw Patrick and he could see Tommy was worried.

"Hey pumpkin," he said and leaned in to kiss her head. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm broken," she smiled.

"You are not broken," Tommy said and smoothed her hair back. "We just have to tinker with the pieces inside."

"I am not running like a well oiled machine," she repeated.

"I appreciate the analogies, but how about you tell me exactly what the doctor said," Patrick laughed and Natalie looked behind him.

"Where is Robin?"

"She's waiting in the hall. She didn't know if you would want her here."

"I do. Will you get her?"

Patrick smiled and stepped into the hall. Robin walked back in with him.

"Hi sweetie! How are you feeling?" Robin walked to hug the little girl.

"I'm okay, but daddy isn't. Uncle Patrick needs to help him," Natalie said and looked at her father. "Why don't you two go talk. I have some things to discuss with Robin."

Tommy shook his head and laughed.

"Is that right?"

She nodded.

"Yup. Now give us some girl time."

Patrick smiled and he looked at Tommy who reluctantly stood up.

"I'll be in the hall," he said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy. I'll be right here."

They all chuckled as the men walked out.

Patrick looked at Tommy while they walked to the bench. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was wrong.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Do you remember when we first found out Nat was diabetic? Britt and I researched endocrinologists all over and we found a doctor who was the best in the field."

Patrick nodded.

"I do. Why didn't you go see him then?"

"I think he was overseas volunteering at a clinic of some sort. We found another doctor and we were happy with him. That doctor was from here, Patrick. He was the best there is and I want him to help Natalie."

"So what's the problem?"

"He is on permanent medical leave. He has some issue, I couldn't find out what, and he isn't able to practice." He ran his hand through his hair. "Natalie is struggling, and to have to go through so much again, I just don't know what to do, you know? Britt was always so much better at this, Patrick. What do I know about raising a little girl as amazing as she is," he put his head in his hands and Patrick squeezed his shoulder.

"He's my patient," Patrick said softly.

"What?" Tommy looked at him.

"The man Robin brought me here to treat is the pediatric endocrinologist, Matt Hunter."

Tommy wiped his face.

"Shit," he said, looking at his best friend. "Is there any hope?"

Patrick looked at his hands.

"There better be."

"How is your friend?" Natalie asked Robin.

"He is hanging in there," she smiled. "Did you sleep well at the hotel?"

"I was up all night, but I tried to let daddy sleep. I know he was tired from driving. He said he was rested, but he wasn't telling the truth."

"I don't think he would lie to you," Robin smiled at her.

"He didn't lie, but I think he is tired. He just doesn't want me to worry about him."

"Dad's are good at that," Robin smiled.

"Uncle Patrick slept well. Daddy and I could hear him snoring through the wall."

Robin laughed.

"I see. Good to know."

"Do you like Uncle Patrick?"

Robin blushed.

"He seems like a very nice man and he loves you very much."

Natalie cocked her head and looked at Robin.

"I think you like him but you're afraid to tell me."

"Is that right? Why would I be afraid to tell you?"

"Cause then it would make it real. My mommy always told me that when I was scared of something and didn't want to talk about it, it made the problem bigger than it was. If you talk about the things that scare you, they lose their power. I know Uncle Patrick isn't a problem, but I think if you talk about your feelings, he won't make you so angry."

Robin stared at her.

"Are you sure you're only ten?"

Natalie laughed.

"I'm old for my age."

They looked up as Patrick and Tommy walked back in.

"I need to head back to see Matt. I'll be in to see you in a little while, okay?" Patrick walked up to the bed.

"Kay. I think we need to play a game later," Natalie said and smiled.

"You got it. Fun night at the hotel coming up," he nodded at Tommy and walked out.

"Excuse me, too," Robin scrambled to follow him. She had to run to keep up with his long legs.

"Patrick, wait," she said and raced to him.

"I need some air and not another talk, so if you would just excuse me, please," he said on the verge of tears and Robin was taken aback.

"Come on with me," she said and pulled him to the elevator. She took them to the roof and stepped off.

"Lots of air, enjoy," she said and crossed her arms as he walked to the ledge and looked out.

"So I'll see you later," she went to walk away, not sure what was going on. She was worried that he had received some bad news about Natalie and that upset him. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Do you ever wonder why things happen?" Patrick asked as he leaned on his hands and turned to look at her.

"Sure," Robin walked up closer to him. "I think we all do that."

He sighed and looked out across the land.

"Are you wondering about anything in particular?" she asked him.

He felt his chin quivering and he turned away from her.

"Patrick, hey, look at me," she put her hand on his arm and moved down to hold his hand. "What is it?"

He turned around and faced her.

"When Natalie was first diagnosed with Juvenile Diabetes, we thought she also had Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis. Brittany and Tommy researched everywhere across the world for a doctor who specialized in cases like hers and they found one, here in New York." He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"The doctor was overseas and unavailable, and it turned out she was negative for RA, so they treated her for diabetes and things were okay. She began to have more trouble with her joints and her walking was a challenge, but then the crash happened and Britt died and everything was up in the air."

Robin felt her heart breaking at the emotion behind his words. He wasn't saying what he needed to say. Something was just under the surface.

"Okay, so what is bringing this up right now? Did something happen?"

Patrick wiped his face and exhaled.

"Matt Hunter was the doctor they felt could change her life."

Robin was stunned.

"Oh, Patrick, I had no idea," she looked at him and he smiled a tiny smile.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? I fought you wanting to bring me here and now the man I need to save might be the best hope for my Goddaughter to live a better quality of life; something she really deserves."

Robin nodded and reached to his cheek, startling both of them with her touch.

"I think you need to step back and look at this in a different way. I think Matt is an excellent doctor, and I know, if given the chance, he will move heaven and earth to help Natalie. I also know that I am the best researcher there is, and if I talk to Matt about his clinical trials, I might be able to help Natalie."

Patrick didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed with gratitude.

"I think you can help Matt, but even if you can't, it isn't your fault. You are only human, as much as that might shock you," she smiled as he chuckled. "You aren't superman." She stroked his cheek and moved to hold his hand.

"But you are an amazing man, Patrick. You are strong and fierce and incredibly talented. You are handsome and brave and the side you show when with Tommy and Natalie just makes my heart melt. That man is enough. That man will find it in him to do the best he can. After all, that's all we can ever do."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. He wanted to pull her into his arms to thank her for being there. He found himself feeling things he was unfamiliar with. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to be with him. He just felt better when she was there.

"I need to go take my meds. Are you coming?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he nodded and took a deep breath. "Robin?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks. Really. Thank you."

She smiled and shrugged.

"That's what friends are for," she walked out.

Friends. Right. Somehow Patrick didn't think he liked that. He thought maybe he wanted more.

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick and Robin walked back to Matt's room and Robin smiled at Maxie who was snuggled on the bed with her husband. Patrick looked uncomfortable and Robin nudged him.

"They are in love. Don't worry, it isn't contagious," she teased.

Maxie got up and Matt smiled at Patrick.

"Sorry. It's a bit hard having to be hooked up to machines all the time. Sometimes you just want some time alone with your wife," Matt said and held Maxie's hand.

"Right, so I want to go over what I've found and we can discuss options," Patrick said. He didn't know why he was being so clinical, but something about how in love Matt and Maxie were irritated him.

"Do you think there's something you can do for him?" Maxie asked.

"Well the tumor is in an extremely delicate area of the brain and the difficulty in removing it lies in the survivability of the remaining brain tissue. The chance of vascular hemorrhaging is high and permanent neurological damage is likely."

Maxie blinked and Matt sighed.

"What Dr. Drake means, is that surgery will be really hard and the risks are high," Robin said and glared at Patrick.

Matt looked at Patrick.

"How much time do I have if I don't have the surgery?"

"Maybe a month," he said.

"Oh God," Maxie jumped up and ran out. Robin looked at them and ran after her.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said. "I don't beat around the bush. You need the surgery if you want to have any chance at living."

Matt nodded.

"You know, there is more to living than just work. One month happy with my beautiful bride might be better than a lifetime as a vegetable."

Patrick sat down, his leg throbbing.

"I'm the best at what I do, and I need you to know that if I operate, there is a good chance you will be okay. I just need you to understand the risks. You have a promising career here and you can do a lot of good for a lot of children. I think that's something worth fighting for."

Matt was surprised.

"You don't seem the type to take a vested interest in your patient's personal lives. What gives?"

Patrick sighed.

"You're right, and I do have a bit of an ulterior motive," he began.

Matt nodded.

"What's going on?"

"I have a little girl who needs your expertise."

"You have a daughter? I'm surprised," Matt said and smiled.

"She isn't mine, but she's my Goddaughter and her father and I are very close. She is ten and she needs to feel better. We think you might be the one to help her."

"I can't practice. I can't hold anything in my hands without shaking and I can't read without wanting to throw up. I am useless as a doctor."

"I know that's how it seems, but I'm hoping maybe I can help you with that," Patrick shrugged. "Look, my helping you has nothing to do with you agreeing to see Natalie, but I think a little more motivation can't hurt."

"Natalie?" Matt asked.

"Yes. She is an amazing little girl. She's here having some tests done, but I'm hoping she can leave soon. She's had a rough few days."

Matt nodded and closed his eyes. Patrick stood up and checked his pupils. He hit the nurse's button as Matt began to seizure.

"I want to go home," Natalie said as she got dressed.

"Well we can't go home, but how about back to the hotel for some board game fun and maybe a movie?" Tommy helped her with her shoes.

"I guess, but we can't live in a hotel, daddy, it isn't practicable," she smiled as he helped her up.

"I think you mean practical, but since we've only been here a day, I don't think we can't call it living in a hotel. We are just staying with Uncle Patrick because he needs us," Tommy took her hand as they walked out of the room and down the hall. He walked slowly while she limped.

"I guess I can understand that. We're his family and he should have his family with him, right?"

"Right," Tommy smiled and they walked towards neurology.

"Robin!" Natalie said as they walked down the hall and saw her sitting with a pretty blonde who was obviously upset.

"Nat, I think they are in the middle of something," Tommy said softly.

"Oh, sorry," Natalie said as they walked up. She looked at Maxie and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Natalie," she held out her hand.

Maxie smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Robin's cousin Maxie. It's nice to meet you."

Robin smiled at them.

"Are you feeling better?"

"My insides are working together for now. We were going to go back to the hotel now. Will you come over later?"

Robin smiled and Tommy looked at her apologetically.

"Natalie, Robin has a lot going on here. I don't think she has time to come and visit with us."

"Actually, I might have some free time. Maybe we can spend some time together."

Natalie beamed.

"That would be great."

Patrick walked out and Natalie lit up.

"Uncle Patrick, I'm being sprung!"

He smiled at her and walked up to them.

"That's great mini Red. Can you give me a minute to talk with Mrs. Hunter and then we can go?"

"Kay," she said and looked at Tommy as they walked away.

Patrick chuckled at Natalie and turned to Robin and Maxie.

"Your husband suffered a seizure while we were talking," he began.

"Oh God, another one?" Maxie cried.

"How often have they been occurring?"

"Two or three times a week. Sometimes he is out for a day after," she said. "Is he awake now?"

"He is. He wants to have the surgery. If you agree, we want to operate tomorrow."

Maxie nodded.

"I'll talk to him. I just don't want to lose him. I don't care if he isn't able to operate. I don't care if he can't do anything. I'll help him. I'll take care of him. I just want him to be here with me," Maxie cried and Robin hugged her.

Patrick nodded, choked up himself. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Robin watched Maxie head back into the room and she turned to Patrick.

"You okay?"

He shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She sighed.

"No reason. I'll see you later."

He reached to her arm and stopped her.

"Robin, wait."

"I don't want to argue with you, Patrick. I just want to go home."

"I don't want to argue either. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry."

She looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I don't think I've been very understanding when it comes to what you've been through. I think I understand your attachment."

"I don't understand. What have I been through? What's my attachment?"

He shifted uncomfortably and she crossed her arms.

"Do you feel sorry for me?" she asked him and he stayed silent. "Is this about my HIV?"

He sighed and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"That's great. Don't bother. I've been living with HIV for years and I don't need anyone's pity."

"I don't feel pity for you. I just want you to know that I admire how you handle yourself. It's clear how much you love Maxie and Matt and the way you looked at them just made me think," he stopped and saw the tears in her eyes.

"That I'll never have something that amazing? That I'm pathetic?" she said and angrily flicked her tears.

He moved to her and she backed away.

"Robin, stop putting words in my mouth. I don't feel sorry for you. I just think that your connection to this case might be clouding your judgment."

She nodded.

"My connection? This is my family. Of course I'm connected to them. I'm sorry I can't remain so detached. I'm sorry my feelings for the patient are bothering you," she turned to leave and suddenly the room spun all around.

"Robin?" Patrick jumped to her and grabbed her arm as she faltered. She looked at him and he could see something was terribly wrong.

She could see his mouth moving and there were people gathering around, but her world was silent. Everything was silent.


	8. Chapter 12-13

Chapter Twelve:

Don't panic. This would pass, it always did. It was simply a lingering problem from the crash.

Robin wiped her tears as she lay back and tried to talk herself out of a panic attack. She was deaf. It had been coming on for a while, but the hearing loss had always gotten better.

She lay there with her eyes closed and just tried to breathe, to meditate. Patrick had rushed to get her test results and she hoped the specialist was on the way. She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. She kept repeating that to herself.

A hand touched her and she jumped. She opened her eyes and looked into the concerned face of Patrick, his brown eyes full of worry.

"Sorry," he mouthed to her. She realized he probably didn't mouth it, but she heard nothing.

He took a white board and wrote for her.

"Not sure yet what caused hearing loss. Waiting for more results."

She nodded.

"You should go home and rest before the surgery tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'm going to call another doctor," she said.

He wiped the board and wrote angrily.

"Like hell you will. I am not leaving."

She glared at him. "You need to help Matt and that's all that matters. I don't matter right now."

She frustrated the hell out of him.

"You matter to me, so shut up and let me help you," he wrote angrily.

She read it and rolled her eyes.

"Nice."

The nurse came in and handed him the report. He read it and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You have sudden sensor neural hearing loss. We need to try steroids first and if that doesn't work to bring the inflammation down, we'll have to look at possible surgery."

She smacked his arm.

"I can't hear you."

He sighed. "Sorry," he looked at her and wrote on the board.

She read what he wrote and looked at him.

"I need an ENT."

He glared at her and wrote more.

"I'll consult and then you need to try and rest here for the night."

She shook her head.

"No. I'm going home," she went to get up when he stopped her and wrote.

"You are not spending the night alone. You need to be monitored for any effects of the steroids and if you have a seizure, we need to catch it immediately."

"Who said I would be alone?" she asked him, irritated by how much she wanted his help.

He was taken aback and then rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me there is someone? Where is he?" He wrote furiously. "If he loved you, he would be here."

Why did he even care? What the hell was wrong with him? It was like he needed to pee in the corner and mark his territory.

She crossed her arms and then sighed.

"There is no one."

He sat down and wrote something before handing it to her.

"Come to the hotel with you? No way."

He shrugged.

"Two double beds. No worry. I won't touch you."

"I have an apartment here, Patrick. I don't need to go to a hotel."

"I'll come to your place," he reasoned.

"No thank you."

"Then you stay here," he wrote.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him.

"You saved my life. Not taking any chance with yours."

She was touched, and wanted to argue, but knew it was futile. Besides, Maxie would be here all night and Robin didn't want to worry her.

"Okay. Hotel for tonight."

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll get meds and we can go," he wrote.

She nodded and figured it wouldn't hurt to let him help her, just for tonight.

Patrick called ahead to tell Tommy what happened and to warn Natalie that Robin was coming and she couldn't hear. Not surprising at all, Natalie went to work on a project for her new friend.

Robin followed Patrick into the elevator at the hotel and felt very isolated. She was in complete silence and it was unnerving. They moved as other people got into the elevator and Patrick smiled and said something to them. Robin smiled, but had no idea if they said anything to her. Was she being rude? She looked at Patrick who smiled warmly at her.

They arrived at the suite and Patrick opened the door for her. Robin walked in and was thankful there were, indeed, two beds. She turned to him.

"Which bed is yours?"

He pointed to one and she nodded, walking to the other. Sitting down, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

Patrick watched her and was amazed at how well she was handling this. She lost her hearing. That had to be one of the scariest things and she acted like it was nothing. He knew it was a cover, but so far it hadn't faltered.

She looked at him and saw he was on his phone. She hadn't heard it ring. She heard nothing.

Patrick took a pad of paper and wrote something for her.

"Natalie wants to see if you're okay. I can tell her you need to sleep if you want."

"No, it's okay. I don't want her to be scared."

Patrick smiled and opened the door which joined the suites. Natalie came in with a bag and looked at Patrick.

"May I have a moment alone with Robin?"

Patrick laughed.

"Of course. I'll be in the other room with your daddy."

He walked out and Natalie went to the bed and smiled at Robin. She put her bag down and handed her a letter. Robin looked at it and felt tears come to her eyes.

"I know it's scary when something is wrong with you and other people can't see it. I sometimes feel alone because I don't look different, but I feel different. I don't want you to be scared because my Uncle Patrick will fix you and if he needs help, my daddy will be there, too. I made some cards with things I think my daddy and Uncle Patrick might need to say and that way it will be easy to understand."

Robin looked at the little redhead and hugged her.

"Thank you. This means everything."

Natalie beamed and handed her a note card.

"You're welcome."

Robin laughed and looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Natalie pulled out another card and handed it to her.

"I'm okay. I need another doctor to help me but he is busy."

Robin nodded.

"I hope he will be able to help you very soon."

Patrick and Tommy walked in and Robin smiled at them.

"This little lady is quite something," Robin smiled.

Tommy held up a card.

"Natalie is perfect."

Robin laughed and Natalie shrugged and held up her own card.

"It's true."

Patrick watched Robin smiling and he felt his whole body go warm. She was amazing. She was also one of the strongest people he had ever met.

Tommy took Natalie's hand and they walked back into their room. Patrick turned to Robin and walked to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he held up a card.

"I feel like Natalie is amazing," she said sincerely. "And I'm okay. I'm just tired."

He took out his pad of paper and wrote.

"She is very mature for her age." He stood up and walked to his bed.

"You should rest. I'll wake you up for dinner."

She sighed and looked at him.

He pulled out a card.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Thank you for everything," she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Patrick watched her and sighed. He just wanted to help her. He needed to help her. He didn't know why, but he needed to make her world better. He smiled at himself. Maybe he needed to make his own world better. She did that and he knew it.

He was in trouble.

Chapter Thirteen:

Robin sat on the bed in the hotel room with her laptop next to her. Patrick had gone next door to spend some time with Natalie who still wasn't feeling great, and mostly because Robin had asked for some time alone.

She was having some trouble with her anxiety level. It was scary enough, knowing Matt was going to have the surgery in the morning, but this hearing loss was freaking her out. She was nothing if not independent and she felt lost. Her world had become silent and she hated it.

Closing her computer, she lay back and let her tears fall. What if it didn't come back? Could she live her life in silence? So many questions ran through her mind and her anger was right at the surface. She sat up and picked up the notebook Patrick had given to her and she threw it across the room just as he walked in. It hit him square on the cheek and he fell back.

"Oh no! Shit! I'm so sorry," she scrambled over to him and held his face in her hands.

He smiled at her as he tried not to react to her hands on his face.

"I'm okay," he said and saw she was inspecting his cheek. He could feel her breath near his ear and her hair tickled his face. He took her hands in his so she could watch him speak.

"I'm okay."

She looked at him, inches from his face and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood up.

He stood up with her and smiled as he walked to his bed and sat down. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and put some ice from the bucket inside. She walked to him and held the icepack against his cheek.

He couldn't take her so close to him. He put his hand on the ice, holding it so she let go. He watched her wipe her eyes and he sighed.

"Robin, I'm okay," he said slowly so she read his lips.

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm just having a rough time."

He put the ice down and picked up the notebook. He wrote for her.

"You will get your hearing back."

"You don't know that," she said.

He smiled as he wrote.

"I'm the best."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're a neurosurgeon, not an ENT."

"I'm better."

She smiled and then her chin quivered.

"I'm scared," she said brokenly. "I know I should be stronger, but I can't help it. It's so silent and all I can hear are my thoughts."

He wrote more.

"I'm relieved to hear that."

She looked at him with confusion.

"You're relieved I'm scared?"

He nodded.

"You are so strong and stoic. It's nice to know there is a little vulnerability in there. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to let me in."

She crossed her arms, not sure if she should be flattered or angry.

"I don't like to be weak. I can take care of myself."

He was exasperated as he faced her.

"It isn't weak to need help. It isn't weak to lean on someone," he was mad and he didn't know why. What was it about her that made him want to help?

"I'm sorry. I appreciate your help, I really do."

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"How about we take your mind off of things?" he wrote.

"How?"

"Scrabble? It helps to focus on something else and Natalie is awesome at coming up with words. It is a great distraction. Besides, dinner will be delivered soon."

She didn't know if she felt up to it, but she knew wallowing in self-pity while they played wouldn't help.

"Okay. I think that would be nice."

This was ridiculous. These weren't real words. There was no way this was happening. Patrick shook his head and looked at the letters he and Tommy had: XXQYZ.

"Face it, we are going to lose," Tommy said to Patrick. "They have us cornered. We can't buy a vowel."

Natalie glared at her father.

"You have to write it down," she said and handed him a card.

"Sorry," he said and wrote what he said.

"I think I got the gist of it," Robin smiled.

Patrick shook his head. He rubbed his cheek and then winced.

"What happened to your face?" Tommy wrote down.

Robin blushed.

"I threw a book at him."

He laughed and Natalie grinned.

"I didn't mean it, but his face got in the way," she continued.

"My mom used to throw things when she was angry and then Tramp would bring them back," Natalie wrote.

"Who is Tramp?"

Natalie's eyes filled and Tommy smiled at her.

"Tramp was our dog. He died a few months ago."

Robin sighed and hugged the little girl. So much loss at such a young age. She sat back and smiled at her.

"What was he like?"

Natalie looked at her dad who handed her his phone. She scrolled through the pictures and showed Robin.

"Oh he was so cute!" she smiled as Natalie scrolled through some images. They got to some of a beautiful redhead who Robin recognized from her celebrity status.

"Was that your mom?"

Natalie nodded and leaned against Robin and showed her a ton of pictures. She took a pad of paper and wrote some things about her mom. Patrick and Tommy both noticed and Robin didn't know why they were so surprised.

Robin smiled at her after they were done eating the pizza Patrick ordered and hugged her good night. She and Patrick went back into their room and Robin sat on her bed.

"Was it okay that I asked so many questions?" she asked him. "You and Tommy seemed upset."

Patrick wrote for her.

"We have not been able to get Natalie to share pictures of her mother since the crash. She has never spoken about her to anyone but you. We put her in therapy and tried to get her help, but she refused to talk. She also shut down considerably after Tramp had to be put down. He was a link to Brittany and a different time in their lives. He worked as a guide dog for Natalie in so many ways."

Robin nodded and shrugged.

"I'm glad she feels comfortable talking to me. She needs an outlet. Suddenly growing up with two men must be a challenge for a ten year old."

Patrick smiled.

"We are handling it okay. She and Tommy are my family. I would do anything for them."

Robin adored how he spoke of them.

"You are a lot more complex than you'd like people to believe."

He wrote and smiled.

"I have layers."

"So do onions," she grinned.

"But I smell better," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and then grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to take a shower and get undressed," she said and walked into the bathroom.

Patrick sat down and sighed. His heart soared at how Natalie was coming alive with Robin, but he worried about her attachment. What would happen when another adult left her? Maybe he shouldn't allow Natalie to rely on Robin?

There was a knock on the adjoining door and he walked to open it.

"I need to run out and get some things for Nat. Can she sit in here with you for a bit?" Tommy asked him.

Patrick grinned.

"Of course," he looked at her in her footy pajamas. "Come on, let's snuggle and see what's on TV."

He took his shoes off and got on his bed and Natalie snuggled against him.

They were quiet and she sniffed before wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry, Nat. Tell me what's wrong," he wiped her cheeks.

"I miss mommy and I miss Tramp. I'm just sad. I think sometimes it's okay to feel sad, but I wish it would go away," she said and rested her head on his chest.

Patrick put his arm around her and sighed.

"You're right. It's okay to be sad sometimes, but just remember something," he smiled when she looked up at him.

"You're not alone. You will never be alone," he said softly.

"Promise?" she asked though her tears.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Fourteen:

Robin stepped out of the shower and felt a little better, but there was a lot of pressure built up in her head. The silence was deafening and she worried for the millionth time about her health. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and towel dried her long hair.

She wondered what Patrick was doing out there. Was he watching television or sleeping? She couldn't hear and she felt another new sensation. She was cut off from the simplest things in her daily existence. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She looked at the bed and saw Patrick asleep on his back with Natalie sleeping curled up next to him, her arm across his face. It was the cutest and sweetest image she had ever seen and she looked up to see Tommy waving to her from the adjoining room. He smiled and motioned for her to come into the other room.

He closed the door and smiled again at her, writing a note.

"I had to run to the store and came back to find them like that. I figured I would let them sleep for a little while. You are welcome to stay over here with me or go back."

Robin sat down on the couch and exhaled.

"I'd like to stay here for a bit if that's okay," she said.

He held up one of Natalie's cards.

"That is awesome."

They both laughed and Robin watched as he sat at the table and sorted through various medical forms and information about what she figured was Natalie's newest treatment.

"Can I help you with anything?" she looked at him.

He ran his hands over his face and sighed before writing.

"Red was so much better at dealing with this," he said and sighed.

"Red?"

Tommy blushed.

"My wife had red hair and I called her that, sorry," he smiled sadly.

Robin grinned.

"That's sweet, like Natalie."

He nodded. "She is our Mini Red."

Robin felt her heart break for him. She couldn't imagine the loss he had experienced. How does one move on from that?

"Your wife was HIV positive, right?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

He nodded again and smiled encouragingly.

"Is Natalie HIV positive?"

He wrote on a card for her.

"No. She tested negative from birth."

Robin felt a bit of hope and smiled.

He continued writing.

"So much hope for HIV positive mothers to carry children to term with less than 2% chance of exposure."

Robin nodded and felt her eyes fill and Tommy smiled.

"Brittany worried every minute of every day, no matter what I said, but Natalie is the best thing we ever did. She is worth every second of worry."

"She is quite something," Robin smiled. "I'm so sorry you lost your wife."

He nodded and Robin saw his eyes fill. She figured she shouldn't have brought it up.

"I still don't feel like she's gone. I guess because we never really had a burial, there hasn't been closure. I don't know. I just feel like she is still out there somewhere," he played with his wedding band.

"Why wasn't there a burial?" Robin sat down on the couch and Tommy walked over.

"They couldn't recover a body. The plane broke apart and the section she was in was never found. Patrick and the pilot were up by the cockpit and the rest of the crew and Britt and her band members were never found. They found the pieces of wreckage and the rest they believe is in the ocean." He sighed. "I thank God Patrick was okay."

Robin looked up as Patrick walked into the room and he obviously heard the end of the conversation. Tommy stood up to go and grab Natalie.

"I was worried," he wrote. "You okay?"

She stood up and fought the urge to smooth down his bed hair.

"I am. Tommy and I were just talking," she looked as Tommy carried a sleeping Natalie back in and placed her in her bed.

"Thanks for keeping me company," she smiled at Tommy before walking into the other room.

Patrick looked at Tommy who was obviously shaken by bringing up so much.

"You okay?"

Tommy wiped his face.

"I have to be," he looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry," Patrick began.

Tommy smiled at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm good, really. She's nice, so don't mess it up," he smiled.

"Mess what up?" Patrick asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed Patrick back into the other room before closing the door.

Robin watched him and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Did I overstep? I didn't mean to upset him."

Patrick grabbed his paper, trying not to see how her chest popped out with her arms crossed. The tank top she wore wasn't covering much.

"Tommy won't talk about anything he doesn't want to. It's good he opened up a bit. He needs to do that more."

She nodded.

"Do you mind telling me how his wife was infected?"

Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

He reached and took her hand, stopping her from walking away. She sat down and he wrote.

"She was raped when she was 18. Tested positive soon after."

Robin felt sick.

"How horrible."

Patrick didn't want to write the rest. It was horrible, far worse than he could say.

Robin looked at him and she held her head.

"What is it?" he asked, but she wasn't looking at him. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Ringing in my ears," she said softly.

He grabbed his bag and penlight and looked into her eyes. He stood up and went to grab something else.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No," she said and realized when he did that he wasn't facing her. He whipped around.

"Did you hear me?"

She stood up and smiled.

"I did. I can hear you!"

He grinned and she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as he picked her up easily and swung her around.

Robin looked into his eyes as he put her back down and she saw sincere happiness for her. There was no pretense or false affection. He gazed at her and she felt such an attraction to him and she saw it mirrored in his eyes.

Patrick didn't mean to pick her up like that. The worst part was the way she felt in his arms. Or maybe it was the best. He had held a lot of women in his life, but none had made him feel like this simple hug made him feel. Her eyes were so expressive, almond shaped and beautiful. Her hair was still damp from her shower and a few tendrils stuck to her cheek from twirling around.

"I'm sorry," he said as he let her go. "I suppose that wasn't ideal for someone who is having balance issues."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Say something else," she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Like what?" he took her dainty hand in his and held it away from his cheek.

"I just missed hearing things. I missed the noise of nothing."

"Well it might be temporary, but it's a great sign that the steroids are working on bringing down the inflammation. We need to make sure we finish the course of treatment."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"What?"

"I don't want to hear about anything medical. I just wanted to hear you."

He stepped back and sighed.

"I think I need to rest before the surgery tomorrow," he said as he walked to his bed. "I'm sorry."

She could see something upset him, but she didn't know what.

"Patrick?"

He looked at her.

"Please let this go."

She walked to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Let what go?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry," he turned to look at her and she could see his eyes were wet. Her hand stroked his cheek and she held his gaze as he leaned in to softly brush her lips with his.

She didn't hesitate. She wanted his mouth on hers. She ached for his touch. He moved to hold her face in his hands and she turned her head a little to the side and deepened the kiss. Her soft moans caused his whole body to respond.

He broke the kiss and her swollen lips and flushed face mirrored his. She ran her hand down his arm and then stood up.

"Good night Patrick," she said softly as she walked to her bed.

He blinked and watched her.

"Good night."

Chapter Fifteen:

(2 years ago)

"I still can't believe you brought me on this trip with you," Patrick said as he took a drink of his beer. "This has been the most amazing experience."

Brittany laughed at his exuberance and yawned.

"Tommy told me how much you wanted to go to London, and I knew it was going to be the last trip for awhile. Besides, it's kind of nice having a personal physician on board with me," she smiled at him, but her eyes weren't as bright as usual.

"You feeling okay? You know Tommy will have my ass if you overdo it," Patrick went to check her pulse.

"I'm fine, just tired and missing my little girl," she smiled. "And my husband."

"I can't believe how big Nat is getting. I see her all the time, but she's like a young adult already," Patrick took her pulse as they sat in the private plane.

"She's almost nine," Brittany said. "I can't believe it. We're so blessed."

"She is amazing," Patrick sat back and was confident Brittany was okay.

"She's part of the reason why this was to be my last concert. I don't want to miss any of her life. She is such a blessing, Patrick. She has had to fight so much of her life and she has come out stronger. I am so proud to be her mom."

He nodded.

"Tommy adores, her, too. She has him wrapped around her little finger."

Brittany chuckled.

"It's good, you know, that they are so close. If anything ever happens to me, I know they will be okay. I also know because they have you," she grinned. "Until you settle down."

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "Like that would ever happen. Besides, you have been doing great and your viral load has been undetectable for months. I'm pretty certain you're here for the duration."

She looked at her wedding ring and smiled.

"I think so, too."

They sat together and the small turbulence from earlier became heavier. Brittany looked afraid and he stood up.

"I'm going to see what's going on, okay?"

She nodded and held on to her seat.

Everything happened so fast. Patrick went to the cockpit and the alarms went off. He was slammed to the side of the plane and barely got into a seat before everything went black.

Robin woke up when she heard him. She smiled when she realized her hearing was still there, but it soon turned to sadness when she realized Patrick was having a nightmare. She got up, looking at the clock and seeing it was 2 AM. They hadn't been asleep for that long, but it was obvious he was struggling.

"You have to find her," he said aloud. "You don't understand. She is their everything."

Robin walked to his bed and sat down, reaching to his shoulder.

"Patrick? Wake up," she rubbed his shoulder.

"You have to let me search. How can I tell him she's gone? How can I be the one to do that? How did I let this happen?" He spoke with such anguish that Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Patrick. Wake up," she shook him and he finally opened his eyes, the sweat rolling down his face and chest. He had no shirt on, a fact Robin was just realizing.

"You're okay. You were having a dream," she smiled at him, turning on the light next to the bed.

He stared at her, trying to get his bearings. He felt his heart racing and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Can you leave me alone?"

She nodded and stood up, walking to grab him some water. She handed it to him and turned to walk onto the balcony. She respected his need for privacy, but she realized she should have brought a blanket out here. It was chilly.

Patrick took a drink of water and wiped his face. He got up on shaky legs and went into the bathroom, splashing cool water on his face. He walked back to the room and took a deep breath. He hadn't had a dream like that in months. He used to have them pretty regularly, but he thought he was finally over it.

He walked to the balcony and smiled at her standing out there, shivering.

"Robin, will you come back inside?"

She looked at him and smiled as she walked in.

He didn't think, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, rubbing her arms and warming her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to go outside in the cold," he stepped back and took her hands in his, rubbing them.

She stared up into his eyes and the feel of his bare chest was still on her skin.

"I love fresh air," she smiled as he walked back to his bed. She followed and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before she sat on the side of the bed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry you had a dream. I think it's kind of my fault."

He chuckled and then sighed.

"Hardly. You had nothing to do with what happened or the aftermath. It just came out of nowhere, you know? I haven't had a nightmare about the crash in a long time." He saw her look at her hands and he reached to touch her, but stopped.

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

She looked at him and her almond shaped eyes were wet with tears.

"I think because I'm HIV positive, I'm kind of bringing up a lot of issues for you and Tommy."

Patrick was surprised at that.

"No, it isn't. I don't care that you're HIV positive," he said and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I know what you deal with and how you handle your disease with grace and that's like Britt, but other than that, you aren't like her."

Robin stood up and nodded.

"Okay, so I guess I should let you rest."

He stood up and walked to her, turning her gently to look at him. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked down.

"I am saying everything the wrong way. Brittany was beautiful and smart and talented and compassionate," he stopped when she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm none of those things?"

He smiled at her fire.

"You are those things, but she was also Tommy's wife and Natalie's mother and she was my friend, but they lived their own life. What you have brought into my life is something Brittany couldn't."

She felt her chin quiver at the honesty of the moment.

"What's that?"

"Hope that maybe I'm not such an ass."

She laughed and he grinned.

"It's true. I've never been accused of being a gentleman or even having feelings for anyone other than myself. I wear that like a badge of honor, and it's kept me safe, especially after what happened."

"I think you are a gentleman. You brought me here because you cared about me."

He stepped away and shrugged.

"You saved my life. I owe you."

"I see. So that's all this is? Returning a favor?"

He sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"It would be easier if I said yes."

She walked over to him and stood there, her body fitting between his knees.

"Why?"

He wanted to pull her onto his lap. Her tiny tank top and yoga pants were incredibly sexy and she smelled like coconut.

"Because then I could ignore what I feel."

"What do you feel?" her hands reached to his chin and tilted it up to her.

Her hands on his face felt amazing. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed in and out. He reached to her waist and wrapped his hands around her hips.

"Like I want to kiss you senseless," he said seductively.

"Then do it," she whispered.

He stood up slowly and moved his hands up her waist until he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to press his mouth to hers. He was soft and gentle at first, but soon his hand pressed to the small of her back and she moved her hands up to his hair, both of them pressing their bodies together.

His tongue pressed into her mouth and she welcomed him with moans that went right to his groin. He moved his hand to her leg and she hiked her knee up and wrapped her leg around his hip. He knew she could feel his erection which was growing and he didn't care. She didn't appear to care, either.

His mouth moved to her neck and she his hand moved to her buttocks as he squeezed the flesh. She leaned in to kiss his torso as he moved his hands back to her face and tilted it up to capture her lips again with his.

They were interrupted by both of their phones going off. They jumped back and then the reality of why both of their phones would go off hit them. She answered as he did and they spoke for a minute.

"I need to go. Matt has a brain bleed," he said and began throwing his clothes on.

"I'm going with you," she pulled her clothes on, too.

He nodded and they rushed out, all thoughts of what just happened vanishing for the moment.


	10. Chapter 16-17

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick was getting the OR prepped and Robin was sitting with Matt and Maxie. Patrick had been able to stabilize him, but the situation was dire and the tumor needed to be removed.

"I will be fine," Matt said softly to his wife.

"I know. I mean you have to be fine, right? It took me too long to break you in. I can't do that to anyone else," Maxie smiled through her tears and they all laughed.

"So he is the best, right?" Matt asked again.

"Dr. Drake is the best there is, especially when it comes to neurosurgery. I don't think I have ever met anyone more full of themselves, but with the stats to back it up."

Maxie smiled.

"Well he has his work cut out for him. He doesn't want me on his case if anything goes wrong."

"Maxie, you know that medicine isn't a perfect science. If anything happens, it isn't Dr. Drake's fault."

"Whatever," Maxie grumbled. "I just need you to be okay. You know what you have waiting here for you."

Matt pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I always know that. I have my heart."

Maxie cried and Robin stood up.

"I'll go see how much longer we have until they are ready for you," she was worried and hoped this worked out for all of them. She walked out and was surprised to see Tommy and Natalie sitting there.

"Hi Robin. Patrick said you could hear again," Natalie smiled. "That's cool, but I liked my cards."

Tommy rouged up his daughter's hair and she giggled.

"We're very happy the swelling has gone down," he said and glared at his daughter.

"We are," Natalie agreed.

"How come you two came? You didn't have to be here," Robin sat down; secretly glad they were there. She had come to really enjoy their company. They were very comfortable people.

"Patrick called and told me what happened. Sometimes we work together on cases, and I thought he might need me. Besides, you're like family, so this is where we need to be."

"Family? You guys are so sweet, but you hardly know me. I don't know that I deserve such praise," she smiled as she looked at them.

Natalie pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked at her.

"Don't you want us to be your friend?"

Tommy looked apologetically at Robin who smiled warmly at them.

"Of course I do," she hugged the little girl. "I'm just worried about Matt."

Natalie shrugged.

"Well that's silly because Uncle Patrick can fix anything. He is the best mommy and daddy doctor there is. My daddy is the best baby doctor. You should tell Matt he will be fine."

Robin laughed and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"You know what? You make a lot of sense. Would you like to meet them before they take him in?"

Natalie nodded and looked at Tommy.

"Can I?"

"Of course," he said, knowing that Robin knew what Matt might be able to do for Natalie.

Robin took her hand and led her into the room.

Maxie and Matt smiled at Robin and Maxie wasn't sure she had ever seen a cuter little girl.

"Matt and Maxie, this is my new friend Natalie. She is Patrick's niece and one of the smartest little girl's I have ever met."

"Hi Natalie. It is very nice to meet you," Maxie said and walked over to shake her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, too," Natalie grinned.

Robin walked her to the bed and noticed how Natalie held her arm for support. She worried about the little girl's hips.

"Hi. I'm Natalie. My Uncle Patrick is going to fix you."

Matt smiled at her and could see immediately the health problems the little girl had.

"I think because you said that, I believe it."

Natalie beamed and put her hand on Matt's arm.

"I get scared a lot when I'm in the hospital, but I always imagine my momma holding me and then I don't feel so scared. When you're scared, you should just remember that we are out here waiting to hug you. That will make things okay, right?"

Matt looked at Maxie and Robin and smiled.

"I have no doubt about what I have to live for. I will be fine."

Natalie took her small purse and pulled out a small stone. She put it in Matt's hand.

"This is for good luck. I think it has special powers, but daddy said it's just a rock. I know that when mommy died, I found this stone on my pillow and I think it was from her. I keep it with me so I feel her and I think you should let her help you, too."

Matt felt his eyes fill.

"Thank you. I will be glad to hold it for now and I will make sure you get it back soon."

"Okay."

Tommy opened the door and smiled.

"Excuse me, but I figured maybe you wanted a minute alone, or sans Natalie before you went in. Patrick will be in soon."

"I know that means without me, daddy," she said and crossed her arms.

They all laughed and Tommy walked to her and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"You are in awesome hands, don't forget that," he smiled and walked out with his daughter.

Matt and Maxie looked at Robin.

"She is a trip," Maxie said.

"She is," Robin grinned.

"Her mother died?" Matt asked.

"Yes, in a plane crash. She was the famous singer Barbara Rose."

Maxie's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! No way. I love her music."

Robin smiled and Matt looked at her.

"She is a sick little girl, isn't she?"

"Let's just say that she could use your help, so you need to get better," Robin said and wiped her eyes.

Matt smiled.

"I think that's just what I will do."

Surgery had been going on for hours. Everyone was worried, but so far, things seemed to be stable. Patrick warned it would be a long and arduous procedure and not to worry if it took hours. Natalie had been great, and Tommy helped keep everyone's spirits up.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Williams?" a nurse came out to them.

"Yes," Tommy smiled.

"Dr. Drake asked if you would scrub in," she said. "Now."

Tommy looked at Natalie, who was asleep on the couch in the waiting room.

"I'll watch her, go," Robin said.

He nodded and followed the nurse.

Maxie walked back in from the bathroom and looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to help Patrick."

"What? Why?" Maxie asked in a high-pitched voice. "Is something wrong?"

Robin smiled and put her arm around Maxie.

"Nothing is wrong. Many times a surgeon has someone they feel comfortable with especially during tough procedures. Patrick has that with Dr. Williams and I think it makes sense he wants him there."

Maxie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I wish Mac was here," she leaned against her cousin.

Robin smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"I know, but he's off somewhere with the WSB on assignment. You know if he could have been here, he would have."

"I know."

Robin watched Natalie and saw the little girl wake up. She squeezed Maxie's shoulder and went to her.

"Where is my daddy?"

"He went to help Patrick," Robin smiled. "You okay?"

"I need to check my sugar. I don't feel great," she said and Robin watched as she expertly pulled out her purse and the supplies.

"Do you need any help?"

Natalie shook her head.

"No, I can do this in my sleep," she smiled and Robin watched her prick herself and check her sugar.

"I need to turn my pump a click," she said. "Maybe two, but I don't know. Daddy always helps me."

Robin was amazed at how in charge of her diabetes Natalie was.

"You have a pump?"

Natalie nodded.

"Can you help me turn it up a click?"

Robin nodded and took her hand.

"Let's go into the room where it's private and I'll have them ask your daddy what he wants you to do."

Natalie nodded.

"Can Maxie come? I don't want her to be alone," Natalie said.

Robin hugged the little girl.

"Of course. Now let's get you feeling better."

Chapter Seventeen:

The surgery was over and Patrick was on his way out to talk to Maxie. Robin held a sleeping Natalie on her lap and the little girl had been trying her best to stay awake, but she was exhausted.

Robin had gone into the OR and told Tommy what happened and he told her what to do to adjust the pump. Natalie was sleepy, but he said it would kick in soon. Robin knew there was more going on than Natalie's diabetes, but she didn't want to pry.

Maxie came out of the bathroom and paced, waiting for Patrick to come out. She jumped when Tommy came out and he smiled at her.

"Patrick is on his way. Your husband is stable," he said warmly and then smiled apologetically at Robin who was being smushed by his daughter.

"Sorry," he went to take her when Robin smiled.

"I don't mind. She's been helping both of us. I think she's feeling better, but I don't know if she would tell me the truth," Robin grinned as Natalie woke up.

"I don't lie," she said sleepily. "Hi daddy!" she grinned at him and he picked her up in his arms.

"Hi mini red. Robin said you had some trouble earlier. What happened?"

"I needed a drink cause my mouth was cottony," she said and yawned. "I told her I needed a click or two."

"How is your mouth now? Still dry?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"No. I'm just tired," she said.

He sat down on the couch and she lay against him.

"You just rest," he held her and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you."

"Mini red loves you, too," she murmured as she fell asleep.

Tommy felt his eyes fill as he held her. He would give his life if it meant she felt better. How could a pediatrician be so completely useless when it came to his own heart and soul?

Robin was choked up at the scene and Maxie smiled, too. Tommy closed his eyes, tired himself and Patrick finally walked out. He smiled at Tommy and Natalie and motioned for Maxie and Robin to come into the conference room.

"So it was a success?" Maxie asked. "He's going to be okay?"

Patrick exhaled.

"I was able to remove the tumor and the surrounding tissue. I anticipate he will do well, but until he regains consciousness, it isn't clear if he will be back to himself or not. There is no guarantee he will be able to operate again, but I am hopeful he will make a full recovery."

Maxie squealed and ran to hug him, catching him off guard and he almost fell out of his chair. He laughed and saw Robin watching him with an admiring stare.

"He is being moved into a room down the hall. If you go out to the nurses station, they will take you as soon as he is in a room."

"Thank you so much," she said and wiped her eyes. She turned to Robin who motioned for her to go, Maxie practically skipped out of the room.

Patrick rubbed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Robin walked over and rubbed his back.

"Yeah. I just think I need to elevate my leg. That was a long time to stand."

She covered his hand with her own.

"Will you let me take you to my place for the night? I can order in some food and pamper you," she smiled. "Tommy and Natalie can come, too. I have 3 bedrooms."

"Are you sure? We are a lot to handle," he said, secretly thrilled at the invite.

"I think it would be nice. You guys don't need to stay in a hotel. My place isn't far."

He nodded.

"I think that would be nice. I'm going to check on Matt and talk to the doctor on call and then we can go."

"I'll go talk to Tommy," she said.

A few hours later, Natalie was asleep in Robin's guest room after a bath, and the adults were sitting in the family room, enjoying some take out. They were all exhausted, but Tommy was telling some embarrassing stories about Patrick.

"You act like you never did anything wrong," Patrick said as he drank a beer. "I mean, before Brittany, you dated everything. It's not like you were very selective."

Tommy grinned at him.

"I just let you think that way, so you wouldn't feel badly about some of the um, "choices" you made."

They all laughed and Tommy stood up.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Natalie will probably wake up in a little while and I don't want to bother you. We'll be in the bedroom if you need anything."

Patrick smiled.

"I think we'll be fine," he winked.

"You never know," Robin rolled her eyes.

Tommy laughed and went to the room.

"He's really a great guy," Robin said to Patrick as she cleaned up.

Patrick nodded.

"He's amazing. He and I are brothers, even those we aren't related by blood. He's the closest thing to family I've ever had. He and Britt were there for me through a lot of stuff and what they went through when Nat was born, well it just shows what people are really made of."

"There's a lot more going on with Natalie than just her diabetes, isn't there?"

He nodded.

"She was born with only a tiny part of one kidney. She went through hours of dialysis from birth and received a transplant a few weeks later. She was also severely premature and Britt almost died giving birth."

Robin felt terrible.

"I can't imagine what Tommy must have gone through. Watching his wife and daughter almost die?"

"He was a mess. It was a terrible time, but it was also amazing, because they were both such fighters. Natalie brought them so much closer and for me, it was life changing, watching the family they became while going through such fear."

Robin wiped her eyes and Patrick sighed.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters because in the end, Brittany died a terrible death and Tommy is alone raising his daughter. Life doesn't work out like you hope."

She moved to sit next to him.

"I don't know about that. It seems to have made you a little human," she grinned and he chuckled.

"You don't know what I was like before."

"But you didn't deny it," she grinned. "Besides, I've met enough playboys in my life that I can recognize the traits."

He looked at her and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not that person any longer. I don't want women anymore."

She smiled when he blushed.

"That didn't come out right. Of course I want women. I love women. I just don't want meaningless sex anymore."

She touched his knee and looked into his eyes.

"Sometime meaningless sex can be helpful."

He grinned. She was always surprising him.

"Is that right?"

"Sure. We are all sexual beings, Patrick. Sex is a great release. It takes the tensions in your body and lets them flow out. It can be very satisfying," she whispered and then stood up to clean some more.

He felt his pants tighten as she spoke and he swallowed, trying to calm his body down. This was new. He was getting a lecture on meaningless sex from her? What parallel universe did he fall into?

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

"So tell me something about you."

She turned and smiled at him, the way he leaned against the wall was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"What do you want to know?"

He didn't think, he just blurted it out.

"How did you become HIV positive?"

Her face clouded over and he could have kicked himself. What the hell was he thinking?

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

She turned and leaned against the counter.

"No, it's a valid question. We've kissed a few times and I just talked about meaningless sex, so I'm sure you're probably making some judgments about me."

"No I wasn't. That wasn't why I asked. I'm not judging you, Robin," he said sincerely and she nodded.

"When I was 24 and in med school, I had a roommate who was really troubled. She got mixed up with the wrong crowd and became involved in an abusive relationship. To make a long story short, I came home one day and she had tried to kill herself. She was bleeding out and I ran to help her, but there was a ton of shattered glass on the floor. She had broken a glass and used it to cut her femoral artery."

"Oh my God," Patrick said. He walked to the table where she had sat down and he sat across from her.

"It gets better," she said sadly. "I fell onto the glass and sliced a gash in my side. I pulled off my shirt and tried to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, but she bled out pretty quickly. I used my body to lie on her and I tried to save her. The paramedics came, but she was gone. We found a suicide note that she left, saying she was sorry, but she had tested positive for HIV from her boyfriend."

"And because you cut yourself, you tested positive?" he was horrified.

"It was kind of the perfect storm. Not only did I cut myself, but I took off my shirt and laid my body across her, allowing easy transmission. It was like I learned nothing in med school. I was so incredibly stupid, Patrick, and I've been paying for that mistake since."

He didn't know what to say.

"Robin, I'm so sorry you went through that. I can't imagine what it must have been like to lose a friend that way," he reached and took her hand.

She loved how his hand felt in hers and she made no move to take it back.

"I just wish I could have helped her sooner. I missed so many of the signs because I was so busy with school. If I had been a better friend, she might still be alive."

"And you wouldn't be HIV positive," he said softly.

She stood up and walked into the other room.

"I've been living with this disease for years, now, and I am grateful for the life I've made for myself. It's only recently that I've kind of found myself angry again."

He followed and stood watching her.

"Why?"

She sat down and looked at him.

"Because up until recently, I never cared that I would be alone. I never saw anyone in my life and I never felt like I would have any kind of family."

"But something changed?"

She looked at her hands and shrugged.

"I met Natalie and Tommy. I see what an amazing child she is and how she was born from a woman who was HIV positive and she is such a beautiful and giving little person. I also see how Tommy and Nat are alone and it isn't because of HIV. I was living scared, Patrick, and I don't want to do that anymore."

"So it was just because of Tommy and Natalie?" he asked as he walked closer.

"No. Matt being so sick also made me think about my own mortality."

Patrick went to move closer when his leg buckled and he almost fell, but he caught himself. She jumped to help him.

"I'm okay," he said as she put her arm around him. "I just did a lot of standing today."

"Come into my room and let me help you. I think I know what you need," she said and he smiled at her.

"Why Dr. Scorpio, is that what the line is?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Relax. I just meant that I give a great massage to get blood flowing." She looked at him. "Are you scared?"

Yes.

"No way. Bring it."

She laughed and led him into her bedroom and he sat down on the bed while she went to grab some things. Before she walked into her bathroom she turned to him.

"It was also you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked what changed. I met Tommy and Natalie, and that made a big impact on how I saw my future. But you are the one I met who made me see something else."

He smiled at her and realized how happy that made him.

"What else did you see?"

She shrugged.

"Hope."

"I like that," he said, a little choked up.

"Me too. Now sit tight while I get things ready."


	11. Chapter 18-19

Chapter Eighteen:

Patrick was nervous, which was ridiculous, because well, he was Patrick Drake. He didn't get nervous, especially not for a woman.

That's what was so bothersome for him. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. It's not like they were going to have sex. Were they? Was he so out of practice he couldn't recognize the signs anymore?

Maybe he was sick. Was there a disease in which your sexual intuition disappeared? Did he have it?

He looked around the bedroom where Robin told him to wait while she gathered some things. What was she gathering? Had he misread the signs? What if she was into some sort of weird bondage that he hadn't anticipated? What would he do if she came in with handcuffs? Maybe that would be fun?

Why the fuck was he thinking things like that? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Patrick?"

He jumped and looked up from his daze.

"Oh, hi."

She walked to him, concern all over her face.

"Are you okay? I was talking to you for a full minute and you didn't move. Do you have a headache or anything?" she touched his face and leaned her cheek to his forehead. "You don't feel warm," she stepped back and looked at him.

He blinked a few times, taking in her tight tank top and boy shorts that she changed into. Her chest was even with his face and he didn't know where to look. He knew where he wanted to look, but...

He was in trouble.

"I'm okay. I think I'm just tired and my mind was wandering. I'm good," he cleared his throat and went to stand up, but his leg cramped up.

"Shit," he sat back down on the bed and sucked in his breath.

"Okay, that's enough. You need to let me help you," she said and crossed her arms. "Can you change into a pair of shorts?"

"Why?"

She blinked and smiled.

"Well because I was going to give you a massage and I think putting lotion on your pants is a bad idea."

"Oh, right," he laughed nervously. What the hell was his problem?

"Patrick? Are you really okay? I mean," she stopped and then stepped back. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I make you uncomfortable, don't I? I told you about my HIV and now I brought you to my bed and you look like you want to puke. I'm really sorry. I'll be in the other room for the night. You just rest," she said and turned around to walk out and leave him alone before her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"No," he stood up and went after her.

"Robin, stop," he called after her.

She turned and his heart broke at the tears in her eyes.

"Please don't say anything. I'm so completely humiliated and I think I should just leave you alone," she said and wiped her eyes.

He walked to her and pulled her against him, crashing his mouth to hers and kissing her hungrily, with a passion that caught both of them by surprise.

"Stop," she said breathlessly as she gently pushed him away.

"Please let me explain," he said softly.

"You don't have to," she choked out.

He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, closing the door.

"Have you ever had an experience that surprised you? Have you ever felt like you were exactly where you were supposed to be but it scared the shit out of you?"

She tried to follow him, but she was confused.

"Patrick, just tell me what you want."

He faced her and shrugged.

"I want you."

Her heart flip-flopped and she stood frozen to her spot.

"Robin?"

"I'm just trying to understand what you mean," she said. "You want me, but you're scared of me?"

He smiled and walked closer to her.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of me."

She walked to the bed and sat down.

"Patrick, this is silly. You are being really sweet, but I'm a big girl and I don't need to be let down easy. It's okay. I hear you."

He wanted to scream at his own inability to get this out.

"I'm falling for you and I don't want to mess it up. I haven't been with a woman in a long time and I've never cared about anyone like I find myself caring about you. I'm scared of my feelings because I'm afraid if you leave, I won't ever be happy again. I realize that sounds completely ridiculous and clingy and it's not my intention, but thinking of your hands on my leg and your body close to mine just makes me crazy. I am afraid I want more. I'm afraid I won't just want your hands on my thigh."

She patted the bed next to her and he walked over, sitting down.

"Thank you," she smiled. "For telling me what you're thinking and feeling."

"Am I alone in this? Are you feeling something, too?" he asked.

"I'm feeling something," she smiled. "And I don't want it to stop. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone," she shrugged and looked at her hands. "But I don't know that I'm worth the praise you keep giving me."

"Are you married?"

Her eyes shot up at him.

"No."

"Have you murdered your past boyfriends?"

She smiled.

"Only the ones who spoke in riddles."

Laughing, he reached and stroked her cheek.

"You're worthy of all of this, Robin. You have to know that."

She covered his hand with hers and smiled.

"I think you need to let me help your leg," she said. "I also think we should get to know each other before we do anything else."

He looked crushed.

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?"

"No sex yet. I want you to see what can happen when we connect on another level," she said seductively.

"Okay, but how long are we talking?"

She laughed.

"Let's just see how it goes," she stood up. "Now put on some shorts and let me help you."

He grinned.

"You think this will be worse for me, but you don't know how much you're going to want this," he motioned to his body.

"I'll try and survive," she rolled her eyes and watched him walk into the bathroom to change.

Tommy sat up in the bedroom and watched Natalie sleep. He took his headphones off after listening to his wife sing to him. Brittany had recorded an album just for him as an anniversary gift and he listened to it at night. The nights were the worst.

He looked at the ring on his finger and he ran his hand through his hair. He wished he had her ring back. He wished he had something of hers from that last moment. The ring she wore had been his mother's, and he hoped that meant his parents were with her.

He had Natalie, and she kept him alive. Without her, he would have given up the day he heard of the crash. She was the part of Brittany that was the best. She looked like her and spoke like her and there were times, when she glanced at him, that he saw his wife.

He would make it his life's work to keep her safe and loved. She was the best of both of them, and her courage was infectious. His beautiful miracle baby who had blossomed into a gorgeous and sweet little girl. She was a survivor. Like Tommy, she lost her mother and pushed forward because she knew her daddy needed her.

He missed his wife. Plain and simple. He ached for her touch and he longed for her arms to hold him. She made him feel alive and she challenged him to dream. Losing her had destroyed something within him that he knew he would never get back.

He missed her and he felt, in his heart, that she was there. Sometimes, when he was in their bed, he could feel her arms around him and he would sit up and look for her. It had been over a year, but to him it was five minutes.

"Daddy?" Natalie sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm here," he walked to the bed as she cried. "Shhh, don't cry baby."

"I had a bad dream," she said into his chest.

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

"I had a dream you went away and I was all alone," she cried. "I don't want to be alone."

His eyes filled with tears as he rocked her.

"Baby you know I will never leave you. You and I will always be together, okay? I am here and I will take care of you."

"I miss mommy and Tramp," she said softly.

"Me too," he said. "Maybe when we get home we should look at getting a new pet? Maybe some fish?"

She sat back and looked at him.

"I can't play with a fish."

"Okay, so what do you want to get?"

She was quiet for a minute.

"I have to think about it. You know it's not good to make such big decisions in the middle of the night."

He laughed at her words.

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy. She always said that the thundering silence made things sound bigger than they were, and we should always wait for the light of day to make big choices."

"Mommy was very smart," he said, choked up.

"Of course she was. She picked you to be my daddy."

He hugged her, grateful for the immense blessings in his life.

Chapter Nineteen:

Matt was doing great. Patrick was in with him and Maxie was waiting in the hall with Robin.

"Patrick is amazing, Robin. Matt was able to respond to commands last night and even though he wasn't fully awake, I know he is going to be just fine."

Robin was so happy for Maxie.

"He is the best at what he does, that's why I found him." She smiled at her cousin.

Maxie hugged her and sat back, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know how to ever repay you for all you've done for me," she shrugged. "I don't deserve such good fortune, but I know Matt does. He has so much good to do in this world."

"You do deserve this, Maxie. You deserve to have a lifetime of happiness," Robin smiled at her.

They both looked up as Tommy walked to them with Natalie. Robin grinned at them and motioned for them to sit down.

"How is your husband doing?" he asked Maxie.

"Great, thanks to Dr. Drake. I'm Maxie, I don't think we've officially met," Maxie held out her hand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tom Williams, Patrick's friend and this is my daughter, Natalie."

"We met. I gave her husband my stone," Natalie said quietly. Robin noticed her subdued nature.

"It's nice to meet you, especially since you had your hand in my husband's brain, too."

Tommy laughed and looked at his daughter who yawned.

"Hey, Natalie, would you like to go to my office and find something to do? I might have a few things you would like," Robin smiled at her.

Tommy looked at her and sighed.

"Is it close by? I don't think a lot of walking is a good idea," he spoke quietly.

Robin nodded.

"It's actually just down the hall," she smiled. "If you don't think it's a good idea, that's fine. I just thought she looked a little down."

He nodded and looked at his daughter.

"Baby do you want to go to Robin's office for a little while?"

"No thank you," she said and crawled into Tommy's lap.

Robin's heart broke for the little girl.

"Okay, maybe later," she smiled and Tommy kissed Natalie's forehead.

Patrick walked out and smiled at all of them sitting there.

Maxie shot up.

"How is he?"

"You should go inside and see him," Patrick said and laughed when Maxie ran into the room.

"He's doing great. His neurological function is improving and he is showing no ill effects of the surgery. I'm confident he will be fine."

"That's awesome," Tommy smiled and Robin nodded.

"You did an amazing job, Patrick, thank you."

"He wanted to see you, too," Patrick told her and she stood up to go in.

"Are you going to be here for a minute?" she asked before she walked in.

"Yes. We'll wait for you," Patrick smiled.

Robin walked into the room and Patrick turned to his friends.

"Nat? What's wrong?" Patrick asked the little girl.

"I feel yucky," she said softly and Tommy looked at Patrick, the fear in his eyes evident.

"Okay, so we need to fix that," Patrick smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to take her back to the hotel and let her rest. Will you be okay here?"

"Of course. I'll make sure Matt is stable and then I'll come back to the hotel," he said.

"You don't have to do that. You can go back to Robin's," Tommy stood up and held Natalie.

"I know, but I would like to be with you guys, okay?"

Tommy nodded and left with Natalie.

Robin walked out a few minutes later and saw Patrick sitting alone.

"Hey, where are Tommy and Natalie?"

"He took her back to the hotel to sleep. She isn't feeling well and Tommy is worried. I hate this so much, Robin. It's so unfair."

She sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"Well, then I think we need to try and help them both," she said.

"Maxie walked out and smiled at them.

"Where's Tom?" Maxie asked.

Patrick smiled at the name Tommy gave her.

"He took his daughter to the hotel for a bit," Robin smiled.

"Oh, well I told Elizabeth to stop by. I thought they should meet," Maxie smiled.

"Why? Is she a pediatrician?" Patrick asked.

Maxie laughed.

"Hardly. She's a nurse, but I thought maybe she could help him. He's too handsome to be alone."

Patrick stood up and looked at Robin.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel," he said, needing to leave.

Maxie looked at Robin and then back at Patrick.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was single. Are you two together? I mean that's totally cool, but I wasn't getting that vibe from him."

Robin turned bright red and looked at Maxie.

"Tommy and Patrick are just friends."

"Did you get that vibe from me?" Patrick asked her.

"I think I should go," Maxie laughed and walked back into Matt's room.

"I'm sorry," Robin said. "She is very blunt."

"It's no big deal. It's not the first time someone has mistaken Tommy and me for a couple."

Robin could see that he was upset and she wasn't sure if it was just because of Natalie.

"Patrick, walk with me to my office for a minute, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

They walked to her office and sat down, Patrick looking deflated.

"Tell me what's going on with you," she said softly. "I can see you're about to lose it and I want to help. What's happening?"

He felt ridiculous. He was fighting back tears and he never showed emotion like this. He stood up to leave.

"I need to go. I can't do this, Robin," he said brokenly.

She walked to him and took his hand, stopping him.

"Hey, talk to me, please," she reached up to stroke his cheek and he buried his head in her neck, allowing her to hold him and help him.

"Shh," she held him and rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay."

They stood like that for a while before they sat down.

"I'm sorry," he wiped his face. "I don't know what came over me."

She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Natalie will get the help she needs, Patrick. We will make sure of it, okay?"

His chin quivered as he nodded.

"She's had to fight every moment since she was born, Robin. She was doing really well, and when she lost her mother, everything went downhill. Tommy put all of his energy into helping her and to be honest, it was the only reason he made it through that time. If anything happens to Nat, then I will lose them both."

"Patrick, look at me," she said firmly. "We will help them, okay?" she couldn't stand to see him so upset. She had also come to adore Natalie and wanted the little girl to feel better.

"I think we should both go back to the hotel and spend some time with them, okay?"

Patrick nodded and went to get up when his phone rang. He spoke a minute and put his head in his hands.

"What is it?" she asked after he hung up.

"They are coming back in. Tommy got the results of Natalie's blood and urine and they need to start dialysis again."

Robin felt her heart sink.

"Okay. I'll make a few calls and we will get the best care ready for her."

"Matt is the best. What are we going to do? What is Tommy going to do?" Patrick shook his head and Robin had no answer.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me write faster


	12. Chapter 20-21

Chapter Twenty:

Patrick and Robin were waiting in pediatrics while Tommy was in with Natalie. Patrick hadn't said much and Robin knew he wanted to be inside with the little girl.

"You should go in," she said.

He looked up as Tommy walked out and he went to him.

"How is she?"

"They are starting dialysis in a few minutes, but there are complications. I need to get her some jello. She wants red jello."

"I'll get it," Robin said. "You two go in with her. I'll be right back."

Tommy nodded.

"Thank you," he said and he and Patrick walked into the room.

Patrick looked at Natalie and swallowed his tears. He walked to the bed and sat down, taking Natalie's hand in his.

"Hi," Natalie said softly as she looked at him. "How is Matt doing?"

Patrick smiled at her and looked at Tommy.

"He's going to be fine," Patrick said.

"Of course he is. You can fix anyone," she smiled and closed her eyes.

How he wished that were true.

"Daddy? Do you think if I die I'll see mommy again?"

Patrick felt sick.

"You aren't going to die," Tommy sat next to her and she snuggled against him. "You can't leave me alone, you know that," he kissed her forehead.

"I know, but if I did, would she be there for me?" she asked sleepily.

Tommy felt what was left of his heart crack in half.

"Of course she will," he said softly. "But she doesn't want you to leave me, okay?"

"Okay daddy. Don't worry."

"I love you," he said brokenly and looked at Patrick. "We both do."

She had fallen asleep, so Tommy got up and picked up the Kleenex box and threw it across the room.

"Hey, she's going to be fine," Patrick said to his best friend. "You have to believe that." He was torn up over seeing what he just witnessed, but he was at a loss for how to help.

"I need some air. Will you stay with her?" Tommy asked him.

"I don't think you should leave," Patrick said, worried about him.

"Will you stay or not?"

"Of course I'll stay," Patrick said.

Tommy leaned in and kissed Natalie's forehead and walked out.

Robin brought the jello into the room and smiled when she saw Patrick sitting and watching a sleeping Natalie.

"Hey," she smiled and put the jello down. "How is she?"

"Bad," he sighed. "I hope after the dialysis she will perk up some more."

Robin nodded and sat down next to him.

"Where is Tommy?"

"He needed some air. He is going to fall apart and I can't help him. He won't survive this, Robin," he put his face in his hands.

"I'll stay here. Why don't you see if you can find him?"

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'll stay and call if we need anything."

"Okay, thanks," he said and walked out.

Robin watched Natalie stay asleep after the nurse came in and started the dialysis machine. After a while, the little girl opened her eyes. Robin smiled at her and Natalie grinned.

"Hi Robin," she said and sat up a little.

"Hi. Do you mind that I'm here? Your daddy and Patrick will be right back."

"I like you so it's okay that you're here," she said and looked at the table. "Is that jello?"

Robin laughed and handed her the treat.

"It sure is," she smiled and helped Natalie eat a little.

"I feel a little better. I need to tell my daddy that because he was upset."

"He will be back soon," Robin moved to sit on the bed, facing her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I need to listen to my mom," Natalie said.

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"Um, okay. Do you want me to leave?"

"No silly," Natalie said. "I have her on my iPod. I want to plug it in so I can hear her."

Robin blushed.

"Right, sorry," she grinned. She took the iPod and plugged it into the little clock they had in the room for the kids. Natalie showed her where to find the song and she played it. Brittany's voice filled the room and Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Mommy made this for me when I was in the hospital before. She told me it would help me feel her arms around me," Natalie smiled and lay back. "She gave the best hugs."

Robin sat with her and prayed they could find a way to help her.

"Hey, Tommy," Patrick said as he found him on the roof. "I've been looking all over for you," he sat down, his leg throbbing.

"Is Nat okay? I thought you were going to stay with her," Tommy said worriedly.

"Robin is with her," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. We should go back down. Robin doesn't need to baby sit her."

"Stop and talk to me for a minute," Patrick said.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Tommy said. "I just need my daughter to stop hurting," he walked to the elevator to head back downstairs and Patrick followed.

Tommy and Patrick walked into the room and saw Natalie talking with Robin, looking much brighter than before.

"Hi daddy! I feel better."

Tommy sniffed as he walked to the bed and sat next to his daughter.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he smiled at her.

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just a little tired," he smoothed her hair back.

"Oh, well then lay down with me and I'll tell you a story while you sleep," Natalie said and Robin marveled at this little miracle.

"Thank you so much for keeping her company," Tommy smiled at Robin as he sat next to Natalie.

"She did great. They will come back in a few hours for another round," Robin stood up and smiled at Natalie. "I need to go to my office for a bit, but I'll come back later, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," she smiled.

"Really, thank you," Tommy said again.

"I just sat and spent time with a pretty amazing little girl," Robin looked at Patrick and smiled. "I look forward to more of that."

"I'll take a walk with you, okay?" Patrick said.

Robin nodded and they left.

They walked to her office and she let him in before she closed the door and turned to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm good. My leg is sore, but I'll be fine. I need to check on Matt, but I wanted to thank you first."

She walked to sit down on the couch next to him.

"You don't need to thank me," she said softly.

"I want to. I want you to know how much it means to me that you're here. I want you to understand how much you've helped me and Tommy. I want you to know how important it is to us that you've made such a difference in Natalie's life."

"How about your life? How do you feel?"

He had no words, so he showed her. He ran his hand behind her head and pulled her to him, his mouth on hers, his tongue pressing through her soft lips, taking ownership of her in a possessive and erotic way.

She felt him take her breath away and it took a moment to recover before she returned his intensity. Her hands moved to his torso and then down to the base of his shirt before she slipped her fingers under the fabric and touched his warm skin.

Her fingers against his skin made his senses go into overdrive and he ran his hands down her shoulders and to her chest. He felt her nipples harden beneath the thin material of her shirt and she lay back on her couch, pulling him onto her.

He began to unbutton her blouse and she ached for him to make contact with her flesh. She arched her back as his tongue met her collarbone and she ran her hands over his buttocks.

"Robin?" a knock came at the door and they froze. "Robin are you in there? It's Elizabeth."

"Shit," she whispered as Patrick sat back.

"I'll be right there," she called out and sat up, smoothing her hair and buttoning her blouse. She walked to the door and wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she opened the door a crack.

"Oh," Liz said, starting to walk in but stopping when Robin didn't move. "Maxie asked if you and Patrick could come by. I told her I would see if you were here."

"Patrick is napping on my couch, so I'll wake him up and we'll be there," she smiled.

Liz nodded and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. I'll see you later."

Robin smiled and watched as Liz left. She closed the door and turned to lean against it.

"I think I hate Liz," Patrick said as he walked to her and leaned down to capture her lips again.

Robin stroked his cheek and pushed him gently.

"We need to go," she said. "Besides, we agreed to wait."

"I don't want to wait," he whispered as he nibbled on her neck.

She grinned and stepped away from him.

"Stop it," she said as she smoothed her shirt again. "Believe me, when we do this, it will not be in my office."

"When and not if?" he teased her, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Well yeah, I kind of thought we already established that one," she walked out and he laughed, following her.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Patrick and Robin walked into Matt's room and saw Maxie lying next to him, her arms around him. It was similar to the first time Patrick had met them.

"Ahem," Robin smiled at them and Matt grinned.

"She hasn't been sleeping well," Matt said softly.

Robin walked over and sat down as Maxie opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi," she yawned and they all laughed.

"How have you been feeling?" Patrick asked Matt after Maxie extricated herself from the bed.

"I feel amazing. My mind seems sharper than before, man. I don't how you were able to do what you did. I saw the scans. You are brilliant," Matt said sincerely.

Robin rolled her eyes as Patrick grinned at her.

"He doesn't need a bigger head at the moment," she said.

"Hey, the man speaks the truth," Patrick said. "Who am I to disagree?"

Maxie grinned and looked at Patrick.

"So how long before we can have sex?"

"Maxie," Matt laughed and she looked at him.

"Okay, valid question," Matt added.

Patrick shook his head.

"Let's try some things like standing and walking before we do anything more," he smiled.

"Well we could have some fun lying down," Maxie said as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Maxie, perhaps this is a discussion we should have in private," Matt said.

"But Robin is family and Patrick saved you, so he is, too."

Robin laughed at Patrick's obvious discomfort and she walked over and met his gaze.

"Now that you're feeling better, can we talk about something with you?" Robin took Patrick's hand in hers.

Matt sat up more and smiled.

"Is this about Natalie?"

"She is here and she needs some help. I'd like to bring her dad in to talk to you," Patrick said. "I realize it's not something you should be dealing with just yet, but she is in trouble and she needs the best," Patrick said, his voice cracking.

"Well that would be me, so I think if there's something I can do, then I'll do it. Can you get me her chart?"

"I will. I just wanted to see if you felt up to looking at it."

"I'm good. In fact, I want to get up out of this bed already," Matt said. "Maybe I can be wheeled into her room to chat?"

Robin was so grateful for Matt and how much his help would mean to Patrick and Tommy, and mostly to Natalie. She could see Patrick was equally touched.

"I think that could be arranged. I'll let the nurses know," Patrick said.

"Wait until you meet Tom. He's cute and single. I want to fix him up with Elizabeth," Maxie said to her husband.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Patrick said.

"Why not? You said you weren't together. Is he gay? I mean if he is, I might have someone else lined up," she grinned.

"No, he isn't gay," Patrick crossed his arms. "It's none of my business, really. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go talk to the nurses and get you unhooked."

Patrick walked out and Robin sighed.

"Was I out of line?" Maxie asked.

"No," Robin said. "It's complicated. Patrick is very protective of Tommy and Natalie. They have been through some really bad things and I just think it's not really the time."

"Okay, but I can't help it. He is really cute, and a doctor," Maxie grinned.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Matt asked her.

"Oh Matt, you know how much I love you," she turned and kissed him. "I just want everyone else to be as happy as we are."

Matt laughed and looked at Robin.

"What's happening with you and Patrick?"

Robin blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I just found him to help you."

Matt grinned and looked at Maxie.

"Robin, he is so into you. He looks at you like you're a goddess. He is smitten and judging from your reaction, the feeling is mutual," Maxie said. "Besides, you held his hand."

_Did she? _

"I don't know what you mean. He is a nice man and his connection to Tommy and Natalie is very endearing," she shrugged. "That's all."

Matt and Maxie laughed and Robin rolled her eyes as the nurse came in with Patrick and they got Matt up into the chair.

Tommy was exhausted. He had been by Natalie's bedside for hours and he felt lost. He watched as she went through another round of dialysis and his despair settled in.

"Please tell me what to do," he whispered to nobody. "I would sell my soul to help her."

"Daddy?" Natalie sat up.

"Hi baby," he smiled and walked to the bed. "How is your tummy?"

"Better. You're hairy," she smiled and touched his face.

He laughed and rubbed his cheek against her face, causing her to giggle.

"I haven't had time to shave," he said. "Besides, mommy always liked me like this."

"I know, but I think it's weird," Natalie said.

"What? You do," he laughed. "You never said that before."

"Mommy told me that it was always important to tell the truth, but she said sometimes if it made someone else happy, it was okay to keep things inside."

"Is that right?" he laughed.

"Yep," she said and looked up as Patrick walked in.

"Hi Uncle Patrick!" she smiled. "I was telling daddy he should shave."

Patrick laughed and looked at Tommy who looked like road kill.

"I think you should listen to your daughter. You look terrible."

"Thanks," Tommy said. "I appreciate that."

"Natalie, there is someone here to see you if that's okay," Patrick said.

Tommy looked questioningly at him.

"Okay," she said.

Patrick opened the door and Maxie wheeled Matt in. Tommy was stunned and he felt his eyes fill with tears at the possibilities.

"Hi Natalie. I wanted to return this to you," Matt said and wheeled to the bed, handing her the stone she had given him. "You were right. It was magic."

"Not magic, just my mom," she said and put the stone on the nightstand. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure," she said. "What do you want to know?"

Matt laughed and he proceeded to ask her a bunch of questions that gave him answers, which helped him analyze things. Tommy was happy at how at ease Natalie seemed to be with him.

"Okay. Do you mind if I talk to your daddy alone? We'll be right back," Matt said.

"Of course, but maybe you can get him to shave," Natalie grinned at him.

Tommy ruffled her hair and looked at Patrick.

"Join us?"

Patrick nodded and looked at Robin and Maxie.

"We got this covered," they said. "Girl time is needed."

The men left and wheeled Matt to a nearby conference room.

"You have the most beautiful hair," Maxie said to Natalie.

Natalie beamed.

"Thank you. I used to get teased, but mommy helped me with that. She had hair just like mine. She said it made us special. Daddy called her 'Red' and I am 'Mini Red'."

Robin smiled at her and saw how Maxie was touched by the little girl's words.

"You're daddy seems like a very nice man," Maxie said and winked at Robin.

Robin shook her head, stopping anything Maxie was going to do.

"He is the best daddy in the world. He had to be, because I'm a lot of work," Natalie smiled.

"No you aren't," Robin said. "You're the best."

"I'm always sick and that's bad. Daddy has to spend so much time worrying about me. Uncle Patrick does, too. I wish they didn't have to do that."

"It's not bad, but I think Matt might be able to help you feel better," Maxie smiled. "He does things like that."

"Is that what they are talking about?"

Robin nodded and smiled at her.

Tommy finished his coffee as Matt looked over Natalie's chart. Patrick was worried about him, and he wasn't sure how to help.

"So she had a kidney transplant at a few weeks old," Matt said. "When did it start failing again?"

"Well she was diagnosed with Type I diabetes when she was 2 and she began having some trouble soon after that. She had numerous kidney infections and we have had to do home dialysis about twice a year the past two years. She has definitely been worse since my wife died," Tommy said.

"I'm so sorry to hear of your loss," Matt said sincerely.

Tommy nodded and Patrick sighed. He hated this.

"Have you kept glucose charts on her recently?"

"Yes. I keep a daily log of her numbers and she is really good at tracking her sugar, too. We have been using the insulin pump and it has made a huge difference in how often she needs an adjustment. I just don't know why she is suddenly having more trouble. She hasn't needed in hospital dialysis in a while."

Matt nodded and smiled at him.

"I might have a few ideas on a new treatment for her, but I need to consult with another nephrologist as I'm not really up to making medical decisions at the moment."

Tommy exhaled and looked at Patrick.

"Anything you could do would be amazing."

Matt nodded and they went back into Natalie's room. Maxie smiled at them and walked to her husband.

"She just fell asleep," Robin said softly as she sat next to Natalie.

"Good," Patrick said. "Can Tommy lie down in your office for a little while?"

"I'm fine," Tommy said. "You guys can go home."

Robin smiled at him and nodded.

"I have a blanket on the couch and the door locks, so no one will bother you," she handed him the key. "It's the fourth office on the right."

"Thanks, but I don't want to leave her alone. I'm really okay."

"I'll stay right here until you get back. Please take care of yourself," Patrick said.

"I'll walk you there," Maxie smiled. "I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Tommy looked upset.

"What? No, I don't think so," he said.

"Maxie, please," Robin said.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Come on, I'll just take you to the office."

Patrick sighed and knew he would hear about this later. He watched Tommy walk out and he knew his friend was far from okay.


	13. Chapter 22-23

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Robin and Patrick sat with Natalie while she slept. Maxie had dropped Tommy off in Robin's office and then she took Matt back to his room.

"How are you doing?" Robin asked Patrick as he watched Natalie.

"I'm worried about Tommy. He is hanging on by a thread and he is going to collapse. I know he went to lie down, but he isn't taking care of himself. I'm afraid nothing will help if Natalie doesn't start to feel better."

She nodded and took his hand in hers.

"I'll get Maxie to back off, too. She means well, but I can see he isn't interested in meeting anyone."

"He is more in love with Britt than the day he met her. I wish I knew how to help him with that, but to be honest, I don't feel it's up to me to make him move forward. He is focused on his daughter, and in his heart, he is still married. I don't think it's anyone's place to change that until he wants to."

Robin nodded.

"I agree. He still wears his ring, and I see him play with it a lot. It's as if he's trying to feel her with him. It's endearing and heartbreaking."

Patrick played with her hand in his.

"I wish you could have met her. You would have loved her. She was a lot like you."

Robin loved how natural they were with each other. They touched like it was the most normal thing.

"In what ways?"

"She was fiercely independent and she was intelligent and caring. She never let anyone tell her what she couldn't do," he smiled at her. "Like you."

"But she was also a force to be reckoned with, and she was always in the public eye. Everywhere she went, she signed autographs and spoke to people. She was always gracious and welcoming, but it took its toll on her health and stamina. With Tommy, she found her 'person'. She was so happy and the way they became a family was the most natural thing. Tommy never wanted to be married. He never saw himself with this life, but with Britt, it just was. Losing her destroyed him."

"That's what happens when you take the risk of loving someone so completely," she said softly.

They jumped when the door opened and Tommy walked back in.

"You were only there a half hour," Patrick said. "What's wrong?"

He sat down and looked at his daughter.

"I just want to stay here. I feel like she needs me. You two should go," he said, about ready to fall apart.

Patrick figured he must have had a dream and it freaked him out. He looked at Robin who nodded.

"I think we'll stay," she said.

"Okay," Tommy replied and put his head in his hands as he sat there.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Patrick asked.

"I'm fine," he rested his chin on his hand and smiled as Natalie woke up.

"That's not what I asked," Patrick stared at him. "You need to eat something."

"Daddy? I don't feel well," Natalie sat up and he grabbed the bin before she threw up. He sat on the bed and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He got her some water and she started to cry.

"It's okay," Tommy said as he sat on the bed. "You're going to feel better soon."

She crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I'm scared," she said. "I don't want to be sick anymore."

Robin wiped her eyes and felt weird being there. She looked at Patrick who stood up.

"I'll be back," he said.

She followed him out, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Patrick, wait," Robin ran to catch up to him, his long legs making it a challenge.

"No, I can't deal with this, Robin. It's too sad and it's all my fault," he said as his voice broke. "I can't watch this anymore."

She took his hand and stopped him.

"Look at me for a minute," she reached her hand to his cheek and he met her gaze.

"This isn't your fault."

He went to turn away but she didn't let him.

"Stop this right now. Natalie is sick; we know that. Tommy is struggling; again, we know that. What we also know, is the tremendous strength both of them have, and when combined with you and me, there is no disease that can defeat us."

She pulled him to the bench and they sat down.

"Look, I get it. I know what it's like to have a disease that eats away at you. I know what it feels like to wake up and think of all of the reasons why it would be easier to stay in bed. I know how hard it is to be optimistic when all you want to do is hide and cry and give up," she wiped her eyes as he listened to her.

"But Patrick, that's when it's most important to push forward. These are the times when Tommy and Natalie need you to be the voice of reason and to be their champion. They don't need to hear how sorry you are or how guilty you feel. They need to know there is a life waiting out there for them and this is simply a blip. I'll help you. I'll be with you, and when we are alone, you can fall apart. You can be angry and you can be sad, but for now, you need to be strong."

He nodded. He felt like she could see right through him and what she saw made him feel naked and exposed.

"Where did you come from?" he asked softly.

"Well I kind of tracked you down on a runaway train," she grinned.

"Oh, right," he laughed.

"And then I chased you into a shower stall," she put her hand on his thigh.

"You did, didn't you," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And then I put my hand in your leg and touched your femoral artery," she winked.

"God that sounds sexy," he said and they both laughed.

"I think it sounds a bit stalkerish," she shrugged. "But you saw how Maxie and Matt look at each other. I would have gone to Timbuktu if it meant they would be happy."

"Lucky for me, I was closer," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Lucky for you, huh?" she whispered.

He leaned his forehead against hers and held her face. They sat there for a minute before a rush of nurses interrupted them and they saw all hands on deck race into Natalie's room. Patrick and Robin rushed after them.

"What happened?" Robin asked Tommy who was standing in the corner of the room. He was wearing a scrub top.

"Her BUN and Creatinine are off the chart. She vomited again and her legs are cramping. Her kidney is working at less than 10% capacity," he spoke in a monotone and his eyes never left his daughter.

"She needs a transplant," Robin said. "We'll get her one."

Natalie cried as they were poking and prodding her, trying to make her comfortable. Tommy rushed to the bed and held her hand as they worked as gently as they could. They were able to stabilize her and gave her some meds to help her relax. Tommy put her music on and lay with her, rubbing her back.

Everyone left except Patrick and Robin who sat with them.

"I'm sorry daddy," Natalie said. "I threw up on you."

Tommy smiled and shrugged.

"I don't care," he said as he looked at the scrub top he wore. "I needed a change of clothes anyway."

"Hey Natalie," Robin said as she moved closer to the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

The little girl smiled at her and she closed her eyes.

"I feel better because you are here and you're my friend."

Robin watched as Patrick moved to sit on the other side of Natalie and he took her hand in his.

"You know what I think?" he asked her.

"What's that?" Natalie yawned.

"I think we need to be quiet because your daddy is snoring," he grinned and they all looked to see Tommy sound asleep.

The little girl giggled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for being here," she said as she fell asleep.

Robin and Patrick smiled and then looked at each other.

"We have to get her a kidney," Patrick said.

"We will," Robin agreed. "No matter what."

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Patrick and Robin walked into her house later that evening. They had spent the entire day at the hospital with Tommy and Natalie and things were stable for now. They put her on the donor list, and Patrick and Tommy were tested, along with Maxie, and they were hopeful there would be a match in the family.

"I hope pizza and beer is okay," Robin smiled as she put the pie on the table and walked to grab a few beers.

"Are you kidding? It sounds amazing," he grinned as he took a beer from her and put the plates down she carried. They both grabbed some pizza and started to eat.

"I don't think I realized how starving I was," she said and kicked her shoes off as she tucked her feet under her on the couch.

"I know what you mean. I don't know when I ate last," he said as he put the beer down.

"Well I promise, when things calm down, I'll make you a nice homemade dinner," she smiled as she took another piece.

"Do you cook?" he smiled as he took more pizza.

"Well, I make a few dishes really well," she laughed.

"I can't wait," he looked at her and was quiet for a minute.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate all you've done for Natalie and for Tommy. If we were back home, I don't know if she would be as comfortable if you weren't around for her. Natalie is very reserved and she has taken to you in a way that just makes her life better. That means everything to us."

"She's an easy person to love, Patrick. There is something about her that I think only people who have been through something life changing can recognize. She is truly a kind soul and I'm proud to know her."

Patrick nodded and wiped his eyes.

Robin walked over and sat down closer to him on the couch.

"We are going to find her a kidney."

He nodded again.

"Look at me," she touched his cheek and he turned to her.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. We will help Natalie."

"This is medicine, Robin, you know there are no guarantees," he said softly.

"True, but where there's a will, there's a way. With all of us working towards a cure, she can't lose. Tommy is a brilliant pediatric specialist. Matt is a brilliant pediatric endocrinologist. You are a brilliant neurosurgeon and I am quite the researcher. With all of us working together, we will find a way. You have to believe that."

"You make a convincing argument," he smiled.

"Of course I do," she stood up and cleaned up the pizza and the plates. She heard his phone ring and she walked back in to hear if anything happened. She waited while he spoke and then he hung up.

"That was Tommy. The latest dialysis helped and Nat is sleeping comfortably. He said they brought in a cot for him and he ate some food and now he's going to sleep. He doesn't want me to come back until tomorrow morning."

Robin smiled and exhaled.

"That's awesome. He's also as worried about you as you are about him. The two of you need a week at a spa."

"I think a week of beer and poker would be better," he winked at her.

"Don't underestimate the healing power of someone's hands on your skin," she said and smiled. "A good massage is quite amazing."

"Is that right? I wouldn't know," he laughed.

She stood up and took a leap.

"Why don't you come to my room and I'll show you."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said. "Unless you're uncomfortable."

"I'm not," he said and stood up. "I would love to watch you work your magic."

She grinned and he followed her to the bedroom.

"Take everything off except your shorts and I'll get the rest ready."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Robin lit some candles and changed into a tank top and tiny boy shorts. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed the warming lotion she picked up from the salon the last time she was there. She felt the buzz from the beers she drank and wondered what she was actually planning.

She wanted to make love with Patrick. They had spoken about it, but decided to wait. What were they waiting for, exactly?

"Robin?" his voice broke through her thoughts and she looked at him, standing there in his boxers. His chest was chiseled and tanned and incredibly sexy. She saw the muscles in his chest and the trail of hair that led from his navel down to the tip of his shorts.

"Oh, hey," she smiled and moved over, motioning to the bed. "Come lie down on your stomach."

He swallowed as he looked at her. She was tanned and beautiful, her pert breasts covered by the thin material of her tank top and her flat stomach showing just above the shorts. Her tanned legs were toned and sexy and her hair up in a ponytail was incredibly beautiful.

"Okay," he said and walked to the bed, lying down with his head on her pillow.

"Now let me work my magic," she said as she turned on some music and took her lotion, placing some in her hands and sitting on her knees next to him on the bed. She placed her hands on his back and began to rub up and down, pressing into his back and up to his shoulders. Her hands moved over his flesh and she squeezed his muscles, working through the knots.

She moved to his arms and leaned over him as she ran her hands up and down his neck and shoulders and arms. She moved down to the small of his back and stopped just above his buttocks.

"How does it feel?" she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"So good," he murmured through closed eyes. "Please don't stop."

"Turn over," she said.

His eyes flew open and he sat up.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you are ready to see what you're doing to me." He blushed and sighed. "Maybe I'm not ready for you to see it."

She sat back and nodded.

"No problem. I'll clean up and you can rest."

He reached to her as she went to get up and stopped her.

"Robin, look at me," he said softly.

She did and her tears were evident.

"Patrick, this isn't necessary. My goal was to help you relax and I think I've done that, so it's all good."

"I don't want you to go," he said. "I just don't want to scare you away."

"Why would you scare me away?"

He sat up more and reached to her cheek.

"Because I'm falling for you and I don't know how to stop wanting you. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness or your gratitude. I don't want you to regret anything."

She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm.

"You aren't taking advantage of anything, Patrick. I'm an adult and I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm here with you because I want to be. I asked you to basically strip and lie in my bed while I ran my hands all over you. It isn't gratitude, it's me wanting you as much as I hope you want me."

"I thought you said we should wait," he said.

"I did. I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't had sex since my diagnosis, Patrick. I know what it means to be safe, but I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I don't want you to put yourself at risk or wind up regretting our time together."

"I know you are HIV positive. There is nothing about you that makes me uncomfortable and no matter what we do or don't do, I will never regret the time I spend with you."

"I don't want to wait anymore," she said softly.

He moved to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm so glad you said that," he said as he leaned in and kissed her neck. "God you're sexy," he said as she moved his mouth to hers.

She pushed him down gently and laid her body on his as his hands moved up over her back. She relished the feel of his hard body under hers and she went to pull her shirt off when her phone rang.

"Ugh," she groaned as she rolled off of him.

"You should get it. It might be about Matt," he said and smiled.

She sat up and looked at the number.

"It's my Uncle Mac," she said. "I'll be quick."

She got up and walked out into the hall while she spoke. She walked back in when Mac put her on hold and smiled as she saw Patrick sound asleep. She covered him up and walked back out, happy to talk to Mac after so long. He had been on a secret mission and she was anxious to know if he was going to be home soon.

"How is Matt?" Mac asked as she sat down.

Robin filled him in and smiled at how relieved he sounded.

"Maxie would love to have you back here," Robin smiled. "We both would."

"I'm almost done with this assignment. We are close to getting to the bottom of this unsolved case and to finding out what happened to the missing people. It's been a very strange situation," Mac sighed. "I think something really bad went on after a crash was dismissed as an accident."

"What kind of crash?" Robin knew he couldn't say much about his case, but she missed hearing his voice.

"Plane crash over a year ago. There were some high profile people on board and they were never found. We think there was a group behind their kidnapping."

"Kidnapping after a plane crash? That sounds crazy," Robin said.

"I know," Mac agreed. "It's not the crash so much as who was in the area after. We think there's a hidden network of kidnappers who sell and trade people for services. I can't go into too much detail, but I'm hopeful we will find some people alive and help get them home."

"If anyone can, it's you," Robin smiled. They spoke a few minutes longer and then hung up. Robin went back into her bedroom and got into the bed with Patrick, snuggling up against him. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close in his sleep, content and happy.


	14. Chapter 24-25

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Robin walked Tommy to the cafeteria to get some breakfast after they had arrived back at the hospital. Patrick wanted to spend some time with Natalie and Robin wanted to chat with Tommy.

They grabbed their trays and walked to a booth, sitting across from each other.

"You look a little more rested," Robin smiled at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

He smiled as he nodded.

"I slept a little, so I'm good to go. This has definitely brought back memories of those 40 hour shifts we used to have back in the day."

Robin laughed.

"I don't miss those," she said. "Natalie slept well?"

"She did. Her vitals were stable, but I know she will need dialysis again today. It's going to be the norm now until we can find her a kidney," he rubbed his eyes. "You know, I really appreciate you being here, but it isn't necessary. You must have more important things than sitting with me and my daughter."

"Actually, at the moment, I feel like this is the most worthy thing I could be apart of."

Tommy scratched his chin and sat back.

"So can I ask you about your intentions when it comes to Patrick?"

She laughed and he grinned.

"I like him, a lot. I don't know what the future holds, but I enjoy spending time with him."

"You know he can be an arrogant ass," Tommy said with a grin.

"Yeah. I met that side first."

They both laughed and Robin played with her food before she sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for my cousin, Maxie. She was out of line when talking to you about Elizabeth. I hope you know that didn't come from me."

He nodded and played with his wedding ring before looking at her.

"She's not the first person to try and fix me up. It doesn't matter, really, because I'm with the only girl who has my heart, and that's Natalie. She is my only concern and she is all I need to be happy."

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick felt something heavy on his chest as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw it was Robin and she was snuggled against him, her head on his chest and her leg hooked over the side of his thigh. Her hand was resting dangerously close to his groin and he swallowed thickly as she began to wake up.

"Oh," she said as soon as she realized where she was. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair as she looked at him.

"Morning," he grinned.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I was all over you," she crossed her arms as she felt her nipples harden.

"I'm not, besides, most women find it hard to keep their hands off of me," he leaned on his elbow and flashed his dimples.

She rolled her eyes and laughed when he looked upset.

"Well a hard man is good to find," she grinned.

"What?" he felt his groin twitch at her words.

"A good man is hard to find," she repeated.

"That is so not what you said," he stated.

She shrugged and got up.

"Some men just hear what they want to hear."

He followed her and grabbed her arm, turning her and pressing his mouth to hers. She kissed him hungrily and placed her hands on his buttocks, squeezing his flesh and pressing his hips into hers.

"Shit," he said as he backed up, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't stop," she murmured as she pulled him to her again. He moved his hands up under her hair and she slipped her hand between them, stroking his growing erection through his pajama pants.

He moaned into her neck as she stroked him and he raised her leg up so it hooked around his hip. He massaged her buttock and ran his other hand over her covered breast.

"We should stop," he said in her ear as they continued their dance.

"Okay," she sighed and kissed him deeply.

He didn't want this to be quick. He wanted to savor every moment of her, touch every crevice and kiss every inch. He wanted it to be worthy of what he felt.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said and kissed her head as he walked into the bathroom.

She touched her lips as she watched him walk and she smiled.

She still had it.

"So your daddy said you had a good night," Patrick said as he played cards with Natalie.

"It was okay. I didn't have a nightmare," she smiled.

"You're still having those?" he asked worriedly.

"Sometimes, but not too much. I like it when you're here, though; it helps me know that everything will be okay."

Patrick sighed as he listened to her.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled at her.

"Why do you think anything is wrong?"

"You sound sad. I wondered if I could help," she smiled at him and her eyes reminded him of her mother. "Is it because of Robin?"

"What? No, Robin is good," he eyed her. "Are you fishing for gossip?"

"Well, daddy told me to find out anything I could and he wanted to see you squirm, like a worm, but I don't really understand that. I like Robin, and I don't think she's like a worm at all. I told him that she walked fine and you wouldn't have to squirm at all to be with her."

He laughed and she shrugged.

"Sometimes grownups are silly. I think if there is something you want to say, you should just say it, right?"

Patrick knew she wasn't talking about Robin anymore.

"What's going on? Do you want to talk to me about something?"

She shrugged and moved away from the tray of cards.

"I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore."

"Someone just told me that if you have something to say, then you should just say it," he moved the tray and smoothed her hair back.

"I'm worried about daddy," she said as her chin quivered. "He will be so sad when I die."

Her words cut right through him.

"Baby, you aren't going to die."

"I will if I don't get a new kidney and I'm not going to get one. What will daddy do with no one to take care of? He will be all alone," she began to cry and he sat on the bed with her, holding her to him.

"First of all, your daddy will never be alone because I will always be his friend, but why do you think you won't get a kidney?"

She sniffed and looked at him, her blue eyes the color of the ocean.

"There were a couple nurses here last night and they thought I was asleep. Daddy was in the bathroom and they were talking. They said I was a libility and because I had so many problems I wouldn't calify for a kidney. If I can't have a kidney, then I think I will die, isn't that right?"

Patrick was furious and wanted every nurse fired. How dare they speak like that in front of anyone, let alone a child?

"Did you tell your daddy what you heard?"

"No. He's so sad, Uncle Patrick. I don't want to make him sadder."

He sighed and looked at her.

"You are not going to die, okay? You will get a kidney and there is nothing that will stop that. You are not a liability and you will absolutely qualify. Shame on those nurses for being stupid."

"That isn't all they said," she said softly.

Patrick sat back and looked at her.

"What else?"

"They were talking about daddy. They said he was cute and they wondered if he would go out with them," she wiped her eyes. "Do you think daddy will get married and have a new family and forget about me and mommy?"

Patrick hugged her and she cried.

"Nat, that's simply not possible. You and your mommy are unforgettable. Your daddy loves you so much and you come from a mixture of your daddy and mommy and that can never change. Your daddy will always and forever love you and your mommy," he said and smiled at her. "But I need for you to do something for me. I need for you to stop acting like you're going to die. You need to believe in me and your daddy and know we won't let you down, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed. "I don't want daddy to be with anyone else. I don't want mommy to be forgotten," she cried. "I don't ever want another mommy."

Patrick sat with her and let his own tears fall.

"I'm so sorry mini Red," he said softly.

Robin walked Tommy to the cafeteria to get some breakfast after they had arrived back at the hospital. Patrick wanted to spend some time with Natalie and Robin wanted to chat with Tommy.

They grabbed their trays and walked to a booth, sitting across from each other.

"You look a little more rested," Robin smiled at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

He smiled as he nodded.

"I slept a little, so I'm good to go. This has definitely brought back memories of those 40 hour shifts we used to have back in the day."

Robin laughed.

"I don't miss those," she said. "Natalie slept well?"

"She did. Her vitals were stable, but I know she will need dialysis again today. It's going to be the norm now until we can find her a kidney," he rubbed his eyes. "You know, I really appreciate you being here, but it isn't necessary. You must have more important things than sitting with me and my daughter."

"Actually, at the moment, I feel like this is the most worthy thing I could be a part of."

Tommy scratched his chin and sat back.

"So can I ask you about your intentions when it comes to Patrick?"

She laughed and he grinned.

"I like him, a lot. I don't know what the future holds, but I enjoy spending time with him."

"You know he can be an arrogant ass," Tommy said with a grin.

"Yeah. I met that side first."

They both laughed and he continued.

"He can also be an amazing person. Patrick has done more for me than I could ever repay and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He doesn't allow people to get to him because he doesn't want to get hurt, but I can see you're different. I hope he doesn't mess it up."

Robin blushed as she thought of their morning.

"I think we'll just see where it goes."

He grinned.

"Sorry if I overstepped, but I want him to be happy. He deserves to find someone who makes him feel like Britt made me feel. You both deserve that."

Robin played with her food before she sighed.

"Speaking of Brittany, I wanted to apologize for my cousin, Maxie. She was out of line when talking to you about Elizabeth. I hope you know that didn't come from me."

He nodded and played with his wedding ring before looking at her.

"She's not the first person to try and fix me up. It doesn't matter, really, because I'm with the only girl who has my heart, and that's Natalie. She is my only concern and she is all I need to be happy."

Robin smiled at him and shrugged.

"You are sort of an inspiration to me," she smiled. "Seeing how happy you were and how amazing Natalie is gives me hope that I never had."

He smiled at her and took a drink of his coffee.

"Brittany worried so much about having a child, and having a relationship with anyone, to be honest. She was so worried about the possible problems and she was terrified of leaving me and Natalie," he felt his eyes fill as he spoke of her.

"We were so stupid. We worried about her HIV, and the thing that took her away from us had nothing to do with that. All of the worry and the questioning about what it would mean to be together and have a child was irrelevant. Britt's HIV wasn't the issue. The plane crash is what took her from me," he sniffed and sat back, exhaling.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to go all depressing on you," he smiled sadly.

Robin smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay to be sad and angry," she said. "It is obviously fresh in your mind and I can see why it would be."

"It's just that Natalie deserves so much more than I can give her. She deserves to be raised by her mother and to see what it means to love someone so completely. She deserves to have a house full of love and laughter and holidays and parties. She doesn't deserve to be more familiar with a hospital than her own school," he shook his head and sighed.

"I think I've officially killed any chance of you being my friend," he laughed. "I'm such a downer."

Robin grinned and shrugged.

"You're an inspiration," she said softly. "You and your wife and daughter."

He was quiet as they ate and she wondered, for the first time, if she might be able to have it all. She thought of Patrick and her heart beat faster. For the first time in her life, she wanted it all.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Patrick, Tommy and Robin were sitting in Natalie's room when Maxie wheeled Matt in. Robin grinned at her cousin and they all marveled at how much better Matt looked.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked him.

"Awesome. We actually have some news for you guys," Matt said.

"Did you get me a present?" Natalie asked.

Maxie grinned at her.

"Kind of."

Tommy felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Did you find her a kidney?"

"Patrick is a match," Matt said.

"What? Really?" Patrick asked, amazed.

"You are. Actually, you and I both are matches, but somehow I think you're in a bit better shape to donate," Matt said.

Patrick laughed and Tommy walked to him.

"Will you do it? Will you donate?" he asked him as his voice cracked.

Patrick looked at him and at Natalie.

"Of course I will. It would be an honor," he said and Tommy hugged him tightly.

"I want a hug, too," Natalie said and they moved to hug her, too.

Robin wiped her eyes and Maxie rubbed her back.

"It's touching," she said and blushed.

"What do we have to do to get ready?" Patrick asked him.

"You need to have a complete work up, especially because you recently had a severe injury. I'd like to schedule it ASAP, and I've spoken with the endocrinologist and the head of the transplant team. They will be meeting with you later to go over everything."

Tommy nodded and shook Matt's hand.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"I didn't do anything, really. I just wish I could be the one to operate."

Maxie held her husband's hand and smiled at them.

"I'm just so grateful you're alive. All of this is amazing news. Now we need to make everyone happy," she looked at Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

Maxie smiled as Elizabeth came into the room. She looked at Robin who sighed.

"Natalie and Tom, this is Elizabeth, the best nurse on staff," she said.

Tommy stood up from the bed and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he said and looked at Natalie. He needed air. He needed to process everything. "Do you mind if I go out for a few minutes? I'll be back soon."

She smiled and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"No daddy, I'm tired anyway."

He kissed her forehead and walked past Elizabeth and into the hallway. He made his way to the chapel and was grateful it was empty. He walked to the back and sat down; finally letting his emotions come out. He cried for the first time in a year.

"Red, I wish you were here with me. I need you to help me. I need you to hold me and help our little girl. I miss you so much it hurts to breathe. I just need you," he put his head in his hands and cried.

Everything was hard and painful. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt anymore, really, but the pain in her chest, the pain of missing so much time. She had no idea how long it had been, a year, maybe more. She didn't know where she was, or why this happened, but it didn't matter. She would never give up until she was back with the man and the little girl in the picture, the picture in her mind.

She had been moved about six times, and each time it was the same routine. She was left in a room with a bed and a piano. She was told to sing. She knew she had been a singer, but since she woke up after the crash, there was no sound. She had been silent since that moment. She tried to talk. She tried as hard as she could, but it was gone.

The images in her mind were of a time that she was happy. She remembered her attack all those years ago and how she lived in isolation for so long. She remembered meeting the handsome doctor in the conference room. She remembered every moment of their time together, but she couldn't remember his name. She felt them in her heart. She knew they were her life. She just couldn't remember their names. She didn't know her own name. She knew what they called her and what they told her, but something happened and she was missing the connection. She had certain images and memories that kept popping up, but they were snapshots and fractured ideas.

There was her friend who died in the crash. They told her he died an agonizing death trying to save her. They told her the man she left behind would never forgive her for causing the crash. She didn't remember the crash, or what caused it. She didn't know what happened. She did remember the man, their friend, but again, no name.

She remembered her wedding to the man who was so warm and kind. She could feel the touch of his hands on her body and she knew the feeling of loving him was unlike anything she had ever known. She ached for his touch. She adored him.

She felt the curls on the little girl and she knew the hug of the little arms that enveloped her heart. She must be her daughter, but again, there was no name. She felt the love. She just didn't know her name.

Someone opened the door and threw a bag inside. She jumped when the loud voice yelled for her to take her meds or there would be consequences. She knew what the consequences were and she wouldn't mess with it. She took her meds and prayed they were working. She would get back to her home and she would not let her disease take over. She was HIV positive. That she knew.

She pulled her long red hair back and wished she could take a shower. She was gross and dirty and cold and scared. She remembered her life, but she forgot how to talk. She remembered the love, but she forgot the names. She had been silent for over a year, and yet her voice screamed in her head.

The man who held her heart was waiting, she knew it. The little girl who fought her way into this world needed her. This would end soon and she would return. She just prayed they were still waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 26-27

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Robin and Maxie were sitting in the lounge and having a bite to eat while Patrick was having some tests done. Matt was spending time with Tommy and Natalie.

"Look, I don't see why it's such a big deal," Maxie said as she took a bite of her salad. "His wife is dead. It's not like she's coming back."

Robin smirked at her cousin's lack of sensitivity.

"It's not that simple. Think about your own life, Maxie. You almost lost your husband. Would you want someone to push you into a new relationship?"

"If it was over a year, yeah. I mean look at him, Robin, he's still young and he's hot," she grinned. "Besides, the way he cares for his daughter is so sexy."

"Seriously? Why don't you leave Matt and go after him if you think so highly of him."

"I'm married, not blind," Maxie rolled her eyes. "I mean he's gone too long without sex. He probably has a ton of pent up 'energy' that needs an outlet. It would help him to relax."

Robin pushed her plate away. She knew someone who needed to release some energy and it wasn't Tommy.

"You know, people can actually live without sex," she said. "Matt has been sick for a while. I'm sure you haven't been able to do anything strenuous."

Maxie took a sip of her water and grinned.

"There are other ways of releasing energy. Matt has exceptional hands, Robin. The hands of a surgeon. He can do things that are amazing."

Robin was certain Patrick had skills that would blow her mind. She needed to change the subject.

"I just think you are insulting Tommy. He is a grown man and he is desperately in love with his wife. If he decides at some point to move on, then that's fine, but for now, I'm asking that you back off."

Maxie grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm serious Maxie," she said. "He doesn't want to be rude, but I bet he will be if you don't leave him alone."

"Okay, okay," she said and Robin knew she wasn't taking it seriously. She was afraid Tommy would tell her to back off in his own way soon enough.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked Tommy after they were back in Natalie's room waiting for her. Matt had gone back to his room and Natalie was having an MRI done. Tommy had held her hand until she was sedated and now they were waiting.

"What do you mean?"

Patrick sighed.

"Look, I've known you a long time. I can see you're upset and I want to help."

"I'm fine," Tommy said and wiped his face. "It's just stress, no big deal. You don't need to worry about it."

"You always do that," Patrick said angrily. "I was in the fucking plane too, you know."

Tommy glared at him.

"You don't want to go there with me right now," he said. "Please."

"Why not? Why can't you be angry with me and let some of what you're keeping inside out? You have to blame me for all of this."

Tommy gaped at him. "What? No I don't. Why would you even think that?"

Patrick got up and paced.

"Never mind. You're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

Tommy faced him and shook his head.

"You aren't to blame for any of this," he said. "The plane went down and I thank God I didn't lose you, too."

"Look at you, man? You are a shell of the person you were. You live for your daughter and it's killing you. You've lost weight and you never do anything but sit and wait for Natalie to get worse." Patrick knew he was pushing it, but he was so worried about his best friend.

Tommy looked at him and then nodded as he stood up.

"I don't feel like she's gone," he looked at Patrick and his eyes welled up with tears. "I feel her in here," he touched his chest. "I think she needs me."

Patrick felt sick.

"She's gone, man, I was there. The plane was in pieces and the part she was in was in the ocean. She's dead."

Tommy crossed his arms and nodded.

"You know what? You're right, and I'll work on that. I also think it's time you and I stopped spending so much time together. You are Natalie's Godfather and you are about to give her the greatest gift in the world, but after that, I think it's best if we separate our lives a little more. Besides, you and Robin have something starting here, and I don't want to get in the way." He went to walk away.

"Tommy, stop. Where are you going?" Patrick went to stop him.

"I'm just going to get some air," he said. "I'll be back before Nat gets back. You should find Robin and go home."

"I didn't mean to make things weird," Patrick said.

"It's not. You're right," he said and walked out.

Patrick sat down and put his head in his hands.

Robin made her way back to the room and saw Patrick standing in the hallway. She felt her heart jump as she approached and felt like a teenager.

"Hey," she smiled at him and he grinned at her.

"Hi yourself," he said quietly.

"What's wrong? Is it Natalie?"

"No. She's sleeping off the sedation and will be back in the room soon. How was your talk with Maxie?"

"Pointless. I think Tommy will have to snap at her and then she'll get the picture."

Patrick seemed upset.

"Did everything go okay with your testing?"

"Think so. I guess they will do the transplant in the next few days."

"Okay," she went to go into the room to wait and he stopped her.

"We should just leave," he said.

"Patrick, what happened? You are acting weird."

"Never mind. I'm going to go back to the hotel."

She took his arm and held him there.

"Stop this right now. Tell me what happened? Did you have a run in with someone?" She felt the realization hit her and she sighed. "Did you have a fight with Tommy?"

A look crossed Patrick's face.

"He is an asshole."

Robin walked him to a bench and they sat down.

"What happened?"

"I asked him why he wasn't angry with me for the plane crash. I told him he is living for his daughter and not for anything else and it's killing him." He turned and looked at her. "He said after the transplant, I should separate my life from theirs. I should move on and he would do better with not being so dependent on me."

Robin knew that's not what Patrick wanted at all.

"He didn't mean that, Patrick. He is worried that he is bringing you down and I think all of the talk from Maxie about moving on just made him feel lost." She put her hand on Patrick's thigh and smiled. "I had a great talk with Tommy yesterday, Patrick, and I realized something."

"What's that?"

"He is so lucky. He found the kind of love that people dream of their whole lives. He is so devastated because he loved so completely. It's not natural to be able to let something like that go. It's a tribute to his wife and to the bond they share that he feels her so profoundly a year later."

"So he's just supposed to live a shell of who he was forever? He isn't ever going to be happy again?" he said as his voice cracked.

She turned to him and cupped his face in her hand.

"No, that isn't what I'm saying. I'm just telling you that it's not for anyone to tell him when he should be done grieving. He will do what his heart tells him, and if that means he never loves again, then that's what he wants. If it means he finds a new love and starts a new life, then so be it. The point is it needs to be on him. Whatever he decides should be okay with those who love him. Be his friend and listen to him, but don't decide his life for him."

Patrick looked into her eyes and felt like she understood everything he had been through. It occurred to him that he would be completely lost if she wasn't here with him and it made him wonder why he had been so completely arrogant when it came to Tommy.

He deserved to mourn in his own way and it was Patrick's job to support him, but not preach his own ideas. He also knew that if he loved someone like Tommy loved Brittany and she died, he would be no different.

"Hey," Robin rubbed his thigh. "It's going to be okay."

He looked at her and nodded.

He was falling in love with her.

"Robin? Dr. Drake? I'm so glad I found you," Elizabeth rushed up to them.

"What is it?" Robin asked her.

"Your friend collapsed on the roof. He is refusing treatment and he wouldn't let me help him. The resident is up there with him, but I think maybe he needs you guys."

Patrick was on his way and Robin ran with him.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"I'm fine," Tommy argued as the resident tried to get him to sit in the wheelchair. "I just fell."

"Sir, you are exhibiting signs of exhaustion and dehydration. I don't want to have to sedate you," the Doctor said. "Elizabeth found you unconscious."

"Get away from me," he said as the orderly tried to help him move to the wheelchair.

Patrick and Robin rushed onto the roof and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You called my parents?" he said.

Robin looked at the resident and smiled.

"We can handle this. I'll make sure he is taken care of," she said.

"Dr. Scorpio, he seems combative."

Robin smiled. If Tommy was anything, he wasn't combative.

"He'll be okay, thanks."

The doctor and orderly left and Patrick looked at Tommy who went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Tommy looked at him and his eyes were blank.

"Natalie will wake up soon. I don't want her to be alone. I don't want Elizabeth coming to find me. I don't want anyone to fix me. I just want to be with my girls."

"We'll go sit with her," Patrick said. "You need fluids and you have to sleep."

"I need to be with my daughter and I'm not your responsibility. I think we've established that. You and Robin need to move on, okay? Go and relax and enjoy your night because tomorrow is the surgery. I need to sit with my daughter," he repeated and turned to walk away, but wobbled on his feet. Patrick grabbed him as he sank to the floor.

"Okay, that's enough," Patrick said and Robin felt her eyes fill.

"Please leave me alone," Tommy said softly, his eyes filling with tears.

"We can't do that," Robin said as she held his hand and checked his pulse. "You're stuck with us."

"I just need to sit with my baby girl," he said. "I don't want her to be scared. I don't want her to hurt anymore," he cried and Patrick hugged him.

Robin stood up and looked at them.

"I'll go sit with Natalie while you two talk."

They nodded and Robin walked away, feeling like helping Natalie would be the best thing she could do at the moment.

"I'm worried about you," Patrick said after Robin left.

"I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed and I haven't eaten in a while. I'll go eat and rest with Natalie. I really don't need anything more."

"Okay."

Tommy sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just don't want you to give up your life for me. You need to be happy and move forward, and I think I'm a constant reminder of what brings you down. I don't want that and Britt wouldn't want that." He smiled at him. "You seem happy with Robin. How are things going?"

Patrick smiled and shrugged.

"I think I'm in trouble."

Tommy laughed.

"It's the best kind of trouble, isn't it?"

"Totally. Will you let me help you back to Nat's room? I need for you to let them give you some fluids and then you need to rest."

Tommy nodded and looked at him.

"Only if you and Robin go home. I mean it, Patrick, I need you to live your life and have a restful evening before tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. You're going to do something amazing tomorrow, man, and I need you to be ready."

"I am. Come on," he said and helped Tommy up. They both knew he was far from okay, but for right now, it would have to be enough.

Robin laid a blanket out in front of the fireplace and waited for Patrick to come out of the bathroom. She had a nice visit with Natalie, but when Tommy came back down, Patrick had wanted to leave. She wanted to help him tonight, and she hoped she could. He had been through so much in such a short amount of time, and she just needed him to be okay.

It was funny to her, when she thought about it. She hadn't even realized when it happened. She went in search of him when Matt needed help, and never in her wildest dreams did she think something like this would have happened. He was arrogant and brilliant, but he was also sweet and caring. His guard was up because of experiences he had endured, and she knew something about that.

She poured a glass of wine and took a long drink. She was falling in love with him, and she knew it. He had brought something out in her that she had kept hidden and it made her want more. The way she felt when he touched her was unlike anything she had experienced, and they hadn't done anything but kiss, yet.

"Robin?" his voice startled her and she almost spilled her wine.

"Hey, I didn't hear you," she turned and smiled at him as he walked over in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure," he smiled and sat down, his heart beating out of his chest. The glow of the fire around her made her tanned skin look soft and beautiful. Her brown eyes were bright and expressive and the flush on her cheeks from the wine was the perfect touch.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked as she handed him a glass.

"Not for me, but for Natalie. She is going to have a hard time with the surgery and recovery. I just hope everything goes well for her."

"It will. I'll scrub in if I'm needed and Matt will be there to watch from the observation room. Everything will be fine."

He smiled as he took a long drink.

"I know."

They sat for a minute and then he put their drinks down.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked her softly.

"Of course," she turned to him and smiled.

"You have been absolutely amazing through this. The way you have helped Natalie and been there for me and Tommy has been more than I could have ever asked for."

Robin blushed and shrugged.

"You remind me of what family should be. I haven't had a lot of memories of being with the people who mean the most to me and I appreciate what I see with you guys. It makes me want," she stopped.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked her skin.

"Want what?"

Her eyes met his and she took a minute.

"More? Maybe to one day make my own memories? I don't know. Is that ridiculous?"

He shook his head softly.

"Not at all."

"Patrick," she said softly as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. It was tentative and gentle at first, and then needy and possessive. Robin moved to pull him to her and he pressed his tongue into her mouth, the warm confines of her cheeks and she moaned in delight.

"I want you," he said as he moved his mouth over her chin. "I want to be with you in every way."

She pushed him back gently and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? You know what it means to be with me?"

"It means I'm with the woman who has made everything in my life better. It means I'm feeling things for you that I've never felt before and as much as it scares me, I can't wait for more."

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Why does it scare you?"

He covered her hand with his own and kissed her palm.

"I've never been with someone I was afraid to lose."

She blinked and a tear spilled over her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said and moved to pull his shirt off. He lifted his arms and she tossed the shirt to the floor and moved to run her hands over his chest. He gently pulled her shirt off and smiled as her hair billowed down over her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently lay her down on the blanket.

"God you're beautiful," he said as he ran his fingers over her flat stomach. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone as his hands moved over her breasts, peeling away the bra cup and watching as her nipples pebbles under his fingers. He moved to unhook the lace and he pulled the bra off before he used his tongue to trace the pink bud. She arched her back as he moved over her cleavage and pressed her breasts together as he kissed every inch of her, marking her with his touch.

He moved down her torso to her navel and he felt her hands in his hair as he ran his tongue over her hips and across her stomach. Her skin quivered under him and she felt the wetness between her thighs as she longed to feel him inside of her.

He slipped his fingers under the band of her yoga pants and she lifted her hips as he pulled them down and off. He ran his hands up her legs and he kissed the inside of her thighs as he moved to her panties. Her scent was driving him wild and he could see the dampness through her panties as he moved his mouth over her.

"Patrick, I need you," she murmured as he moved to peel her panties off. She lay there, exposed and vulnerable and he looked at her with such adoration, that she felt absolutely beautiful.

He pressed his mouth to hers again and she hungrily kissed him as he moved to slip a finger between her folds and inside of her. She opened her legs and groaned as he rubbed the bundle of nerves at her core. He was so aroused by how ready she was for him and he smiled as she pushed him onto his back.

"My turn," she said seductively as she moved over his muscular torso, kissing his nipples and moving down his taut torso to his navel and the trail of hair, which led to parts still covered. She ran her hand over his covered erection and his hips bucked under her. She moved to his sweat pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She tossed them down and moved back up his legs, marveling at his impressive member.

She took him in her hands and ran her fingers over the tip of his shaft, watching as he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure. She moved to cup him gently and leaned down to kiss the tip before she took him in her mouth, causing him to gasp in surprise. He ran his hands through her hair as she took him deep into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection, tasting his pre cum and aching for him to be inside of her.

He pulled her back to his face and turned them over so she was on her back. He reached to grab his protection and covered himself before he moved between her legs and gently teased her opening before he slowly, agonizingly pushed into her.

"Oh, shit," he murmured at the tight wetness he felt. She was incredible and he worried he wouldn't fit. He looked into her eyes and stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

She ran her hands over his chest and hooked her leg over his shoulder.

"No, I want more," she said and sucked in her breath as he filled her completely. He held her leg to him as he moved in and out, thrusting and moving with her and watching her eyes turn black with desire.

They moved so she was straddling him, and his hands were on his chest as she rode him. Her hips moved over him and he was so deep inside of her it was hard to know where he ended and she began. Her hands moved over his chest and he guided her hips over him, watching the sweat trickle down her cleavage.

Their hands were everywhere and the feelings were intense and passionate and deeply erotic. Neither one of them had connected at this level of intimacy and it was profound.

"I want to feel your body on mine," she said as she moved off of him and lay down on her back.

He moved to her and slid back into her, holding her thighs as he thrust over and over. He could feel her clenching around him as the tightness in his groin built. He leaned into her as he exploded and she shuddered under him as she gave him everything she had. He twitched and moved inside of her until he was completely spent.

A little while later, they lay together in front of the fire, a sheet covering them. Patrick held her to him and she had her cheek on his chest, her arm slung over his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm amazing," she murmured. "Are you?"

"I think this was the best night of my life," he said sincerely.

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Mine too," she smiled as he kissed her again.

Please let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 28-29

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"Daddy?" Natalie looked at Tommy as she finally came around after the sedation. He had been worried that it was taking her so long to wake up. He worried she would have issues tomorrow with the long surgery. He worried about everything.

"Hi baby," he smiled at her as he smoothed her red hair back. She was always pale, but with this illness, she just looked translucent. It reminded him of the times Brittany was in the hospital.

"Where are uncle Patrick and Robin?"

"They went home to sleep so they would be ready for tomorrow. Are you upset you're stuck with me?" he smiled at her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No daddy, I love you."

"Well that's good, because I love you too. After the surgery tomorrow, you are going to feel so much better," he held her small hand in his.

"I'm a little scared," she said quietly.

"Okay, then I think we need to talk about what you're afraid of and maybe I can help you," he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her as she leaned into him.

"Will it hurt?" she asked as she played with a piece of fuzz on his shirt.

"No. You won't feel anything. You will fall asleep and when you wake up, it will be all over. You will start to feel better and we will be able to go home."

She was quiet for a minute and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay daddy?"

He swallowed his tears as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Will you there when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

"Will Uncle Patrick hurt after he is missing his kidney? Will he be okay?"

"He will be just fine. You two can recover together."

He smiled as she thought of more questions.

"Is it okay that I'm a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has a boy kidney. Is it okay that I'm a girl?"

Tommy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"On the inside, it doesn't matter. Kidneys aren't boys or girls, they are just kidneys."

"Oh," she said. "But not everything on the inside is the same, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boys can't have babies, so something must be different," she said.

"You're right, but not kidneys."

"Okay," she seemed to be satisfied with that. "Will you tell me a story?"

He kept his arm around her and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with long red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Wherever she went, people were happy just because she was there. She loved helping people and making them smile, and she loved to sing. Her voice was like an angel, and when she sang, it simply made the world a better place."

He smiled as she watched him.

"But she was also sad. She spent so much time helping other people, that she found when she was home alone she was lonely. She longed to have a child of her own and to share her heart with someone. That was the trouble with someone like her. Everyone thought she was so happy, that they never asked her if she was."

Natalie put her hand in his and closed her eyes.

"But then, the most amazing thing happened. She came to the hospital on a tour to visit the sick children and she walked into a room where a young doctor was talking with a very sad mommy and daddy. The doctor got angry that she just walked in and he told her to leave. He was very surprised when the beautiful girl stood up to him and said no."

He was quiet for a minute and Natalie smiled with her eyes closed.

"Keep going."

He chuckled and then sighed.

"The girl told the young doctor that he needed to be nicer, and he should know that sometimes, it's not about what he wants, but what someone else needs. She said hello to the young parents in the room and made their little boy so happy. It was the most amazing thing, and the young doctor was angry with himself. He had a lot to learn about being a better doctor."

Natalie sniffed and he wiped her eyes.

"The young doctor didn't think he would see her again, but to his surprise, when he went to his next appointment, it was her. She looked at him and he felt like he was seeing the world for the first time. She was funny and smart and courageous and she actually seemed to like the young doctor."

He smiled as she watched his every move.

"Soon the beautiful girl and the young doctor began to spend every moment together. They fell in love and got married and soon they were expecting a baby. They were so excited. Every dream they ever had was about to come true, and they were so happy. When their baby girl was born, they didn't think life could get any better."

"Their little baby was the spitting image of her mommy, down to her cute little tuft of red hair. She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and they were the happiest of families."

Natalie smiled and yawned.

"Mommy always said you made her the happiest she ever was and she told me that I should never be with anyone who didn't make my happier the next day than I was the day before. She said you always made her tomorrows better than her yesterdays."

Tommy felt his chin quiver as he watched her fall asleep.

"Your mommy was the best," he said. "You are our greatest accomplishment little Red. Please feel her with you and fight with everything you have. Please don't leave me."

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he didn't feel well. He knew he was in trouble, but he just needed to get through tomorrow. He would do anything for his little girl.

Patrick woke up and smiled at Robin who lying next to him, watching him.

"Good morning," he said and turned on his side, facing her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she smiled at his stubble.

"I did," he grinned. "I don't remember when we moved to the bed."

She ran her hand through her hair and blushed.

"I think after the third time?" she moved closer to him and he moved the sheet for her.

"You're still naked," he said.

"So are you," she grinned. "You said it was easier access."

"I'm sure I did. How much wine did I have?"

She laughed and he pulled her against him.

"What time do we have to be there?"

"An hour," she said softly. "Whatever shall we do with the time?"

He answered by making love to her again.

Something was wrong. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but something was wrong. She took out the picture of the man and the little girl she carried with her and she felt her tears fall.

They needed her. They were in trouble and she could feel it.

She held the picture to her chest and lay on the mattress they gave her. This room was worse than the ones before. They had moved her in a hurry and this place was dirty and empty with no piano at all. She played to break the silence. She tried to sing, to make any sound, but there was nothing. It was like her vocal chords had been ripped out and no matter how she tried, she couldn't speak. She wanted to. She would do anything to get out of here and get back to them.

She had been alone for so long. She sat in what was the equivalent to solitary confinement and she knew, once she got out, she never wanted to be left alone again. She wanted the man who had her heart. She wanted his arms to hold her and his chest to comfort her. She could picture his body in her mind and the touch of his hands on her body. She ached for him and the little girl she loved so much. What if they moved on? What if they didn't love her anymore?

There was a loud crash and she jumped, dropping the picture. There were more bangs, like gunshots and she felt her heart race. She ran behind the mattress to protect herself.

"Hello? Is there anywhere here?" a voice called out and she tried to answer, but she couldn't.

"We're here from the States and we need to know if anyone is here," the male voice said as they moved close to the door.

I'm here! She mouthed and her despair took over. She ran to the door and pounded, but her hands made no sound through the steel door. Please help me! She mouthed again and waited, but the voices went away. She looked around, desperate to make herself noticed.

She had a candle, which was her only source of light at night. She made a decision, and she prayed it would work. She put the mattress close to the door and lit it on fire. She realized it was blocking the door, but she needed the smoke to get to the vents. She prayed they would get to her in time.

Her family needed her.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Patrick was in pre op and was waiting for them to take him in when there was a knock at his door. He looked up as Tommy came in.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Patrick grinned.

"Like you have to ask? Of course," he said and watched as Tommy walked to the chair next to the bed. He looked like garbage, but Patrick wasn't going to start in on him now. "How is Nat?"

"They are running some last minute tests, and Robin was kind enough to sit with her for a few minutes while I came here."

"That's good," he smiled. "Robin will help her to relax."

Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Seems like someone else is quite relaxed," he laughed.

"Whatever," Patrick blushed.

Tommy sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Look, I know I'm not always the best at talking about things, or telling people what's going on with me, but there's something I need to tell you."

Patrick nodded and grinned.

"Are you pregnant? I thought we were careful."

Tommy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Shut up so I can be serious."

Patrick put his hands up and smiled.

"I know I don't always say it, but you saved my life. When I lost Britt, and I thought I lost you, too, I was one step away from leaving this world, too. You being alive and making it back from the crash was a sign that maybe, with your help, I could be okay. The way you care for Natalie is a Godsend to me and to her and it's because of you that we both are here."

Patrick sniffed and Tommy shrugged.

"She has struggled her whole young life, and you know as well as I do that losing her mother set her back immensely. She will die if she doesn't get this kidney and the fact you are the one donating it to her just makes me know that she will be fine. You are our family and you're my brother. I can never thank you enough for this sacrifice and I want you to know how grateful I am to you. Thank you."

Patrick hugged him and Tommy sat back slowly, looking at his hand. He played with his wedding band and wiped his eyes.

"Will you do me a favor?" Patrick asked.

"Of course."

"When we are in surgery, will you take a shower and shave? You're starting to look like the guys from that duck show."

Tommy laughed and nodded.

"Okay," he said and they looked up as Elizabeth came in.

"Your daughter wants to see you," she said and smiled. "She's darling."

Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," he turned and looked at Patrick. "I'll see you when you're out of surgery."

Patrick nodded.

"Count on it."

Tommy walked past Elizabeth who touched his arm as he moved past her. Patrick called her over to him, if nothing more than to give his friend a break.

Robin walked into the room to see Patrick and she smiled as he lay there all bundled up in the hospital bed.

"Cozy?" she asked as he grinned at her.

"I was cold. There was no gorgeous naked woman next to me to help keep me warm."

"Oh, poor baby," she sat down and took his hand in hers.

"Did you see Natalie?"

"I did. She is being very brave," Robin rubbed his fingers.

"I sure hope this makes her feel much better," he sighed.

"It will."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I was going to head to the movies, but I suppose I can stay," she grinned and he rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll be here."

"Good," he smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

The nurses came in to take him and she held his hand a minute longer.

"You're going to be fine," she said and kissed him again. "I'll be waiting."

He nodded and they took him out.

Tommy sat with Natalie as they got her ready to go in for surgery. He held her gaze as they unhooked her machines.

"You okay?" he smoothed her hair back.

"I'm sleepy," she smiled.

"That's good," he grinned and kissed her hand. "You go to sleep."

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes baby?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay," he said and sniffed.

"Do you think I'll dream while I sleep?"

He continued to rub her hand.

"You might."

"If I dream of mommy, I'll tell her you said hello."

He let his tears fall and he didn't care.

"That would be really nice." He watched as she fell asleep and the nurses nodded that it was time to take her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You come back to me mini red. Daddy loves you to pieces and he needs you."

He stood and watched as they wheeled her out and he felt like he couldn't move.

"Tommy? Come on out with me," Robin smiled at him as she watched the scene unfold.

"Robin? I didn't think you would be here," he said.

"I had nothing better to do," she smiled and took his arm, walking him to the waiting room and to a seat.

Maxie came by and smiled at them as she sat down.

"Matt is in the observation room watching your daughter. He's the best, so don't worry, okay?" she said to him.

Tommy nodded.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a long time and Tommy took out his wallet, looking at a picture. Robin looked over and smiled.

"Is that Brittany?"

Tommy smiled and showed her the picture.

"This was our wedding."

Robin took the picture and marveled at how beautiful it was. The love in the way the two of them looked at each other was mesmerizing. It was a picture of love and not simply a wedding.

"She was gorgeous," Robin said to him. "You looked pretty handsome yourself. You clean up nicely."

"Here is one with Patrick and Britt. He was my best man," he showed her the picture and Robin felt her heart skip at seeing Patrick in a tux. He was just so handsome.

"It must have been an amazing night," she said.

"It was," he said and put the pictures away.

They looked up as the surgical nurse came in and Tommy stood.

"What is it?"

"Matt wants you to scrub in with Natalie, Dr. Scorpio. They could use another hand."

Robin nodded as Tommy began to panic.

"What's wrong? I can scrub in. I'm a pediatric surgeon!" Tommy said.

Robin turned to him.

"No. I will help and everything will be fine. You are not to step foot near there, do you hear me?"

He looked crestfallen, but nodded.

"Please help her," he said and she ran off.

"There's nobody here. Our intel was wrong," Frisco said to Mac as they stood inside the building.

"No, we're missing something. I know they said there was someone here, being moved often and they said she was someone worth a lit to them. My guy wasn't lying," Mac continued to look around.

"The rest of the team went to the check point. We need to go," Frisco walked to the door.

"Look," Mac said and pointed to the ceiling vent. "Smoke."

"There's no room there," Frisco said looking at the blueprints.

"I don't care what the blueprints say," Mac said and looked at the wall. "There's someone there."

Frisco called the rest of the team back and they worked on figuring out how to get through the wall. They finally found a secret compartment and followed it down a hall to a new set of rooms.

"Oh my God," Mac said as they walked into the rooms and saw what had obviously been jail cells of some sort. They had remnants of people living there, but they were all empty.

"Over here!" Frisco called out and Mac ran over. They saw the smoke coming from behind the door and carefully got it open, the fire close to the door.

"I can't see anything," Mac said.

"Move over," Frisco said and he sprayed the fire extinguisher. Mac ran in and they both saw the body of a woman in the corner.

"Shit," Mac said as he raced over. He turned her onto her back and yelled to Frisco.

"Get help! She's alive!"

He saw the woman was covered in soot and it looked like she had some surface burns on her hands. He saw a piece of paper folded and tucking into her pants. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"I'm HIV positive. Please take precautions. I have been kidnapped and held against my will for over a year. The picture is my family."

Mac looked at the image of the man and the young girl and nodded.

"We'll find them," he promised and took her hand in his. "You just hold on."

He felt an immediate connection to her. What if this was Robin? HIV positive? Mac knew what that meant for a young woman and his heart broke for her. Over a year? What had she endured? He gathered her in his arms and carried her out to the ambulance.


	17. Chapter 30-31

Chapter Thirty:

Tommy was going out of his mind with worry. He was pacing and Maxie tried to calm him down.

"Why would they need her in there? Something is wrong, I know it," he said tearfully.

"Matt thinks the world of Robin, and if he saw a way she could help, then he would ask for her. It doesn't mean anything is wrong."

"I'm a doctor. I know what's going on," he said.

Maxie decided to try a different approach.

"Come sit with me for a minute."

"No thank you. I don't want to hear any more from you," he said, his tears threatening.

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Maxie said. "I was just trying to be friendly."

Tommy glared at her.

"I need to be alone," he said.

Maxie saw Elizabeth walking to them and she smiled.

"Patrick is out of surgery and in recovery. He did great," Elizabeth told them.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Not until he is in a room," Liz said.

"Maybe we can get you something? Are you hungry?" Maxie asked.

Tommy looked at them and shook his head.

"I'm going to scrub in," he said. "I need to help my daughter."

Elizabeth stopped him.

"You can't do that. You are too close to both patients and you will be a distraction. You just need to stay here with us," she held his hand in hers.

Tommy pulled his hand away from her. "You need to leave me alone," he said angrily. "Both of you need to back off."

Maxie thought back to the warnings Robin told her and she realized that everyone Tommy loved was in surgery right now. Maybe this wasn't the right approach.

"Liz, why don't you see if you can check on Natalie?"

Liz nodded and winked at Tommy.

Maxie walked to him and he crossed his arms.

"Look. I know you are close to Robin and you mean well, but I'm asking you to leave me alone. I am in love with my wife and it's insulting to me that you keep disrespecting that."

Maxie felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I have never had a subtle bone in my body and I guess I just thought you looked lonely. Your wife is dead. It isn't healthy to be so stuck in the past."

Tommy almost hauled off and punched something.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you don't know anything about me. You are way out of line and I think we are finished talking," he turned and almost passed out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maxie asked him.

"I'm fine," he sat down. "Just back off!" he yelled.

Maxie nodded and stepped away, keeping her eyes on him. She realized she pushed too far.

Everything was a mess. Robin was tying bleeders as fast as she could and the other surgeons were doing the same.

"This is ridiculous," the nurse said. "Her insides are almost disintegrating."

"We just need to keep working," Robin said. She didn't know how Natalie had been living with such damage to her endocrine system. Her heart ached at how much pain she must have lived with on a daily basis.

"Let me in," Matt said as he came in gowned up.

"Dr. Hunter, are you well enough to be here?" the surgeon asked.

"Doesn't look like you're having much luck on your own, so I'd say you could use a hand," he said.

Robin smiled and moved for him to come in. He looked at the scene and immediately worked to fix what he saw. Robin was amazed at how he worked so efficiently and they all cheered when the kidney perked up and seemed to start working.

Their jubilation was short lived, when Natalie began to crash.

"She's reacting to something," the nurse said. "Her pressure is crashing!"

Robin felt her heart sink as she watched them work feverishly to help keep her alive.

"Starting compressions," the surgeon said.

Matt barked out some orders and Robin moved closer to Natalie's face.

"You fight mini red. Your daddy needs you and your Uncle Patrick needs you. You can't leave them," she said tearfully and looked at one of the nurses. "Get the CD in her room and pipe the music in here."

"Dr. Scorpio, I hardly think that's what she needs," the nurse said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Robin seethed. "Get the music or get out."

"Yes doctor," the nurse said and walked out.

"Shit," Matt said as he watched her organs start to shut down. "This can't be happening."

Robin wondered if a person could simply run out of fight.

Mac sat in the hospital room with the woman they had pulled out of the burning room. She had bandages on her hands and he held one in his as he waited for her to wake up.

"Hey, Mac, we need to go home," Frisco said as he walked in.

"I'm staying here with her," he said.

Frisco walked up and sighed.

"Why? We don't know who she is and we have to go back and debrief."

Mac looked at Frisco and sighed.

"She was held prisoner for over a year and she is HIV positive. Do you know what she must have endured? The picture is of a young girl and a man who she said are her family. She deserves someone to be here and help her."

"That's not our job," Frisco said.

Mac went to say something when the woman began to wake up. He watched her as she finally opened her eyes and he was stunned by the brilliant blue.

"Hi. You're safe. My name is Mac Scorpio. Can you tell me your name?"

The redhead looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"That's okay. You don't need to talk. Can you write your name?"

She blinked and her tears fell as Mac smiled.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out."

Frisco had gone and gotten the doctor and a nurse came in with him. Mac moved over, but the redhead reached for him.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I'll be right here."

The nurse looked at her and yelled out.

"I know who she is! Oh my gosh! She died in that plane crash. Her name is Barbara Rose. She is a famous singer."

Mac looked at Frisco who immediately began to get on the phone to verify things. Mac googled her and the image came up and he recognized her immediately.

"Is this you?" he showed her the picture.

She looked at the image and her chin quivered. She nodded and blinked.

"Why can't she talk?" the nurse asked. "She's a singer. How cruel is that?"

"Why don't you take a walk?" Mac asked her. "She can't talk, but she can hear, and you're being an ass."

The doctor had the nurse leave and he looked at Mac.

"We need to have a specialist come in to figure out what's happening with her voice. I'll have them come in soon. She is also malnourished, but that should be easily taken care of. Her viral load is high, and that could mean," he stopped when Mac interrupted.

"I know what that could mean. My niece is HIV positive." He sighed. "Can we try a new cocktail?"

"I'll have the proper doctor come and evaluate her. I'll be back."

Mac nodded and watched the doctor leave. He looked at the image on the phone and saw more information.

"It says your name is Brittany. Barbara is your stage name. Does that sound familiar?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. It's nice to meet you, Brittany," Mac said and took her bandaged hand in his.

Brittany felt, for the first time in over a year, that she might get her miracle.

It had been too long and he knew it. Robin was probably trying to figure out how to tell him what happened. How was it possible that this was his life?

Tommy was sitting in the locker room, away from Maxie and Elizabeth. He just needed to be alone. He didn't have the energy to shave, as he promised Patrick. He felt a dull ache in his chest and he worried he was fighting something that was more than fatigue.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the tiny stone Natalie always had with her. He remembered when his wife gave it to her, before one of the many surgeries she had endured.

"Please help her," he said aloud. "Please don't take her from me."

He put his head in his hands and cried.

Chapter Thirty-One:

Patrick opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him and he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

Maxie put her hand on his arm.

"Robin had to help with Natalie's surgery. She will be back as soon as they finish."

"Where is Tommy?"

Maxie shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He got angry with me and went off for some air. He asked for me to give him space and I did."

Patrick tried to move, but couldn't.

"I need to find him. He might be in trouble. How could you leave him alone? His daughter and his best friend are in surgery and you left him alone?" Patrick felt his heart breaking at the agony he knew Tommy was in.

Maxie shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the last person he wanted to see. I overstepped with him and I'm sorry. I'll try to find him, but you can't go anywhere and if you try, I will have them sedate you."

Patrick glared at her.

"You and what army?"

"You're just like my husband. He was always trying to get up and do more than he was supposed to. I can't believe he is actually operating with them. If he dies, I'll kill him," she grinned.

"He had to scrub in?" Patrick lay back and covered his face. "Oh God, Nat isn't going to make it."

Maxie covered his hand with hers.

"Matt and Robin are working on her. I don't know of two stronger people. I know you don't know me very well, and I can be a handful, but I don't beat around the bush. Robin and Matt can save her."

Patrick exhaled and the nurse came in to check on him, giving him more pain meds.

"Please find Tommy," he said before he was out again.

Maxie sighed. Something was definitely wrong.

Mac tried to arrange for a medical transport for Brittany. They were holding back on the release of any information, pending notification of her family. The problem was that she didn't seem to know anything. She knew people, but not names. You knew home, but not where it was. She knew she was famous, but nothing about the crash. She knew she loved her husband, but she didn't know his name.

Everything had been left off of the records and according to their Intel, she was known as Barbara Rose Anthony. It was actually pretty ingenious, keeping her private life completely out of the spotlight. It was making his job very hard, to say the least.

He also uncovered the horrific attack she endured at the age of 18, which he assumed had left her HIV positive. He wondered if the current and past events were related. He wished she remembered more.

He was waiting in her room while she was having some tests done and he tried again to call Robin. He was told she was assisting in surgery, and he worried something was wrong. Robin didn't operate. She was a researcher. He tried Maxie, too, but he got her voice mail. He was worried about his girls.

The nurse wheeled Brittany back in and she smiled at Mac, but he could see she was in pain. He stepped out while they got her situated back in bed and the nurse told him he could go in.

"Hi," Mac smiled at her. "Are you doing okay?"

Brittany nodded and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Thank you for being here."

He blushed and looked at his hands,

"I should be honest with you," he began. "I'm here for selfish reasons."

Brittany waited.

"You remind me very much of my niece. She is HIV positive and she is an inspiration to me and her family. Because of my job, I am not able to be with her as much as I want, but helping you has given me a renewed strength that my job is worthwhile. I think I will be taking some time off when we get back and be a stronger presence in their lives."

Brittany wrote more.

"Their?"

Mac chuckled.

"I have another niece, Maxie. She is quite the handful. She is married to a very tolerant man who is a pediatric endocrinologist."

Brittany's face took on a strange look and Mac touched her arm.

"You okay?"

Pediatric Endocrinologist? The vision of the little girl came into her mind. She saw her in the hospital, crying, while the doctors worked on her. She saw the man from the picture standing with her as they watched their little girl. She saw laughter and love and a little dog, what was his name? Why couldn't she remember the most important things? Who was the little girl? Could it be that she was a mother?

Was this her little girl? Was she sick? Was she scared?

She remembered her.

Brittany's eyes filled with tears as she longed to hold her. What was her name? What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay? Did I say something that bothered you?" Mac asked her.

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. She took more paper.

"Need to go home."

He nodded.

"I know, but I'm not sure where that is for you."

Tommy had a renewed sense of purpose. He had spent enough time feeling sorry for himself and his daughter needed him. It made sense that Robin and Matt went to help.

He knew Patrick was probably waking up and he should sit with him until Natalie was in recovery. He was making his way back downstairs after spending some time in labor and delivery.

It was the most amazing sight, looking in the nursery at all of the newborns. He and Brittany had never had that with Natalie because she was in the NICU for so long. He smiled as he thought of the moment when she was born and they were so sure she wasn't going to make it. Brittany had such a rough time and Tommy was beside himself with worry. He remembered the first time he met his daughter.

_Tommy walked to the NICU and saw the nurse standing inside. She looked at him and smiled. "She has been waiting to meet her daddy."_

_Tommy nodded, not able to form a word. Patrick waited outside the room. "I'll wait right here. Take your time." Patrick said._

_Tommy nodded and exhaled a deep breath; he walked in slowly and approached the incubator. His heart almost stopped as he saw the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. The tubes and the wires disappeared and he looked at the life he and Brittany had created. She was beautiful and delicate and her face, even in its teeny form was the spitting image of his Red. She lay on her tummy, the tubes helping her breathe didn't impede on her tiny nose and when he moved close to the incubator, she scrunched her face and made a squeak. He didn't care that his tears were falling. He looked at the nurse who walked over and showed him how he could reach his hand in through the sterile glove and touch her. He looked at the nurse. _

"_Are you sure it's okay?"_

"_We only allow the parents, and actually, it's very beneficial. If your wife is up to it soon, we can try a kangaroo hold, skin on skin contact that can promote weight gain and maternal healing. She is a little fighter, just like your wife," the nurse said and gave him some privacy._

_Tommy pulled up a chair and sat down, eye level with the incubator. He reached his hand in through the glove and his finger was almost the length of her arm. He gently touched her tiny fingers and she scrunched her face into what he could only describe as a smile. His heart swelled with love for her and he didn't even know he had the capacity to love someone so completely. It was different from any other connection he felt. It was as if everything in the world was right because of this precious little being._

"_Hi sweet girl. I'm your daddy. We haven't officially met before, but I'm the strange voice you kept hearing. I know your probably confused because you were in a nice warm home where you were safe and protected and now you are here and things are scary and harsh, but you need to know something. You are loved and you are wanted more than anything in this world. Your mommy and I, we are so proud to be your parents and we love you to pieces. You are going to grow and get stronger and you are going to have the best life." He wiped his eyes and she let out a teeny wail and he moved the little cloth she had covering her over a bit to conceal her little behind and she calmed down immediately._

_Tommy let a sob escape his throat. "Just like your mom. You like your privacy and you should. Your daddy will never let anyone hurt you. My sweet baby Natalie. Daddy loves his baby girl." He watched as she slept and he stepped back, looking at the nurse who also had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."_

Tommy smiled to himself as he walked back to the waiting room. His baby girl had always surprised him and he was sure as hell not going to underestimate her now. He knew she wouldn't leave him. He was not destined to lose her. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain in his chest, walking back and feeling like maybe things would be okay.

Maxie had looked everywhere, but Tommy was nowhere to be found, and she was worried. She had gone into the lounge and the locker room, but he wasn't there. She went to the Chapel, but still nothing. She tried Natalie's room, thinking maybe he went there to wait, but no.

"Hey Brooke," she stopped a surgical nurse. "Did you see a man walking around here? He is about 6 feet tall, curly brown hair and growing stubble? He looks like he needs to sleep for a week?"

"No Mrs. Hunter, sorry," she said.

"Okay, do you know if my husband is almost finished?"

Brooke looked about ready to cry and Maxie felt a sick sensation come over her.

"I think so. It was so sad, and your husband worked so hard, but they are about to call it. The little girl put up such a fight, but it was just too much. They are about to come talk to the family."

They both heard a crash and turned around as Tommy stood there, having heard the conversation. He dropped the class of juice he held and slowly sank to the ground.


	18. Chapter 32-33

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"Oh shit," Maxie turned and jumped to Tommy. "Get someone!"

"Get away from me," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry you heard that. I was looking for you and I didn't know where you were," Maxie rambled as he tried to get up. "Let me help you."

"Get your hands off of me," he said firmly. "I'm going to the O.R."

Maxie watched as he stood up and she faced him.

"I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you want to kill me. I can't let you go in there."

He looked at her and his expression was heartbreaking.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't care about anything other than my daughter. I am a fucking surgeon and I am her father. I played by the rules. I stayed away from the O.R., but if she dies because you are preventing me from going in there, then you will have my death on your head, too. I will help her fight. You have no idea who you're dealing with. I am more than what you think of me. You can't look at me as anything more than a man who needs a good screw, and that makes me sick. I don't need anyone but my daughter. Now get the hell out of my way," he fumed.

Maxie moved and Tommy ran to the O.R.

"It's been too long," Matt said. "We need to close her up and hope she clots. I don't understand where the bleeding is coming from. I don't think she will tolerate anything more. I can't understand how she was living like this. She's a mess."

Robin had the nurse wipe the sweat off her brow and she fought back her tears. They had lost her numerous times, but Robin was able to get her back. Matt expertly fixed the mess that was made of her endocrine system, but there was so much damage. The diabetes had caused damage to her liver and it was clear she had a partial liver transplant, although Robin didn't know anything about that.

"She was living like this because she comes from amazing people. Sometimes, despite medical science, the human will is the most dominant trait," Robin looked at him over her mask. "She is a miracle and not a mess."

Matt smiled as he worked.

"That she is," he said as he worked on finishing the transplant.

They worked longer and once again, the machines began to ring.

"Shit," Matt said. "She's crashing again. I'm working as fast as I can."

Robin looked up as she saw Tommy come in gowned up.

"You need to get out of here," she said.

"They said she was gone. Tell me what's happening."

"At the moment she is crashing, so either talk to her or get out of here," Matt said.

Tommy walked to the front of the bed by her face.

"Hey mini red," he said. "Daddy's here and you're going to be fine."

Robin and Matt smiled as she began to stabilize.

"That's right, baby, you can do it. You know, I used to sit in the operating room with your mom when she had some things done. It was most unusual, but because I'm a doctor and Uncle Patrick was so charming to everyone, they usually let me in. You know how mommy always said that when I was here, her world was a lot less scary. After she died and you and I were sitting in her music room and we were trying to play the piano, do you remember what you told me? You said that as long as I was with you, your world would be okay. Like mommy, that meant everything to me."

He felt his tears fall as he spoke to her.

"But daddy messed up. He couldn't save mommy and she had to leave, but you and me, we've been doing okay, right? I mean I know it isn't perfect, and we both miss mommy so very much, but you can't leave daddy, okay? Daddy needs you to be with him. I need you to yell at me when I pick out the wrong clothes for school and roll your beautiful blue eyes when I tell a bad joke. I need you to help me be a better daddy. I need my mini red, baby, daddy needs you. Please don't leave me."

Robin walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're done. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing more we can do. She has a chance, but it's slim," she wiped her eyes as the emotions of listening to him speak were overwhelming. "She will be in recovery soon, but I think you should go see Patrick for a minute before you sit with her. He needs to see you."

Tommy nodded and leaned in to kiss Natalie's forehead. He turned to Robin and his voice broke.

"If I could trade places with her, I would in a second. It's not right, to watch a child go through such pain. It's just not right," he said softly as he walked out.

Patrick looked up as Robin walked into his room.

"How is she? Did you find Tommy?" he was panicking.

"She is in recovery, Tommy is on his way here."

He sighed audibly and she sat down on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she put her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," he looked at her. "It was really bad, wasn't it? I can see it on your face."

She nodded and sighed.

"I've never seen anything like it, Patrick. She is missing her spleen and her liver looked to be a transplant, too. Her kidney was so diseased and the other one wasn't there. Her pancreas also looks to be mildly diseased. She crashed numerous times and it we almost didn't get her back. Matt was amazing. He stepped in and worked without any stopping. I don't know how he did it, so soon after surgery. His dexterity was amazing and he just took charge in there."

Patrick smiled at her.

"Do I need to be jealous?"

"Ew, no, I just admire his skill in the OR."

"Good to know. Natalie was born with only one partial kidney, a damaged liver, no spleen and no bile ducts. She began dialysis the day she was born and we got her a transplant a few weeks later. When she was about four months old, Tommy donated a piece of his liver and a few of his bile ducts to her and it made a world of difference. One she was diagnosed with diabetes it affected her entire system," he saw her expression and he sighed.

"I know it sounds terrible, but Natalie is such a fighter. She got that from both of her parents. She won't give up."

Robin nodded. "We were losing her again and Tommy came in. I don't know how he got past everyone, but he went to Natalie and spoke to her and she began to improve. It was amazing, how he spoke to her. He is so connected with his little girl," she sighed. "She just has to be okay."

Patrick nodded and they looked up as Tommy walked in.

"Hey," Patrick said and smiled at him.

Tommy walked to them and looked a little dazed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be good as new. You don't need to worry about me."

He nodded.

"Good. Thank you, for what you did. It means everything," he said sincerely.

Robin stood up and walked to Tommy.

"Can I get you anything? I can order food from anywhere you want," she smiled.

"No, thank you. Can I talk to Patrick alone for a minute?"

She nodded.

"My Uncle left me a few messages, so I want to try and call him back. He isn't easy to catch when he's on a mission, but I'm hoping he's almost done with this one. I'll be back in a little bit."

Patrick kissed her as she leaned in to him and Tommy smiled as he sat on the chair.

"I like her," he said. "She makes you human."

Patrick chuckled and held his middle.

"Thanks. I think I'll keep her around for a bit."

Tommy wiped his eyes and seemed to appreciate that sentiment.

"You said you would shower and shave," Patrick said. "You did neither."

"I know. Listen, I need to talk to you about something," he said seriously.

"Okay, I'm listening," Patrick said.

"You are Natalie's Godfather, and you are really the only person who loves and cares for her like Britt and I do, or how she did. Nat loves you and respects you and you are capable of helping her with whatever issues that might come up, both with her health, or anything else."

"She also loves Robin, and if she's around, then that would be an amazing thing. I just need to know that you will care for Natalie when I can't. I need to know if something happens to me, then you will raise her with love."

Patrick grabbed Tommy's arm and glared at him.

"What's going on? What are you saying?"

"I need to know that you will be there for her, no matter what. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're my family and you are the best person I know," Tommy said, his voice full of emotion.

"Hey, I will always be there for Nat," he said, unable to bear how upset his friend was.

Tommy stood up.

"Good, that's good. Thank you," he said and stared at Patrick. "You're an amazing brother. I'll never forget what you've done."

He went to walk out when he collapsed to the grown.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Patrick yelled and pushed the call button, screaming for help.

Robin saw Maxie sitting in the lobby and ran up to her.

"Hey, have you gotten a hold of Mac? He left me a bunch of messages and I can't reach him."

Maxie shook her head.

"I lost my phone. I was using Matt's for now. I'm sure he's just out of reach again. We can try again later." She looked guilty as she sighed. "Did you talk to Tommy? I really messed up with him and I feel something in my stomach that I don't like."

Robin laughed.

"It's called guilt. He is talking with Patrick now," Robin sat down and smiled at her.

"I told you to back off of him."

"I know. I just wanted to apologize. I feel really badly."

"It's okay. We can go see him and you can tell him. How is Matt?"

"He is sitting with Natalie for a little while. I thought she had died."

"She did, a few times, but we got her back. Tommy got her back, to be honest."

Maxie nodded and worried about Tommy. She felt like something was very wrong.

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Robin rushed back to Patrick's room after they got Tommy into a room and were evaluating him. She knew Patrick was going out of his mind with worry and she was afraid he was going to hurt himself. She could hear him arguing with the nurses as she made her way back to the room.

"I got it," she said breathlessly. She looked at the nurses and they nodded as they walked out.

"How is he? What's wrong? I need to go help!" he said with fear falling from each word.

"You need to relax, Patrick. You have been through major surgery and you need to recover. I'll tell you what's going on but if you don't stop trying to leave, I'll have them sedate you."

He saw her concern and knew she wouldn't hesitate.

"Okay, I'll stay here. Please tell me what happened."

"He is on fluids and electrolytes. He is severely dehydrated and has extreme exhaustion. They are running some blood tests to check his heart. He is still unconscious."

Patrick shook his head.

"I can't believe I let this happen. I ignored everything he's been going through and I made him think that he had to handle things alone. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground. When he spoke with me he tried to tell me he was in trouble. He wanted me to promise to take care of Natalie."

Robin held his hand and sighed.

"You are not to blame here, Patrick."

"But I am. You should have seen him after Britt died. I can't let him go back there."

Robin nodded.

"How long was it after the crash before you saw him?"

"He flew out to where I was after he got the call. He didn't know if either one of us had survived, but he just got on a plane and flew out to us."

She had a sick feeling when she asked the next question.

"Did you have to tell him about Britt?"

Patrick lay back and exhaled.

"I did."

She was horrified and couldn't imagine what that must have been like.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick. I'm so sorry for both of you."

He moved and winced in pain.

"That's why I need to help him, Robin. He stepped in and took care of me when his heart was broken. He has been through so much and I know he won't make it if Natalie dies. They need me. I'm the only family they have."

"Okay," she stroked his cheek. "I'll go find out what's happening with him and I'll check on Natalie, too. I will be right back, but I need you to stay put. I need you to be okay so you can help them.

He nodded and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you," he whispered as he fell asleep.

She nodded and turned and walked out.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" Mac asked Brittany as they sat on the private jet. She was in distress and he felt terrible.

"I'm such an idiot. You probably haven't been on a plane since the crash and I didn't help you deal with that at all."

Brittany wiped her eyes and looked fearfully at him. She was clutching the armrest and her knuckles were white.

"Let me see if there is anything the doctor can give you," Mac stood up and went to the front of the plane where the doctor sat. They had an Army physician flying with them to monitor Brittany.

He went to get up and she grabbed his arm, her tears streaming down her face.

Mac felt such a protective nature come over him with her. He sat back down and picked up his phone.

"It's okay. I won't leave you alone," he said soothingly. He called up to the front and asked the doctor to come back.

"You know, I think you'll like Port Charles. I think my niece will be able to help you feel a bit more comfortable while we try to figure out where your family is. New York is a beautiful place and I think you'll fit right in."

The doctor came back to them and Mac gave them some privacy. He saw the doctor give her something in her IV and he hoped it would knock her out for the long flight. He was really worried about her. He knew she had been through so much and the torture she went through must have been terrible. Being locked in a room alone with your thoughts was one of the worse kinds of torture. Mac had been there. He knew what it was like.

He walked back over as she was falling asleep and she saw him close by and smiled as she drifted to sleep.

Brittany shivered and Tommy held her tighter. "Have you thought about names?" she asked him.

_He loved that she was feeling comfortable enough to talk about the baby. She always hesitated out of fear that something would happen. "A little bit," he said. "Have you?"_

"_Maybe a little," she said softly._

"_Shall we share?" he smiled at her._

_She snuggled against him. "You first."_

_He stroked her cheek. "I was thinking Natalie?"_

_She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "After my dad?"_

"_Well, I think calling her Nathan might get her teased," he stroked her face. _

_She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. She hugged him and pressed her mouth to his for a sweet kiss. He held her face with his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I love you," he kissed her again._

_She looked down and then back up at him. "Do you remember when we were here the first time and we danced and I got scared and came back upstairs?"_

_He ran his hand through her hair. "Of course."_

"_You came up here and we sat like this and talked. Do you remember what we talked about?" she took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers._

"_I tried to convince you to just give us a chance to get comfortable with each other. I wanted you to stop worrying about everything," he smiled._

"_You asked me why I didn't believe that something wonderful could happen," she said. "In my wildest dreams, I never would have thought that I would be this happy. I didn't think I could be loved the way you love me and I never thought I would be able to carry a child." She met his gaze. "I know I don't talk about it a lot and really, it's because I have a hard time believing in my ability to bring our child into this world. I have worked for so many years to fight the demons this disease has brought me and I think in the back of my mind I always knew that if it got to be too much, I could give up, no regrets. I lived a great life and was able to experience so much more than a lot of other people," she saw his eyes fill with tears at her words and she shook her head. _

"_Tommy, what I'm trying to say is that now, it isn't just about me. I have a purpose in this world and it isn't to be a victim or to be famous. It is to be your wife and the mother to our child and I feel like it's the best most important job I could be awarded. It's because of you that I'm here and it's because of you that I know I will never give up. I will work my whole life to show you how grateful I am for that, for you." She stroked his cheek and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her straddle his waist, wrapping her legs around him. He was overcome with emotion and love for her and he didn't know how to put into words what she meant to him._

_He looked into her eyes and she traced a line around his forehead. "I remember the first time I told you I was in love with you. I just wanted to hold you and love you until you felt my strength. I was afraid you were going to wake up and realize I wasn't worth it. I was terrified you didn't feel the same way. When I told you how I felt, I think my heart stopped while I waited for your response. I was so exposed in that moment, and I had never let anyone have that kind of power over me. I was never that vulnerable and I didn't know what to do. But you saved me. You told me you loved me, too and from that moment on, nothing has been the same. I have been given the best gift and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will cherish you for the rest of my life."_

She leaned in and met his lips with hers as they came together again in passion and in excitement. They were simply complete with each other and it was the best beginning to a life of forever.

Tommy stared at the ceiling as he relived memory after memory of his wife. He was furious with himself for being this weak. He hadn't been like this in a long time and he didn't know why his connection to Brittany was suddenly all he could think about. He needed to get out of this bed and get to his daughter. That was his only reason for living. She was his everything.

Robin made her way to Tommy's room and saw Maxie sitting in the hall, crying.

"Oh God, what happened?" she ran to her.

Maxie hugged Robin tightly and sat back.

"Is he going to be okay? Is this my fault?"

Robin was confused.

"What did the doctors say? Have you been in there?"

"No. I was waiting for you or Matt. I feel terrible that I was so rude to him. He got so angry with me and when he overheard the news about his daughter, he pushed himself over the edge. I really want to apologize."

Robin smiled.

"It isn't your fault. I'll go find out what I can," she said and walked into the room.

Tommy was lying there, looking terrible. She looked at his chart and sighed.

"How is my daughter?" his voice asked quietly.

Robin smiled warmly at him and sat down on the side of the bed.

"She is in recovery and she is still heavily sedated. Matt is sitting with her."

"And Patrick?" he asked with effort.

"Scared to death about you," she smiled. "I got him to calm down, but he wanted to come in here to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I need to go sit with my daughter," he went to get up and Robin held his hand.

"Hey, you need to listen to me. I read your chart and I need to know why you didn't tell us about what you've been feeling?"

Tommy sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to discuss my health with you. I just want to concentrate on my daughter. I would like to be in her room when she wakes up."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"What do you think Natalie and Patrick will do if you die?"

He blinked at her and crossed his arms.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No."

He reached to his IV and capped it, moving to get up.

"If you don't want a show, you should leave while I put my clothes on."

"You're a selfish ass," Robin said. "I thought it was Patrick, but to be honest, the only person thinking of himself is you."

Tommy nodded and shrugged.

"I appreciate your assessment, now please let me go see my daughter."

"He gave your daughter a kidney. I'd say that might deserve an hour of your gratitude. Your daughter is sedated and will likely be out for a long time. The only thing you should be doing is resting and replenishing your fluids and hope that will make a difference in what's brewing. I think you owe Patrick that much."

Tommy nodded.

"Fine. I need to rest, so you should go sit with Patrick."

Robin raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I'll go, but Maxie is going to keep you company."

"No way. You can't leave her with me," Tommy said seriously. "I mean it. She crossed the line and I have nothing to say to her."

"I know, and more importantly, Maxie knows. She wants to apologize and I'm asking you to let her. I will go check on Natalie and see if there is a way I can move you into her room."

Tommy looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

Robin smiled and shrugged.

"I think I have a knack for dealing with arrogant assholes."


	19. Chapter 34-35

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Maxie walked tentatively into Tommy's room after Robin told her it was okay to go in. She saw Tommy sitting up in bed, looking at his chart.

"Robin said I could come in," Maxie said as she walked to sit down.

He nodded and put the chart down.

"Have you heard anything about my daughter?"

"My husband is with her. He's the best, and I know he will do everything he can to get her through this."

Tommy exhaled and wiped his face.

"I just want to see her."

"I think Robin went to see if you can be moved to her room. Most of the pediatric rooms have a space for the parents," she said.

"I know. I've been through this before and I'm a pediatric oncologist. I know the rules and I want to be there. She shouldn't wake up without family."

Maxie nodded.

"Right. So I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you before. I don't really know when to keep my mouth shut about things and I'm terrible at reading people. I just wanted to see you happy and I guess you want to stay miserable."

Tommy glared at her.

"You suck at apologizing."

"Well I get that I need to back off, but I still think you are acting like a child."

Tommy wondered where the hell this woman got off talking to him like this.

"Thanks for that. Why don't you leave now?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I think you're sad and I thought I could help."

"The only way to help is if I date? You think being with another woman will make my pain go away? Do you value love at such a superficial level?"

Maxie sighed.

"Of course not. I just wanted you to feel better. I'll go see what's happening with Matt and your daughter."

"I will feel better when my daughter feels better. Please understand that. I don't know how else to say it."

Maxie nodded and walked out.

Robin was exhausted. She spoke with Matt and he was going to arrange for Tommy to stay in Natalie's room. She was heading back to Patrick and then she needed to rest.

"Hey," she said as she walked into his room and saw him awake.

"Hi," he smiled. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry," she sighed as she sat down. "Everything is okay at the moment. Tommy is being moved into Natalie's room to sit with her. Natalie is still sedated."

"Okay. How are you?" he saw she looked exhausted.

"I need to eat something because I just took my meds and I need to sit for a minute. I'm okay." She opened the yogurt she brought and began to eat.

"Are you having any dizzy spells or hearing loss?"

"What?" she looked at him and then grinned.

"Not funny," he laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know. I'm fine. It's just been a pretty hectic few days. I haven't been in the OR for awhile."

"I'd love to see you in action," he grinned.

"I'm sure you would," she yawned and he looked at her.

"Come here," he patted the side of the bed.

"No. You need to rest."

"So do you. Come snuggle against my sexy hospital gown and let me hold you."

She put the empty yogurt down and crawled next to him.

"You say the sweetest things," she said and was asleep instantly.

Tommy was finally in the room with Natalie and he walked to sit in the chair next to the bed. He took her tiny hand in his and brought it to his lips. Her color was yellow and he saw her vitals were weak.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered. "Daddy's here."

The machines beeped and he held her hand against his cheek. He took a deep breath and moved so his arm was free enough to get his fluids. He knew it was careless of him to let his body get so run down. He also knew there was no excuse. He had to do be better, be better.

"Can you wake up and talk to daddy?" he asked his baby girl. "You did so great in surgery, just like I knew you would. Uncle Patrick gave you his kidney and you will feel so much better now. You know how much I want that, don't you? All I want is for you to feel better."

"Excuse me, I need to check her sugar," the nurse said as she walked in.

"Of course," Tommy smiled and moved a little. He watched as the nurse did what she needed to do and they waited for the numbers.

"She's doing great," the nurse smiled.

Tommy saw the reading and nodded.

"Thank you," he said and the nurse wrote down the rest of her vitals before leaving.

He held her hand and prayed.

Mac smiled as the plane landed and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. She had been awake for the last hour of the flight and he knew she was holding her breath.

"We made it," he smiled and she wiped her eyes, nodding.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and told her to sit tight while he made arrangements. He walked up to the front of the plane and Brittany looked out the window. An image played before her eyes as she looked at the scenery.

"_Red, you make me a better man. You have shown me what courage means and what happiness can do. I am in awe of your strength and I am humbled by your ability to know just what to do to make everything better. I look at you and I see what I have always looked for. I love you, completely. I will make it my life's work to show you each and every day how much you mean to me and I will work to earn the faith and love you have placed in me. I promise to be your best friend, your confidante, your lover and your equal. I give you all of me, heart and soul." He felt a tear fall down his face but he made no move to wipe it away._

_The judge looked at Brittany. "When you're ready."_

_She looked at Tommy and took a deep breath. "Wow, look at us," she smiled. "I can't believe we made it. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, you told me we would and you have never steered me wrong. Because of your faith and love I knew it, too. When I barged into that room you took my breath away. I know it was partly because I was so mad, but mostly because for the first time in my life, I was truly enamored. You made me question all of the things I believed to be true about my future. I didn't think I deserved love or that I even knew how to be loved. I thought I was damaged and I believed my future to be one I would spend alone." She saw his chin quiver again and she reached up and touched his cheek. "But you loved me until I loved myself enough to see what my life could be, I wake up every day with a renewed sense of purpose. I love my life and I never thought I would ever feel that way. I promise to be your best friend, your confidante, your lover and your equal. I give you all of me, heart and soul," she wiped her eyes and smiled at him._

"Brittany? Are you okay?" Mac asked her.

She turned to look at him and nodded. Was that her wedding? Was that her husband? Was his name Tommy?

She saw Mac pick up his phone and she felt a sense of despair.

How did she forget such an important part of her life? What did that say about her? Did she even deserve such an amazing love?

"I called General Hospital and they know we are coming. The press hasn't gotten wind of anything yet, so you will be safe. I need to check in with the locals, but I will meet you there soon. I told the doctors on call about you and they are ready. I still haven't located my niece, but I left word for her to meet you as soon as she can. The doctor who is with us will ride with you."

Brittany nodded and they saw the ambulance pull up on the tarmac.

"I'll walk you out," he smiled.

She stood up on shaky legs and took his hand. Mac looked at her and she hugged him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back. He would get her back to her family, no matter what.

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Robin sat on the chair next to the bed and waited while Patrick was in the bathroom. It had been an uneventful night and both she and Patrick were feeling better.

Tommy had called down to tell them that Natalie was stable and he was feeling better. Robin was going to wheel Patrick up to see them and they were hoping to spend some time with the both Tommy and Natalie.

"Well, that was fun," Patrick said as he walked slowly out of the bathroom.

Robin went to help him sit down and she held his face in her hands for a minute, stroking his cheek.

"You are amazing," she said softly. "Don't push yourself."

"I want to go home," he said. "Or at least back to the hotel."

She walked to the chair and sat down.

"You can come to my place," she looked at her hands and then at him. "Is that weird or too soon?"

"I thought it would be too forward if I just assumed you wanted me there," he said with a dimpled grin. "I would love to stay with you."

"Good," she smiled and stood up. "Are you ready to go see Tommy and Nat?"

"No," he said softly. "I need help."

She rushed to his side and took his hand.

"What is it?"

"You didn't kiss me this morning," he said and pouted.

"You scared the shit out of me," she stood back and crossed her arms. "That's not funny."

"But it's true," he stood up slowly and pulled her to him carefully. He tilted her face up to his and ran his thumb over her lips.

"I need a kiss," he said sweetly.

She reached to his face and pulled him to her, brushing her lips over his and moaning as he ran his hands through her hair and held her to him.

"That's much better," he said after they parted.

"As long as you're happy," she winked.

"Like you didn't enjoy that?"

She shrugged.

"Meh," she grinned. "It was okay."

He grinned and watched as she brought the wheelchair over.

"I'll show you okay," he said. "Just wait."

"I was counting on that," she said and pushed him to the elevator.

Brittany woke up in the hospital bed and was terrified for a few minutes. She remembered where she was and took a few deep breaths. She noticed the hazard markings on the walls and she felt sick. What if the medicine she had been given wasn't right? What if she was really sick?

She needed to get up and get out of there. She saw her IV was capped, and she pulled her long hair up into a twist. It had been over a year since her hair was cut and it was down to her waist.

She wondered if Mac was coming by again, or if he was on another mission. She hoped he would come see her. He was like a father figure to her and she had come to rely on him. She went to the closet and pulled out a robe, wrapping it around her thin frame. She was skin and bones and needed to fix that. She took the picture with her and put on the socks she had before she walked out into the hall.

Tommy had showered and finally shaved. He was hoping it would entice Natalie to wake up since she wasn't used to him being so hairy. He was sitting next to her and he put her hand against his cheek.

"See? Daddy feels like daddy again," he said as his eyes filled with tears. "I need my hair cut, but at least my cheeks are soft. That's what you always said, mini red. You said daddy has soft cheeks."

"Tommy?" Patrick and Robin stood at the door and knocked.

He wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Come on in," he said and moved.

Patrick walked from the wheelchair and Tommy moved for him to sit.

"How are you feeling? You look good," he said to Patrick.

"I'm fine. How about you? I see you finally got rid of the carpet on your face."

He smiled and Robin hugged him.

"I though it might help her wake up. She hats it when I have a beard."

Patrick took Natalie's hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"No change?"

Tommy shook his head.

"No. She should wake up, but she hasn't. The good news is her sugar has been stable and the kidney is working, but her vitals are weak and she isn't responding to anything. Matt was here earlier and he wants to have a neuro consult."

"What? Why? She just needs time to wake up," Patrick said. "I'm the only neurologist she needs and I say she's fine."

Tommy sat down and smiled.

"That's what I said. I just haven't been able to get her to listen to me."

Patrick stroked Natalie's cheek and chuckled.

"She never listened to you. She only ever listened to her mom."

Tommy nodded.

"I know. I wish I knew how she did that. She always knew what to say to get both of us to do exactly what she wanted and make us think it was our idea."

Robin smiled as they reminisced. She would have loved to meet Brittany.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said from the door. "Robin, you have a phone call at the desk."

Robin nodded and Liz left.

"I'll be back. I hope it's my Uncle Mac. We've been playing phone tag."

Patrick smiled at her and she walked out. Liz walked back in and smiled at the men.

"We are going to change her sheets and bandage. You guys should go to the lounge and have some coffee for a few minutes."

"That's a good idea," Patrick said and Tommy sighed.

"I don't want to leave her," he said.

"We can go down the hallway and sit for a minute. She will be fine."

Liz smiled at him as another nurse came in to help.

"Just give us a few minutes."

Tommy nodded reluctantly and he and Patrick went out.

Brittany was hiding behind some flowerpots when she saw a group of people coming towards her. She didn't know where she was going, but something made her walk to this area. She realized it was pediatrics, and she had a familiar feeling, but she didn't know why. She walked down the hallway when she heard a pair of nurses coming out of a room. She sat down on the bench and grabbed a magazine, covering her face.

"I think it's only a matter of time. She hasn't regained consciousness and there isn't any reason why she shouldn't."

The other nurse smiled and nudged the one.

"You just want to comfort the grieving father."

The first nurse giggled.

"Well he won't look at me any other way. I swear, I could walk into the room naked and he wouldn't bat an eye."

"Maybe he's gay?"

"No, he's just hung up on his dead wife. It would be romantic if it weren't so pathetic. He might be a lost cause."

Brittany felt her anger boiling. How dare they speak of this man and this poor child in that way? Her heart ached at how sad it must be to watch a child suffer and have no way to help. She felt like she knew what it was like. She remembered it, but she didn't know if it was real, or something in her imagination.

She watched the nurses leave and she made her way down the hall, stopping at the door they came out of. She saw nobody was there, so she walked inside and closed the door. Her hand flew to her lips as she walked to the bed and saw the small child asleep. She had beautiful red hair and porcelain skin. She was the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen.

Brittany sat down and reached a shaking hand to the girl's forehead, afraid to touch her. She was afraid none of this was real and any minute now, she would be thrust back into the cold empty room. Her tears fell as she silently cried and her eyes grew wide as she took out the picture she had of the man and the girl. It was an old picture, but the girl had the same face. It was the same girl; she knew it.

Was it her sister?

Brittany put the picture down and very gently leaned in and kissed the little girl on the forehead. She stroked her cheek and tried to speak, but she couldn't. She took the girl's hand in her own and rubbed little circles on her palm, she didn't know why, but it felt right. She looked at the table next to the bed and saw a stone that lay there. The memories were trying to come back, but they couldn't.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice called out.

Brittany looked at the little girl and her brilliant blue eyes were open and she was staring at her.

"Am I dreaming?" Natalie asked. "Did I die?"

Brittany kissed the little girl's hand and shook her head no.

"Are you real?" she began to cry and Brittany didn't know what to do. She heard people coming and she quickly slipped out of the room and down the hall to the elevators.

Tommy and Patrick walked back into the room as the machines were going off. Tommy rushed to his daughter's side and was ecstatic when she looked at him.

"Hey baby girl, welcome back," he said.

Patrick smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where did mommy go?" Natalie asked as her voice cracked.

Tommy sighed.

"Mommy isn't here, baby."

"No, she was here, daddy. She touched me. She didn't say anything but I asked her if she was a dream and she shook her head no. She was here, daddy," Natalie cried. "She did the circles in my hand like she always did when I was in the hospital."

Tommy didn't know what to do. He looked at Patrick who wiped his eyes and was at a loss himself.

"You just rest baby. Mommy loves you and she will always be with you," Tommy said, his heart breaking for her.

"I know what I saw, daddy. I think you should go look for her. She looked scared and she looked lonely. She needs us," Natalie said and fell asleep, her tears falling.


	20. Chapter 36-37

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Tommy was beside himself. He sat with Patrick and both men were at a loss as to what was going on. Natalie was asleep, but she kept talking about Brittany when she spoke in her sleep. Patrick looked up as Robin walked in.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Did you get to talk to your Uncle?"

Robin looked pale and nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tommy looked at him and smiled.

"Go, I'm okay," he said.

Patrick got up and walked out with Robin and Tommy turned back to his daughter. He watched her for a few minutes before he bent down to pick up the piece of paper he saw on the floor. He stopped when he realized it wasn't a piece of paper, but a picture.

His heart raced when he looked at the image of Natalie's fifth birthday. It was the moment when she opened her favorite present and Brittany had snapped the image of him holding their daughter. He hadn't seen it in forever and he knew Brittany always kept it with her. It had been her lifeline, she told him, when she was away from them.

How was it here?

What was going on?

"Hey, what is it?" Patrick asked after she wheeled him to the lounge. He could see she was upset and struggling with something.

"I spoke with my Uncle Mac. I told you he was working undercover on an assignment, right?"

"Yes," Patrick didn't remember anything else about him.

"Well he was working on a high profile kidnapping. I didn't know the details at first, but he said there was a plane crash and people were taken after and held for ransom, or other reasons."

"Okay, so is he hurt or something? Why are you so upset?"

She didn't know how to tell him the next part without proof.

"The case he has been working on was a crash that happened over a year ago. He didn't think they would find anyone alive, but a few days ago, they did. It was a young woman with red hair and I think it's Tommy's wife."

Patrick lost all color in his face.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears at the magnitude of what this would mean to them.

"No. He brought her here, to General Hospital, but she slipped out of the room and they don't know where she is."

Patrick stopped her.

"Britt's alive?"

Robin prayed this was real.

"I think so, but she isn't herself, exactly. Mac said she is unable to speak and she seems confused about things. She was held in isolation, but he doesn't know the extent of what happened to her."

"I need to talk to Tommy," he said. "I need to tell him," he stood up and his legs wobbled and he sank to the floor. Robin jumped to hold him and he started to cry.

"Shhh," she held him. "It's going to be okay. We're going to find her and help her."

"You don't understand," he said. "How could we never look for her? She was alone for so long? You don't know what she's been through in her life, Robin; she was tortured long before this. How did we let this happen?"

Robin sat back and wiped his face.

"We need to find her and move forward from there. She's probably afraid and confused. Mac said she had a terrible time on the flight here."

Patrick understood that. He never flew anymore. He couldn't imagine her terror.

"Natalie was right," he realized. "She saw her mother. Britt must have come to see Natalie and that's when she woke up. She was here."

Robin was stunned.

"She was here? When?"

"When Tommy and I stepped out and you were on the phone. We walked into the room and Nat was finally awake. She asked where Britt was. She said she was here and she looked sad and scared. We figured she imagined it."

Robin smiled.

"She must have been drawn to her daughter. We need to find her."

Patrick sighed.

"We need to tell Tommy."

"Tell me what?" Tommy asked as he walked in. "Why are you on the floor? Are you okay?"

Patrick was unable to say anything. Tommy walked to him and his concern was all over his face.

"Should I call for help? Can you get up?" he faced Patrick.

Patrick took his arm and stood up, sitting back in the wheelchair. He looked at Tommy and Robin and wiped his face.

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"I'll go sit with Natalie while you talk, okay?" Robin said.

Patrick nodded and Robin kissed him before she walked out.

"Look what I found on the floor in Nat's room," Tommy handed Patrick the image.

"Oh God," he said, knowing it was all true. "This was Britt's?"

Tommy nodded.

"I must have put it in Nat's things. I just don't remember ever taking it from Red. I thought she had it with her on the trip."

Patrick sighed.

"She did."

Tommy was quiet and waited.

"Patrick, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know how to say this other than to just say it."

Tommy didn't know what was going on.

"What is it?"

"I think Brittany is alive."

Brittany made her way to the roof to get some air. She had trouble being inside and she feared the people who took her would be after her again. She ran onto the cool cement floor and knew what was bothering her the most.

The little girl.

She didn't feel like it was her sister. She felt like it was her daughter, a part of her. The thought broke her heart because she grew up her whole life without a mother and the thought that she forgot her daughter was simply reprehensible. What kind of a person was she? Who does that to such an innocent and beautiful little girl?

It wasn't just that she forgot her, but the little girl was so sick. What happened to her? Was it because of Brittany that this happened?

"Hey, there she is," an orderly called out. "She's the one missing."

Brittany jumped and ran to the ledge, climbing onto it and sitting precariously close to the edge. The orderly stopped when it seemed like she was going to jump.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't come near you," he said.

Britt heard him, but she was thrust back in a memory and her only thought was making sure they never took her again. She would die before she let anyone take her again.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

"You need to shut up," Tommy said, finding it hard to catch his breath after hearing what Patrick said. "It isn't true."

Patrick didn't care that his tears were falling.

"I told you what Robin found out. You heard what Nat said and now the picture? It's true."

"What if she's lying? How well do you really know Robin? Maybe she's a part of some sick plan to," he stopped and Patrick sighed.

"To do what? What possible gain would there be in this?"

Tommy shook his head and felt the room spinning.

"I don't know. I don't understand this," he looked at his best friend.

"Where is she?" his voice cracked with despair. "What has she been through?"

Patrick sighed.

"I don't know. The hospital is looking for her, but Robin's Uncle said she was in rough shape. She can't speak and she has memory issues. She has been held and maybe tortured," Patrick stopped when Tommy ran to the garbage and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Tommy," he walked over and Tommy put his hand up.

"I need some air. I'll be back. Please stay near Nat," he said.

"Tommy, I know this is," Patrick began.

"I just need a minute," he said brokenly. "Please."

Patrick nodded and Tommy walked out.

Robin walked into the lounge and saw Patrick sitting there, looking stunned. She walked to him and sat down.

"Where did he go?"

"He needed some air. He is a mess and I don't know what I just did to him. If this isn't real, Robin, I don't think he'll survive."

She took his hand in hers and held it.

"My uncle is the best at what he does. He is certain she is Brittany and he has spent a lot of time with her this past week. We need to find Tommy and help him find her."

"What about Natalie? I don't want her left alone," Patrick said softly.

"Maxie is with her. She will stay until we get back."

"She can't say anything to Nat. Tommy will tell her if there is anything to tell," Patrick was upset at Maxie being there.

"She doesn't know. I told her I wanted to spend some time with you. Maxie has no idea."

Patrick nodded.

"He probably went to the roof."

Robin unlocked the wheelchair.

"Then let's go."

Tommy sat on a bench in the hallway and thought about heading to the roof. He put his head in his hands and tried to wrap his mind around what Patrick told him.

Could his wife be alive? Could his dreams come true?

He was just so mad at the situation. He was mad his daughter was in so much distress. He was mad he was sick and it was getting serious. He was mad that his wife was gone and he was mad that he couldn't stop missing her. He worried he had imagined the whole conversation with Patrick. People don't come back from the dead, they just don't. Maybe he was going crazy?

He got up and made his way to the roof, walking out into the cool evening air and turning to the wall. He leaned his back against it before he slid to the floor and put his arms on his knees, resting his head in his hands. In this time and in this moment, he cried. He allowed himself to need the release. He needed to feel the spot where he was alone in his grief and he wanted to wallow in the memories of Brittany. Wanting someone so badly didn't make them alive. Wishing and hoping did nothing to change the facts. He couldn't do this anymore.

The roof held special meaning to them and even though it wasn't the roof where those memories happened, it was a hospital roof nonetheless. He used to come up to the roof after telling a patient a diagnosis or after a difficult case. He found the perspective he gained up there gave him the needed motivation to move forward.

It was also the place he and Brittany would steal moments alone while she was busy performing and he was working long shifts. It was their place, and they had numerous picnics and romantic lunches on the roof.

Should he look for her? What if he was thrown in the psych ward because he was delusional? His daughter needed him and he needed to be healthy, at least mentally.

But this was Patrick. He wouldn't say anything if he didn't think it was real.

But how could it be real? How could she be alive? What happened to her?

There was a commotion and Tommy snapped out of his thoughts. He watched as a bunch of nurses and orderlies ran past him to the other side of the roof. He heard them talking to someone, and it sounded like a potential suicide. He got up to see if he could help, needing a distraction before he made sense of things.

Brittany had trouble breathing. Her fear was paralyzing and she felt like she was about to be thrown back into the pit of despair. She saw the strangers circling and she moved away from them, almost falling off the ledge. She saw them stop when she moved and she put her head in her hands and cried.

Patrick and Robin made their way up to the roof and saw Tommy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked him.

Tommy nodded and went to say something when they heard the commotion and looked at each other before they moved to the other side of the roof.

"Excuse me, but we're doctors, can we help?" Tommy asked.

"We're going to grab her," the nurse said. "She's been missing from her room and I think she needs to be admitted to psych. We've got it covered."

Tommy nodded and heard the orderly yell and the nurse ran to them. Tommy followed and froze when he saw the scene.

They were pulling the woman who was frantically fighting with them to leave her alone. Her red hair was tied up and she had her head down, but he knew in an instant.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" he bellowed in a voice that meant business; a voice he didn't recognize as his own.

The nurses and orderlies stopped and the woman cowered on the floor, her arms over her head, shielding her face.

Patrick stood up, stunned. Robin watched the scene play out.

Tommy moved to her, unaware of time or space. He stopped when he was close to her and knelt down to where she cowered.

"Red?" he said softly. "Oh God, baby is it you?" He went to touch her, but he was afraid she was a vision or a mirage.

His voice went right to her and she slowly looked up and met his gaze.

It was the man from the picture. It was the man she knew. It was him.

"It's okay," he said through his tears. "Oh Red, baby it's okay. I'm here and you're going to be okay," he said as she huddled on the ground, her hospital gown barely covering her thin frame. He saw her hands were bandaged, her fingers free.

Tommy moved closer to her and she didn't run. He reached his hands to her and shrugged.

"Can I help you?" he asked in the most caring and heartfelt voice. "Will you let me help you? Please?"

She looked up at him.

He helped her in the past. He was her safe place.

In an instant, she was in his arms.

"Oh God, oh my God," he was sobbing as he held her on the floor and she felt her own tears fall as she rested against his chest. Her arms clutched his back and she silently sobbed as she felt like she was where she belonged. She felt him pull back and she grabbed him and held him tightly, her whole body shaking.

"It's okay, I won't leave you, I promise," he said as he felt her grab on tighter.

She couldn't bear to let go. She couldn't move. She didn't know why, but she felt him. She felt him in her heart.

"Okay," he said and held her to him. "I'll hold you forever."

Patrick and Robin watched the scene as tears rolled down their faces. Robin was surprised when Patrick walked to them.

"Brittany? Is it really you?" he asked her in disbelief, every memory of the moments before the plane crash flashing in front of his eyes.

Tommy sat back and she looked at Patrick.

Oh God, he was in the plane. They said he was dead.

She covered her mouth and her eyes showed her memory. She nodded and looked at Tommy and Patrick. She put her hands over her heart and Patrick walked over to hug her. She backed away and he stopped.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said. "It's okay."

She started to cry again and Tommy moved to her. She shook her head and looked at Patrick before she reached to hug him.

Tommy couldn't believe it. He was afraid to close his eyes. He was afraid to breathe. He was afraid to move.

Robin walked over and knelt down.

"Brittany? My name is Robin. You've met my Uncle Mac," she said.

Brittany's face lit up as she remembered hearing about Robin. She moved to hug Robin and Patrick and Tommy smiled through their tears.

Tommy watched as Brittany shivered in the cool air and he looked at them.

"We need to get her inside and we need a full workup," he stopped. "Oh God, I need to tell Natalie."

Brittany looked at them and simply crawled to Tommy and hugged him again, his arms all she needed.

Robin and Patrick stepped away to give them some privacy. Patrick sat in the wheelchair and Robin took his hands, kissing them.

"You okay?" she asked through her tears.

He looked at her and shrugged.

"How is this real?"

She stroked his cheeks and held him while they waited.

Tommy sat back and reached to touch Britt's face. His hands shook as he made contact with his skin and she tried to grasp his hand in hers, but the bandages stopped her.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? What did they do to you?" he asked brokenly as he looked at her. She was way too thin and there was no color in her face. She was bruised and bandaged and he felt the air go out of his lungs as he realized the extent of what she must have endured. How had he moved on and never looked for her? What did he allow to happen?

She was shaking and he nodded.

"We need to go inside," he stood up and reached for her, helping her up. She wobbled and he picked her up in his arms like she weighed nothing.

"I've got you," he murmured and she wrapped her arms around him as they walked back inside with Patrick and Robin.


	21. Chapter 38-39

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Patrick got into the hospital bed and Robin closed the door. He was exhausted and she insisted that he rest.

"I just can't believe it," he said, still in shock. "I don't know how we never looked for her. I think of what I went through after the crash and I had the support of others. She was all alone and who knows what they did to her."

He wiped his eyes and lay back.

"Did you see how scared she was? She backed away from me like I was going to hurt her. She doesn't speak. I don't know what to do to help her," he shook his head in frustration. "Who was behind this?"

Robin sat on the side of the bed and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know. We need to talk to my Uncle Mac. Right now, you just need to focus on the amazing miracle we've all found. She's back and what's important is helping her to move forward. There is still obviously a lot we need to know about what she's been through."

He nodded and closed his eyes, exhausted.

"I'm going to sit with Natalie while you rest. I'll be back in later."

He looked at her and reached to stroke her cheek.

"You need to take care of yourself, Robin. Have you eaten?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly before she held his face in her hands.

"I'm okay. My Uncle Mac is coming by in a bit and he and Maxie and I are going to have dinner. I want to relieve Maxie now until Tommy comes back to sit with Natalie."

"Okay," he closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

Robin smiled and walked out. She headed to Natalie's room and Maxie stood up when she walked in.

"Are you okay? What's going on? Natalie isn't making sense," Maxie said.

"Everything is fine. Mac is going to be here soon, so we can talk then. You should go see Matt or relax. I'll stay here."

Maxie sighed and nodded.

"I told Tom I was sorry, sort of," she said. "I just wanted him to be happy."

Robin grinned.

"I know. I'll see you later, okay?"

Maxie hugged her and left. Robin turned to Natalie and walked to the bed. She looked at the little girl and took her hand in her own.

"Mommy?" Natalie opened her eyes. "Robin, hi," she smiled a tiny smile.

"Hi Nat," Robin smoothed Natalie's tangled hair back. Her eyes were too yellow and she just didn't look great. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel weird. I want to get up. Do you think I can get up yet?"

"Not yet sweetie, but soon. It's good that you want to."

"Do you know where my daddy is? I miss him."

Robin nodded and smiled.

"He will be here soon. I didn't get to spend much time with you today, so I thought I would let him take care of a few things. Is that okay?"

Natalie held her hand and smiled.

"Of course," she said. "You're my friend and you make me feel better."

Robin watched her sleep and knew that soon enough, she would feel her mother's arms around her.

Tommy stood in the room and watched as the nurses placed a new IV in Brittany's arm and then changed her hand bandages. He wouldn't leave her alone, he couldn't. He needed to get back to his daughter, but he was afraid to let his wife out of his sight.

Brittany looked at him and then at the nurses who went to change her gown. She pushed them away and shook her head.

"Your gown is dirty and you need to let us clean you up," the nurse said gently.

Brittany shook her head and held the sheet over her.

"I'll help her," Tommy said. "Is that okay?"

The nurse sighed and nodded before walking out.

Tommy walked to the bed and she looked at him. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry I keep staring. I just can't believe you're here," he said and wiped his face.

She watched him and he continued.

"Do you know who I am?"

She felt her eyes fill and she shook her head no.

"Oh, okay, that's okay. I think you know a little bit because you seem to trust me."

She nodded and went to grab the picture, but couldn't find it.

"Here. I think this is what you're looking for," he handed her the picture and she took it, touching the image. She held it to her heart.

"That's me and Natalie at her fifth birthday," he said as she looked at him. "You took the picture."

She looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"Look, I know it seems like a lot to take in, but I need to talk to you about Natalie."

Brittany looked at him and nodded.

"She's our daughter, and she's really sick. I need to tell her about you. She needs her mom, and I know it's asking a lot because you don't know who we are," he stopped when she shook her head.

She stood up and looked at him. She pointed to the picture and motioned for the door.

"You want to go see her?" he asked.

She nodded and put a robe on before they walked to see their daughter. Tommy didn't know why she couldn't talk, but he didn't care. She was home.

Robin looked up as Tommy and Brittany walked into the room. Natalie was asleep and Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. Tommy looked at Brittany.

"I think I should talk to her first. Can you wait with Robin while I tell her about you?"

Brittany nodded and Robin walked to her.

"Let's sit right outside the room."

Brittany walked with her and Tommy went to the bed. He sat down and took his daughter's hand in his.

"Daddy?" she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi mini red," he said sweetly as his heart ached at her yellow appearance.

"Your face is clean," she said. "I'm glad."

"I know how you don't like when there is a carpet on my face," he smiled and she reached her tiny hand to rub his cheek.

"Nat, I need to talk to you about something," he began.

"It's about mommy, isn't it? Do you think I made her up?" her blue eyes filled with tears and he brushed them aside.

"No, I don't. You are the smartest little girl in the world and I will never doubt what you know to be true."

"But mommy isn't here. I know in my head that she isn't, but I felt her touch, daddy. I saw her and I felt her in here," she touched her chest and Tommy nodded, his own tears falling.

"Mommy is here, baby. She was lost for a long time, but she found her way back home."

Natalie's eyes grew big as she looked at him.

"She's here? She's alive?"

Tommy nodded.

"She is. She has been trying for so long to get home and you were the first place she came. You did see her earlier. You were right."

"Where is she? Is she okay? She looked so sad."

"She's outside with Robin. I wanted to tell you first. She has some things we need to help her with, but she wants to see you."

"I want to see her, too, daddy," she cried.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before he stood up and went to the door. He smiled at Robin and Brittany and they walked in. Robin stood back while Brittany looked at her daughter and walked to the bed.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked as her voice cracked.

Brittany walked to the bed and sat down. She reached to her daughters face and softly stroked her cheek with her free fingers.

Tommy walked over and felt his tears fall unabated. He had prayed for this. He had imagined it so many times in his mind, but it was all a fantasy.

Natalie stared at her mom and smiled.

"Your hair is so long," she said.

Brittany grinned and nodded. She pulled the twist apart and her hair fell down her back. Natalie's eyes grew wide.

Tommy was surprised, too. Brittany shrugged and went to put it back up.

"No, don't, we like it," he smiled.

"Why can't you talk?" Natalie asked.

Brittany sighed and shrugged.

Tommy looked at them and smiled.

"We'll figure it out," he said.

Natalie looked at her mom and smiled.

"I don't need for you to talk in order for me to hear you."

Brittany felt her tears fall and leaned down to kiss Natalie on the forehead. She sat back up and looked at Tommy who was trying to hold it together.

"I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep. Are you going to go away again?" Natalie asked Brittany.

She shook her head no and Tommy smiled.

"We need to let mommy get better, too, but we won't let anything happen to her. We won't leave you, okay?" he said.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. Robin walked over to them and handed Brittany a pad of paper.

"Can you write? Maybe that will help."

She took the paper and pencil awkwardly in her bandaged hands. She went to write and they could both see it was a challenge.

"Thank you for helping me."

Tommy stood up and looked at them. He felt strange. His daughter was here and his wife was back. His best friend was healing and had found an amazing woman. For the first time in forever, things were okay. He could go.

"I'll be back. I need to, I'll be back. Will you stay?" he looked at Robin, but didn't make eye contact.

"Of course," she said.

Brittany stared at Tommy and watched him walk out. She looked at Robin and wrote.

"Is he my family?"

Robin smiled sadly.

"Yes. He is your husband."

She felt her eyes fill as she let the words sink in.

"He sick?" she wrote.

Robin was surprised she picked up on anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nose was bleeding," she said. "Hands shaking."

Robin paled and stood up. How did she not see that? She turned to run after him and heard the commotion in the hallway. She froze when she saw Tommy collapsed on the floor, surrounded by help. There were orders being called out and he was loaded onto a gurney and rushed off. Robin turned to see Brittany standing next to her, her eyes wide and full of fear.

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

Robin took a deep breath and walked into Patrick's room. She saw him sitting on the side of the bed, getting ready to get up.

"Hey," he smiled at her, his stubble covering his face nicely. "I was going to come find you. I slept and I feel like a new man. I can't wait to talk to Tommy and Nat and Brittany," he wiped his eyes. "I still can't believe she's here."

Robin nodded and walked to the bed.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said softly.

"I promise I'll take it easy," he held his hands up and grinned, finally looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She sat down and sighed.

"Robin, talk to me. Is it Natalie?"

"No, it's Tommy."

"What? What happened? Where is he?"

"He collapsed and is in ICU," she began.

"What? ICU? What the hell is going on?" he began to get up when she stopped him.

"Let me finish," she said.

He sat back and nodded.

"Brittany is confused, to say the least. She is sitting with Natalie, but she is unable to talk and she doesn't remember things. She wanted to go sit with Tommy, but until we know what's going on, she can't. I can't either."

"You think he's infectious? What do they think he has?"

"They are doing a lumbar puncture and we're waiting for the blood tests to come back."

"Meningitis?" Patrick felt sick.

"It's possible, or mono. He has a very high white blood count and he also has some bruising," she said and her eyes filled when he began to cry.

"Oh God," he said softly. "Leukemia?" 

She sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"We just don't know, Patrick. We'll have more answers soon."

"I need to go sit with him. He has to be going crazy right now. He just found out his wife is alive and his daughter is so sick. He must be beside himself with this news."

"He doesn't know," Robin said. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Patrick looked at her and shook his head.

"He will. He is an oncologist, Robin. It might be pediatrics, but he sure as hell knows what he's dealing with."

She nodded.

"I think he already does. I think he's known for a little while."

"Oh God," Patrick put his head in his hands and she held him.

Brittany was terrified. She had been scared a lot in the past year and a half. She had been scared and lonely and sick, but this time, she was terrified.

What was happening to the people around her?

She watched her daughter sleeping and smiled.

Her daughter.

So many questions and no answers. She wished she could talk and she didn't understand why she couldn't. She needed to tell everyone what she remembered.

She needed to be with the man who helped her feel safe. She didn't know his name, but he was the one she had been waiting for. She saw him collapsed on the floor and her heart stopped.

She understood why it was important for her to be here with this little girl, but she wanted to also be with him. She needed him to know she was with him.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked softly.

Brittany smiled and sat on the side of the bed, facing her.

"Where is daddy?" she asked. "I need to tell him something."

Brittany took her pad of paper and tried to write.

"He has tummy ache. Is getting some rest."

Natalie smiled.

"Okay. I'm glad you're here."

Brittany smiled and wrote.

"Me too."

"Where have you been all this time? Didn't you want to be with me and daddy?"

Tears came to her eyes as she wrote.

"I did want to be here. I had to wait for someone to help me."

Natalie sat up more and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mommy. I would have come found you if I knew where you were. Daddy and I wanted you home more than anything. Tramp waited for you every day, too."

Tramp? Brittany felt funny as another memory played before her eyes.

_Brittany looked at him and he looked at the box. "Open it," she said with a smile._

_Tommy opened the box and a tiny little puppy looked up at him. Brittany squealed and he looked at her. "Oh, no way." _

_She nudged him. "It's so cute." She said._

"_I am not having a dog. I refuse," he said and crossed his arms._

"_Arf, arf, arf," the dog jumped and cried. Brittany gently leaned down until she was sitting on the floor and could reach the box. She picked up the little puppy and it immediately began licking her face. She smiled and laughed and looked up at Tommy. _

"_I'm not keeping it," he said. He closed the door and sat down next to her. The puppy jumped over to him and curled up on his lap. _

_Brittany smiled. "I think he is keeping you." She moved closer to him and kissed Tommy's cheek. _

"_I don't want a dog." He said. "My schedule won't allow it." He began to scratch the dog's head as he spoke._

_She leaned on his arm. "Okay, so we will try to get it a home, but for now, it needs things."_

_He looked at her. "What do you mean, things?"_

"_Food, toys, a bed, a collar, a leash, you know, baby things." She said._

_He rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."_

_She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Courtney trusted you with his care and you need to take the challenge. Are you scared of a little ball of fuzz?"_

_He looked at her as the little ball of fuzz peed on the floor. He sighed and she tried to stifle a giggle. "Great, this is just great."_

_Tommy walked back into the house dragging the puppy behind him. Brittany laughed at him. "What? It doesn't know how to walk on a leash."_

"_Of course he doesn't, you have to teach him." She scooped him up in her arms. "Did the baby go potty outside like a good boy?" She spoke to him in a little baby voice._

_Tommy washed his hands and walked back over to her. "How hard is it to walk on a leash? He already knows how to walk, it isn't brain surgery."_

_She looked at him and then back at the puppy. "Tommy is a big meanie. Don't listen to him. He is just jealous because I am choosing to cuddle with you instead of him."_

_Tommy crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, I made potty today, too. Why don't I get a reward?"_

_She laughed. "Let me see what I can do." She put the dog down and moved closer to him. She put her hand on his thigh and leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly there was a growling sound and Tommy felt something pull his pant leg._

"_What the?" He looked down and the puppy was tugging on his pants, trying to pull him. Brittany looked down and smiled. _

"_He wants to play with you." She said._

_Tommy looked at the dog. "He is kind of cute, but he needs a name."_

_Brittany nodded. "I know, but I can't decide on one. What do you think?"_

_He sat down on the floor and the pup jumped into his lap, falling over Tommy's calf. Brittany joined him on the floor and he pulled her into his lap. They looked at the dog that ran across the floor and tried to pick up a toy. "He looks like a Tramp."_

_Brittany looked at him. "He is not a tramp, he is a mini schnauzer through and through."_

"_He looks like Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. It's always playing in pediatrics," he said and leaned his head on her shoulder. "He is like me."_

_Brittany looked at the puppy. "Tramp, come here," she said and the puppy bounded towards them._

_Tommy smiled. "It's like us. You're my lady and,"_

"_You're my tramp?" She asked and smiled. "You're no Tramp, Tommy. You're my hero."_

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Brittany smiled as her tears fell. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Please don't be sad. Do you want me to hug you?"

Brittany was overwhelmed. How was she in any way responsible for such an amazing little girl? How had she missed so much?

She also knew, without a doubt, that she was a part of an amazing family. It was because of him, Tommy, that she was here. She needed to tell him that. Se needed to tell him how much he meant to her. She remembered his name. She remembered him.

Natalie tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Brittany smiled at her and lay down gently next to her daughter. She smiled when Natalie snuggled against her and she kissed her daughter's forehead, holding her as best she could.

Right now, this was the most important place she could be.

"I need to go see my wife and daughter," Tommy said to Liz who was walking around his bed.

"You can't go anywhere and you aren't making sense. I don't believe anyone is here with you. There is no wife listed," Liz said.

"Where is Patrick or Robin? I need to go back to them, please. My wife needs me," Tommy said weakly.

Liz shook her head sadly.

"Your wife died in a plane crash. You have a fever and I think you're having some memory issues. I can have someone come and talk to you if you want."

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to remember everything. He didn't imagine this. He couldn't have.

"Can I see Patrick or Robin? Can I talk to them?"

"Robin can't come up here because of her own health. You are in isolation and until we know for sure what is wrong with you, we need to be careful. Patrick is still recovering from surgery, too."

Tommy stared at her and he worried his mind had played tricks on him.

"My wife isn't here?" he asked softly.

Liz shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. Your wife is dead."

"Is Patrick with my daughter? I need to make sure she isn't alone."

Liz sighed.

"I'll find out what I can, but right now, you need to rest. You've been unconscious for a while and I'm sure your mind is playing tricks on you."

Tommy wiped his face and his heart broke. He had totally imagined this. He didn't know how he let himself get so carried away in a memory.

"Can you leave me alone?"

Liz put her hand on his arm and he moved it away. She shook her head and sighed.

"You need to move forward. Your health is important and you should be focusing on that."

"I want to see my chart," he said.

"I don't think that's a great idea. I'll have the doctor come and talk to you."

Tommy glared at her and shook his head.

"Get out of my room."

"You need to let people help you."

Tommy felt like he was drowning.

"Just leave me alone," he turned and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 40-41

Chapter Forty:

Robin took Patrick to see Natalie and they saw Brittany sitting in the chair next to the bed. She turned when she heard them and smiled.

"Hi," Robin smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

Brittany held a piece of paper she had written on and showed them.

"How is Tommy?"

Patrick looked at Robin and she nodded.

"Can you step in the hall with me? I don't want to talk in front of Nat," Patrick said.

Robin saw her hesitation.

"I'll stay here."

Brittany nodded and got up, walking with Patrick into the hall. They sat down on the bench and she held her robe tightly around her.

"Tommy is in ICU. We are still waiting for all of the results to come back."

She felt her chin quiver as she wrote.

"ICU? I need to see him."

Patrick sighed.

"It isn't safe for you to see him until we know what we're dealing with. We are still waiting for a few results to come back. I know he isn't contagious, but you haven't been evaluated."

She shook her head and wrote.

"I don't care. I think he needs me."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"He does need you, but you're dealing with some issues that we need to figure out. Your blood work isn't great and we need to figure out why you can't speak."

Brittany wrote more and showed him.

"Please take me to see him now."

He smiled and nodded.

"We have to cover you up," he said.

She nodded and he took her back into the room.

"_I need to tell you something, and I need you to hear me out," Tommy spoke fast._

"_Okay," Brittany said, not really sure what was going on._

"_This room is really important to me. I walk past it every day when I am working on sick children and I always stop and look inside because I see you there, the day we first met. I was such an ass that day and really, most days. I look at the person I was back then and I don't recognize him anymore. I was a shell of the man I am today, and that's because of you. I don't know what happened to me, you know? I grew up with parents who loved each other so deeply, and the fact that I just gave up on my own happiness and what I could have, was really an insult to them," he felt like he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. _

"_But now, I feel like I want more. No, I know I want more. My being in this room and getting so mad at your intrusion was the best thing I have ever done because I found you. I found my Red, and I haven't been the same since. I know it has been anything but easy, and we have suffered a ton of setbacks, but the one thing I know for sure, it is that I love you, completely. I know what pain you have had in your life and I know the pain you carry, and the fear, and I will never take a minute we have together for granted. If it is a month or 50 years, I want to spend it with you." He stood up and pulled out a box from his pocket. He got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Brittany Anthony, will you marry me?"_

_She looked at him and her tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew what she should do, and she knew what she wanted to do. "Are you sure you know what you're asking?" she wiped her cheeks._

"_I am fairly certain I just asked you to spend the rest of your life with me," he smiled._

"_That's just it, Tommy. What if that isn't very long? How can I do that to you?" She felt her lip quiver at her words. "You have suffered so much loss in your life. What will I do to you?"_

_He knew she would worry that this was selfish of her. He knew she was afraid for him. He looked at the ring and then he looked at her. "You will make me the happiest man in the world. You will make my life complete and you will be my partner in every way. That means for better of worse, in sickness and in health, for both of us. I know the stakes, and I know you're scared, but dammit, you deserve to be happy. You don't deserve to be alone and neither do I. We are it for each other," he felt his own eyes fill with tears._

"_Yes," she said simply._

_He looked at her. "What?"_

"_I am fairly certain I just said yes to spending the rest of my life with you." She smiled and he stared at her. "Now you put the ring on my finger."_

_He looked at his hands, which were shaking. "Oh, right." He smiled and took the ring and slid it onto her finger. He looked at her. _

"_Now you kiss me," she said softly and he took her face in his hands and pulled her mouth to his. He stood up and pulled her up with him as they kissed each other passionately. _

"Dr. Williams?" a new nurse stopped in and stood by his bed.

"I thought I told everyone to leave me alone."

"I know, but Dr. Hunter's wife is here to see you," the young nurse said.

"I don't care. I'm done talking to people and I want to be left alone."

The nurse looked at Maxie and shrugged.

"I was trying to be polite, but I don't really care if you want to see me or not," Maxie said as she walked in and sat down.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you find someone else to annoy?" Tommy was enjoying living with his memories. He was settled into his prognosis and was happy to give up.

"Robin can't come up and see you because we don't know what's wrong with you, but I said I would tell you that Natalie is improving."

Tommy looked at her and his eyes filled with tears.

"Is Patrick with her? Is she scared?"

"I don't know. I sat with her for a while, but then Robin took over. Patrick was resting."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I think he's just recovering from surgery."

"Okay. Please leave."

"Why? Why can't I sit here?"

Tommy looked at her and sighed.

"Because I don't know you and I'm in a hospital bed dealing with a future that looks really bad. I don't need to be watched and judged by someone who thinks I'm crazy. I feel like shit and I just want to sleep. You don't know what's happening with the people I love and you can't help me with anything else."

Maxie sighed and looked up as Elizabeth walked in.

"He wants to be left alone," Maxie said.

"I know," she smiled. "I was just hoping he changed his mind."

Tommy looked at them and shook his head.

"This is absurd. I am a doctor and if my nurses ever acted as unprofessionally as you do, I would have them fired on the spot. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. I want a new nurse, and I don't want you near me," he said and began to wheeze. The machines went off and Liz went to help when Tommy moved away from her.

"Get away from me," he cried and fell off the bed, his head killing him. "I just want my wife," he said brokenly and tried to cover himself.

Maxie stood up and Liz went to help him when he held up his hands.

"I said leave me alone," he said and sat back weakly.

Liz was pulled back suddenly and she almost fell as another nurse stood there, glaring at her. She stood between Liz and Tommy and crossed her arms.

She motioned for Liz and Maxie to leave and they did. She closed the door and walked to Tommy, kneeling down. She looked at him and reached to his face. He finally held her gaze and his tears flowed.

"Oh God, you're here? I didn't imagine it? You're alive?" he knew immediately it was Brittany when he looked into her eyes.

She nodded and her own tears fell as she helped him up and back to the bed. She covered him up and sat down, leaning in and hugging him tightly.

"I don't know what's real," he said as he held her. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I might be going crazy."

She sat back and pulled her mask off. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her.

"I don't want you to catch anything," he said tearfully. "If any of this is real and you're here, I don't want to get you sick."

She took out a piece of paper that was already written on and showed it to him.

"Not contagious," he read.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Is it cancer?"

She handed him another sheet.

"Not sure yet. Patrick is checking on results."

She pulled her hat off and her long red hair fell down over her shoulders. She leaned in again and he held her face in his hands as he looked at her.

"You don't have to be here. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. I don't know what you feel," he said as his voice broke.

Brittany looked at him and him and took his hand in hers. She touched his wedding band and held his hand to her chest.

"Love," she said haltingly. "Feel love."

He had no words. She spoke and he was speechless.

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks as she touched his chest.

"Feel home," she said and curled up against him, crying with him as he held her.

Chapter Forty-One:

Patrick and Robin were sitting with Natalie and Robin was having a hard time staying awake. She was exhausted and it seemed, finally, like everyone was doing better.

Tommy's results weren't back yet, so that was the big elephant in the room, but knowing Brittany was with him made everything better.

"Can I get up?" Natalie asked Patrick. "I want to go home."

"I think you can get up, but I don't think you're quite ready to go home yet," he said as he moved to cap her IV.

"You need to use the walker to steady yourself," Robin said as she helped the little girl sit up.

"Okay," she said. "Uncle Patrick, can you give us some privacy?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Sure little red, I'll be right outside."

Robin smiled at him and he left. She turned to Natalie who was standing up nicely.

"Look at you," she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Okay. Can I use the bathroom?"

Robin nodded and helped her walk to the bathroom. She stood with her while she went and she marked down her urine output.

"You did amazing," she smiled. "Looks like the kidney is working well."

Natalie washed her hands and Robin helped her back to the bed. She sat down and smoothed Nat's hair back.

"What's on your mind? I can see you're worried about something."

Natalie looked at her and sighed.

"Did my mommy and daddy leave me?"

"What? No, baby, they didn't. They are just in another room."

Her tiny eyes filled with tears as she looked at Robin.

"Is something really wrong with them? Daddy never leaves me alone for this long and I think it's my fault. Do you think he got sick from missing mommy and worrying so much about me?"

Robin sat down on the bed next to her and gently hugged her.

"No. There is nothing you did that made your daddy sick. He is just trying to get better before he comes to see you because he doesn't want to get you sick. Your mommy is with him for a little bit because they haven't seen each other for a long time, but they will be back soon."

"Okay. I knew you would tell me the truth. Thank you. I can see that you are happy with Uncle Patrick and I like that. You should marry him."

Robin raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Patrick is my friend, Nat, and I am happy with that."

"Well I have friends, too, but Uncle Patrick never really does. People don't treat him like you do."

"What do you mean? How do they treat him?" she was worried she did something wrong.

"You don't let him get away with anything. He says things that people want to hear, and then they leave him alone. You make him say more. He smiles more when you're here and he never used to smile unless we were alone. I know I'm only 10, but I know things."

Robin was touched and she sniffed.

"Did I make you sad? I'm sorry," Natalie said.

"No, you made me think about things. What you said made me happy."

Robin kissed her forehead and looked up as Patrick walked in.

"Is it safe?"

Natalie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, why are there tears?" he asked as he looked at both of them.

Robin kept her arm around Natalie and looked at Patrick.

"Someone is missing her daddy."

Patrick nodded.

"I can imagine. It's been you and him for a while now, hasn't it?" Patrick sat down slowly and faced Natalie and Robin.

"And you," Natalie said as her tears continued to fall. Robin handed her a tissue and she wiped her face.

"And me," he said softly.

"How about if I go check on your daddy and you two have some time alone?" Robin looked at them and smiled.

"Okay," Natalie said. "And mommy?"

Robin smiled.

"Of course."

Patrick thanked her with his eyes as she walked out.

"Are you gonna marry her? I think you should. She's nice and she looks at you like mommy looked at daddy."

Patrick blushed and then he smiled.

"I think it's a little early to be talking about marriage. Robin is just my friend."

"Oh, well I've never seen a friend look at another friend like that. When I look at Jimmy at school, I don't think I look like that. Should I?"

Patrick shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "You shouldn't."

"So the way you look at Robin is more than a friend, I mean, that's what you mean, right? That's what you just said," she grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You're being mean," he said. "And you're too smart."

She giggled and then shrugged.

"No, I just want you to be happy, Uncle Patrick. I think your kidney told me that Robin makes you happy."

"Is that right? My kidney never talked to me before," he moved to sit next to her. "Now it's talking to you?"

She thought about it and shrugged.

"Well, I'm a girl, and I don't think it wanted to tell you how it felt. I asked daddy if it would be okay that I have a boy kidney instead of a girl, and he said it didn't matter, but I think it does. I think I can see things clearer now. I want you to be with Robin. I mean it does."

Patrick adored how blunt Natalie was, but he didn't know if she was right.

"Did my kidney tell you if Robin agreed with that?"

Natalie pretended to listen and then she nodded.

"It didn't have to," she said. "Robin did."

Maxie took a deep breath and walked again into Tommy's room. She saw him getting dressed and she knocked.

"Don't throw me out," she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Come in, please."

"Where is your wife?"

"They took her to meet with the throat specialist. I will meet her there in a few minutes."

"Are you okay to be up and about?"

He nodded, not saying anything else.

"Okay, good. I just wanted to apologize, for real. I was wrong to allow Elizabeth to get up in your business and I was wrong to push you into moving on when it was none of my business. I have little to no tact and without Robin or Matt around to reign me in, I can get into trouble. I just wanted to let you know that I get it, and I hope we can be civil to each other. I enjoy talking with your daughter and I think she's quite amazing. She reminds me a lot of myself at her age."

Tommy smiled at her.

"Really? Why?"

"I had a heart transplant when I was a little younger than her, and I know what it's like to be in the hospital all the time and not have control over what's happening."

Tommy sat down on the side of the bed and was surprised at the confession.

"Wow, I had no idea. Are you doing well now?"

Maxie smiled.

"Oh yeah," she shrugged. "I'm too obnoxious to keep down for long."

He smiled and stood up, walking to her. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you. I think we can move forward from this point on. I appreciate your honesty and I would like for you to spend more time with Natalie."

Maxie beamed and turned when Matt walked in.

"Hey babe," she said. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

Matt walked over and kissed her.

"I'm off, but I wanted to check on Natalie and I actually needed to talk to Robin, so I was hoping you would walk with me."

Maxie smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Natalie is doing great, by the way. Her kidney is working well and her sugar has been stable. I'm really optimistic about a full recovery."

Tommy stood up and hugged him.

"You can't know what that means to me. Thank you."

Matt grinned and nodded.

"One day I hope to have a child of my own. I would be lucky if she or he was like Natalie."

Tommy wiped his face and nodded as Matt left with Maxie.

Robin was walking towards Tommy's room when she saw Matt and Maxie. They met and sat down and Matt sighed.

"What is it?" Robin asked him. "Is it Natalie?"

"No, actually it's Patrick."

Robin was confused and then worried.

"Is something wrong with his surgery? Is he having some trouble? I just left him and he seemed okay."

"No. I was actually going over Natalie's chart and just completing some post op paperwork and there was a bit about the donor kidney, which came from Patrick. I noticed something and I wondered if you could clarify something."

Robin shrugged.

"If it's about Patrick, shouldn't you be talking to him?"

Matt sighed.

"I will, but this is personal. I could use some help."

Robin nodded.

"Okay, what can I do?"

"Do you know if Patrick has any siblings?"

"No," she said. "He doesn't. He considers Tommy his brother, but other than that, he is an only child. Why?"

Maxie looked at her husband and was as confused as Robin.

"I just recognized something familiar and before I brought it up, I just wanted to know if he had a brother," Matt shrugged. "I'll talk to him."

"Okay. He's with Natalie. I promised I would check on Tommy and Brittany," Robin stood up and Matt and Maxie walked away. Robin walked to Tommy's room.

Brittany sat in the hospital bed after she had been poked and prodded and her tears fell. She was so confused and scared and she hated being alone, even if it was in the hospital. After being in isolation for over a year, she felt the walls closing in around her. She missed her husband and her daughter. She just wanted to be with them.

Her voice wasn't working right, and after squeaking out a few words to Tommy, she hadn't been able to say any more. The doctors were trying to help, but she knew it wasn't medical. Something broke in her after the plane crash. She just couldn't speak.

Looking around the hospital room, she was reminded of the many times she had been in the hospital. One particular memory flashed in front of her.

_She looked ahead of her and spoke softly. "Do you know that it's been a week since anyone has touched me without gloves. I don't care about everyone else, really, but I hate that it includes you. It's kind of funny, actually, I was always so afraid of people touching me, but with you, there was never fear, only love. I'm scared that maybe I won't ever feel that again," she laughed a little. "Isn't that stupid? I mean I know that won't happen, but to me, the gloves are a sign that I am sick, and as much as I try to forget that, it's all I have been able to think about."_

_He pulled off his glove and looked at her. He touched her face and her tears fell as his fingers brushed her lips. "I stepped in the hall with the doctor so he could clear me to be the one who cares for you. I will help you in the tub and I will keep you safe. As long as I stay in here with you, I can disrobe," he said and pulled his mask off. "There are perks to being a doctor."_

She touched his face with her shaking hands and he gently pressed his lips on hers. She savored the soft kiss and felt his hand on her bare shoulder. She backed away and smiled, her tears falling. He brushed them away as she continued. "Thank you for that, but I don't want you to be my nurse. I don't want you to have to care for me and I can't bear to be a burden. Please, Tommy, I don't want you to look at me and see this mess. I want to see you look at me and know that you find me sexy and attractive. I spent so many years being afraid. I was afraid to let anyone look at me, or touch me, but you gave me such a precious gift, and I don't want to lose that. I love you so much and I ache to touch you and hold you and love you. We should be planning our wedding and our honeymoon. I can't have you nurse me, Tommy, I just can't." She sobbed into her hands and he pulled her to him and held her gently, feeling his own tears fall. He felt like an idiot. He always underestimated her pain and he never allowed her to talk about her fears without making her seem like they weren't valid, or he could just fix them.

_After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and stood up, pulling her up gently with him and helping her sit on the bed. "I'm so tired, Tommy," she said in a small voice. "I don't feel right and I'm scared." She leaned into him, almost unable to support her upper body._

_Biting back his fear, he stroked her cheek and she lay back onto the pillow, exhausted and weak from the effort of the past few minutes. He held her hand as she closed her eyes. After a minute he walked over and closed the door to the room before walking back over to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and his socks and shoes. He got into the bed next to her, wearing his scrub pants and nothing else. He looked at her as she opened her eyes, seeing him there with her. "Can you help me pull this off, I'm so hot." She motioned as she tried to pull off her pajama top. He helped her and she moved to him snuggling close, her head on his chest, her arm over his torso. He felt the warmth emanating from her fever and he held her to him. "You are the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever seen and that will never change," he said and let her feel him next to her, skin on skin. "Baby I don't want you to be scared," He whispered as he prayed she would beat this and not have to endure any more pain or isolation._

Why was Tommy remembering that? It had been such a sad time for them and he truly almost lost her. Looking back, they had been through so much since then, and after everything, he finally found her again. She was here and he was never going to leave her alone again. He didn't care what his results were. He didn't care about anything but being with his girls.


	23. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two:

Tommy stood up to leave when Robin walked into the room. She smiled at him and he grinned.

"I was just going to find Brittany. Do you want to walk with me?"

Robin crossed her arms and sighed.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere."

Tommy shrugged.

"I'm okay. I rested and I had a ton of fluids. The results aren't going to change with me lying here, so I need to find my wife. She isn't well and I don't think being alone is best."

Robin walked with him and she hesitated before speaking.

"I think it would be good if you were able to sit with Natalie."

Tommy looked at her, worry all over his face.

"What happened? Matt said she was doing well and I know you and Patrick have been with her. Is she worse?"

"No," Robin said quickly. "She is just worried about you. She told me she misses you and it's been a long time since she saw you. She worried you were sick because you've been worried about her. She wondered if you left her."

"Oh God," Tommy said softly. "I need to go see her right now."

"I think that would be good, but she's okay, Tommy, she is just trying to process everything. I think you both are."

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"There is nothing to process. My wife is alive and my daughter is better. I just need to get us all out of the damn hospital and back home."

Robin worried about that. Their home wasn't here. Patrick's home wasn't here.

"I know. Do you know where Brittany is? I can get her and bring her back to Natalie's room if you want to go see her."

"She is recovering from a scope of her throat. I think they were having a doctor consult with her, too, a Dr. Holly?"

Robin smiled at the name.

"Dr. Holly is one of the best Psychiatrists we have here at GH. She helped me immensely after my diagnosis and she is amazing with dealing with trauma and PTSD. If she's with your wife, it will help her, I have no doubt."

Tommy nodded.

"I hope so. I just want her to be okay. I want her to feel safe and be happy."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go wait for her and you go see Natalie. I think if you see her for a few minutes and reassure her, then you can spend some time with your wife and Nat will rest easier."

Tommy hugged her and nodded.

"You have been the most amazing friend to us, Robin. I don't know how to ever thank you."

Robin smiled at him and shrugged.

"You can start by telling Natalie to stop being so perceptive."

Tommy laughed and shrugged.

"I can't help that. She's brilliant. What did she say?"

"She asked if I was going to marry Patrick."

He was stunned.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I'll tell her to butt out of that one. She never says things like that."

Robin blushed and shrugged.

"That's okay. Sometimes we all need a push," she said and walked away.

Tommy watched her and his heart soared for his best friend.

Patrick was sitting with Natalie when Matt and Maxie walked into the room. He smiled at them and Matt motioned for him to step outside. Maxie sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling? I don't usually advise my patients to perform surgery a week after their own brain surgery," Patrick smiled as they walked into the lounge.

Matt smiled and grabbed some coffee.

"I'm amazing. After being in a bed for so long, it feels wonderful to be back practicing. I'm not working really, just reviewing charts and following Natalie's case. I am really happy she seems to be improving so much."

Patrick nodded and smiled.

"Who would have thought it, you know? Robin finds me to help you, and now you help Natalie. I don't think a writer could have scripted a more bizarre story."

Matt laughed and then put a file down.

"Don't forget about Brittany. Maxie and Robin's Uncle Mac is the one who found her. That's another connection that fits into this."

"I know," Patrick took a drink of the coffee Matt handed him. "I am excited to meet him. All we need now is for Tommy's results to be okay."

"I agree."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Patrick asked him.

Matt wasn't sure where to start. He handed Patrick the file of blood test results and asked him to look them over.

Patrick read over the charts and looked at the data. He wiped his face and looked at Matt.

"Are these brothers?"

Matt looked at him and shook his head.

"One is me and one is you."

Patrick held his gaze and looked over the results again.

"Oh, well two people can have the same results," he said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"That's what I thought, but then I had them run a DNA test on us."

"Without my consent? You had no right to do that," Patrick said angrily.

Matt rubbed his face and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to know. That's why I'm telling you. I wondered if your parents were around. I was hoping to speak to them."

"What did the results say?" Patrick asked him.

"They won't be in for another day."

Patrick stood up and crossed his arms and then winced from the pain of his incision.

"I don't believe this."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just spring it on you. I was reviewing Natalie's chart and your results were there. I recognized them as similar to my own and I just had to know. I've been searching for my family for years, and I guess I was hoping it might be someone like you. You saved my life, and I would be honored to be related to you."

Matt stood up and took the chart.

"I know I was out of line, and I'm sorry. I'll drop it."

He walked out and Patrick stood there, stunned.

Tommy made his way to see his daughter and he knew all wasn't okay. His head was spinning and he felt better, but he knew something was wrong. He just needed to get better. As a doctor, he knew it wasn't that simple. As a father and a husband, he just needed to be okay.

He opened the door and saw Natalie sitting on the side of her bed, Maxie brushing her hair. His heart soared at how much better she looked.

"Daddy!" she yelled and went to get up, but sat back down on the bed.

"Hey, mini red," he said softly. "Don't get up," he went to her and Maxie moved, putting the brush down.

"I missed you," she said and cried. "I was afraid you left."

Maxie teared up as she watched Tommy with his daughter and she slipped out of the room. She went to find her husband and go home.

"I would never leave you," Tommy said as he wiped her cheeks. "You know that."

"Are you okay? Robin said you had a tummy ache. Did you take medicine?"

Tommy nodded and smiled as he held her hand.

"I will be just fine," he said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Is mommy okay? She hugged me daddy, and it was just like I remembered."

Tommy hugged her and his own tears fell at how happy she was. She needed her mother so much.

"Mommy is going to be okay. She has been through some scary things, so we will help her feel safe."

"Okay. When can we take her home? Did you tell her about Tramp? She's going to be so sad he isn't here. I think we should get her a new pet."

Tommy smiled at her and helped her lie back in the bed.

"I think we should do that, too. I think we should do anything she wants."

Natalie smiled and held his hand.

"Can I have a pony?"

He laughed.

"You're pushing it," he said and she giggled.

"You should go find mommy. I feel better and I am okay. You should find her."

Tommy leaned it and kissed her forehead.

"Robin is with her. I will go in a few minutes. Right now, I want to sit with you."

She closed her eyes and smiled and Tommy prayed she would get better. He was dying to see his wife, but his daughter needed him, too. He was torn.

Robin was walking down the hallway to Dr. Holly's office and she was anxious to see her. She hoped the doctor would be able to help her and maybe they could all begin to start happier times.

"Robin?" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Uncle Mac!" she said and turned to him. She ran into his arms and hugged him as he picked her up off her feet.

"I've been looking all over for you. I think this hospital got bigger," he said. "Look at you, you look wonderful."

Robin hugged him again and looked him over.

"You got too skinny. You need to eat," she smiled.

"Maybe you should cook me a nice dinner and fill me in on how you saved Matt's life."

Robin laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't me, it was Patrick. He's amazing."

"The doctor? You call him Patrick?" Mac raised his eyebrows.

Blushing, Robin shrugged.

"We've gotten close. I really like him and he's a good man."

"I'll be the judge of that," he said. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs with Natalie. I was going to pick up Brittany and then head there."

"How is she?" Mac asked. He had been thinking nonstop about the young woman he rescued. "And who is Natalie?"

Robin took his arm and hugged it as they walked to the room.

"I have a lot to tell you."

"What do you mean she isn't here? Where did she go?" Mac yelled at the nurse who had just explained that Brittany left without telling anyone.

"She had a session with Dr. Holly and some issues were brought up that caused her to have a physical reaction. We were trying to get her to relax and take some meds, but she ran out and we haven't located her."

"She might have gone to see her daughter or Tommy. I'll check there," Robin said.

"You found them? The two from her picture? Are they her daughter and husband?"

Robin thanked the nurse and looked at Mac.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way."

Tommy walked out of his daughter's room to pick up his test results. He knew he should wait for the doctor, but he was an oncologist and he could read them. He went to the nurse's station and asked them to print out the results for a patient. He had the credentials and the patient ID and the nurse did as he asked and placed them in an envelope. Tommy thanked her and took them, heading somewhere private to read them.

He saw Robin heading down with a handsome older man and he smiled at her, placing the envelope in his pocket.

"Hi. Is Brittany with you?" Robin asked.

"What? No, I thought you were going to get her."

"She left, or ran away. I was hoping she was with you. Apparently the session with the therapist was rough and she had a physical reaction. They wanted to treat her, but she left."

Tommy felt tears come to his eyes.

"I should have never left her side. I need to find her."

Robin nodded and looked at Mac.

"We'll stay with Natalie until you come back."

Tommy looked at him.

"Who are you?"

Robin smiled.

"This is my Uncle Mac. He is the one who saved your wife."

Tommy wiped his eyes and held Mac's gaze. He pulled him into a hug and Mac was surprised.

"Thank you," Tommy said brokenly. "It isn't enough, but thank you."

Mac smiled at him and shrugged.

"It's what I do."

Tommy nodded and left.


	24. Chapter 43-44

Chapter Forty-Three:

Robin dropped Mac off with Maxie and Matt and she went to find Patrick. Matt was upset about something and he told her that she should talk to Patrick. She was worried and after everything that had happened, she didn't think she could handle one more thing.

At a loss for anywhere else, she went to Natalie's room and her heart melted when she walked in. Patrick was lying on the covers asleep and Natalie was snuggled into his side, asleep as well.

Robin took her phone out and snapped a picture of them before she walked to the side of the bed and sat down. She saw they had been watching a DVD of Brittany performing. Robin sat mesmerized by the beauty of the vocals and the absolute joy she saw on Brittany's face. It was a far cry from the woman who had no voice and cowered on the roof. She felt her eyes fill as she thought about what Brittany must have endured. She prayed Tommy wouldn't have cancer and that this little family could move forward.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Patrick's voice startled her and she jumped.

"You scared me," she covered her chest with her hand and he sat up away from Natalie.

"Sorry," he grinned as he got up carefully and tucked Natalie in.

"I couldn't find you. I was worried and Matt said you were upset. Can we talk?"

He nodded and looked at Natalie.

"Let's go in the lounge so she can sleep."

They walked into the lounge and closed the door. Patrick looked at her and his face showed his worry.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look exhausted. Have you taken care of yourself at all?"

She sighed and wiped her face.

"I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." She reached to his hand and took it in hers.

"Please tell me what happened."

He hesitated and then looked into her eyes.

"Matt thinks he is my brother."

She never expected that.

"What? Why? How? Is that even a possibility?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess, but," he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe this."

She stayed in her seat and looked at him.

"Why did he even think it?"

Patrick filled her in on the blood tests and what Matt had said.

"Wow. He must be floored, too. He has looked his whole life for his family."

Patrick felt terrible. He never asked Matt anything, he just got mad.

"I wasn't the nicest. I was shocked and I reacted angrily. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it, you know?"

Robin motioned for him to sit down and he did.

"I've never asked you about your parents. Are they around?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"My mom died when I was 17. She had brain tumor and she died on the table. My dad was her surgeon. After she died, he walked out of the OR and into a bottle and hasn't looked back. If it weren't for Tommy and his parents, I don't know how I would have survived."

"I'm so sorry, Patrick. I can't imagine what that must have been like. Have you spoken to your dad since?"

"No, and I don't care to. I don't even know if he's alive or dead," he looked at Robin and sighed. "If this is true and Matt is my brother, then so much more of my life was a lie. He isn't that much younger than me. I don't understand any of this."

Robin stood up and walked to him.

"I think we should go home and rest and think about all of this tomorrow. You were just released and I want to take you to my apartment and take care of you. We need to relax and let everything sink in. So much has happened, with Natalie and you and now Brittany and who knows what is happening with Tommy. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just feel like," she stopped and crossed her arms.

He stood up and faced her. "What do you feel?"

She looked up into his eyes and hers were swimming with tears.

"What is it?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"I just feel better when you're here," she said simply. "I don't want you to leave and I feel like I'm about to lose you. I know it sounds clingy and I'm not like that, and maybe it's just my lack of sleep, I don't know. It's just that you and Tommy have lives far upstate and I guess I'm not ready for you to leave."

He tilted her chin up to him and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and leaving very little doubt as to what his feelings were. His hands ran up through her hair and she wrapped her arms around him, being careful of his incision.

"Robin, I am not going anywhere. I don't know what the future holds, but if you think I'll just turn around and say thanks for the memories as I leave, you are quite mistaken. If you think it would be easy for me to walk away from you, then maybe you didn't experience the earth moving like I did," he grinned as she blushed. "I'm not walking away from you."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I really think I just need to sleep. I never get like this."

He brushed her tears away and smiled.

"I kind of like it. You never show vulnerability and I think it's incredibly sexy."

"You said yourself that I look like shit," she rolled her eyes.

"I said no such thing. You could walk in wearing a sack and it would take my breath away. What I said was that you looked exhausted and you are. You have been running around taking care of everyone but yourself, and that needs to change. I think going to your apartment is a wonderful idea. Let me leave a note for Tommy and we can go."

She sat down and smiled while he wrote a note.

Maybe this really was something amazing.

Brittany sat on the roof and held her knees against her chest. She was so confused about things and she was angry and frustrated with herself. She had a daughter and a husband and they needed her. They were both sick and she wondered if it was her destiny to come home and watch them die. So many memories were rushing back, but she struggled to put them in place. She didn't know the context of so many of them

Tommy closed the door and looked at her. She was such a trooper, doing what was needed and being a part of the plan all the while fighting with herself and her fear. She ran a hand through her hair and he walked over to her. "Do you want to sit in the whirlpool for a little bit?"

_She looked at him. "Will you come with me?"_

_He smiled. "Of course." _

_She pet Tramp who was asleep on the bed and she stood up, walking over to him. "I want to just feel your arms around me and feel safe."_

_He nodded. "Come on," he led her to the bathroom in the room and turned on the water. He turned to her and touched her face. "Do you want me to give you privacy?"_

_She shook her head. "No, as long as my bruises don't bother you, I want you to stay."_

_He took her sweater off and moved to take her shirt off. She had a hard time lifting her shoulders. He helped her get each arm out and sucked in his breath at the bruising on her torso and back. He turned to face her and she nodded. "I know; it's bad."_

"_I'm so sorry, Red. You have to be in so much pain," he felt tears prick his eyes. _

"_It's fine," she brushed it off and pulled off her pants, knowing the handprints on her thighs were going to upset him. She figured it was best he saw everything now. "I understand if you want to wait for me in the other room."_

_He pulled his shirt off and his pants and stood in front of her. "I am right where I want to be," he helped her take her bra off and ignored the bruising on her breasts. He helped her step out of her panties and she looked at him. _

"_Now you see it all. Do you see why I'm dirty? As much as I scrub it away, the marks are still there," she felt her tears come again._

_He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him. "I don't care about the marks on the outside, I care about the marks on the inside. Your bruises will heal, but the damage you see when you look in the mirror is much worse. I can tell you over and over how much I love you and how sorry I am for what happened, but until you know that this wasn't your fault, I'm afraid what you see isn't going to change. We are going to get you the help you need, I promise. You can get over this, Brittany. You are stronger than anyone I know and you just have to give yourself a chance to remember that."_

"_I am standing here naked in front of you a day after this happened. I think that's progress," she said softly. "I know I have the capacity to get through this. I know I am strong and I know you love me. I just might need to hear it more now."_

_He smiled at her. "I will tell you every minute of every hour if I have to."_

"_Let's get in the tub," she said and he pulled off his briefs and got in before taking her hand and helping her. They sat down, her back against his torso. She relished the feel of his arms around her; keeping her safe and making her feel loved. _

_He ran his hands over her arms before wrapping his arms around her waist under the water. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" _

_He kissed her cheek. "Of course."_

"_Why do you want our baby to be a girl?" She asked him gently._

_He was surprised at the question. "I don't know."_

_She turned slightly in his arms. "Sure you do. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just wondered."_

_He was quiet for a minute as he held her. "I thought having a little girl would help me."_

_She knew what he meant but she wanted him to say it. "Help you how?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it, it's silly and it's not important," he said._

_She shrugged. "Okay."_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "If something happens to you, I wanted a reason to go on. I want to know that you're still with me."_

_She felt her tears fall as she listened to what she knew was his fear. She couldn't blame him. She had been close to leaving him many times and for that not to be on his mind would be strange. She turned and faced him, seeing his face wet with his own tears. "I'm not going anywhere," she said softly. "I know you're scared, but I'm not going to leave you."_

Her tears fell as she thought about that memory and the session she had with Dr. Holly. So much had come back to her about her past and she didn't want to remember any more. She wanted to remember the moments with her husband and her daughter. She wanted to remember the love and not the sadness. She wanted to be who they needed her to be.

Some of the memories she uncovered were moments after the plane crash. She remembered thinking Patrick was dead and how that would devastate Tommy and Natalie. She remembered being taken to a hospital, but after that, things were blank. She thinks they did something to her to cause her memory loss.

"Red?" Tommy asked as he approached her.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. The sadness on her face killed him.

"Is it okay that I'm here? I don't want to upset you. They said you left and I was worried."

She stood up and walked to him, looking into his eyes.

He reached to hold her face gently and he brushed her tears with his thumbs.

"I've missed you so much. I love you and I need you. I just don't want to scare you away. I'll wait as long as you need," he said softly.

Brittany knew his touch. She felt his love. She concentrated as hard as she could.

"Need you too," she said haltingly. "Scared."

His own tears spilled over his cheeks as he wore much of his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't believe he was looking into her eyes again, or touching her face or feeling her body.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked softly.

She nodded and his mouth was on hers as he finally made contact with his spirit. His hands moved to hold her against him and her arms were around his neck, holding him close.

Brittany felt a rush of feelings wash over her as his mouth covered hers. She remembered their first kiss and the first time he told her he loved her. She felt the fear when they found out she was pregnant and the love that grew from the experience of having Natalie.

"Red? Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked her. She was staring at him, but he could tell she was seeing something else. She sagged in his arms and he gently sat down with her.

"It's okay," he stroked her cheek. "You're safe and I'm here," he held her and she looked up at him and nodded.

"My love," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so lost."

He held her and they cried together.

"My Red," he said as he held her. "I haven't been able to breathe since I lost you. Nat and I need you and we love you so much."

Brittany sat back and leaned in to kiss him again, savoring the feel of his mouth on hers. She finally sat back and took his hand in her bandaged hand.

"Be honest about something," she said, her voice stronger, but still not okay.

He nodded.

"Cancer?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at the results."

She sat back and watched him pull the envelope from his pocket.

"Red, I don't want to ruin this moment. I don't want to take the happiness away from what we've finally found. I don't want to know."

She touched his cheek and shook her head.

"I'm with you, forever."

Those words were everything to him. He nodded and opened the results.

Chapter Forty-Four:

Robin and Patrick arrived at her apartment and she went to take a quick shower while he changed. She felt a little funny after her meltdown earlier and was worried she had scared him off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and towel dried her hair before she brushed it. She grabbed her lotion and walked out into the bedroom.

"Oh," she said as she saw Patrick sitting on the bed in his boxers and nothing else. He grinned at her as he put his arms behind his head.

"I needed some help with my bandage," he said.

She walked to the bed and put her lotion down before she leaned over him and inspected his bandage.

"Looks fine to me," she smiled and stood up.

"I know, but I missed you," he said softly.

She sat down next to him and rubbed some of her lotion on her arms and legs. He watched her every move and she laughed as he stared.

"It's lotion, stop making it seem dirty."

He flashed her his dimples and shrugged.

"I can't help it. Watching you run your hands all over your body is incredibly sexy. I just wish I was the one touching you."

She blushed and got up, grabbing a nightshirt and walking into the bathroom to put it on. She tossed the towel over the rack and walked back out.

"You aren't cleared for anything, Patrick. You had pretty major surgery a few days ago, so there will be nothing happening that might jeopardize your recovery."

"So if it won't jeopardize my recovery, it's fine, right?"

She sat on the bed next to him and smiled as she yawned.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as how you're about to fall asleep talking to me, I think a nap is in order, but I reserve the right to wake you up for some nookie."

"Nookie?" she grinned.

"Yes, nookie," he said and moved the covers so she got under with him. She snuggled against him and was asleep in minutes.

Patrick held her and thought about what she said earlier. He had a life upstate, Tommy did, too. He also knew that he had been drifting through life for years, and he never cared, but now, because of Robin, he didn't want to drift anymore. He thought of Matt and the possibility he had a brother. He realized he wanted to know more.

But Tommy was the closest thing to family he had. He adored Natalie and now that Brittany was alive, he wanted to be closer to them. He wanted to help in every way he could.

He also knew that having Robin near would help Brittany immensely. She was such a caring woman and the way Robin handled her HIV was something very similar to Brittany. He wanted them to be friends.

He drifted off to sleep as he thought of the most important thing. Holding her in his arms was everything. Maybe wherever she was would be home.

Brittany watched Tommy as he looked at the results. She felt her eyes fill with tears as he scanned the page and then he put it down.

"It's not cancer," he said quietly.

She reached to his cheek and looked at him.

"No?"

He blinked and his tears fell down.

"I'm severely anemic and my electrolytes are a mess, but it's not cancer," he said and she fell into his arms as he held her to him. He felt her crying and he let his own emotions out.

"It's okay. We're okay," he said and she finally sat back and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He hugged her again and sat back. "I should go sit with Nat. Do you want to come too?"

She nodded and they stood up. He was so relieved and although he still felt like garbage, he knew it would get better. He also knew she had been through so much, and they hadn't even begun to deal with it.

They made their way downstairs and he kept his arm around her protectively. She leaned against him as they walked and they finally got to Natalie's room and went in. She was asleep and they walked to the bed and each sat down next to her.

"Nat? Baby can you wake up?" Tommy said softly.

Natalie opened her eyes and looked at her father and then her mom.

"You're both here?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"We are," Tommy said. "We love you so much."

Natalie looked at him and then she looked at Brittany.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Brittany smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay. I love you so much."

"You can talk? You found your voice?" she asked softly.

"I just needed to find my family," Brittany said and she looked at Tommy. "I just got lost, but it will never happen again."

"I'm so glad you came home, mommy. I missed you so much and daddy can't do my hair the right way."

Tommy laughed and held his daughter's hand.

"I thought you liked how I did your hair."

"It was okay, but mommy did it better," Natalie said.

Tommy smiled at his daughter and then looked at his wife.

"Mommy makes everything better."

Brittany ran her free fingers through her daughter's curls and smiled.

"I can't wait."

They all sat together for a while and Tommy wondered what would happen next. He wanted to take his girls home. He wanted to hold his wife and help her feel safe and secure. He just wanted to reconnect with everything that made them work.

They both looked up as the orderly came in with the tray of food and Brittany jumped up, her face full of fear.

Natalie didn't notice the look, but Tommy did. He saw her eyes open in fear and he watched the orderly leave as Natalie looked at her food.

"Nat? Do you mind if I talk to mommy in the hall for a minute?"

"Nope. I'm good," she said and smiled at him.

He looked at Brittany and she was white as a ghost. He reached to her and she hesitantly took his arm and they walked out.

"What happened? What are you thinking?" he asked as they stood in the hall.

Her voice was broken again and she looked at him.

"Used to throw food in room."

"Who did? Do you know where you were? Do you know who held you?"

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Want to leave. Sorry."

"You can't leave, Red, you need to take care of yourself. Please let me help you."

The walls were closing in around her and she didn't know what to do.

"Brittany?" a voice called out and she turned to see Mac walking towards her. Tommy didn't know who this man was.

Brittany smiled and ran to hug him. He smiled and hugged her before he stood back and looked at her.

"I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm better."

"You can talk? That's amazing."

Tommy walked up and smiled at them.

"Hi. I'm Tom, who are you?"

Brittany looked at him and sniffed.

"Mac. He saved me."

Mac smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Mac Scorpio. I think you know my nieces Robin and Maxie?"

Tommy smiled and shook his hand.

"I think I owe you a big thank you, although that doesn't seem to be enough."

"You are the man in the photo, right?" Mac asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Husband."

Tommy didn't like how her speech was broken again. The memory she had caused her to suffer a setback. He couldn't imagine how much more was out there.

"How were you here? How did you know we were coming?"

Tommy smiled.

"I didn't. I was here with my best friend Patrick and everything just kind of happened."

They spoke for a few more minutes and Brittany seemed much more relaxed. They said goodbye to Mac and went back to sit with Natalie. Tommy noticed something was off right away and rushed to the bed.

"Nat? What's wrong?"

She was crying and Brittany rushed to her side as well.

"I don't feel well, daddy. My tummy hurts."

Tommy pushed the nurses button and they came in. He had them page Matt as well and he demanded to see her latest blood results.

"She's burning up," Brittany said as she touched Nat's face.

"Oh God," Tommy said as he moved to palpate her stomach. It was rigid and she cried out in pain.

Matt came in with the on call nephrologist and they had Tommy and Brittany step back. They watched as the nurses uncovered Natalie and they all saw the blood on the sheets.

Brittany looked at Tommy and he was frozen in place.

"What is it?"

"I think she's rejecting the kidney."


	25. Chapter 45-46

Chapter Forty-Five:

Patrick woke up and realized he was alone in bed. He rubbed his face and looked at the clock.

"Robin?" he sat up and looked to the hallway. He could see the light coming from down the hall and he got up. He was happy his incision felt much better and he knew being in a real bed helped.

He made his way down the hall and froze when he saw the reflection from the bathroom mirror. Robin was on the floor. He rushed to the second bathroom and saw her lying on the tile floor, her t-shirt barely covering her.

"Robin? Hey, look at me," he knelt next to her and moved her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering above her.

"Oh, Patrick, what time is it?" she sat up and held her head.

"Did you fall? Let me see your eyes," he held her face and was in full doctor mode.

"No, I fell asleep. I'm okay."

"You are lying on a cold tile floor in the bathroom in the middle of the night. I hardly think that's okay."

She let him help her up and they walked into the family room where she sat down and shivered.

"I'm okay. It's not unusual," she said softly.

He grabbed the blanket she had on the couch and put it around her shoulders. He took her hand in his and checked her pulse.

"What do you mean? Do you spend a lot of nights on the bathroom floor?"

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, of course not. I usually stay in bed."

He sighed and she wiped her eyes.

"My meds are hard to take, Patrick. I have to stick to a very strict schedule, and if I don't eat with them, it makes for a difficult night. It doesn't happen often, but it happens. I didn't mean to stay on the floor, I just fell asleep."

"Because you're exhausted. You've been running around taking care of me and Natalie and you haven't taken a minute to take care of yourself. I'm sorry. I'll do better," he said. "Please let me take care of you."

"I don't need you to do anything, Patrick."

He looked taken aback and she felt her tears come.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just don't want you to see my HIV before you see me. I don't want to have to be taken care of. I want to be strong and capable."

"Robin, you are strong and capable. Shit, you're the strongest woman I have ever met, and the way you approach every day makes me admire you even more. What has happened the past few months has been crazy, and anyone, regardless of their medical status, would be exhausted and would need time to recharge. I don't want to help you because you're HIV positive, I want to help you because," he stopped and sighed.

Her brown eyes searched his and he couldn't hide if he wanted to.

"What is it?" she asked as she touched his cheek.

"Because I love you," he said simply. "You make me happy and I want to make you happy. I don't look at you as a woman who is HIV positive, I look at you as the woman who makes me a better man."

She was stunned and he sighed as he stood up.

"I should go. I don't know what I was thinking, saying something like that at a moment like this," he ran his hand through his hair and went to walk back into the bedroom.

"Wait," she said softly and then she stood up. "Patrick, please."

He turned to look at her and he couldn't meet her gaze. He felt absolutely at her mercy.

"It's customary to allow a woman a minute to absorb a statement like that."

He blushed as she approached him.

"I've never been good at customs."

She stood before him and placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she stepped back and shrugged as she looked at him again.

"You can't imagine what you've done for me. From the moment I saw you on the train, you changed my life. You took all of my notions about what my life should look like and you tossed them out the window. You challenged me to believe in family and watching you with Natalie and Tommy gave me a glimpse into the real you. When you kissed me the first time, I felt like I was dreaming. When you touched my body and brought me back to life, I felt like I was finally home."

She felt her tears fall and she brushed them away as he moved closer to her.

"I don't know when it happened or how, but I'm so glad it did. I love you, so much," she looked at him and his mouth was on hers, searing and passionate. She felt his hands around her waist, holding her against him and leaving no doubt in her mind that he was right where he wanted to be.

They broke apart and Patrick ran his fingers over her swollen lips.

"Do you think they have any openings at General Hospital?"

She smiled and hugged him.

How did this happen? How did everything go from so great to so bad? What is the purpose of such heartache?

Tommy looked out the window from the surgical lounge and felt like a part of him was gone. He wondered how he could receive such a miracle with his wife and in the next instant, watch his daughter struggle just to live. It wasn't right.

"Tommy? What the hell is going on?" Patrick and Robin came into the lounge and saw him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a daze.

"Maxie called us. I told her she must be crazy because if something had happened, there is no way you wouldn't have called me," Patrick said angrily.

Robin put her hand on his arm and sighed. They had an amazing morning together after their declarations in the middle of the night. When Maxie called, it sent Patrick into a panic. She knew he was terrified, but taking it out on Tommy wasn't right.

"How is Natalie?" Robin asked him.

"Back in surgery. They are inserting some drains and hoping the kidney is viable," he said void of any emotion.

"Is she rejecting it?" Robin asked.

"Possibly. It's also possible that her body simply can't take any more. We've put her through more than any human being should ever have to go through. It's possible that she's had enough."

Patrick glared at him.

"You're full of shit. She can fight through this."

Tommy walked away and sat down.

Robin shook her head at Patrick and they walked to the chairs.

"Where is Brittany?"

"Resting. They had to sedate her after Natalie crashed in front of us. Britt's pressure went crazy and they couldn't get her to calm down. She began to have some sort of memory episode that thrust her back into whatever hell she had been in before," Tommy looked at Patrick. "She doesn't remember her attack."

Patrick shook his head.

"Shit, not at all?"

"No. She knows she is HIV positive, but she doesn't remember how. I was trying to figure out when to tell her everything. It's like a huge ball of wonderful news that keeps getting better."

They were all quiet and Tommy got up and walked to the window before he kicked the garbage can. Patrick looked at Robin and sighed.

"Maybe you should sit with Brittany? I'll talk to Tommy."

She nodded and kissed him.

"Go easy on him. He's scared to death."

Patrick nodded.

"I know. Me too."

Chapter Forty-Six:

Robin walked into the room and saw Brittany sitting up in the bed, trying to get up. She rushed to her and put her hand on her arm.

"Hey, you need to stay put," she said softly.

"My baby," she said brokenly. "Husband. Need me."

"Patrick is with Tommy and Natalie is in surgery. I came to talk to you and maybe explain a little bit about what's happening."

Brittany looked at her and Robin had never seen eyes so blue.

"You a doctor?"

"Yes. I'm a researcher. I am the one who brought Patrick here, and because of that, I was lucky enough to meet your husband and daughter. Natalie helped me so much. She is an amazing little girl and I believe she's going to get better."

Brittany sighed and wiped her eyes. The bandages were off and she just had some gauze wrapped around her palms.

"You have a very nice Uncle."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Uncle Mac basically raised me and my cousin Maxie. He is an amazing man and he has a huge heart. He told me how amazing you were the whole way here. I am so glad he found you. Tommy was so lost without you."

Brittany felt her chin quiver as she heard that.

"I don't know why I can't remember things," she said in a frustrated tone.

"But your voice is getting stronger, so that's good."

The beautiful redhead nodded.

"I haven't spoken in over a year. I think that's why I was held for so long," she said tearfully.

"What? Why would you not talking have anything to do with it?"

Brittany played with her long hair and her tears fell.

"When I woke up, I was in a room with a piano and a microphone. They wanted me to sing," she said and rubbed her forehead. "I couldn't make any noise. I don't know why."

Robin couldn't imagine what that must have been like.

"You may have had trauma to your throat. Did you receive any treatment?"

Her fear was evident as Brittany looked at Robin and it was obvious something bad had happened.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. You're here and you're going to be okay."

Brittany nodded and Robin walked to sit opposite her.

"You were able to take your meds?"

"They put them on the tray of food."

"Have you been checked since you've been here? We need to make sure you're taking the right cocktail."

"I don't know," she said. "I want to see Tommy, please."

Robin nodded and helped her up. She made sure her IV was covered and she led her out.

Patrick sat next to Tommy and neither one of them had said anything since Robin left.

"You should have called me," Patrick finally said.

"I know, but you needed to rest and Robin needed to sleep. I recognize the fatigue from Britt. The meds can be debilitating."

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Matt thinks he's my brother."

Tommy turned and stared at him.

"What? Why the hell would he think that?"

Patrick smiled at how defensive Tommy was.

"He found some similarities in our blood work. It's not important right now, but he had a DNA test run without my consent. We don't have the results back yet."

"Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I can't even process this. I don't understand who I should even be angry with. Was it my mom or dad? I mean, I figure it was my dad, but did he know? Did my mom? Is it even true?"

Tommy nodded and exhaled.

"He may have gone about it the wrong way, but it's good to know for sure."

Patrick nodded.

"I guess."

They were quiet again and Patrick broached another subject.

"Did you get your blood work back?"

"Yeah. It's nothing serious. No cancer."

Patrick was so relieved.

"That's awesome, man. You should have told me. Robin and I were so worried."

Tommy nodded and stood up, pacing.

"Have I fulfilled all of my obligations yet? I should have called you about Nat. I should have told you about my tests. I should have been able to help my daughter. I should have looked for my wife," he started to yell and Patrick stood up.

"Hey, it's okay, Tommy, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm thankful you're okay," he paused and looked at the pale and sweaty complexion of his friend. "You are okay, aren't you? What did the tests show?"

"I said I'm fine. It's not cancer, so drop it."

Patrick grabbed him by the arm and stood in front of him.

"What the fuck does that mean? You don't get to be like this with me, Tom, I know you. We've known each other since we were six years old. I'm here for you and your family."

Tommy nodded and shrugged.

"I can't control any of this, Patrick. Everything and everyone I love is in pain and suffering and I can do nothing," he spoke and his tears fell as the words were as truthful as anything he could have said. It was his reality, and it was breaking him. "Everything I've ever touched has been destroyed. Everyone who has loved me has been taken away or has gone through unimaginable pain," he looked at Patrick and his expression was blank. "I've just had enough."

"No," Brittany said as she and Robin walked out, having heard the last part.

Tommy looked at his wife and she walked into his arms as Patrick walked to Robin.

"You are the reason I survived. You and Natalie were the only thing that kept me going. I may not remember everything, but I remember you. Please don't doubt that. I love you so much," she said and held his face in her hands, her fingers able to stroke his cheek.

"But I never searched. I never helped you and you were put through so much, again. I don't know how you can forgive me," he cried and Robin wiped her own eyes as she watched.

"You were put through the same pain. The way you've loved me and our daughter means the world to me. To know I was always on your mind makes me feel like holding on was worth it. You are my everything, Tommy. I'm finally home and we will move forward together."

He was overcome by his love for her and by the words she spoke. He held her to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I need you and Natalie needs you and we are going to heal together. Whatever I need to remember will come with time. I remember the most important things, and that's my love for you and Nat. I don't care if I never remember another thing, Tommy, because you and Nat are all I need."

Tommy held her again and wished that were true. He knew remembering everything was going to be horrible, but he also knew that together, he would do everything in his power to love her through it.

Patrick sat down and put his head in his hands and Robin sat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked through her own tears.

"I'm just so glad you're here. I need you so much and I feel like the luckiest man in the world," he reached to run his hand through her hair and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," she said. "I am so blessed to be here with you."

Both couples were lost in each other when Matt came out of the OR. Tommy and Brittany turned to face him and Patrick and Robin stood up. Matt pulled off his hat and it was clear he wasn't about to tell them good news.


	26. Chapter 47--48

Chapter Forty-Seven:

The four adults sat down in the conference room and Matt closed the door. He sat down and looked at them all.

"She is stable for the moment," Matt began and all four adults breathed a sigh of relief. "But we feel Natalie is in the beginning stages of acute rejection of the kidney," he began.

Brittany felt her tears fall as she listened. Tommy took her hand and held it.

"We took a biopsy of the kidney to confirm, and we are starting her on meds to stop any further rejection. We can stop this and I think we will."

"But? I can tell there is something more," Patrick said.

"But her system has been put through a tremendous amount of stress. The scar tissue around the kidney and pancreas was impeding the blood flow and we were able to remove a lot of it, but her blood pressure wasn't stable. She flat lined twice and I worry a lot about her ability to fight back from this. Her diabetes also makes treatment a little more precarious and it adds another element of stress to her system. She is in a drug induced coma and I want to keep her that way for 24 hours to give her body a chance to begin to heal."

Matt looked at Tommy and Brittany and sighed.

"Can I ask what the circumstances were around Natalie's birth? Do you know the specific treatments she was given? Normally it wouldn't matter, but the way her system is reacting to specific treatments leads me to believe their might be some genetic blood abnormality or a birth defect that was never fully detected. Was their trauma during the pregnancy?"

Tommy and Patrick glanced at each other and Brittany put her head in her hands.

"I don't know. Was there?" she tearfully asked Patrick and Tommy.

Tommy felt his eyes fill with tears as he struggled with how to tell Matt what he wanted to know.

"Natalie was born 3 months early with only a tiny piece of one kidney. She developed diabetes when she was two," he said, purposefully evading part of the question. "I donated a portion of my liver and two bile ducts when she was six months old."

Matt looked at Brittany and spoke to her.

"Did you take any drugs while you were pregnant? Were you given anything that may have caused damage?"

"Oh, God," Brittany looked at Tommy. "This is my fault? I did this to her?"

"No, Red, he doesn't know what he's saying," Tommy said as Brittany stood up and ran out of the room. Tommy took off after her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Patrick angrily asked Matt.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm trying to save a little girl who is beyond critical. I don't have time to be sensitive. If her mother did something while pregnant and it will help me to treat Natalie, then get the hell over it. My only concern is that little girl."

Patrick was fuming, but he couldn't help but see much of himself in Matt. It irritated him as well as made his heart race. Shaking his head, he saw Robin had her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded and looked at them.

"Brittany will never forgive herself for this. It won't matter what we say, because she doesn't remember what happened. This will eat at her and she has just been rescued after being held prisoner for a year," she looked at Patrick and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Her HIV will always be the biggest worry. The meds she had to take while pregnant, although safer than the alternative, are not completely without warnings."

He knew she was thinking about more than Brittany. She saw herself in every part of this and it broke his heart that she worried.

"Robin, Brittany did everything right when she was pregnant. Sometimes things just happen," he said and pulled her to him.

"She was held prisoner? She is HIV positive?" Matt said and Robin and Patrick realized he had no idea.

Patrick faced him and kept one arm around Robin.

"You have no idea what she has endured. She almost died while she was pregnant. She was poisoned and on life support and Tommy pulled the plug, hoping she would survive and fight her way back. She did and it was a miracle. It was only a month later that we found out she was pregnant. She fought tooth and nail to carry Natalie as long as possible and she suffered endlessly to make sure her baby was safe. You were way out of line."

Matt felt badly, but his job was to get all of the information he could.

"I have an obligation to my patient and I need to fulfill that. I'm sorry if it was harsh." He stood up and looked at Robin.

"You should all go home. Natalie will be unconscious until tomorrow at the earliest. If you see Tom and Brittany, please tell them to take this time and go home."

Robin nodded and Matt walked out.

"They won't leave," Patrick said, still reeling from the similarities between him and Matt.

"I think we should set up my office for them to spend the night. My couch opens up and that way they can be close to Nat."

"I think that's a great idea. Let's go get it ready and I'll text Tommy to take her there. Maybe we can grab them some food and clothes from the lounge?"

Robin nodded and took his hand. It was something, and they both just had to do something.

Tommy followed Brittany into an empty exam room and was pacing feverishly. He closed the door and faced her.

"I didn't mean to do anything," Brittany said as her tears fell. Her hands were shaking and she was pleading with Tommy. "What did I do to her? What don't I remember? Did I cause her such pain?"

He pulled her into his arms and sank to the ground with her. He felt her body wracked with sobs and he knew it was about so much more than what Matt had just said. He held his wife and his own tears fell as he tried to soothe her.

"You are the best mother, my love. You have never done anything but love and adore our daughter. You did nothing to harm her," he murmured and she settled down in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I think it would have been better if I died," she said with a hopeless air. "What is this doing to you? To Natalie?"

He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Never say that. Never think that. You are my whole world and it's the most amazing miracle that you're here. Natalie is a fighter and she gets that from you. You are the epitome of strength and courage and you are the love of my life," his chin quivered as he ran his hands down her arm.

He smoothed her hair back and she shook her head.

"I don't feel that way. I don't feel strong or courageous. I feel like I lost everything, so much time and so much love. I'll never get that time back, Tommy. I'll never get those memories back. I won't be able to watch our daughter turn ten or eleven. I missed so many nights of holding you and loving you. I've missed your hands on my heart," her voice caught as she spoke and the anguish was palpable. "I'm so angry and I don't understand any of this."

"It's okay. You're home and we're here and we're going to start those memories today. Natalie is going to make it and we are going to give her the best life possible. I will hold you every night and we will love each other until we're weak in the knees."

She reached her long fingers to his cheek and stroked his face.

"I need to know what happened to me, Tommy. I need to know it all."

"I know, and we'll find the answers. Will you just let me take care of you tonight? Will you let me help you? I just need to hold you. I just need you," he choked back his sobs.

"I would like that. I remember that, you know," she wiped her eyes. "Your touch. I remembered how you made me feel safe and loved and I felt like you were my home," her tears continued as she looked at him. "I was so afraid I was remembering the wrong thing. I worried you moved on. I didn't want you to be sad, but I couldn't imagine another woman touching your heart," she put her hand on his chest. "You have a thing about people touching your chest, don't you? I think I remember that."

He nodded, overcome.

"I never let anyone touch me there. My chest was too close to my heart. My mom always lay with her head on my dad's chest. We would watch television and she would rest against him. My dad would lazily run his hand through her hair and I would watch. It was a sign of something personal and deep. It was family. I think I never felt like I wanted to allow that connection, until I met you," he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Your hands are the only ones to touch my chest. You have my heart."

She looked into his eyes and smiled through her tears.

"My love," she said and pulled him to her for a kiss.

He held her and kissed her passionately before he stood back and saw her wobble a little. He helped to the chair and checked the text he felt from his phone.

"We should go relax. Patrick and Robin set up her office for us to spend the night."

I want to sit with Natalie first."

He smiled.

"You read my mind."

They walked to see their daughter and then they would see each other, to find comfort and to heal.

Chapter Forty-Eight:

"He's still an asshole," Patrick said as he and Robin walked into her apartment. "Who talks to parents like that?"

Robin sat down and sighed.

"He is just doing his job. He needs all of the information to help his patient."

"Well Brittany is already blaming herself for not being here and not remembering everything. She worried all through the pregnancy about her HIV and about having possibly infected her husband. Matt brought everything to the surface and he's an ass."

"Oh God, did she think she infected Tommy?" Robin felt her heart race. It was a thought that she always wondered about. "Was her pregnancy an accident? Did he have to go on antiretrovirals?"

Patrick could have kicked himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just throw all of that out there. I wasn't thinking."

"Can you tell me what happened? Why are you sorry? I asked you a question," she demanded. "Don't treat me with kid gloves."

"I'm not, but I didn't mean for you to worry. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Because I'm HIV positive, too? You don't have to censor yourself around me, Patrick, and it's fine if you don't want to tell me. I know how close you are to Tommy and Brittany, and I get it, but Matt is my family, and you could think about things from the perspective of a doctor. You would do all you could for your patient, and as much of a jerk as you might think Matt was, he is the best at what he does."

"I know," he went to sit with her and she stood up.

"I'm going to lie down. Help yourself to whatever you need," she crossed her arms and walked to her bedroom.

"Robin, wait. I don't want to fight," he said softly.

"Well, not everything is about what you want," she wiped her eyes and walked into her room.

"Shit!" he sat back and rubbed his face. He stood up and walked to the bedroom, seeing her sitting on the floor, her back against the bed and her head in her hands, her hair flowing around her fingers.

"Robin? What is it? What's wrong?" he raced to her side and sat down slowly.

"Nothing," she said through her tears. "I'm okay."

"Does your head hurt?"

She didn't answer and he touched her hand, causing her to look up.

"Did you hear me?"

Her eyes opened wide and she nodded.

"I can hear you, it just sounds quieter, like you're far away," she wiped her eyes with her fingers. "Do you think I'm going to lose my hearing again?"

"I think you are stressed beyond your limit and I have done nothing but add to it. You have spent every minute taking care of me and my family and your body is responding to that. We can check you out tomorrow, but I really wish you would just let me take care of you tonight."

She reached over and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and finally allowing her tears to flow. He pulled her to him and rested his cheek against her head.

"I'm sorry. It's going to be okay," he said soothingly. "I love you and I'm here."

"I know," she said as she sat back. "I just don't like needing help. I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me."

"What if I want to take care of you? Why is it wrong for you to need me?"

"It's not. I guess I'm just afraid that once I lean on you, I'll never be able to let go."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I'm okay with that. I'm not looking to let you go."

"Okay," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on," he stood up and helped her up. "Let me hold you for a bit before we have dinner."

"I would love that," she said and they walked to the couch in the family room. He lay down and she lay in front of him, his arm draped over her.

"It wasn't a planned pregnancy, but Tommy was fine. Brittany worried about him because she had been through so much and she was afraid that being pregnant would cause her health to decline. Aside from being HIV positive, Brittany suffers from thrombocytopenia. She had a few acute episodes where she almost bled out. It was a huge strain on both of them, and because of her bleeding issues, she was very afraid that Natalie would be born too soon."

"She was, wasn't she?" Robin asked, playing with his fingers.

"Yes. They were told at her ultrasound that Natalie had no kidney development at all. They advised her to terminate the pregnancy and deliver her. They knew with no kidney function, she would only live a few hours at most."

"Oh my gosh," Robin felt her tears come again. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for them."

"It was horrible. Brittany wouldn't do it and Tommy was terrified he was about to lose both of them."

"So what happened?"

Patrick smiled.

"Natalie made the decision for them. Britt's water broke and she had to deliver. Nat was born and she had a tiny part of one kidney. She was three pounds and a fighter. We had her put on dialysis immediately and waited for a transplant."

"Wow. She has always been a fighter, hasn't she?"

"She has. She proved every doctor wrong and she will continue to do that, I know it."

Robin snored lightly and Patrick smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

"She's so beautiful, Tommy. You've done such an amazing job with her," Brittany said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as they sat next to the bed.

He smiled as he held his little girl's hand.

"She did all the work. She helped me go on when I lost you," he looked at her. "She is just like you."

Brittany held her daughter's other hand and rubbed her palm.

"Tell me about her. What's she been like the last year? How is she doing in school? What's her favorite movie? Does she read a lot?"

Tommy smiled at his girls.

"She is incredibly smart, but she doesn't like math. It was a fight to get her to do her homework and Patrick and I thought she might need a tutor, but it turns out she was just bored. She started doing worksheets at an 8th grade level."

"I'm not surprised. You're a doctor and brilliant," she smiled.

"I can't take credit for that. She's always reading and looking for more work to do. She would come to work with us and I caught her reading a medical journal once. She said it kept her on her toes."

Brittany laughed.

"I can't wait to get to know her better."

Tommy could see her sadness and how much she felt left out.

"She sings, too."

"What? She does?"

He nodded.

"She plays the piano and she watched your DVD's almost every day. She tried to emulate everything you did. She missed you so much, Red, we both did."

"I missed you, too. I held your picture to me every day. It kept me company every minute and I ached to know how you were. I had so many holes in my memory, but you and Natalie were home to me. When it got bad, you were my safe place. I survived because I knew you were waiting for me."

She hadn't spoken about what happened yet, and he ached to know what she endured. He needed to help her. He wanted to help her.

"Can you tell me what they did to you? Did they hurt you?" he asked, his voice catching.

She looked at Natalie and kissed her forehead before she looked at him.

"I don't want her to hear. Do you think she can hear us?"

He nodded.

"Maybe. You're probably right. We should talk alone."

"Let's just sit with her a little longer? I just want her to know we're here. I just want her to feel our strength."

Tommy wiped his eyes and smiled.

"How can she not? You're her mom."

Brittany locked eyes with him and her love was evident.

"Thank you for loving me."

He reached across his daughter and held her hand in his.

"It's my greatest honor."


	27. Chapter 49-50

Chapter Forty-Nine:

"So tell me how you and Tommy met," Robin said as she and Patrick sat and ate the Chinese food they had delivered. Both of them had taken a long nap and were famished. They sat on opposite ends of the couch with their legs touching and were just talking.

"We were six. He ran away from home and I was playing on my driveway. He stopped to talk to me and the rest is history," Patrick grinned as he chewed his food.

"He was running away? Why?"

"His little sister was born," Patrick grinned. "He felt like his parents loved her more and he was leaving."

"He has a sister? I didn't know that. How come I've never heard about her?"

"She is in Afghanistan serving her second tour. Her husband is there, too. She is in the Army and her husband is a Marine sniper. They hope to be home in another six months."

"Wow. I can imagine he must have been so worried about her," she said. "How old was she when their parents were killed?"

"12. Tommy and I became her guardian until she was 18. Julie is what kept us both going and what made us a family. I pray she comes home safely and you can meet her. She won't believe what happened with Brittany. She has been gone the entire time, from the plane crash to now."

"So she doesn't even know?"

"She and Bill, her husband, were allowed a quick leave for the funeral, but we haven't been in contact since. It's been a year," Patrick said.

"No contact? Not even skype?"

"Letters. Natalie writes to both of them and Julie responds when possible. There have been a few broken phone calls, but Julie was unable to get an extended leave when the crash happened."

"Wow. I can't believe this," Robin said. "I wonder if my Uncle Mac can do anything to get them in contact with us."

Patrick nodded.

"That would be amazing."

"So, at the risk of opening up a can of worms, can I ask what you're thinking about with regards to Matt?"

Patrick sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. I'm waiting for the results before I go forward. I just need to know for sure before I do anything."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"I completely understand that. Just know I'm here for you," she rubbed his leg.

"Even though he's your family?"

She nodded.

"I'm with you, Patrick, all the way."

He couldn't explain just how much that meant to him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Always."

Tommy stood in Robin's office and looked at Brittany. They had sat with Natalie for hours and they both needed to sleep. They hadn't been alone like this since she came back and he was overwhelmed.

"I'm real," she said softly as she walked to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I missed you so much."

He reached up and gently touched her porcelain skin. He had so missed the feel of her body and the familiarity of her touch. He was speechless as he moved to pull her hair out of the twist. He watched as it fell down below her waist and she felt her heart flutter at the way he looked at her.

"It hasn't been cut in over a year," she said softly. "I need to fix that."

He blinked and his tears fell as he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry I never looked for you. If I had any idea you were out there," he stopped when his chin quivered and his voice broke.

She reached and cupped his face in her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You raised our daughter with love and that was and is the most important job you had to do."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He needed to hold her, touch her, know this was real.

"I need to sit down," she whispered and he helped her to the couch bed, which had pillows and sheets and a blanket. Robin and Patrick had left them a beautiful set up, with a fresh set of scrubs and some sandwiches in the mini fridge.

Tommy pulled out a sandwich and some juice and sat down with her. He watched as she took a bite and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked as he ate with her.

"I just can't believe how much I missed," she looked at him with watery eyes. "What if Natalie never knows how much I love her? What if she thinks she wasn't reason enough for me to be here?"

He shrugged and then smiled.

"She's too smart for that," he said. "She is just like you, Red. She never stopped missing you, but she also used your legacy as a strength in everything she did. She never felt sorry for herself and when I got too down on myself, she was right there reminding me how much we both had to live for," he reached over and brushed her tears away. "She has fought for a lot in her young life, but she has never had to fight for our love. She knows where she comes from and who she comes from. She is the best of both of us."

Brittany finished her sandwich and drank some juice.

"I just want to help both of you. I want you to be happy again," she said softly.

He put their food away and sat down, facing her.

"We are so happy. You being home makes us whole," he went to touch her and stopped.

"Do you want me to turn around while you get undressed?"

"No," she said as her voice broke. "I would love for you to help me. But Tommy, I have scars. I have marks that weren't there before. Is that going to be too much?"

His heart cracked at her words.

"No, it will never be too much," he said as he helped her pull her top off. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the burn marks on her back. There were two scars that looked to be from prongs of some sort, like from a stun gun. He helped her stand up and she pulled her scrub pants off, sitting back down in her underwear.

She covered her arms over her chest and looked down and he was thrown back into the time he first knew her and how hard it was for her to let him touch her.

"Red, don't hide from me," he said softly. "I adore you, and you're absolutely beautiful."

"I feel uncomfortable, but I don't know why. It isn't you, but it's like there is a memory of some sort that is trying to come out, but it can't. I don't think I want it to," she looked at him and he pulled his clothes off, sitting back down in his boxers.

"Give me your hand," he whispered.

She did and he placed it on his chest.

"Do you feel that?"

She nodded and moved closer to him.

"Your heart is racing," she said softy.

"It's come alive again, for the first time since I lost you, it's alive. I'm alive."

"Will you touch me?" she asked him.

"Are you sure?" he was terrified she was going to flashback to her rape. He didn't think he could take it if his touch set her off.

She moved to take off her bra and her eyes never left his.

"I want you to hold me. I want to know that you are everything to me," she said as her tears fell.

He lay back on the bed and she moved to lie with him, her body against his, his arm around her and her knee slung over his thigh. It was their position, and it was home.

"My love," he said as he pulled the covers over them. "Welcome home."

She kissed his chest as her breasts were flush against him.

"I never forgot this, Tommy. I never forgot how you make me feel," she looked up at him and he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly and then moving her more onto her back, his passion taking over.

His hands moved over her body and she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. She pushed him gently and he stopped.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she said and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He moved off of her and she pulled the covers up closer to her neck.

"Could you just hold me? Please? I don't want to go back," she said and moved to bury her face in his chest.

"Go back? You aren't going back," he said as she sobbed against him. "Baby it's okay," he said brokenly. "You're safe with me forever."

She held her arm around him and pressed herself against him, almost wishing she could crawl inside him. "Oh Tommy, I remember," she cried in earnest. "I remember."

Chapter Fifty:

Robin and Patrick were relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and Robin got up to open it.

"Hey," Maxie smiled. "Is it okay if we come in for a bit?"

Robin turned to look at Patrick who nodded.

"Of course," she smiled at her cousin. Maxie walked in with Matt and Robin closed and locked the door.

"Are you sure you should be away from the hospital? Natalie is still really critical," Patrick said to Matt.

The younger doctor sat down and smiled at him.

"I don't live there. I have a wife and I just got a new lease on life. I plan to live and not spend every waking moment drowning in my work."

Patrick glared at him.

"She's not your work, she's my family. I would hope you had some respect for that."

"I don't treat my patients differently depending on who they are related to. I am a damn good doctor no matter who I work on. If I looked at patients as more or less important because of their family ties, then I wouldn't be worth the title I've earned."

"So what, you think I am like that? You think I'm a bad doctor?" Patrick crossed his arms.

Matt stood up and faced him, although he was a few inches shorter.

"No, I think you're an asshole."

Robin and Maxie looked at each other and Maxie motioned for them to go into the kitchen and give them privacy.

"I wasn't too much of an asshole to save your life, was I?"

"No. You did a great job in the OR. One thing has nothing to do with the other."

"Maybe it's just you? Did you ever think of that? Maybe you simply bring out the best in me," Patrick said with a sarcastic tone.

"Or maybe you're just a prick," Matt challenged.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," Patrick went to walk away and Matt laughed, causing him to turn back.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Are you that threatened by me?"

"Right, like I would be threatened by you," he chuckled.

"Then why did you act like the possibility of having me as a brother would be beneath you?" Matt yelled at him, his anger finally showing.

Patrick was stunned.

"Beneath me? I don't think it would be beneath me."

"So what is it? You're just repulsed by me? You could do so much better?"

"What? No," Patrick looked at him and sat down.

Matt stared at him and waited.

"My reaction had nothing to do with you."

Matt laughed sarcastically.

"Good to know."

"Well who the hell springs that on someone and then holds their reaction against them? You had no right to have my DNA checked. You had no business invading my privacy."

"So this anger is based on your deep sense f right and wrong? Well then I'm sorry, but I have searched my whole life for a connection to my past. When I found that anomaly and recognized it from my own blood work, I felt a connection for the first time. The way you reacted was sick. You were repulsed by the thought of being related to me and for that, fuck you Patrick."

"I guess I deserved that one," Patrick mumbled.

"You're damn right you did."

Robin and Maxie walked back into the room.

"Are you guys through being jerks?" Maxie asked.

Robin looked at Patrick and could see his confusion. She hated how twisted up he was about this.

"We should go," Matt walked to Maxie.

"Okay," she said, seeing her husband fighting back tears. She took his hand in hers and held it.

"So what did the tests show?" Patrick asked him.

Matt took the envelope out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I didn't open it. I had the delusion that we could be civil and look together. Right now, I don't give a fuck," he tossed the letter on the table and walked out.

"_Please let her go." Tommy said, his chest tight with fear for her. "Just let her go."_

_Brittany turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She moved to untie him, ignoring the bile rising in her throat._

_The man grabbed her roughly and threw her back across the room, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the floor. She grabbed her arm, stunned for a moment. "Get your fucking hands off her." Tommy said, feeling like he was about to lose his mind._

_The man pulled her up and close to him, placing his mouth inches from her face. She strained away from him, struggling to stand. "Do you think you can just walk in here and untie him and leave? I have waited too long for this, Barbie. I want you to watch him die. I want you to see the life go out of him and then there will be nothing holding you back. We can finally be together."_

_She felt her fear grow and something more, her anger and hatred. She kept her eyes on Tommy, and he looked at her. "It's okay," he said softly._

_The man tightened his grip on her arm and she winced, trying to hold it together. "Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, referring to her blue dress. He ran his hand over her chest and her tears began to fall._

"_I will kill you, you son of a bitch," Tommy tried to get up, but couldn't. _

_He looked at Tommy. "Did I mess up something nice? I see you have a suit on, too bad I ruined your evening."_

_Brittany looked at him. "What do you want? Why don't you let him go?" She spoke with more authority than she felt._

_He laughed. "If I don't kill him, you will never be free for me." He ran the gun across her face before pointing it at Tommy._

"_No, no, please, I'll do whatever you want, please don't hurt him. I'll go with you, it's okay, I'll do anything you want." She said, her voice shaking._

"_Brittany, no. It's going to be fine." Tommy said to her, willing her to look at him._

_She did and her tears fell. "I can't lose you. Whatever he does to me, it won't be as bad as losing you." She whispered._

_The man cleared his throat and looked at them. "Don't make me sick." He reached and grabbed her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You shut up and watch." _

"_No, oh please, don't hurt him." Brittany cried and Tommy felt his heart break _

_The man aimed the gun at Tommy and fired. Brittany screamed and shoved him off of her. She ran to Tommy, who was hit in the thigh. He was bleeding fast and she grabbed her shawl and put pressure on the wound. She looked at him, beads of sweat on his face, his breath coming fast. _

"_Tommy, oh God, look at me, you're going to be okay." She cried as he struggled to look at her. She turned to look at the man. "Please let me get help. You need to untie him. The bullet hit an artery and he needs help now. I will leave with you, I will do whatever you want, just let me get him help." She screamed at him, struggling to stop the artery from pumping._

"_I don't think so." He said and went to grab her. She found a strength she didn't know she had and shoved him hard. She heard a sickening sound as he fell back into the table saw which sat in the corner of the room, the blade protruding. He crumpled over the machine, impaled. She opened the door and screamed for help. She went back in the room and grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. She put the phone down and let it ring. She ran to Tommy, who was passed out. _

"_Okay, okay, you're going to be fine. She saw he was wearing a tie and she quickly untied it and pulled it off. She tried to pick his leg up but it was tied down. She moved to his feet and tried to untie them, but the blood that was flowing from his leg made everything harder. She moved her hands back to his thigh and with effort, slipped the tie under his leg. She worked to make a tourniquet and saw the bleeding subside. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Tommy, Thomas, you look at me right now. You will not leave me. You will not die, do you hear me?" She saw his eyes try to flutter open. "That's right, you can do it. Focus on me, I'm here, I love you and I'm here." She continued to apply pressure to his leg with her body while talking to him, her feet slid on the blood on the floor. _

"Help us," She screamed and saw a site that brought her fear to the surface; the man began to move. She cried and held onto Tommy. "Oh God, please, help us." She screamed.

Tommy held Brittany's face in his hands and tried to get her to focus. His own tears were falling as he saw the fear in her eyes and she looked completely lost in her memories.

"Red, look at me, please," he said. "Please let me ground you, baby. Focus on me if you can," he stroked her cheeks.

"You can't die," she sobbed. "Please help us."

He didn't know what she was remembering, but with all she had been through, it could be a number of horrific events.

"Brittany, look at me right now," he demanded and pinched her arm.

She blinked a few times and finally focused on him.

"Tommy? You're okay?" she shivered and he wrapped the sheet around her.

"Me? I'm fine, Red," he ran his hand through her hair. "Please tell me what you remembered."

"You were shot. He made me watch and he tried to kill you. You lost so much blood and I was sure you were going to die," she blinked and her tears spilled over.

He knew exactly what she was remembering and it killed him that she worried.

"I am fine. You saved my life," he smiled. "I am fine."

"Who was the man who hurt you? Why was he trying to take me? What happened to me, Tommy? Why can't I remember everything?"

He sighed and wiped her cheeks.

"I don't know. I think it would be best if we took all of this slowly. You should let Patrick look at you and make sure there isn't any medical reason why you have memory loss. I think we should also talk to Dr. Holly again. Robin said she was really good. Did you like her?"

Brittany sighed and nodded.

"Can you just tell me who he is? Is he still alive?"

"He is dead. He can never hurt you again."

"Why did he come after me? Why did he shoot you?" She put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead.

"I think I should go somewhere else," she moved to get up and he stopped her.

"Brittany, look at me, please," he said softly.

"Tommy, I don't understand anything, and you know everything. I feel like I'm in the middle of a dream and I'm the laughing stock. I just don't know how to figure out who I am."

He nodded.

"You know you're HIV positive, right?"

She nodded.

"I do. I was told that by the people who had me. I didn't believe them at first, but I started having bleeding problems and I was allowed to see my blood tests."

"Who had you? Do you remember who it was? Did they hurt you? Were you taken care of?" he couldn't imagine what she had been through.

"I don't know. I don't remember it all, but I was kept somewhere alone. I couldn't talk. From the moment I woke up, I never spoke. I couldn't ask anything or tell them anything. I was so lost, Tommy. I was alone and I was scared and I didn't know why I was there. I didn't know what they wanted from me."

He pulled her into his arms and she cried as she finally began to speak about what happened.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he rubbed her back. "I'm just so sorry you went through this."

She sat back and wiped her face, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think the man in my dream had something to do with this?"

"No. He died a few years ago," he said as he held her hand.

"Oh," she shrugged. "I guess I should know that, huh?"

"It's not that simple, baby. You've lived through things that would level the strongest of men."

She sighed and looked at her hands.

"So what was he after when he shot you? Did he want my money?"

Tommy felt his chin quiver. How could he tell her what she wanted to know?

"No, he didn't want your money."

She reached to his face and stroked his cheek.

"What did he want?"

Tommy kissed her palm and held her hand.

"He wanted you."


	28. Chapter 51-52

Chapter Fifty-One:

"They are on their way back," Robin said to Patrick after she hung up with Maxie. "I think you both need to figure this out."

Patrick sat on the couch and stared at the envelope. He couldn't believe any of this. His head was spinning and his emotions were all over the place.

"What am I supposed to do with this, Robin? How do I make sense of any of this?"

She sat down and put her hand on his thigh.

"I think you need to realize that Matt is just as confused. He may have gone about this the wrong way, but it isn't any less profound for him. Maybe you should focus on listening to him instead of being angry with him. This isn't his fault."

He sighed.

"I know."

There was a knock at the door and Robin kissed his forehead before she walked to let them in.

A few minutes later, the four sat in the room, the envelope on the table in front of them. No one said anything.

"This is ridiculous. Patrick, tell us about your parents," Maxie said.

Robin smiled at her cousin and Patrick sat back.

"My mom is dead and my dad is a deadbeat."

"Is your dad in Port Charles?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I don't know. How many bars are there in Port Charles? He's probably lying dead in one of them."

"And that's okay with you? Your own father is sick and you turn your back on him?" Matt stood up and yelled at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. I worked my whole life to be the best doctor and surgeon I could be and when my sweet and caring father begged me for help I slammed the door in his face," Patrick stood up and yelled back at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you did. I don't understand your anger. I don't think I have any desire to be your brother," Matt glared at him and then looked at Maxie.

"I want to go. This is stupid and I have to check in on Natalie first thing in the morning. Too bad it isn't Tommy I might be related to. He seems to have an ounce of compassion."

Patrick walked to him and got in his face.

"Don't you dare bring him into this," Patrick fumed. "He has enough to deal with," he held his middle and Robin walked to him.

"What do you think I'm going to do? What are you so afraid of?" Matt asked and then put his head in his hands.

"That's enough!" Robin said and Maxie nodded. "You both just had major surgery and you are about to end up back in the hospital. You need to sit down and listen to me."

The men sat down and Maxie stood with Robin.

"None of this is what either one of you would have chosen, we get that. You both hate each other, fine. You think the other is a terrible human being, so be it," she yelled at them and took the envelope opening it. They all looked at her as she read the form.

"Well?" Patrick asked.

"You're upset for no reason," Robin sighed.

Matt and Patrick were quiet. They both looked at each other and then at their hands.

"So now we can leave," Maxie said.

"Are you sure?" both Matt and Patrick looked at Robin and spoke at the same time.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Robin asked them. "Aren't you happy?"

Patrick crossed his arms and Matt wiped his eyes.

"I guess I thought it might be true," Patrick mumbled.

"I hoped it was true until I got to know him," Matt grumbled.

Robin smiled and handed Patrick the paper.

"Get to know your brother," she said.

He looked at the paper and Matt walked over and looked with him.

"We're related? I thought you said no," Matt said softly.

"I just needed you both to know you wanted it. You are both so damn stubborn, that in lieu of smacking you both on the head, this was my only option."

Maxie wiped her tears, knowing how much this meant to her husband.

Patrick looked at Matt and both men were quiet.

"Well, this calls for a toast," Maxie said. She looked at Robin who smiled and went to get some champagne; thankful she had some. She came back in and Maxie helped her pour the glasses. They took one and each handed one to their man.

"To the start of something wonderful," Robin said. "To family and friends and new beginnings."

Matt and Patrick were still quiet and Maxie sighed.

"You both need to grow up. Hug it out and move forward."

Matt drank the champagne and Patrick did the same. They shook hands and finally, smiled.

"Wow. I have a brother," Patrick said.

"Sorry if that upsets you," Matt said and Maxie smacked his arm.

"I deserved that. I've been an ass," Patrick said.

"I should have never gone behind your back to run the test," Matt added.

Robin smiled and Maxie winked at her. This was quite amazing.

"Are you doing okay?" Tommy asked Brittany after she walked out of the bathroom. She had been struggling to keep anything down and he knew the memories that rushed back weren't helping.

"I am," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk some more or just sleep?"

"I'm afraid to know any more. I am afraid to find out what my life was about. I'm afraid to know what I put you through," she pulled her knees against her and sighed.

He moved to sit next to her and he moved her hair behind her shoulder.

"Do you want to know what you've put me through?"

_He led her back to the couch and they sat down. He looked down at his hands and then back up at her. "You know, I use my hands to perform miracles at work. I try to fix things that make people sick and watch them go home whole and happy. I love my work and it makes me feel like I am contributing something to the world, something extraordinary. But when I met you, I felt like my hands were useless, you know? I couldn't help you through the pain and the sadness. I couldn't do anything to fix it and it humbled me in a way that has changed who I am. I learned that sometimes it's okay that things can't just be fixed because it is a journey to discover that maybe the solution isn't a repair, but a new beginning. You have given me that new beginning, and I am scared to death that you are going to realize soon enough that I am not worthy of your admiration," he sighed and she took his face in her hands. _

"_Tommy, you are worthy of so much more," she said and pulled him to her and his mouth crashed onto hers. He stood up and pulled her up with him and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and relishing the feel of his mouth on hers. He broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at her flushed face and swollen lips. He saw the fear creep into her expression._

"_What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her as she sat down._

"_I'm sorry, Tommy, I am just not sure I am ready for this. I don't think I can be intimate with you, yet. I don't know if I will ever be ready. I'm so sorry," she said and stood up. "I think maybe I should go." _

_He smiled at her. "Come here."_

_She sat down but wouldn't look at him. _

"_If you think that the only way for you to make me happy is to sleep with me, then I have done a really crappy job of letting you see who I am. Do I want to make love to you? Of course I do, but not until you want to make love to me." He tilted her face to look at him. "I am not pushing you into anything, and to be honest, I am not all that ready myself. I think we need to get used to each other in an intimate way and then see how things go. I think you need to see what it means to be loved, Red, and that it doesn't have to be sex." He smiled at her. "Let's just get used to each other."_

_He stood up and removed his jacket. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She stood up as he moved the fabric away, revealing his toned chest. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. He didn't move, but let her explore his torso, and be comfortable. She looked into his eyes and swallowed. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her shoulder. He moved it back and looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you,"_

_She smiled. "I want you to touch me. I need that." _

_He moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. She was so beautiful. He pulled her to him gently and softly found her mouth with his. He reached up and took the clip out of her hair, letting her long red locks spill over her shoulders. He walked over the radio and turned on his ipod. He turned and looked at her. "Can I have this dance?"_

_She nodded and felt the lump in her throat beginning to disappear. The beautiful music flowed and he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. _

_When the music ended, Tommy didn't want to let her go. He felt her hold onto him a little tighter and she whispered. "I think I need to sit down."_

_He helped her to the couch and held her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked her, smoothing her hair behind her shoulder. _

"_I'm just tired. I am always so tired. I really hope that gets better soon." She said._

"_Maybe we should check your blood levels?" He said, concern in his voice._

"_Stop being so romantic." She joked. "I have just had a long day. Stop being my doctor and just be with me, here, in the moment," she said._

_He sighed and held her, "I just worry about you. You don't need to push yourself for me. I'm here for the long haul."_

_She closed her eyes and smiled. "Promise?" She whispered._

"_Cross my heart." He said and held her._

Brittany looked at her husband and her tears fell as she listened to him.

"I remember that," she reached up and stroked his face. "You were so patient with me. You have always been so patient with me."

"No, baby you helped me come back to life. You made my days better than my best dream. You gave me the greatest gift in our daughter and when you became my wife, it was the first time I felt like I was finally home."

She shook her head as her eyes shined with tears.

"And then I left you and I destroyed that life. I'm so sorry, Tommy."

"Red, it's not like you went on vacation. My God, you were kidnapped after surviving a horrific crash and held for a year in circumstances I can't even comprehend. You came back to me and I will work every day to make you know how much that means to me. You are my partner and my soul mate. I missed you so completely and I just want to make your life the best it can be."

She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his and wrapped her arms around him as he held her. She moved her hands over his chest and rested her head against him as he held her.

"Being in your arms is all I ever want. I know I'll remember it all, but with you next to me, I know I can take it. I just need you and Natalie and I'm okay."

"We're right here with you, always."

He prayed she would sleep and not be tormented by anything more tonight.

Chapter Fifty-Two:

"What if they kill each other?" Maxie asked Robin as they drove to pick up some dessert. They both felt like Matt and Patrick needed to talk alone for a few minutes.

"They won't. Both of them are still recovering from major surgery, so we should be safe."

Maxie smiled at her cousin.

"So things are serious between you two?"

Robin blushed and shrugged.

"I think they might be."

"Right, because you so often have relationships like this one."

"Maxie, you know how it is," she said softly. "I have to be very careful."

"Have you had sex yet?"

Robin blushed even more.

"Why does it matter?"

"So you have."

"What? How did you know?" Robin pulled into the parking lot of the store and looked at her cousin.

"I didn't, but now I do. You're not the only Scorpio with tricks up her sleeve."

"Fine. We had sex."

"And?"

"And what?"

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"You are the most stubborn woman I know. And how was it? I wonder if he's like his brother." Maxie said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Robin laughed and shook her head.

"Maxie, you're crazy."

"Maybe, but you love me anyway," she smiled.

Robin chuckled.

"Always."

Patrick and Matt sat in silence. Finally, Patrick looked at him.

"Tell me about your parents."

Matt shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. I was adopted by a nice couple and raised to believe they had no connection biologically to me. That all changed when I was diagnosed with the tumor. I went through testing and long story short, I found out I was raised by my Aunt on my mother's side. She left me as a baby because my dad got her pregnant and abandoned her. Everything I ever believed to be true about my past was a lie and the fantasy image I had of my birth parents was a joke."

Patrick looked at his hands and felt a twinge of guilt for how he had treated Matt.

"I had no idea you existed. I would have made an effort if I did."

Matt nodded.

"It's no big deal. I just thought maybe you would have some answers. I understand if you want nothing to do with me."

That surprised him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Seriously? You've been less than receptive to my existence. The thought of me being your brother seemed to be a terrible thought and one you couldn't wait to shoot down."

"That had little to do with you," Patrick muttered.

"What does that even mean?"

Patrick sat back and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I always thought my dad loved my mom. He was a prick, but I always thought he fell apart so spectacularly because of his deep love for my mother and losing her destroyed him. That idea got me through much of my mom's death and my dad walking away from me. To know it wasn't true is just a blow."

Matt nodded.

"I can understand that. This kind of blew apart both of our fantasy worlds." He said. "But I don't think it means he didn't love your mom. I'm pretty sure dumping me off with a relative kind of shows he chose to be with her and you."

Patrick looked at Matt and the younger doctor crossed his arms.

"What?" Matt asked him, feeling uncomfortable.

"I just want to apologize. It occurs to me that you probably hoped finding your family would have resulted in a happier reaction. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk. I just never expected anything like this and it threw me."

"No big deal. I was rejected once and I can take it," he smiled, joking, but both of them knowing the truth behind those words.

"Maybe we can spend some time getting to know each other? Figure this out?" Patrick asked.

Matt looked as Robin and Maxie walked back in.

"I would like that."

Tommy sat with Brittany the next morning and they were waiting for Natalie to wake up. The doctors had removed her from the heavy sedation and they were hoping she would be able to maintain her numbers.

"How are you feeling? You were up a lot during the night," he asked her as he watched her hold Nat's hand.

"I'm okay. I just want to talk to her. I just want her to know how much we love her and how much she's wanted."

Tommy smiled and held Natalie's other hand.

"I think she knows."

Tommy looked up as Matt walked into the room and smiled at them.

"Good morning," he said as he walked to the bed. "Did you guys get a chance to relax last night?"

Tommy nodded and saw Brittany clam up around Matt. He knew she was still fighting the guilt at having possibly caused Natalie to be so sick.

"We did, thank you. I hope you were able to relax, too. I know it isn't ideal for you to be working so much after brain surgery."

Matt smiled and looked at them.

"Actually, I spent a while with Patrick last night," Matt said.

Brittany watched her husband and saw the sadness flicker across his face. She felt a twinge of sadness at not knowing why.

"Daddy?" Natalie murmured softly.

All eyes were on her as Tommy stroked her cheek.

"Nat? Baby can you open your eyes?"

She blinked and her deep blue eyes pierced through him.

"Hi daddy," she said softly.

Brittany reached and smoothed her hair back and Natalie looked at her.

"Mommy? You're here? I thought I imagined it," she said and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"No baby. I'm here and I love you so much."

Natalie looked between her parents and her joy was all over her face.

"Can we go home?"

Tommy laughed and Matt walked up to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I'm okay. I would like to get up if that's okay."

Brittany wiped her eyes as she watched her strong daughter. She had a ton of memories flashing through her mind and she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'll tell you what. Let me get the nurse to come in and unhook a few tubes and we'll try sitting in a chair, okay?"

"Can mommy help me? I don't want a nurse," Natalie said and looked at Brittany.

Tommy looked at his wife and could see she was struggling with things.

"I would love to help you baby," Brittany said and leaned in to kiss Natalie's forehead.

"How about if we both help you?" Tommy said.

"Okay, but I need to talk to mommy about something later," Natalie said.

Tommy laughed.

"Okay."

Matt went to walk out and Tommy followed for a minute.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if everything was okay with Patrick. You said you spent time with him and I just wondered if I should be worried."

Matt shook his head and smiled.

"No. I don't think he needs you for anything."

Matt walked away and Tommy stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew Matt didn't mean it to sound harsh, but he felt like he was punched in the gut. He figured they must have gotten the DNA results back. Why didn't Patrick call him? Tommy sighed. He was so happy for them, but he didn't know what he was going to do without his brother.


	29. Chapter 53-54

Chapter Fifty-Three:

"How are you doing?" Robin asked Patrick as they made their way to the hospital the next morning. They had spoken a little bit after Matt and Maxie left the night before, but they had been tired and fell asleep soon after.

"I'm okay. I need to talk to Tommy. I think that will help," he said. "I hope Natalie is doing better."

"Me too. I'd like to talk to Brittany a little more today if she's up to it. I think I might be able to help her."

Patrick smiled and put his arm around her.

"I can't think of anyone better," he said.

They walked to pediatrics and saw Tommy sitting in the hallway, looking incredibly sad. Patrick ran up to him.

"Hey, what is it? Did something happen?"

Tommy looked at them and smiled.

"No, everything is okay. Natalie is awake and she's doing really well after the latest procedure. Brittany is in with her."

"Okay, so why do you look as if you've lost your best friend?" Patrick asked.

Tommy chuckled.

"I wonder if I have."

"What? What's going on with you?"

Robin looked at them and smiled.

"I'm going to head to my office for a bit, okay?"

Patrick turned and kissed her.

"Okay. I'll be there in a little while."

She left and Patrick sat down next to Tommy.

"Matt told me he was with you last night."

Patrick looked at him and smiled.

"Are you jealous?"

Tommy turned red and shook his head.

"No."

"Hey, I was kidding," Patrick nudged him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Do you think you can say hi to Nat before you go? I think she would like to see you."

"Of course. That's why we're here," Patrick didn't know what was bothering his best friend. "How were things last night? How is Britt doing?"

Tommy sighed and shrugged.

"She's strong, but she doesn't remember everything. She remembered when I was shot and the asshole took us hostage. That's the memory that came back. She didn't remember who the guy was or what happened. She doesn't remember how she was infected. She doesn't remember so much."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how scary it must be to have so many holes. I also know it has to be hard to know it all," he said.

"She wants me to tell her everything, but I can't. I wish I knew what to do."

Patrick nodded and sat back, wondering the same thing.

"Has she said anything about what she was put through? What happened to her?"

"Just that she was in a room alone and they tossed in her food and meds but she had little to no contact with anyone. She hadn't spoken to anyone in over a year."

"Shit," Patrick sighed. "I'm sure there is more we'll uncover."

Tommy nodded.

"I have no doubt."

"So what happened with Matt last night?"

Patrick didn't want to burden his friend with anything more.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said and smiled.

Tommy felt another punch in the gut.

"How are you doing?" Brittany asked Natalie after she helped the nurses bathe and change her. She was sitting in the chair next to the bed and Brittany was sitting with her.

"I feel okay. I want to go home."

Brittany smiled and brushed her daughter's hair.

"I think that would be wonderful."

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

Brittany faced her and smiled.

"Always."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of daddy, but I wondered. Are you going to live with us? Are you going to be with daddy and me?"

"I think so. Is that okay? Do you want me to be with you and daddy?"

"Of course I do, but I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted. Did you have another family while you were gone?"

She was stunned at the question.

"Baby why would you ask that?"

"I thought you had a new family somewhere else. I heard the nurses say that daddy would be happier with someone else."

"Who said that? Who told you that?"

"When I was asleep, I heard the nurse talking. Before you came back, the nurses were talking about how they wanted to be with daddy and how he was silly for waiting for you when you were dead. Now they were saying that you must have had a family and that's why you stayed away for so long. I tried to wake up and ask you, but I couldn't. Do you have a better family?"

Brittany stroked her daughters' cheek and pulled her onto her lap.

"You and daddy are my family. I have been fighting for the past year to come back to you and being here now is the most amazing thing. There has never been anyone in my heart other than your daddy and the only little girl who means everything to me is you," she hugged her and Natalie put her head on her shoulder while she sat sideways on Brittany's lap, her small body wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm so glad you're home," Natalie cried as she hugged Brittany. "I missed you so much and I prayed every day you would come back. Daddy and I wished and wished, but he told me it wasn't possible. I believed you were out there, mommy. I just knew it."

Brittany held her and relished the feel of her daughter in her arms.

"You are my best and greatest miracle and I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

They both looked up as Tommy and Patrick walked into the room and smiled at Brittany holding Natalie on her lap.

"Hi Uncle Patrick!" Natalie said brightly.

Patrick felt a weight lift off him when he saw how good she looked.

"Hi Mini red," he said. "You look wonderful."

"I know. Your kidney is working so good. I think it's super strong because you're my favorite Uncle."

He laughed and sat down while Brittany moved and let Natalie stand up.

"I'm your favorite, huh?"

"Well Uncle Bill and Aunt Julie aren't here, so you won't tell them, right?"

They all laughed and Brittany looked confused. Who were Julie and Bill?

"Where is Robin?" Brittany asked.

"She went to her office for a bit. She was hoping you two could talk if you're feeling up to it," Patrick smiled when Natalie crawled onto his lap.

"That would be nice," she said. "Do you mind if I go now and give you guys some time to talk?"

"Of course not. I'll take you," Tommy said.

She nodded and walked out with him. She looked at Tommy when they were in the hall and stopped him.

"I want the nurses checked out before they go near Natalie. They don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

He sighed.

"I agree. They have a knack for saying things they have no business talking about."

She faced him and he took her hands in his.

"You're my husband. I hope you know I'll fight for you," she said softly.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. I'm not losing any more time with you. I love you," she said sincerely.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, lingering for a minute.

"I love you, too. We have a lot of things to catch up on, but first off is me spoiling you and Natalie."

"We also need some naked time. I miss seeing all of your body," she stroked his cheek.

"I can't wait to make love to you. I can't wait to hold you and love you all night long."

"Maybe we can go to a hotel tonight? Assuming Natalie is doing well. I want to be alone with you and I want to love you," she said as her hands ran over his chest.

He stopped in front of Robin's office and kissed her again. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her for hours but he was worried about her memories. He didn't know what was right.

"Hey, stop worrying," she smiled. "I will be okay," she shrugged and held his hand in hers. "In the meantime, please go and talk to Patrick. I know you're holding something back and it's bothering you. Talk to him, please."

How did she know that?

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you forever," she said and walked into the office.

Chapter Fifty-Four:

"How are you feeling?" Natalie asked Patrick as he held her on his lap while they watched a cartoon.

"I'm perfectly fine now that you're doing better," he said and smoothed her hair back.

"Good. I don't want you to feel bad," she said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Patrick smiled and she wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

Natalie looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"What? You said nothing."

"I know, but you never believe me," she smiled.

"Well, maybe you should say what you mean."

She stood up and went back to the bed, sitting down.

"Do you think I'll get better and go home?"

Patrick sat up and looked at her.

"Of course I do."

She nodded and laid back, her tears coming again.

"Nat, what's going on with you? You are doing so much better and your mom is back and your dad is happy, what's bothering you?"

"He's not happy. He's sad."

Patrick was surprised.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, but Dr. Matt was here before and it made him sad. I think he's sad you spent time with Dr. Matt. Daddy is very sensitive and he had his feelings hurt."

Patrick felt terrible.

"Natalie, how do you know these things?"

"People talk in front of me all the time. I'm a very good listener and it helps me to understand what's happening. Adults are silly sometimes and they forget I'm in the room."

Patrick looked up as Tommy walked into the room. He saw the sadness and he felt like a heel for ignoring it.

"Hey, how are you both doing?" He smiled as he sat down.

"I'm better and I want to go home," Natalie said.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe tomorrow. We need to make sure your body stays healthy."

Patrick looked at him and then at Natalie.

"So I need to talk to you two about something."

Tommy sighed and Natalie looked at her two favorite men.

"I want to get Robin something special and I need some advice."

Natalie looked excited and Tommy loved her enthusiasm. He would do anything he could to keep her happy.

"You should make her something. She would like that," Natalie said.

"Is that right? How would you know that?" Tommy asked her.

"Mommy always said the best gift's come from the heart. She said that people always bought her things and they didn't know her. She said when people made things for her, it meant they had to spend a lot of time thinking about it and it made her feel much better. I think you should do that for Robin."

Patrick smiled at her and shrugged.

"Are you sure you're only 11?"

"I have an old soul," Natalie said and Tommy shook his head.

"No you don't baby," he sighed. "You have a beautiful soul."

"But people always said you have an old soul, daddy, and I want to be like you."

Patrick knew how that phrase bothered Tommy. It meant he had given up on things and acted like his life was over. He also knew how much Tommy wished he wasn't so closed off.

"Maybe you can just be your own beautiful person, Natalie. That would be the most wonderful thing."

She yawned and lay down.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Patrick looked at Tommy and sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Robin handed Brittany some juice and sat down with her. They had been talking for a few minutes and Robin found Brittany to be as amazing as Patrick and Tommy had said.

"My Uncle told you I am HIV possible, right?" Robin asked her.

"Yes. When I started the fire in the room I was in, I was afraid I might be in bad shape if I was actually rescued. I put a note on me saying I was HIV positive and caution should be taken. Your Uncle found me and saw that, and when I was in the hospital, he told me about you. He was so sweet to me, and I think he thought of you when he looked at me."

Robin felt her eyes fill and Brittany shook her head.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," she said.

"I didn't take it in a bad way. You are an amazing woman, and I would be honored to be compared to you."

Brittany sighed and tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I'm all that amazing. I think I'm a coward."

"What? How can you say that? Look at what you've been through, what you've survived!"

Brittany wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How were you infected?"

Robin told her the story of her college roommate and how she tried to save her and became infected.

"Do you know I can't remember how I was infected? I asked Tommy, kind of, but he didn't tell me. I know it must have been bad, but I'm not sure. Matt asked me if I did anything bad while I was pregnant that might have hurt Natalie, and I couldn't say for sure. I think I might have. I think maybe I did drugs or slept around or something. I think maybe I did something that made me a target, but I don't know if that's true. I worry that it's followed me here and might touch my family."

Robin felt terrible and wiped her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said softly. "You are not responsible for any of this."

The beautiful redhead looked at her and Robin saw such sadness behind her brilliant blue eyes.

"But don't you see? Nobody will tell me anything. I had a memory last night of a time when Tommy was shot after being held hostage with me and when I asked him about it, he told me the man was after me. He said the man was dead, but I don't know if I believe that."

"Tommy wouldn't lie to you," Robin said, realizing there was a lot she herself didn't know about their past.

"I know, but he would want to protect me," she said. "The way Patrick and Tommy yelled at Matt when he asked me all about my past just made me wonder what I'd done," she looked at Robin and blushed.

"I'm so sorry to have brought all of this up. I don't know what I was thinking."

Robin smiled and shook her head.

"I consider you a friend, and I think that means we should feel comfortable talking about everything. I want to be a safe place for you, Brittany. Please know you can tell me anything."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, truly."

"Let's walk back to Natalie's room and get Patrick and Tommy," Robin said and Brittany smiled.

They made their way down the hall when Brittany felt funny. She looked at Robin and stopped.

"Do you smell that?"

Robin looked at her and shook her head.

"No, what is it?"

"Something fruity? I don't know, never mind," she said and they walked more.

"Oh my God!" A voice called out and they froze. Robin turned to see a woman staring at them.

"Do we know you?" she asked the woman who walked over.

"I thought you were dead," the woman said to Brittany.

Robin turned to her and saw Brittany was frozen with fear. She took her hand in hers and rubbed it.

"Britt? Hey, look at me," she said softly.

The woman glared at them and Robin looked around for help.

"Who are you?" she asked as she motioned for a nurse to come over. "What did you do?"

The woman smirked and reached to touch Brittany's hair.

"I'll see you soon," she said and turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled after her as the nurses came over.

"An old friend," she said as she walked away.

Robin looked at Brittany and saw her nose was bleeding.

"Get Tommy. He's in 6789," she said to the nurse and stood with Brittany, praying this wasn't serious, but realizing there was way more going on with her than she ever realized.


	30. Chapter 55-56

Chapter Fifty-Five:

Tommy ran out when the nurse called him and Patrick was right behind him. They found Brittany sitting on the floor, Robin with her and the nurses trying to help.

"Give me a minute," Tommy said softly.

"She isn't talking. She said there was a smell that bothered her and some woman walked by and said some cryptic things," Robin said.

"What did she look like? What did she say?" Patrick asked as Tommy knelt down with his wife.

"She was surprised to see Brittany alive and she touched her hair before she said she would see her soon."

Tommy swore and Patrick shook his head.

"I'll take Robin back to Natalie. Let me know what we can do," Patrick said and Tommy nodded.

"Come on, I'll fill you in," Patrick said and Robin followed him.

Tommy looked at Brittany and she had a faraway look on her face.

"Hey, can you come into a room with me so I can help you?"

She looked at him and tried to speak, but couldn't. Her tears fell and he smiled softly.

"It's okay. I'm here and nothing will happen to you."

She wiped her eyes and stood up with him, following him into a room.

"You need to tell me more about what happened. The things Brittany is going through can be helped if people were honest with her. She truly believes she did something to deserve this and I couldn't help her because I don't know what she went through. I realize we haven't known each other very long, and it's fine if you don't want to tell me, but someone has to help her."

Robin knew she was rambling, but she was really shaken up by seeing what happened to Brittany. She couldn't imagine the terror she had been through and in the midst of everything, they had completely glossed over her year in captivity.

"Come into the room with me," he said and led her into the conference room next to Natalie's room so she wouldn't hear anything.

Patrick sat down with Robin and sighed. He looked at her and rubbed his face.

"Was the woman young or older?"

"Young, like my age I guess."

"Megan," Patrick said. "It has to be her."

"Who is Megan?"

"She is a nurse who was obsessed with Tommy. She almost killed Brittany. She was declared brain dead and Tommy had to remove her from life support, but miraculously she came back. We think the fever slowed her brain activity and Tommy gambled with giving her a shot. It was such a hard time for them, and I have never seen someone fight harder to make their way back. She was pregnant at the time, but they didn't know. We found out about a month later."

"What did this nurse do? How is she here if she tried to kill her?"

"Brittany has thrombocytopenia, and it has been out of control for much of the last few years. To be honest, I don't know how it wasn't an issue while she was locked away. I mean, maybe it was? I guess we never even checked with your uncle about the conditions she was in when he found her. Anyway, she had an infection brewing from a surgical procedure she had and her fever shot up to 103. When she went into the ER, Megan got to her and injected her IV with trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole."

"That can be incredibly dangerous to someone with HIV," Robin said softly.

"Exactly. Brittany was a perfect storm. We tried everything, but her body shut down. Her fever went to 105 and she was in a coma."

"Oh God," Robin couldn't believe it. "Poor Tommy and you, Patrick, how did you guys get through that?"

"She came back. I don't know how, but she came back. It was a really long road for her, but she fought for this life. She has so much to live for, and this just can't happen again."

Robin sighed and reached to take his hand.

"She needs answers. She needs to know how she was infected. She told me she worried she had been a drug addict or slept around and that's how she got HIV. She was so worried and she feels so responsible. When that woman came by, it just hit her like a ton of bricks."

"I know. I think we need to make sure Megan stays away from Natalie. Tommy will help Britt right now, but we need to help Nat."

"Okay," Robin nodded. "Then that's what we'll do."

They got up and went to sit with Natalie, both thinking about their friends.

"You need to look at me and take a few deep breaths," Tommy said to Brittany. He grabbed some gloves and some tissue and began to wipe her face.

She tried to talk and nothing came out. Her eyes were full of fear as she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey, please look at me, baby," he said and pushed the alarm in the room. "You're okay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

The nurse came in and Tommy looked at her.

"We need to get a hematologist in here and we need to order platelets."

"I'm sorry, but are you on staff here?" The nurse asked.

Tommy sighed and looked at Brittany who was obviously trapped in her own hell.

"Can you ask for Dr. Hunter? He will explain who I am."

The nurse nodded and left.

Tommy saw her begin to panic at the blood and he took her hand in his.

"You have a bleeding disorder. When you get extremely stressed out, your platelets crash and you can suffer a relapse. We need to get more blood and platelets into you and you should be okay," he said softly. "I know it's scary, but you can get through this, Red, you are the strongest woman I know."

"Don't want to be alone," she said haltingly. "Please."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I will never leave your side, I promise."

"Why can't talk?"

He stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I think when you get really upset, your voice stops working correctly. I think it's a very good sign that it is already coming back. We need to help you feel whole again, Red, and we will."

The doctor came into the room and she stiffened up, but Tommy held her hand.

"You're okay," he said soothingly.

"We need to examine her," the doctor said. "The nurses will help her get undressed and then we will get a complete workup."

There were two male nurses who walked over and Brittany shook her head, not knowing why she felt so scared.

"No, please, no men are to touch her," Tommy said, his heart breaking as he saw her torment.

The doctor was worried by the amount of bleeding and they looked up as Matt came in, too. He saw the chaos and walked to Tommy and Brittany.

"Hey, what happened?"

Brittany backed away farther and Tommy stood up.

"All of you need to back off," he said. "Please."

"Your wife is in distress and we need to help her," the doctor said and the nurses went to undress her when she kicked one of them. They all scrambled to restrain her and she cried out.

"No, not again!" she screamed and Tommy couldn't take it. He looked at them and moved to pull them away.

"I demand you bring in some female nurses and step away from her right now."

Matt looked at the other men and nodded for them to do as he asked. They left and Tommy looked at Brittany who had her arm tied to the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, it's okay," he said as he untied her.

"I'm sorry," Matt said softly.

"Get out of here. I want you to leave," he said as he looked at his wife and she hugged him.

"Why can't she have a male nurse? Did something happen?"

Tommy turned to look at him and his face was full of anger.

"Yeah, something happened. She was gang raped at 18, so I think giving her a little respect is warranted. She didn't do anything wrong and the things you assume and the way your nurses ignored her and me is a disgrace. I am thankful for your help with our daughter, but I am asking you right now to get out of here."

Matt felt sick and nodded as he left.

Tommy sighed and turned back to his wife who looked at him with an expression he couldn't even describe.

"Gang raped?"

Shit.

"Red, I'm sorry to blurt it out like that. I forgot you didn't remember."

She nodded and looked at her hand.

"Tommy?"

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Will you give me a minute alone?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"You need platelets. You need to let the doctor help you."

"Okay, but can you give a minute?"

He wiped his face and stood up, walking out and leaving her alone.

Chapter Fifty-Six:

Tommy stood outside the door to Brittany's room and took a deep breath. His mind was running and his nerves were at their limit. He didn't know who to be angry with except himself.

"Dr. Williams? Are you okay?" Elizabeth walked up to him.

Tommy sighed and wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Is your wife okay?"

"Everything is fine, thanks."

"Well if you need anything, please let me know. I'm sure your wife had time to think about things while she was away and everything is so new to you. I can bet it has caused some sleepless nights."

Tommy was barely listening to her, but he was increasingly uncomfortable.

"Can you leave me alone? I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to be alone."

"Haven't you been alone long enough? Maybe you need some time to just relax and let things go," she reached to him, touching his arm and he stared at her, his anger growing.

"Get your hands off my husband," Brittany said as she opened the door and glared at Elizabeth.

Tommy stared at her and his eyes filled with gratitude.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Liz said innocently.

Brittany crossed her arms and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Is that right? Is that what you were doing when you told our daughter I probably had another family out there? When you made her think I was going to leave her for my other children? Or maybe it was when you spoke about your hard on for my husband while you treated my seriously ill daughter? Which time was it? How exactly were you trying to be friendly?"

Tommy looked at Elizabeth.

"Did you tell Natalie those things?"

"She was asleep. I was just talking about what probably happened while you were away. I didn't mean for her to hear me."

"While I was away? I was kidnapped and held in a filthy room with no connection to anything for over a year. You act like I was on vacation. What the hell is wrong with you?" Brittany yelled at her.

"What is going on out here?" Matt and Patrick came down the hall and Tommy stopped them.

"My wife was just explaining things to the nursing staff. I think there needs to be a meeting about tolerance and appropriate boundaries."

Elizabeth turned to look at Matt and he shook his head.

"Please leave. I'll speak with you later."

"But I really think there is more here than meets the eye. I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Liz said and looked at Tommy.

"Are you threatening him?" Brittany asked her. "Because if you think for one second you are getting near any part of my family, you can think again. I may have given you the impression that I am weak, but I assure you, I am anything but."

Liz left and Patrick looked at Matt.

"Excuse us for a minute. Can you tell Robin I'll be right back?"

Matt nodded and sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I had hoped you both would decide to maybe practice here, but I can see why that might change. I'm really embarrassed, but I'll see to it that Elizabeth isn't around you."

"I also want my wishes to be honored. I realize you don't know my history, but I would ask that if a request is made, you do what you can to honor it. I don't want any male nurses treating me, but if there is no other option, then I would just like to meet them first. I also don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else. I deserve more respect," Brittany said and turned and walked back into the room.

Tommy was overcome with admiration for his wife and when Matt walked away, he looked at Patrick.

"Don't you want to follow him?"

Patrick was surprised.

"Why would I want to follow him?"

"Because he's your brother, and I'm not," Tommy said and walked into Brittany's room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Patrick said as he followed Tommy into the room. "You are my brother."

Brittany was sitting on the bed and Tommy stood there, looking at Patrick.

"If I was your brother, I think you would have told me about Matt instead of letting me learn about everything from him. He said you didn't need me and when I asked what you talked about, you told me not to worry about it."

"Because you've been dealing with enough shit to level a giant. My issues aren't important in the grand scheme of things. I figured I could tell you later," Patrick said and sat down.

Tommy didn't say anything and Brittany looked at them.

"Remember when one of you died and it seemed like the world stopped because the people who were most important to you were suddenly gone? Remember waking up alone and scared and wishing more than anything you had the connection you once did but there was nothing you could do to get it back?"

Patrick and Tommy looked at her and then at each other.

"I do, because that's what happened. I remember it and I will not waste one moment of this second chance," she walked to Patrick.

"I remember being in that plane and I remember waking up and you were gone. I thought you died and I worried every day about what you must have gone through. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged, but I remembered you being in the plane and I remembered being happy and content and then you were gone and it was all dark and painful," she saw Patrick's eyes fill and she took his hand in hers.

"But you made it, and you found an amazing woman in Robin and you saved my little girl and you made my husband pick himself up and move on. What we went through, all of it, it doesn't matter, because we've been given a second chance."

She took Tommy's hand in her other and looked at them.

"This is what I remember. This bond is family and it is the best, most powerful bond there is. Something happened to me while I was in this room when everyone was around. I fell back into a place of fear and then I remembered what I've been through and I realized that we are all survivors. This is nothing. You are brothers and I love you both so much. Please talk to each other and get out of your own way. I'm going to sit with Natalie and Robin and then I will admit myself for platelets. We all need to move forward with our lives."

She looked at Tommy and touched his face. "I know we have to talk about what happened, but this is more important. You both are more important. We can talk after."

She looked at them again and walked out.

"Well, I guess she's doing better," Patrick said and sat down on the chair.

"I guess," Tommy sighed and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Natalie is better, too," he continued.

"She is."

"So you're doing better, too, right?"

Tommy looked at him and ran his hand through his hair.

"Patrick, just go back home with Robin. You don't need to be here anymore."

"You're a dick, you know that? What am I, some idiot you just meant? I've known you since we were six and you're acting like I killed your puppy."

Tommy glared at him and shrugged.

"That's funny, because I figured when something profound happened, like you know, finding out you had a brother, I might rate on the list of people to tell."

"Fine. You're right and I'm sorry. But who cares if he's my brother? You have a sister and that never affected our relationship."

"Julie is more than my sister. We raised her together and she's a part of both of us. There has never been a moment of her life that we haven't shared. She looked at us as her family, and I did, too. The fact that you didn't think I could be bothered with this makes me think you didn't want to tell me," Tommy said and sniffed, embarrassed by his emotion.

"What? That's not true," Patrick said, surprised at how Tommy looked at this.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I think I'm just over tired and I need to stop talking," Tommy said.

"I wanted to tell you, but it seemed like a minor issue when you were going through so much. I guess I also didn't want to face what it meant."

"What does it mean?"

"That my father cheated on my mom."

Tommy sighed.

"I didn't even think about that," he said.

"It's not that it matters at this point, but I guess I thought that part of my dad leaving when my mom died was because he loved her so much. I made their love into this incredible romance and it made sense that he fell apart. Knowing Matt is my brother kind of ends that fantasy."

"I don't think it does. What happened must have happened a long time ago, and there is a good chance your mom knew about it and they may have worked through it together."

Patrick never thought about that.

"If she knew about it, why didn't she tell me? Why was he never a part of our life?"

"I don't know, but I think we should find out a little more about Matt's childhood. Maybe we can get some answers?"

"You'll do that with me?"

Tommy smiled.

"Of course I will. We're family."

Patrick felt a million times better.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry I didn't come to you."

Tommy shrugged.

"I'll let it go, this one time."

They both smiled and Patrick looked at him.

"We have to deal with something else."

Tommy nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Megan is here."


	31. Chapter 57-58

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

The four adults sat in Natalie's room and were talking and laughing. It had been two days and Natalie was doing much better and things were looking up.

"Do I get to go home?" Natalie asked them.

"I think so. As soon as Dr. Matt gets here, we'll see what he thinks," Tommy said.

"I like him and Maxie. She says what she thinks and that's important," Natalie said and Robin laughed.

"She always does."

"But that's good, right?"

"Of course it is," Tommy said. "You should tell people what you think."

Matt and Maxie walked in and they all smiled.

"Am I sprung?" Natalie asked and they all laughed.

"I think so," Matt said and Tommy and Brittany smiled at him.

"Now?" Natalie was so excited.

"A few more hours and then you can go, We need to get some of your meds straight and go over some specific instructions with your parents, but then you should be all set."

"Are we going to go back to the hotel? I wanna show mommy the whirlpool tub," Natalie smiled and Brittany wiped her eyes, so happy her daughter was better.

"We are. I can't wait baby," she said.

"You both should go home. We are good and you two need to relax," Tommy said and smiled at Patrick.

"Okay. You'll call me before you leave town, right?" Patrick asked him.

"We're not going anywhere at the moment," he smiled and Patrick nodded.

Maxie walked out with Robin and Patrick and Matt went to leave when Tommy stood up.

"Can we take a walk for a minute?"

Matt smiled.

"Sure," he waited and Tommy looked at Brittany who nodded before he walked out.

Patrick walked into Robin's apartment and they sat down, both of them quiet.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we've been running from one crisis to another for so long that I don't know what to do next," he looked at her.

"Is that a problem?" she looked at her hands and was worried for a minute that he was about to tell her something she wasn't going to like.

He walked over to sit next to her and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"No, it isn't."

"But," she prodded.

"I was just thinking about things. About how much my life has changed since I met you, how different my world looks now than before."

"Better?" she asked as she put her hand on his thigh.

"It's not as simple as that."

"Oh," she sighed and stood up. "Did you want to go back to the hotel?"

He shook his head and smiled as he walked over.

"No, you're not understanding me."

She looked up at him and her eyes were wet. She wiped her cheeks and sniffed and blushed.

"What's wrong? Why are there tears?" he asked her, alarmed and confused.

"Are you dumping me?"

Now it was his turn to be silent.

"I mean it's fine, really. I stalked you on a train and pulled your life apart and if you think about it, every moment since has been one problem after another. Now you found out you have a brother and one of your best friends is alive and well and why wouldn't you simply decide to go back to what you know. If I were you, I would want," she stopped and cursed her tears which spilled over her cheeks.

"You would want to leave if you were me?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"No."

He smiled and took her hands in his.

"First of all, you didn't stalk me, you searched for the best surgeon for your cousin, and I'm the best," he grinned when she rolled her eyes. "And secondly, every moment since has been better than the one before. I found a brother, and my friend is alive, and things are great, but the most important thing is something you left out."

"I met the woman who has made my life have purpose. I found someone who makes me want to get up in the morning and someone who challenges me and excites me and is passionate and beautiful and smart and giving. I found someone who touches me in a way that makes me ache for more and who makes me happy to be in this world.

She let her tears fall as he got down on one knee, startling her.

"Robin, I love you, and I don't want a way out. I don't want to leave and I don't want to live a moment without you," he took her hand in his and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" she asked with a smile.

"I could you ask you the same thing," he said and kissed her hand.

"I'm HIV positive. That might mean we won't have forever," she said.

"Robin, I've been in a plane crash and a train derailment. I've already beaten the odds," he said and looked into her eyes. "Are you telling me no?"

"I just don't want to be selfish. I want you to see me for who I am. I just never thought I would be as happy as you make me and I would love nothing more than to be your wife. I would be honored to marry you."

He looked into her eyes and she moved to hug him, pushing him onto the floor and pressing her mouth to his.

He laughed as he held and kissed her before he sat up and looked at her.

"There's one more thing," he said as he wiped her eyes.

"I don't need anything but you," she smiled.

"Oh, well then I can put it away," he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Don't be silly," she said and he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Patrick, it's beautiful. When did you have tome to get it?"

He swallowed, choked up.

"It was my mom's. I keep it with me because I never wanted to leave it behind. It's kind of silly, but I know why, now. I was simply waiting to find you."

She watched as he slipped it on her finger and he held her hand in his.

"I'm honored to wear it and to be who you love," she said and pulled him to her for another kiss.

Matt and Tommy walked into the conference room near Natalie's room and sat down. Tommy sighed and looked at the younger doctor.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and to try and explain some things to you," he began.

Matt was surprised.

"You don't owe me any explanation."

"Actually, I kind of do," he sighed. "To say the past year has been hard would be an understatement. Losing my wife and almost losing Patrick did something to me that I still have trouble reconciling. In an instant, I thought my life was irreparably damaged and if it weren't for Natalie, I would have given up. The fact that Patrick survived was like a Godsend to me and to my daughter. It gave me hope that maybe I could survive."

Matt listened to him and Tommy continued.

"Losing them wasn't the first tragic event in my life. He probably told you, but when I was 18, my parents were killed in a car crash. It was just me and my younger sister Julie who was 12. Patrick was the reason we survived. He enabled me to gain custody of Julie and to keep her with us. We became a family and it wasn't easy, but it was real."

Tommy sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not trying to just spew my sob story at you or anything, but I guess I just wanted to explain why I've been such an ass. You have done nothing to deserve my behavior. In fact, you've done so much to help my daughter and I can never explain how much that means to me. I think irrationally, I was jealous of what you meant to Patrick. When you asked my wife the questions about her pregnancy, although totally warranted, it just set me off. I mean, I can't even get my mind around the fact she was held and tortured for a year after everything she's been through, and when she got upset at your questions, I just lost it. You didn't deserve that, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad Patrick found you and I'm glad he has a brother to get to know. I hope you and I can be friends, too."

Matt smiled at him and sat back.

"I don't think you're such an ass. I think you're loyal and you've survived more than any person could be expected to survive. I get that. I admire you for still standing."

Tommy smiled and looked at his hands.

"I think it's about to get worse before it gets better."

Matt didn't know whether or not to push, but he asked.

"Can I ask what happened to your wife? I know what you said when we were in the room, but maybe I can help?"

Tommy wiped his face and looked at him.

"You know she's a famous singer, right?"

"I do. I actually saw her in concert when I was in college," he grinned.

Tommy laughed and shrugged.

"When she was 18, she was kidnapped after a concert and help for 2 days. She was raped repeatedly and by four men. She got away and a few months later she tested positive for HIV."

Matt felt sick.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Pretty soon after we met, the men who attacked her resurfaced and came after her again."

"Did they attack her again?"

"They got to her, but no, she wasn't sexually assaulted again. We believe all but one of them are dead."

"That's good," Matt said but he could see there was more.

"Right before we found out Britt was pregnant with Natalie, she was given a drug that really messed with her and caused her to be put on life support."

"Was it an accident?"

Tommy sighed.

"No. It was attempted murder, but this time it was because of me. There was a nurse who stalked me and went after her to get to me," Tommy looked at Matt. "That was the nurse we think is here. That's also why we both reacted so strongly before. It's hard for Brittany to trust any nurse and when she got so upset, I just reacted. I'm sorry."

Matt nodded.

"And when Elizabeth kept coming on to you, I can imagine it brought up some issues."

"I just need things to be okay for my girls. My main issue right now is that Britt doesn't remember what happened to her, and that makes her more vulnerable than ever."

Matt shrugged.

"Then you need more people on your side who you can trust. I think Maxie and I are those people."

Tommy laughed and nodded.

"I think that would be really nice. Thank you."

Matt reached out his hand and Tommy shook it.

"No let's go get your daughter released."

They walked out together, both feeling better than they had in a while.

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

Patrick and Tommy went to get dinner to bring back to Robin's apartment for everyone. Matt and Maxie were meeting them there and then Natalie was going to spend the night with Robin and Patrick. She was released a week ago and was doing great, but Tommy wanted to spend some time alone with Brittany. They hadn't been alone at all, because of the hotel, and he wanted to go over things with her.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked Brittany as they watched Natalie lounging on the couch, her headphones in her ears and her music playing.

"Me? I'm fine," Brittany smiled at her.

"So being held for a year did nothing to mess with you?"

Brittany chuckled as she looked at her new friend and knew what she was doing.

"I didn't say that," she said softly.

"So talk to me. What's the biggest worry you have right now?" she handed her a glass of wine and sat down with Brittany away from Natalie.

"My daughter," she said.

Robin nodded.

"I should have said aside from her."

The beautiful redhead smiled and looked at her.

"It's hard to get back to normal when we've been in the hospital and nothing here is familiar, you know? My memories are coming back pretty regularly, but I think it will help when I can get back into some kind of routine."

Robin worried about that.

"Have you guys thought about moving out here?"

Brittany nodded and looked at Natalie who had fallen asleep.

"Tommy spoke to Matt about working here and I know he is excited about the pediatric oncology program they have. He would fit in nicely. I know any hospital would be happy to get Patrick to head their neurology department. He is amazing and has always been coveted."

"I can see that," Robin said and grinned.

"The good thing is I believe he has only coveted one thing," Brittany smiled.

"What's that?"

"You," she said and Robin blushed.

"I don't know about that," she said.

"I do. I've known Patrick for a long time and he has never been this happy. I may have missed a year, but I would recognize the love he has for you anywhere. It's obvious in everything he does."

Robin knew she felt the same way.

"What about you? What's next for you?"

Brittany looked over at a sleeping Natalie.

"Being the wife and mother my family deserves. My music may come back into play, but for now, I can't think of a better job than watching my daughter regain all she lost."

Robin nodded.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Tommy walked into the hotel with Brittany and locked the door. He turned and looked at her, his face a mixture of love and admiration.

"Are you sure she's okay with them?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yes. Nat loves Patrick and she seems to have taken a real liking to Robin. I can't believe they are getting married," he walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling his shoes off.

"I remember when we got married and Patrick said he would never take the plunge," Brittany smiled. "I think I always knew he would when he found his soul mate."

Tommy smiled at her.

"You remember that?"

She nodded and stood facing him.

"I do. I am remembering more and more every day."

He was quiet for a minute and then looked at his hands.

"What's wrong?" she walked closer to him and sat down on the bed.

His eyes matched hers and he shrugged.

"I just want you to be happy. I want you to be where you want to be and to feel like you belong."

"Do you think I don't? Do you think I'm not where I want to be?"

He sniffed and then sighed.

"I don't know. I think my feelings are clouding my judgment. I don't want to smother you. I don't want you to feel like I expect you to be someone you aren't comfortable with."

She put her hand on his thigh and he swallowed.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her and his eyes were wet.

"I don't know if you feel about me like I feel about you. I know you were held all alone and I can't imagine what you must have gone through, but as soon as I saw you, it was like no time had passed. My love and need for you is stronger than ever, but I realize for you, that might not be the case."

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" she asked him softly.

He wiped his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't, but I also know that you haven't said what you want. Red, I struggled so much when we met to feel like I was worthy of someone as amazing as you, and I think I'm kind of struggling again. I also know this has nothing to do with me and it's incredibly selfish to put me issues on you."

"We were at the Pocono's the first time you told me you loved me. It was a moment I will never forget, Tommy. I had never felt such a connection to another person and that hasn't changed. The first time you held me, I felt like I was worth this life. The first time we made love, I felt beautiful and treasured and I knew, no matter what, the things I had been through had no power. You gave me power to love and to believe in myself. You made me look at the world through your eyes and I began to see a beautiful and gracious world. Tommy, I love you, and I need you and that will never change."

"Okay," he said simply.

"That's it?" she smiled.

"I believe you," he said and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

She watched him get up and walk to the bathroom.

"Wait."

He turned and looked at her.

"Can I join you?"

"I would really love that," he said and she walked to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I just need you to initiate this, Red. I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you into anything. I want you more than I can even say, but I'm afraid of being to forward. I'm afraid of hurting you."

"I haven't been touched or loved in over a year. I haven't had anyone look at me with anything other than disgust in so long. None of that mattered to me because I didn't care what they thought or what they did," she said and took his hand, placing it over her heart.

"But you're in here, Tommy. You are my husband and my lover and my friend. I know it might take some time, but I want that back. I want you to love me. I want to be with you and touch you and love you. I don't want to wait anymore. I just want you."

His hands moved to her hair and although Robin had cut the length for her, it was still really long. He ran his fingers over her locks and moved down her arms.

"You just take my breath away," he said and she moved to unbutton his shirt. He forgot to breathe as her hands moved over his chest and he allowed himself to feel her. He allowed himself to believe this was real and not his imagination.

"Baby what is it?" she asked him as his tears fell.

He struggled to find his voice and she held his face in her hands.

"You came back to me," he whispered. "I prayed every moment that you were at peace, but I never felt like you were gone. I should have moved heaven and earth to find you and I did nothing. I don't know how to make you see how sorry I am for that."

"Enough," she said through her own tears. "This is not your fault. We can't give any more of ourselves to the people who did this. I can't look back, Tommy, only forward. I want my life back and dammit, I deserve it. I deserve my husband and my daughter and you deserve to be happy. Please believe that."

"I do. You're so right and I think this pity party is over," he smiled. "But I have a suggestion."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I want to sit in the tub with you. Can we do that?"

"That's always been our thing, hasn't it?" she said softly.

"Anytime I can hold you is the best."

She leaned in and kissed him softly and then turned to the tub to run the water.

"It has jets," she said as she pushed the button.

"I know," he grinned and looked at her. He walked over and slowly undressed her, taking time to savor her beautiful figure and to reacquaint himself with every inch of her.

"I know I need to eat more. I'm a bit bony and I have more scars than before, although I had enough already," she rambled.

"You have a new freckle on your shoulder," he said as he kissed her neck.

She laughed and shrugged.

"I'm a redhead. I have many freckles. You certainly didn't count them."

He looked at her and kissed her lips.

"I memorized every inch of your gorgeous skin. You have a new freckle."

She blushed and stood before him, naked. He was simply adorable.

Her hands moved to his pants and she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off before removing his underwear and socks. She bit her lip as she looked at him and traced a line across his abdomen.

"You've lost weight, too, but your arms are bigger, stronger," she said softly. "I think we need to eat a lot of junk food."

"I just missed your cooking," he said.

"I told you I remembered almost everything, and I know I can't cook."

"Okay, so I just missed eating with you," he grinned.

"Nice," she laughed and he stepped into the tub, holding his hand for her to step in with him. They sat down and she rested against his chest, his arms around her.

They sat in silence and she moved to link her fingers through his before she moved them to her breasts. She pressed her hips back into him as she turned her head and kissed him. He turned slightly and cupped her face in his hands as she reached down to stroke his growing erection.

It had been so long since he had been with her, and the familiarity of her caress just made his senses go into overdrive. He covered her mouth with his and moved his hands down her body to her center and he rubbed his fingers over her as she moaned.

"I need to feel you inside of me," she said softly. "Right now."

He reached over and grabbed his protection which he had close by. He moved out of the water and covered himself before he sat back down and she faced him, moving over him and lining up before she sank down on him.

"Oh, God," she said as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I missed this so much."

He held her to him and moved his hands to her buttocks as she slowly began to move over him.

"You feel so amazing," he said as she pressed her chest against him. He wrapped his arms around her as they made love and finally began to heal.


	32. Chapter end

Chapter Fifty-Nine:

"What are you reading?" Robin asked Natalie while Patrick cleaned up after they ate dinner.

"I was writing, actually," she smiled. "I just have a book cover like this so people won't bother me."

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone," she smiled and Natalie shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," she smiled.

"Okay," Robin sat back and shrugged. "What are you writing?"

"My story ideas. I like to write stories and sometimes it helps me to go into my head."

"What do you mean?"

Natalie put the notebook down and shrugged.

"Sometimes it's hard to be in the hospital for so long. After mommy was gone, I used to write stories about her coming back. I also wrote stories about daddy being happy."

Patrick walked back in and sat down next to Robin.

"Are you telling Robin about your stories?"

"Yep. I haven't had a chance to write in a little while, but I felt like I had to get a story out."

Robin laughed and Patrick put his arm around her shoulders.

"Natalie has a ton of talent. She had a few of her stories win awards," he said proudly.

"That was a long time ago, Uncle Patrick. I haven't done anything in a long time."

"I don't think that's true. I think you've lived through some extraordinary things," he said and shrugged. "I think you're my hero."

She looked at him and put her book down.

"I'm not a hero," she said sadly. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

Patrick and Robin watched as she got up gingerly and walked into the guest room.

"What's wrong with her?" Patrick asked Robin.

"Let's go talk to her, okay?"

He sighed and nodded and Robin went to the door and knocked gently.

"Natalie? Can we talk to you out here for a minute before you go to sleep?"

There was silence and then the door opened and she stood there, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem ungrateful," she said.

Robin knelt in front of her and gently hugged the little girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said as she sat back. "If something is wrong, we want to help. Please come back and talk to us, okay?" she smoothed Natalie's hair back.

"Okay," she said quietly and walked back into the room.

"Mini Red, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, concern all over his face.

She sat down and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What do you think happened to mommy when she was away?"

Patrick looked at Robin and she squeezed his knee.

"Did you ask her?" he asked the little girl.

"No, I won't do that. It's fine, I was just wondering."

Robin could see Patrick was worried and she tried a different tactic.

"Natalie, what do you think your mom went through?"

"I think it was bad. I think they hurt her and did something to make her voice stop working. I think I should have looked for her and helped her."

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears.

"You did help her," he said softly.

"No I didn't. You just say that, but it isn't true. My mommy has always been brave and my daddy has, too, but all I do is get sick. All I do is cause everyone to be sad."

Robin walked to sit next to her and the little girl cried into her arms.

"Should I call them?" Patrick asked Robin as she comforted Natalie.

She shook her head no and sat back, holding Natalie's face in her hands.

"My Uncle Mac helped find your mommy, and do you know what he found in your mommy's pocket?"

"No," Natalie listened and stopped crying.

"She had a picture of you and your daddy. She held onto you two the whole time she was gone and she knew you were waiting here for her. She never gave up because she had the best; most amazing gifts waiting at home for her. You did that for her, you and your daddy. If she didn't have your picture and if you weren't in her heart, she wouldn't have been able to fight. So you did help her, so much."

Patrick was speechless as he listened to her and he wiped his eyes when Natalie hugged her, grateful for the story.

"You would make a very good mommy," Natalie said softly as she sat back.

Robin chuckled and shrugged.

"I think you're just an amazing young woman. You make it very easy to like you."

Natalie looked at Patrick and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I cried. I know you don't like that. Can we play scrabble now?"

He laughed and walked over to hug Natalie.

"I don't like it when you're sad. You can always cry if you need to, but I will always try and fix it."

Robin went and grabbed scrabble, happy she had the game and looked at the two of them.

"What do you think? Girls against boy?"

Natalie grinned.

"Yes! Uncle Patrick, you're going down!"

Patrick raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite Uncle?"

"Uncle Bill isn't here," she teased and Robin laughed.

"Are you sure you're only 11?" Robin asked as she sat down.

Patrick crossed his arms.

"Just for that, I'm allowing medical terms in our game."

Natalie shrugged.

"Bring it."

Robin adored how at ease Patrick was with Natalie and just how much love there was between them, through the good and the bad. She settled down to play and for the first time in her life, she wondered if she could really have it all. She looked at Patrick and she saw her future. She looked at Natalie, a beautiful little product of a woman who, like her, was HIV positive. It was staring her in the face. Everything she ever wanted was right there.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Natalie asked her and Patrick moved to her.

"What? Yes, I'm sorry," she said and blushed. "I was just thinking."

"But we called you a bunch of times and you didn't hear us," Natalie said.

Robin got nervous and Patrick met her gaze.

"Is your hearing okay?"

"I was just daydreaming," she said. "I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go and they finished the game.

About an hour later, Robin walked out of the guest room after helping Natalie to bed and sitting with her for a few minutes. She saw Patrick sitting in front of the fireplace and he had two glasses of wine in front of him. He smiled as she sat down.

"Was everything okay?"

"She is amazing, Patrick. I hope it was okay that I helped her."

"Why wouldn't it be?" he ran his hand through her hair.

"I just mean instead of you. I don't want to step on your toes."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Natalie asked for you. I think it's incredibly sexy to watch you with her," he said.

"What do you mean?" she felt his hands on her back.

"You are an amazing woman. The way you help ease her fears and talk to her like she's a person and not a baby is so great. You tell her what she needs to know but you show her that she has immense strength as well. I just find that incredibly beautiful."

She reached to his cheek and stroked his skin.

"Do you see yourself with children?"

He kissed her palm and smiled.

"I never really thought it would happen for me. I guess I've spent so long living vicariously through Tommy and Britt, that I just resigned myself to Uncle status."

She nodded and looked him in the eyes, her gaze searing.

"And now?"

"Now I see you. I see what our life can be and it's so incredibly exciting. I see our children when I look at you. I see a life and a love that I never imagined I deserved," he smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Wow," she shrugged. "Sometimes I don't believe you're real."

"Do you want children?" he asked softly.

She was quiet and then looked towards the guest room.

"I don't think I felt like I deserved to be a mother. I didn't want to put a child at risk for contracting HIV and I worried what would happen if I didn't live long enough to raise a child."

His heart cracked at her words and he felt the familiar worry in his gut when she spoke this way.

"But then I met Tommy and Natalie and Brittany and it made me look at things in a different way. For all my fears, Brittany was taken away from her family through no fault of her own and her HIV had nothing to do with it. I felt selfish for worrying about something I have no control over, and if Brittany felt like I did, then that beautiful little girl would never have been born."

Patrick shook his head and sighed.

"You will make the most amazing mother, and it would be an honor to one day go through that journey with you."

She sniffed and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

"I can't wait to be your wife. I am so thankful my cousin had cancer and we were in a train crash. Otherwise we would never have met," she grinned and they both laughed.

"I agree," he grinned and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. They sat by the fire and drank wine and counted their blessings.

Epilogue:

It had been six months since Brittany had been found and Natalie had been released from the hospital. Six months of healing and growing and new beginnings. Soon after everything happened, Maxie found out she was pregnant and now was almost due.

Matt and Patrick had been learning more about each other and even though they had questions that probably wouldn't be answered about the how, the result was that they were brothers, and more alike than either one of them would like to admit.

Patrick had begun practicing at General Hospital and had moved in with Robin and they were building a new home together while planning their wedding. It was an amazing few months and both of them were more in love every day.

If anything was bothering them, it was that Tommy and Brittany and Natalie weren't there. They had gone back home to try and figure out what happened next. Natalie needed some normalcy and Tommy wanted to get Brittany the help she needed to readjust to her surroundings. It had been terribly hard for them to be away from Patrick, but Tommy wanted Patrick and Matt to have time to connect and he knew it was what Patrick deserved.

"Robin?" Mac walked into her office and she smiled at him as she stood up.

"Uncle Mac! I'm so glad you got back in time!" she walked over and hugged him.

"Are you kidding? My girls are about to hit major milestones. Maxie is about to give birth and you are getting married. I wouldn't miss those things for anything."

She smiled and wiped her tears at the joy she felt.

"Where is my future nephew in law?"

"He's in surgery, but he's really excited to have dinner with everyone tonight."

"Me too. I have a few things to talk about with him before he makes you an honest woman."

Robin laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm far from an honest woman, Uncle Mac," she saw his stricken look and laughed. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't. In my mind you're perfect and that's all we need to discuss."

She grabbed her purse and nodded.

"Whatever you say."

"Exactly."

They laughed and walked out together.

Later that evening, Robin and Patrick were getting the dinner ready while Mac sat with Matt and Maxie. They had all been having a great time, but Robin knew how deeply Patrick missed his friends. They all sat by the fire as a snowstorm raged outside.

"So how are you feeling?" Patrick asked Maxie as he and Robin brought in some appetizers.

"Like a whale," she said and grabbed some cheese. "But I can't stop eating," she said with her mouth full.

"You're beautiful," Matt said lovingly and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to say that," she pouted.

"No I don't," he said and kissed her. "I think you're beautiful."

Mac cleared his throat and Robin laughed.

"So how are the wedding preparations?" Mac asked them.

"Good. We have the Church and the reception all set. I just need to figure out my dress, but I haven't had a chance to go."

"You need to wait until I can go with you," Maxie said. "Or you could just roll me into the store."

"I will wait. You are due in a few weeks, so we will go after and take little baby Hunter with us," Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan," Maxie said and put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her, concerned.

"Nothing, just cramping."

"What? Are you okay?" Mac asked, alarmed.

"It's to be expected and perfectly normal," Maxie said and Patrick smiled at them.

"So how is Brittany doing? I spoke with her a few weeks ago and she sounded great," Mac asked Patrick.

"She's doing great," he brightened as he spoke of her. "She has begun going back into the studio and I think she might record again."

"That's awesome. It's amazing to me, the strength she has."

Robin grinned.

"I think someone is smitten," she said to him.

Mac blushed.

"Hardly. It's just that I don't usually keep in contact with people we rescue and something about her just felt familiar to me," he looked at Robin. "She reminds me of you."

Robin squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I know. I'm so grateful she has you to talk to. She adores you, Uncle Mac."

Patrick felt the familiar ache in his heart at missing his friends. There was a knock on the door and he was surprised.

"Are we expecting anyone else?"

Robin exhaled.

"Go see who it is."

Patrick went to the door and Robin grinned at the other guests. She watched him open it and he yelled in surprise when Tommy stood there with Brittany and Natalie.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" he said in shock as Tommy hugged him.

"We're frozen," he said. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, shit, of course," he said and moved and they walked in.

"Uncle Patrick!" Natalie jumped into his arms and he hugged her.

"Mini Red! Look at you! You're huge!"

She beamed at him.

"I gained six pounds!"

He kissed her cheek and put her down, choked up.

"Britt, you are stunning!" he said and looked at his best friends. "I can't believe you're here."

"Uncle Patrick, we have one more," Natalie said.

Brittany opened her coat and a tiny little schnauzer poked her head out.

"We got a new puppy! Her name is Lady."

Patrick took the little dog and it licked him all over.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Robin said and walked up.

"Brittany! SO good to see you," Mac said and hugged her.

"You too, Mac. I really missed you."

"Aunt Robin!" Natalie ran to hug her.

"Hi Nat!" she hugged her. "I've missed you so much!"

"I wrote a story for you to read. I got an "A" on the last one you helped me with and my teacher said it was the best one she ever read."

Robin smiled and wiped her eyes.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to read it."

Patrick put the puppy down and she ran all over the room, sniffing and running. Natalie ran after her and Brittany walked to hug Patrick.

"We've missed you so much," she said and patted his cheek. "He hasn't been the same without you."

Tommy walked in and smiled at Matt and Maxie and sat down.

"I hate driving in this. I swear, one day I'm living in California."

Maxie moaned and they all looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I feel tightness, but I think it's nothing."

"The roads are terrible, so I think we're all in for the long haul," Brittany said and walked into the room to sit by Tommy. She saw everyone looking at Maxie and she shrugged.

"What did I miss?"

Maxie took a breath and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just having a few contractions," she said.

"Oh, well at least you're in a room with four doctors," Brittany smiled.

They all laughed nervously and then Lady ran into the room and Natalie followed.

"I think she likes it here," Natalie said and Lady tried to jump on Maxie's lap, but couldn't. Matt picked her up and she curled up on his lap.

"So I'm not complaining, but why are you guys here?" Patrick asked them, the happiness evident in everything he said.

"Well, we've been working with Robin to help secure an apartment while we build a home in the land next to yours," Tommy said.

He was stunned.

"What? You're moving here?"

"We're here for good. Our stuff was delivered to the apartment today and we closed on the land this morning. We would have been here sooner, but the roads were terrible."

Patrick turned to look at Robin.

"You did this?"

She blushed.

"I didn't do it, they decided to move, and we thought it would be a nice surprise."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug and they all laughed.

"This is the best thing ever!"

Natalie laughed and ran to sit on Tommy's lap.

"I'm going to go to a new school and nobody will know I'm sick," she said.

Matt sighed.

"You aren't sick, Nat, you're perfect."

"You have to say that cause you fixed me."

Maxie grinned and they all laughed.

"She has a point there," Mac said and they all laughed.

"We are all looking for a fresh start," Brittany said and Tommy held her hand. "We wanted to be close to family."

"Is everything okay?" Patrick asked them.

"Yes. We got a call that Bill and Julie will be back in a month and we're going to have them stay with us. They have been through a lot recently," Tommy said.

"Are they okay?" Robin asked.

Tommy looked at Natalie and smiled.

"We can talk about it later. They ran into some trouble, but they are okay."

"I can't wait to see them again, and for you all to meet them," Patrick said.

Robin rubbed his thigh and smiled.

"I can't wait, either."

"Okay, I think there's a problem," Maxie said.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked and Lady jumped down.

"I think my water broke."

Natalie was confused.

"How can water break?"

Brittany grinned and looked at Tommy.

"Yes, daddy, how does water break?"

They all waited and Maxie yelled.

It was a perfect evening.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading! If you like reading about Tommy and Brittany, please check out my "Family by Choice" series at . They are the main characters. I just put them in here to give you all an introduction**


End file.
